Lost Hopes
by miyuki m
Summary: What will you do when all hopes, the reason for which you live is lost? [KougaInuyasha] M-Preg Yaoi, Waff, Angst,
1. Chapter 1

  
**A/N:** **Yay! My second fic! And it's about Inuyasha and Kouga (hope you don't get bored but I am sucker for this couple.) It's gonna have some angst in it some beware. If you hate Inuyasha suffering don't read!  
**

**And to my beta Linda, A basket of cookies and a great big bear hug for helping me out.**

**Now on with the story ….**

_**Chapter 1**_

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha! Get up lazy bones!"

The shrill voice made the hanyou grumble under his breath as he opened his eyes a slit to peer down, from his position on a branch of a tree, at the miko of the modern time looking up at him irritably.

"What is it Wench?" he snapped, angry to be woken from his peaceful slumber. He was tired. Yesterday they had fought a rogue oushi youkai. Though the rest of the group did not suffer any major injury, Inuyasha had procured some serious wounds in trying to acquire the shard embedded in its forehead. He had managed to slay it at the last minute, before it could hit Kagome, slicing it into pieces by his wind scar but acquired a rather nasty looking wound which ran from his left shoulder across his chest. Although his demon blood ensured that the wounds heal rather rapidly; it took up much of his energy to do so. But that was not the only reason why was so drained. It was also that time of the year, when Inuyasha's body entered in a much dreaded heat cycle. Why did he have to endure such a curse, he didn't know? His only boon was his human blood, which allowed him suppress his urges to mate. It also helped him to mask the heat scent very well, preventing any demon to come to him attracted by his scent. Thus, except for a few discomforts, which he could control easily, he was okay. However, in doing so, much of energy was consumed, leaving him extremely exhausted and sleeping helped his condition very much. But now, thanks to the wretched bitch, he wasn't even going to get that.

"You have been sleeping all day." Kagome complained. "We need to make the journey to the neighboring village. I have detected a jewel shard this morning and sent Sango and Miroku but they haven't returned. I am worried. I want to go there and make sure they are okay. Come with me?" The last sentence was more of a command than a request.

"They will be all right." he mumbled, "They…can handle themselves. I caught a whiff of its scent, no need to worry Kagome; it's just a minor centipede demon. Nothing they can't… handle…" his eyes closed slowly as his body relaxed once again.

"Inuyasha, INUYASHA? SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed, angry at the hanyou for not paying attention and dozing off again. She had tried all morning to get the half demon to get the shard but he only mumbled and went back to sleep. So, at last she had to send the monk and taijya to acquire it. At first she had thought that the wounds were taking its toll on Inuyasha so she allowed him to rest, however, as the day wore on she began to get restless and vexed. She knew Inuyasha healed quickly, owing to his demon blood, and that meant the hanyou perhaps was being simply lazy and that angered her to end.

Before the hanyou's sleepy mind could comprehend what had happened, the beads around his neck glowed and he hit the ground instantly, a searing pain coursing through his body.

"Damn it, bitch, why did you have to do this?" He screamed, his form quaking from the impact.

"Why you…" Kagome fumed, ignoring the fact that Inuyasha was trembling, "how dare you call me a bitch, you damn dog. All I said was for you to accompany me to the next village and you just had to be an ass about it. Now get up and follow me before I S-I-T your arrogant ass to hell." With that she turned, cycling away with the kitsune kit with her, towards the neighboring village.

"Shit!" Inuyasha groaned, as he rose from the crater that has formed around him, the pain returning to his lower body. The sit command had done more harm than he had expected. "I hate her!"

He stood up groggily, shaking his head to brush off the remaining effect of sleep and steadied himself. He felt very weak, the heat was getting unbearable. He frowned as he watched Kagome get on her cycle and settle Shippo in the front basket. He needed a cold bath, but decided against it. He did not want to get sat anymore, not in his condition. He would not be able to take it. So he dusted himself off, sighing, and started to walk slowly towards the priestess.

'Damn Kagome,' he cursed mentally, as he trudged the dusty road of the village following the miko. 'I should have known better than to snap at her. She had been in a very bad mood ever since she had returned from her time.' He didn't know why, but he assumed it had something to do with the boy named Hojo. He had heard her grumbling under her breath all the time. He growled at the thought of Kagome thinking of another man, he didn't the like the sound of that guy. Kagome had been talking about him all the time during the last month. Comparing him with that guy, of how courteous and sweet he was, of how he brought her gifts and so on; while Inuyasha only whined, complained, grumbled and never appreciated her gestures. Although he tried to ignore the remarks sticking his nose in the air, passing Kagome and the group to 'scout' ahead, a small part of him was hurt. Inuyasha had burned with jealously, but chose to remain silent about the whole matter. Speaking about it would only end up in their arguing and him getting sat, and he didn't want that... Not because of some stupid ningen from Kagome's world.

"Inuyasha hurry up," Kagome called, breaking his train of thoughts, "or do you want me to S-I-T you again?"

"Coming! Coming!" He grumbled, hurrying his steps, ignoring the growing awkwardness in his nether regions and a strange feeling that seemed to settle at the back of his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the northern cave, a wolf howled in agony. The mating season had started and the leader of the wolf clan had yet to claim a mate. Though the clan were full of females who were potential mates for the ookami prince, he had his eyes set on the ningen miko with strange clothing, the one he had promised his love to. 

Kouga's eyes flashed red as the demon inside him threatened to emerge. The urge to rut was driving his demon instincts wild, making him painfully erect. No amount of self-gratification gave him peace. He would have to find Kagome soon, or he would go mad, or worse, hurt someone in his blinded rage. He howled once more as he ran out of his chambers and dashed in the direction of the village where he hoped to find his mate.

"Hey boss where are you going?" Ginta called after him, walking lazily out of his chamber, a happy smile plastered on his lips. He had completed his mating ritual with his childhood love, Yukari, two nights ago and since then his days were going rather nicely, not to mention the nights, which were simply amazing. Even Hakkaku had found a mate, a lovely she wolf with jet-black hair and green eyes, and was preparing to complete the ritual today.

"To find Kagome." Kouga yelled, as he jumped off the cliff rushing towards Kaede's village.

Ginta frowned. Although Kagome was a gifted miko and would be a useful addition to the clan, he didn't like the idea of a human mating with their leader. He knew Kouga's parents would never approve of that (A/N: Kouga's parents are alive in this fic.) "I wonder how Mashiro-sama and Keiko-sama will react to his decision." He thought, as he made his to the cave entrance to relive the wolf-demon and the wolves of their duties and to take their place.

Kouga's parents lived in the northern mountains along with his two sisters and their grandmother. His father ruled northern lands along with his group of advisors, while his other and his two sisters served the clan as their healer. Keiko-sama belonged to the clan of healer wolf demons and was perhaps the most talented among all of them. Kouga's elder sister, Kaiya had inherited her mother's talent, becoming an excellent healer at a young age, while little Akemi (A/N: Kouga's younger sister) who was sixteen human years old, but still resembling a six year old, was beginning to learn the basics of healing magic. Kouga among them, was different. He was a born warrior, a free spirit. He preferred an independent life, rather than living under his parent's roof. Mashiro wanted Kouga to settle down in the mountains and take his place as his heir, and rule over the northern lands. However, Kouga preferred the carefree life to being bound in the responsibilities of ruling over an entire kingdom. He preferred the plain to the mountains. So after much fighting, especially with his father, he had managed to come down to the plain, along with his childhood companions and a few followers of their family. Mashiro had been outraged at Kouga's audacity and was hell bent on bringing him back, but Keiko had stopped him. Keiko had long recognized the leadership qualities in her son, and knew he would make an excellent ruler one day, but for now she chose to give him some space… some time to live his life before he actually took over Mashiro's place as the ruler of northern lands.

Personally both Ginta and Hakkaku preferred the mountains to these plains, but bring being bodyguards, and his best friends since his childhood they were entrusted by Keiko-sama to accompany the prince and ensure his protection. Being his mother Keiko knew how wild and stubborn her son was and how often he managed to get into unwanted fights. So she sent also, Kohana, her sister to go along with the group to keep an eye on the ookami.

Ginta sighed as he settled on a boulder outside the cave. 'If only Kohana-sama was here. She just had to go to get the supply of medicine from the next village. I am sure she would have prevented Kouga from going after that miko. Now, I just hope Mashiro-sama accepts Kagome into our clan'….

Kouga dashed through the path to the village in his tornado, spraying dust.

'I'm coming Kagome and today I will make you mine'…..

Glossary 

Oushi- Bull

A/N: There I have started another fic. So what do ya think? If you want some more of this you, do let me know and beware there's gonna be a lot of angst in this story, so please don't read if you don't like.

Anyway that's all for today.

See ya!

Inu-chan puppy


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: I finally finished the second chapter. Phew! Sorry to disappoint you but no lemon in this chapter but I will try for one in the next so bear with me pwease….

My thanks to anubiset for being my beta huggles 

And thanks to all those of you who were kind enough to let me know your view.

Master andoru

Ahanchan

KawaiiKoorimeYokai

Shinigami11

Gigi

Chichiris Life-Mate

kmwsweetness

and shinigami11, it's going to be pure yaoi and m-preg, no turning uke into female as I did in my other fic so no worries…

now on with the story…

_**Chapter 2**_

"Kagome, Inuyasha, over here!" A female voice called out to them.

Kagome and Inuyasha turned their heads to the taijya standing in front of a village inn, waving frantically.

"What are you doing you Sango?" Kagome asked as she approached the taijya who was grinning broadly at them. "I was so worried."

"There was nothing to worry about Kagome, this demon was easy to kill. And what's more…" she giggled excitedly, "…the villagers arranged a grand feast for us. Miroku's inside, I told him to go get you, but the idiot's too busy flirting with the ladies," At that moment the sound of a slap echoed through the room. "There he goes again." She sighed before continuing, "Come on inside." She pulled Kagome and Shippo inside, leaving the hanyou alone who only grunted before pulling the shoji to join his 'companions'.

* * *

Kouga dashed through the woods in indefinable speed. He was panting heavily, not from running, but from the unbearable heat that was pooling in his stomach, and the flames spreading through his entire body. His eyes started to tinge red as his demon instincts threatened to take over once more.

'I must find Kagome soon… or else.'

He increased his speed to the next level, reaching the outskirt of the old miko's village. He sniffed the air frowning as the scents told him that Kagome had left the village. His first thought, of following her scent, then decided to ask the old miko… just to be sure. He was already burning with need and didn't want any more delays. He made his way to the old miko's hut where she sat outside the door talking to a small child avoiding the fearful looks and whisper from the villagers. The child scampered away as soon as he reached Kaede.

"What bring you here today, lord Kouga?" The one eyed miko inquired. "The one you seek has left the village," she added knowingly.

"I know that human, just tell me where she is." He asked rudely.

Kaede ignored his tone as she stood up looking into the ookami's azure orbs. "She has left with Inuyasha for the next village, it's near Inuyasha's forest." She answered before lifting the shoji to enter her hut.

Kouga growled at the mention of the mutt. 'Why does Kagome have to go everywhere with that mutt? Feh! I'll skin him alive if tries to interfere today.'

Today no one was going to stop him from claiming Kagome as his own. Anyone who dared, particularly the pathetic half-breed, would die a very painful death. Yes, he would make sure of it, Kagome was his only his. He whirled around, tornadoes forming at his feet as he dashed towards the direction, through which his mate-to-be went a few moments ago.

* * *

Kagome, Sango Miroku and Shippo sat inside, enjoying the savory meal, chatting away about the day's event as Inuyasha stood outside the hut. The villagers, he felt, were not too comfortable around him. The moment he entered the hut, the crowd went deathly silent before breaking in murmurs. The men whispered between themselves, glancing at him occasionally, while the women kept their children close to themselves, looking at him in distrust. Though the others barely noticed the change in the villager's behavior, it didn't go unnoticed by the hanyou. For a moment a look of pure hurt crossed the hanyou's features, but he quickly hid it before turning to leave to the room.

"Inuyasha where are you going?" Kagome asked looking up from her food.

"I am going outside," he answered, simply masking the emotions that were threatening to escape.

"Don't you want the food, it's good," she said, stuffing a morsel of food into her mouth with her chopstick.

"I'm not hungry." He said curtly, and left the room.

"Arrogant bastard." Kagome grumbled, before turning her attention to Shippo, who was comically explaining something to Miroku and Sango making them laugh.

Inuyasha jumped up onto a branch of a nearby tree, and rested his tired form against the trunk with one foot hanging down carelessly. 'They didn't flinch at the sight of Shippo, I wonder why?…. no matter. At least they are treating the runt well.' It was always like this. He fit nowhere, neither with the demons, nor with the humans, always remaining an outsider, one whom no one trusted. He didn't blame them, after all he belonged to neither world, a half-breed, a freak of nature. He looked up at he full moon, which marked the beginning of the mating season, and sighed. He so wanted to mate with Kagome this year. After all, Naraku was now dead, and the lands were at peace again. The battle had been a fierce one, but with Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Kirara, Kouga and strangely Kikyo at his side, he had finally managed to defeat the foul hanyou, sending him to the depths of hell. The only thing they had left to do was to collect the remaining shards to complete the jewel.

'Then? Then what will happen?' He had long made plans to complete the mating ritual with Kagome, but seeing her babble about Hojo so much for the past few days, he was not so sure whether Kagome even felt for him as her potential mate. Hell, he didn't even know if she wanted him as her friend after all this was over. 'Once the jewel is complete, will Kagome stay here or will she return to her own time? If she does, what will I do without her?' Inuyasha questioned himself, but found no answer. He was so uncertain of his future; Naraku's death had brought his life to a stand by. There was no one to protect. Kikyo had returned to the ashes from which she was born, and with her soul completed, Kagome was becoming more powerful then ever. With the wind tunnel no longer blocking his spiritual power, even Miroku was getting stronger, and Sango? … well with Kohaku, back and safe and in Kaede's care, she too was happy. So No one needed him now, he was worthless… just like his brother…half-brother had reminded him so many times.

The hanyou was lost in his thoughts when the air brought in a strange smell to his nose, breaking through his musings. 'It smell like the wimp, but what's he doing here?' He raised his nose and sniffed the air tentatively, and his eyes widened. He sniffed the air furiously a couple of more times. 'What's that scent? It… it smells like Kouga?' As if to confirm his suspicions a howl was heard from the outskirts of the village, a howl of a lonely wolf calling out to his potential mate. "Shit! Shit! Shit! The wimp's coming here," realization dawned on him, as a sense of pure dread settled in his stomach. Kouga was coming here; he was coming here for Kagome. "Darn it! If he gets his hands on Kagome, I won't be able to stop him." He quickly jumped off the tree and ran into the hut, grabbing Kagome by her arm, and pulled her up from amidst her friends and the villagers, ignoring the gasps and questions from them. He lifted Kagome with one arm and pulled her out of the hut making his way towards the forest.

"What is the meaning of this Inuyasha?" Kagome screamed struggling in Inuyasha's hold. "Let me go damn it!" However Inuyasha just kept running, hopping from tree to tree, ignoring the pain building in his body. A howl came from somewhere behind and Inuyasha's hair began to stand on his neck. A howl like this meant that the demon was in full control of the wolf and it was pissed, pissed enough to tear him apart if the ookami caught up with him. He was a threat to the wolf, a rival, and he would have to fight in order to 'claim' Kagome, which was beyond his capability at this state. So he ran, praying to the Kami that he reached his destination, before Kouga caught up to him.

"Inuyasha put me down right now? Or else…" Kagome threatened. However Inuyasha paid no heed to her.

This angered her to no end and she was about to yell the command when a clawed hand clasped her mouth.

"Shut up bitch." Inuyasha cursed. "If I stop, you and I will be goners for sure."

"Mmmhhpphh….mmphh…mmm… mppphhh."

"What?" Inuyasha slowly removed the hand from Kagome's mouth.

"Why would I be in danger?" Kagome asked, not understanding Inuyasha's behavior.

"Well… it's the beginning of the mating season." He panted, concentrating all his energy on his run. "And I smelled Kouga coming this way."

"So?" Kagome countered, "What's the mating season got to do with Kouga coming and meeting me?"

"Don't you understand… He will try to coax you into mating with him." Inuyasha offered.

Kagome's eyes grew wide, before a small smile appeared at her lips. "Oh Inuyasha!" She smiled happily. "You're so stupid. If he tries to woo me, I'll simply say no. You don't have to worry about that."

"That wouldn't work wench." Inuyasha snapped, unable to control his irritation at Kagome's lack of knowledge and intelligence. "His demon instincts have taken over, I can tell it from the way he is howling. He will follow those instincts and try to woo you to become his mate at first, if you refuse he may force you and no one will able to stop him. Demons are not be messed with during the mating season, especially wolves." He came to a halt near the well, which connected Kagome and his' world. He released Kagome and turned her round, grasping both her shoulders.

"Listen Kagome." He looked into her brown orbs intensely. "I need to go back to your world for a while and stay there till this season is over. I don't want any harm to come to you."

"But Inuyasha."

"No buts Kagome, it's for your own safety. Don't come back until the first of next month. For this once Kagome, listen me." He bent down to place a kiss on her forehead. "And remember… I love you." Before Kagome could react to this confession he pushed her into the well and stood watching as the blue glow swallowed her taking her back to her time.

Inuyasha stared at the well sadly for a few moment before he moved to uproot a nearby tree from the ground and stuffed it into the well blocking it. Just as he finished his work and angry growl was heard from behind and before he could turn he found himself flying into a tree. He groaned from the impact, lifting his head to gaze into a pair of bloodshot eyes.

"Where's Kagome?" Came a growl from the wolf prince.

Inuyasha's body trembled involuntarily, but he kept his façade up. "She's where she should be." He answered, in his usual arrogant manner.

Kouga bared his fangs at him before lifting him up by his haori. "I know she is here somewhere, hand her over to me mutt or I'll kill you this instant." He warned. "I can smell her heat and nothing's going to stop me from having her. So tell me where she is or I'll tear you apart."

"NEVER!" Shouted Inuyasha, his body shaking from the amount of energy it took him to speak. "GO TO HELL, FUCKING BASTARD!" This earned him a punch to his stomach, followed by a few more punches before he was thrown into another tree.

"Y-You're not going to lay your dirty hands on Kagome. She's mine, so back off!" Inuyasha shouted, struggling to keep his balance as he tried to stand, but failed miserably. His body was exhausted beyond belief. All this running had left him with no energy at all to fight. With the last hit, all of his resolve broke, he could control his scent no more as it spread its tendrils into the wind hitting Kouga's nose instantly, and his eyes narrowed. He raised his nose to sniff the sweet scent, his confused mind trying to figure out the source of it.

'Damn! I thought the scent was of Kagome, but why can't I smell her. All I can smell it is the mutt.'

His eyes began to glow more fiercely and he moved towards the hanyou lying on the ground panting, but as he moved closer the heat scent seemed to become stronger, affecting him greatly. He groaned, as he felt a stirring in his groin and gritted his teeth to get his feelings under control. He had to find Kagome, he knew Inuyasha had hidden her somewhere close, and he was going to find her, even if he had to kill the mutt this time. Suddenly, he jumped, landing on the hanyou and grabbing his throat to question him, but the heat scent radiating from Inuyasha's body in waves stopped him short. Involuntary his grip on the inu's throat loosened, his eyes beginning to close in pleasure as he lowered his nose to Inuyasha's neck, sniffing the alluring aroma, and his arousal grew.

Inuyasha was too stunned at the wolf's behavior to react. He was waiting for another blow when the ookami suddenly lowered his nose nuzzling his neck and sniffing, sending shivers down his spine. He had never been close to anybody in this state, and the warmth radiating from Kouga's body was driving him crazy. However, the haze of desire was soon broken as the spiked scent of Kouga's arousal hit his nose. He began to struggle violently, to get out his grasp, growling to warn the wolf to keep away from him, but a more possessive and dominant growl emitted from Kouga's throat as he pushed the inu's body down with his own, his tongue rolling out to taste the hanyou's fevered skin.

Inuyasha froze, this single gesture creating a need within him he couldn't describe. Though his mind cried out to run in the other direction, or to get up and fight and break every bone in the wimpy wolf's body, but his body wanted nothing more than to feel more of the licks and touches the wolf was giving him, to submit and to mate. A moan escaped his lips even before he could stop it. As if on cue, more licks followed, driving him to the edge of insanity.

"K-Kouga…S-stop." He groaned, before he too lost himself to his demon self, and allowed himself to be taken. He gathered up the last of his strength and pushed hard against Kouga's chest, growling once more, "KOUGA! STOP!"

Kouga's mind was in haze, the intoxicating scent ruling his instincts. He no longer realized the figure beneath him, as the demon inside recognized its potential mate, and concentrated only on claiming it as it's own. He couldn't help but nuzzle the delicate flesh, when a growl hit his ears, a warning to stay away. He growled in return his body forcing the form beneath his and he moved his tongue to taste the delicious flesh. The form beneath seized struggling and a moan escaped its lips. The demon inside him was pleased at the sound, and he proceeded to please his 'soon to be mate' by placing more licks on the area, ignoring the weak plea to stop. Only when he felt himself being pushed off and angry growl came from the form, that his haze broke. His eyes widened as the crimson receded a little and he scrambled off the inu.

"W-what happened?" He questioned, watching Inuyasha, who lay on the ground panting, his cheeks painted with a hue of red. "What are you doing to me hanyou?" He sneered, as he sat on his haunches a few paces away from the half-breed, watching him intently, ready to attack again if needed.

"What am I doing? WHAT AM I DOING?" Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at the thought. "You're the one who came onto me you worthless piece of shit." Inuyasha grunted, as he tried to get up and lean against the tree trunk. He felt so weak now; he just wanted to sleep, to rest. His scent was getting stronger every second, seeming to have to a mind of it's own as it called out to the wolf.

Kouga bared his fangs, growling at Inuyasha's remark, but before he could do anything he felt himself being ensnared by the scent. It was then he realized why he reacted so to Inuyasha.

"Damn you mutt, y-you're in heat." he stammered, "You're the one emitting that scent."

"Yes I am, so?" Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk at the irony of the situation. "And Kagome's gone home. She ain't coming back soon, so go home wolf, there's nothing here for you."

Kouga wanted nothing more than to give the hanyou a good pounding. He somehow knew that Inuyasha was speaking the truth, that Kagome was beyond his reach. 'And that mutt's enjoying the fact that I can't have her… Shit! I am never gonna get my release…unless….' He eyes lifted to the prone form in front of him and his lips curled into a vicious smile as an evil thought entered his mind (A/N; oh we all know what it is, don't we? ). "Oh no Inuyasha, not all is lost." He replied huskily, as he began to move towards the fallen inu, as if stalking his prey. His eyes traveled down the inu's body, those perked up doggy ears, the cherubic features of his face, those golden orbs hidden partly beneath thick long lashes, those slightly parted lips, the healthy blush that covered his cheeks, the rapid rising and falling of his chest, and the enticing scent, he watched each and every movement the inu made, drinking in his beauty, the beast within him rearing it's head once more. He licked his lips as watched a droplet of sweat trace its path from the side of the inu's face, through the slide of his neck, before disappearing into the red haori. 'I may not be able to mate but I can still take care of my urge… you're dead puppy.'

"Since Kagome's not here, I'll have to make the best of the situation, ne?" He said seductively, as his eyes began to glow with renewed crimson, making Inuyasha snap his eyes open and gasp.

"No! Get away from me you sick pervert." Inuyasha tried to move away from the lusting wolf, only to crash onto the ground, his worn out body finally giving up. As his eyes began to droop, he could hear the taunting laughter of the wolf and felt himself being lifted upon Kouga's shoulders. He struggled lightly against the hold. "W-Where ar…" he moaned, before his body fell limp as he succumbed to the inexorable pull of sleep.

Kouga laughed as he raced through the forest, towards his destination. Today victory was his, although things didn't turn out quite the way they should have, but at least now he wouldn't have to bear the pain of not rutting, and what's more, he no longer would have an issue of dominance over Kagome. Inuyasha was his… and he would make the mutt submit to him, claiming his rightful place as the alpha……..

* * *

"Are you sure they came here?" Miroku asked, as he slipped off Kirara to follow Shippo, with Sango close behind him.

"Yeah, positive. I smell them all over the place and look there's a tree stuck in the well." Shippo replied, as ran to the well.

"But why is a tree stuck here?" Sango inquired.

Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully before answering. "It's just like that time when Naraku coaxed Sesshomaru to kill Inuyasha, and he didn't want Kagome to get hurt in all that, so he sent her back home and blocked the well so that she couldn't return. But, what I don't understand is that why did he do this now?"

Shippo was still sniffing around when Kirara mewed, turning the group's attention to the tree, which had suffered a bit of damaged when Inuyasha was thrown against it. Shippo ran to the area, when a variety of scents hit his nose. He scanned the area to the place where Kouga had taken off with Inuyasha a few moments earlier.

"What's the matter Shippo? Did you find anything?" Sango asked watching the kitsune stare into the distant path that led to the deep forest.

"I can smell Kouga over here." He replied.

"Kouga?"

"But he smells kinda strange. Damn, even Inuyasha's scent is different and it seems to have vanished after this point." Shippo added thoughtfully.

"Vanished? But how can it be so?" Miroku too came to stand beside the pup.

"I don't know. But something must have happened between the two. Maybe they fought." Shippo concluded.

"But the question still remains. Why?" Sango was getting a bit restless. She didn't like the looks of it. Something was wrong, terrible wrong? There was something about all this, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She sighed, maybe it'll come to her in time. "Anyway, the only thing we can do now is to wait for Inuyasha to come back, or we could remove the tree from the well with the help of the villagers, and wait for Kagome to return. Personally I like the second idea. What do you all say?"

"We like the second idea too." Miroku answered, as Shippo settled on his shoulder hugging his tail in worry. "Come, let's go back."

With that, the trio headed towards the village.

* * *

Author Note: Hope you liked it. don't forget to let me know what you think of it.

Inu-chan puppy


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"Uhh…?" Inuyasha groaned as he shifted from one side to another, slowly coming awake "W-where am I?" He blinked a couple of times and looked around sleepily, trying to access his surroundings. He found himself staring at rocky walls of what seemed to be a cave and he himself was lying in a large circular bed of straw, which oddly smelled of someone familiar, but his sleep filled mind refused to remember. He began to rub his eyes when an odd feeling made him look down and he gasped, his eyes going wide, for there wasn't even one thread on is body; he was naked as the day he was born! He immediately sat up, an action he regretted as pain shot through every muscle of his body. 'Kuso! I must've outdone myself'. Suddenly, the events of few hours before hit him and he immediately recognised the odd scent, it was Kouga's. Panic set in and he jumped up, ignoring the dizziness, frantically sniffing and searching the area for the wolf prince, but found no sign of him, in fact the cave was empty expect for him. He sighed, relaxing as he looked around once more. 'What is this place?' He wondered, 'it smells strange, of wolf, but there's no sign of anyone around? And how the hell did I get here? The last thing I remember was that stinking fleabag showing his teeth, jeering and where the FUCKING HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!' He slowly moved, searching around for his clothes and sword, cursing the Kouga's seven generations to hell.

The cave, he found had two openings, one on either side: the first one led deeper into a rocky tunnel ending in a rather large hot spring (A/N: Convenient, ne?) while the second one, the scents told him, led towards the entrance of the cave. He searched every nook and crany carefully, however his efforts were in vain as he was unable to locate his belongings. 'Darn it! What am I going to do now?' He made his way towards the entrance using the words as support. He sweated profusely from the heat that burned his body like fire and making it ache to be close to a warm body, to rut. He closed his eyes, rubbing off the sweat on his forehead, trying to ignore the need as he stopped in front of the entrance. He sighed in relief at the outdoor light that bathed his form. "Finally. Freedom." He smiled as he tried to make his escape from the nasty place caring less whether he was covered or not, but unfortunately before he could make his exit he hit something solid and stumbled falling on his butt on the floor. "OWWW!" He looked up to see some sort of barrier on the entrance, which flickered a faint blue before turning colorless.

"What the Hell!" He tried to get up but the feeling of dizziness returned, and instead he got on all fours, crawling to the barrier and touched it with one finger, watching the bluish ripple forming before it turned transparent once more.

"So that bastard trapped me inside this fucking hole with a blasted barrier. I swear I am gonna turn him bald once I get my hands on that overgrown furball. Damn this stupid heat, why me?" He screamed at no one. Suddenly a thought entered his mind and his eyes glowed with renewed hope. He slowly turned, crawling away to create some distance between himself and the barrier and used a wall as support to stand. His whole body protested, quaking from the exertion, but he ignored it, gritting his teeth as he gathered the last of his energy and rushed at high speed towards the barrier, but instead of breaking free he soon found himself being flung back in the cave and hitting the wall before slipping onto the ground, onto the floor in a panting and moaning heap, trying to get a hold of his fleeting breath.

"Well…well…well… what do we have here? Looks like you're up earlier than I thought, dog breath."

Inuyasha grunted as he very slowly raised his head to look at the wolf prince standing at the entrance with a dead wild boar on his shoulder. He, Inuyasha noticed, had passed through the barrier without any trouble and he stood a few paces away from the inu, studying him intently. "What happened little doggy? Couldn't get out?" He asked, tilting his head and pouting mockingly.

Inuyasha tried to come up with a snappish answer or better, a foul curse, but all he managed to get out of his mouth was a whimper. Kouga smiled maliciously as he dropped his kill on the ground, before slowly moving towards the quaking mass. Inuyasha whimpered almost inaudibly, trying to move away from the stalking wolf, cursing himself mentally for his weakness, but failed as a wave dizziness passed, making him collapse to the ground once. Kouga's smile widened as he bent down towards the hanyou. "As you know by now that you will only leave this place, only if I wish and I have no such intention of you leaving me now so you better do exactly as I tell you." Inuyasha growled.

'So proud, so arrogant, even when you're too weak to lift a finger. Poor puppy, today I am going to get my victory over you, today I am going to put a leash on you so you will always follow me, like the faithful little dog you are.' Kougas orbs flared red once more as Inuyasha's scent beckoned him to take him. He ignored the painful gasps and whimpers as he hauled Inuyasha over his shoulder and carried him to the straw bed, dropping him unceremoniously on it.

"You didn't think I would let you go so easily, did you?" He leered.

"D-don't you…" Inuyasha gulped before he propped himself slightly on his elbows and bared his fangs at the wolf menacingly. "Don't you dare get near me, ya stinky wimp."

Kouga only laughed as crawled over the bed, his face hovering dangerously near Inuyasha's. "You are in no position to tell me what to do mutt. False threats wont get you anywhere, so my advise is to enjoy the ride while you can, for thing are going to get rough soon."

He smirked when Inuyasha snapped his fangs at him, growling in return before he growled more rapaciously, apprising the other of his superiority and warning him to admit his defeat or else… He bent his head to the crook of the hanyou's neck, sniffing his heat once more, groaning in pleasure at its tangy essence invading all his senses. "Do you know Inuyasha, you smell absolutely exquisite, perfectly esculent." He smirked inwardly, as his ears picked up a sharp gasp, the rapid heartbeat of the body under him and the spike in the heat scent. He looked up into the defiant golden orbs staring at him in hate, fear and an unknown anticipation.

Inuyasha gasped, feeling warm breath ghost over one of his most sensitive areas, trying to control his fleeting breath and racing heart, which hammered against his chest trying to break free of it's cage, as his eyes met the azure ones tinged slightly with red and filled with raw lust, hunger that seemed to spin a web of molten fire into his being, spreading through the veins and arteries, running along with his life fluids, driving him to the verge of loosing his sanity. His body was reacting to their proximity, the quintessence of the wolf lord, mixing with his own, creating an atmosphere of pure desire and lasciviousness around them. He knew that he would not be able to stop Kouga from taking what he wanted, but he tried, nevertheless, for one last time, to push the wolf away, bringing his hands up to push against the muscular chest with what little strength he possessed. "G-get…off...me." He didn't know whether he was pleading or ordering, but it didn't matter to him anymore, he wanted to feel no more of the emotions, he knew he would regret later...

Censored, to read the uncensored version go to my profile and click on the url under "lost hopes"

* * *

Meanwhile in the modern era

Kagome jumped out of the well, landing in the soft ground of the structure that concealed the well. "What the hell was that!" She sat at the edge of the well, her mind replaying the last three words spoken by Inuyasha, over and over again. "Did he really mean it?" She questioned herself, feeling a slight blush covering her cheeks as she let the words sink into her. 'Maybe he does, otherwise he wouldn't have protected he from Kouga. Gods he looked so handsome being all possessive and macho.' Her eyes began to sparkle from joy as she hopped off the edge, running up the stairs, to slide the door open. "Ahhh…such a beautiful day…" She mused, breathing in the sure feeling of the sun on her face.

Slowly, she made her way towards her home. She opened the door untying her shoes. "I'm home," she shouted happily. 'Oh boy, I could really go back and say that I love him, but I'll wait as he told me to.' She considered this, as she made her way to he living room. 'Oh dear… I love…' She stopped short, as she saw her mother talking to the one person she had been babbling about one month. Hojo turned to her smiling brightly. "Oh! Hello Kagome." He greeted.

"H-hello," Kagome stammered, "w-what are you d-doing here?" She asked, stepping into the room to sit before the boy. He smile again, sweetly. "Oh, you didn't come to school today so I thought I would check out to see if you're okay, here." Kagome flinched inwardly, hoping to get a bamboo plate or dried lizards or something close to that, however she was surprised when he handed her a nice bouquet of flowers. "I thought these might cheer you up." She took the bouquet, smiling at the gesture.

"He's really a nice boy, Kagome." Mrs Hiigurashi smiled, before she got up, heading towards the kitchen. "You two talk while I get you something to eat, okay?"

As soon as Mrs Hiigurashi left Hojo moved closer to Kagome, taking her hands in his. "Are you all right Kagome?" He asked sincerely.

"Y-yeah, it was just a minor cold and I am feeling a lot better now." She answered, a pink hue coating her cheeks.

"I am glad." He sighed, "I was really worried about you. Ummm… Kagome?"

"Yes."

"Would you…would you go out with me on Saturday?" He managed to croak out, blushing hard. "I-I mean., if you are not sick and all."

"But,"

"Please Kagome, don't' say no." He pleaded, staring into her eyes deeply.

"O-okay." She replied, her blush deepening from their proximity.

"Thank you, thank you so much." He smiled, squeezing her hands gently. At that moment the door slid open and they parted instantly, blushing harder as Mrs. Hiigurashi entered with the food tray. They enjoyed the snacks, with Kagome blushing every time Hojo looked at her. She 'liked' Inuyasha, but she couldn't deny the fact that she felt an attraction towards this caring young man. 'He is so different from Inuyasha, and he cares about me a lot.' She thought, 'Maybe I should give him a chance, as long as I am here.'

"Ummm… Kagome," Hojo spoke up jarring Kagome out of her thoughts, "I guess I should be leaving now." He got up and turned towards Mrs. Hiigurashi, bowing to her. "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Hiigurashi."

Kagome's mother smiled as she too returned the gesture. "It was nice to meet you Hojo, I am glad Kagome has such nice friends." She commented, smiling.

"Arigatou, Mrs Hiigurashi and Goodbye."

"Goodbye dear."

Kagome went along with Hojo, to the door to see him off, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"So Kagome, see ya at school tomorrow then," he asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Kagome smiled. "See you there, and Hojo?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for coming to visit me," she added with a blush.

Hojo smiled as he bent down to place a small kiss on her cheek, before he got on his bicycle making his way home.

Kagome waved him goodbye, blushing hard. 'Oh Boy, ohh boy, he-he just kissed me.' She squealed inwardly as she closed the door with a dreamy look on her face and was about to return to her room when she bumped into her brother.

"So you're going out with this Hojo guy, are ya sis?" Souta asked, glaring at Kagome.

"It's none of your business." Kagome snapped, as she pushed pass him to make her way to her room up the stairs.

"And what about Inuyasha?" Souta asked, making Kagome stop in her track.

She turned glaring back at her brother. "What about him?"

"Don't you love him?" Souta enquired again, a little irritated at his sister's behavior.

"I 'like' him but I also like Hojo and, He is kind and sweet, not arrogant and grumpy like Inuyasha. So I have decided to give him a chance before I think of whom to choose. Therefore, shut your mouth and go play with your games or Buyo. AND STOP PESTERING ME!" She yelled the last sentence, before stomping into her room and closing the door with a huge thud.

Souta sighed, even if he was little, he knew how much Inuyasha loved Kagome. He had seen the way the dog demon looked at her and how many times he had come over to get her when she was angry, and how much he cared for her. "I hope you are doing the right thing Sister." He sighed before he made his made to the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

**The lemon in this chapter is being removed. If you want to read it click on The URL is in my personal profile. I am sorry for the inconvenience but I am merely doing it fear of having my account deleted by Please bear with me.**

_**Author Notes: I have two things to say…**_

For those of you have thought that Kouga and Inuyasha have mated, let me tell you it is definitely not the case. The bite mark on Inuyasha's left butt globe is the "mark of possession" not a "mating mark". It is something that shows that you own the person. And though I know the wolf mate for life, what Kouga is doing is completely against their laws but he is too warped up in his wish to dominate Inuyasha to understand that. As to why I am explaining this, coz I got perhaps a dozen e-mails asking me the same question as to why Kouga marked him in the rump and not in the neck area. So there you go… are you satisfied now?

This story is based on some facts I have learnt from the net (mainly about wolves) and a lot of wild, totally crazy un-factual imaginary stuff that came out of my loony brain. So if you feel 'this cannot happen', 'that's absurd' don't flame me or else try to 'enlighten' me because I 'know' a lot of these stuff are untrue. If anything doesn't sit well with kindly used the back button on the upper left corner of your screen, other than wasting your time and mine by typing in useless flames. For this story is going to go how I like it, for god's sake I'm the writer and I can make cows fly and birds to swim if I want in my story. If this paragraph has offended you in any way then I am sorry but this is the way things are gonna be. (SPECIALY IN RESPONSE TO A CRANKY AND ABSOLUTLY HORRID E-MAIL BY SOME ECCENTRIC PERSON.)

_**Now onto the lovely reviews…**_

**Neko kami: **Glad you like it. Enjoy this chapter now

**Kai's the best: **Poor puppy's gonna suffer a lot in this story. However this story is gonna have a happy ending.

**Kari073: **Yeah Maybe the beginning does sound similar but as I continues you will find little difference between "mating season" and my story. It always happens like that, someone told at the beginning of "wolf and dog" that it was similar to "enter the wolf's den" but as the story progressed thing got different. Anyway I do have a copy of mating season with me. (I love to the stories that I like in my computer) for if you want it let me know. Okay.

**Mr. Leader: **Yeah I know that, but as you know (if you read the first paragraph) that it was not a mark of mating it's a mark of possession (don't ask me, I made it up TOTALLY sweat drops)

**Shihigami11: **Hey It's okay, no big deal, at least you do review, there are many who don't even put in one review. I am not being greedy but its good to know from people how much they like it. And since this site does not have a HIT-O-Meter I like I don't even get to know how many are reading it. So it's a bit sad really. Anyway enough of my pitiful ramblings, please go ahead and enjoy the chapter.

**Midnight-flame-princess: **Yeah! Let's get a basket ball bat and conk Kagome on the head. 3P.

_Now on with the story…._

Chapter 4 

Inuyasha awoke, to find himself lying on his stomach, and to a wet sensation, followed by a burning one in his back. He yelped, struggling weakly against the strong hold that held him down in his position.

"Stay still mutt." A small, but threatening growl, stilled him.

"W-what are y-you doing to me?" Inuyasha hissed, through clenched teeth, as tired to keep himself still.

"Trying to heal the wounds I made," came a quiet reply.

Kouga used his tongue, effectively, to lick the wounds clean, ridding them of any infection, and making them heal in an instant; he knew that in his state, it would take Inuyasha a lot of time to heal himself. He had woken up to the weak and pitiful whimpers of the inu in his sleep, and almost cringed at his handiwork on the pale skin of his back, and the heavy stench of blood oozing from between his legs. Although it should have excited him, but the wolf within himself could not bear it. His instincts cried out to him, constantly against his actions, for placing a mark of possession on a demon/ningen, was absolutely against the laws of the wolf, but he forced those thoughts down, wanting to enjoy the power he now had over the once proud, crude, and harsh inu hanyou... his ultimate rival. However, no matter how much he tried, he could not suppress the fierce protectiveness for Inuyasha, that had begun to build within him, and thus, set at once to remedy the damages he had caused.

'After all, he wouldn't be any good to me with all these nasty wounds. His humiliation lies in the satisfaction that I bring to him, so I will work towards that,' he justified, as he watched the wounds seal themselves, and skin becoming whole again. The choked whimpering ceased, and the inu's body went from stiff to slack, as he succumbed to the call of sleep. The scent of heat was still radiating from his prone form in waves, and hung in the air like mist, its lingering essence, luring the wolf to take him again and again. However, Kouga restrained himself for the moment, as he picked up the slumbering inu in his arms, and made his way to where the large hot spring at the other end of the cave was.

It was getting harder to control his arousal with each step; the urge to mate was growing stronger. He just wanted to push the hanyou onto the ground, and plunge deep within him and fuck him senseless. However, he restrained himself, for the main reason behind this whole affair, according to Kouga, was to win complete control over the half breed, and for that he had to be very careful, since the marking was not yet complete and that meant the hanyou still had some alpha pride left in him. He would have to act according to his plan. This was a game of his pride and tactfulness, and he would make sure that he was at the winning end.

He arrived at the hot spring and slowly entered it, before placing the inu against a submerged rock, making sure he didn't slip under the water. Settling down beside him, Kouga sighed in relief, as the hot water caressed his muscles, soothing them instantly. He cleaned himself thoroughly, getting rid of the fetor of sex from the previous encounter, along with dirt and grime, before pulling the hanyou onto his lap, as he once again took in the scent as the inu's head slumped on his shoulder.

Inuyasha stirred a bit; only half awake, as he felt rough fingers rubbing his chest and stomach. He groaned, leaning more into the touch; his face nuzzling the soft skin beneath it. 'Mmm…more,' he silently pleaded, as the erotic sensations were again seeming to build within him, and he slowly opened his eyes, peering at the sapphire orbs smirking down at him, a small whine of need vibrating through his chest.

**Censored **

He arranged the panting hanyou in his arms and stood up, before making his way to the nest. He reached out and laid the inu on it, observing the breathtaking visage intently. As his eyes wandered down the body of the sprawled figure before him, the cheeks flushed in an adorable shade of red, the way his wet bangs fell over his half lidded eyes, the rest of his mane spread around him, giving him the look of a fallen angel, and the rising and falling of his chest, the water droplets on his wet skin, glowing in the slight light seeping in through the crevices of the rocks. Kouga had never seen such beauty in his life, his goals forgotten momentarily, he climbed on the bed on all fours and bent downed, pressing his lips on the hanyou's forehead… a definite sign of unadulterated affection.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to the enchanting sensation, the simple gesture, his heart swelling in hope, the inu inside him wanting to melt into the arms of the alpha, wanting to wag it's tail, if it had one, furiously, at the affection it was receiving from the wolf. He completely lost himself to the demon within, his instinct taking over his sane thoughts.

Kouga eyes snapped open at the series of joyful whines that emanated from the form beneath him, followed by a flurry of pleased licks on his chin and throat, and a soft nuzzling of a wet nose. His daze broke, he recoiled instantly, cursing himself inwardly for his transitory weakness, immediately moving away from the inu, and kneeled beside him, before he slowly looked down, and what he saw made his blood run cold. Two crimson eyes gazed up at him, blue slits replacing the gold ones.

'Shit! I am a gone case now.' He groaned slowly. He knew that whenever Inuyasha lost himself to his demon self completely, all that was left in him was a desire to kill, and nothing prevented him from that. Even Sesshomaru was scared of this form, and he, having a taste of it once during the battle with Naraku, knew that his end was near. However, he was taken by immense surprise when Inuyasha made no move to attack him. Instead the inu whined like a puppy, demanding attention and affection from his elder. Kouga's jaws almost dropped open, when Inuyasha bent his legs, pulling them up a bit, and then spreading them apart; arching his throat back, in an explicit sign of absolute submission.

It looked as if the inu was inviting him to be taken, the heat scent spiked around him, confirming his thoughts… indeed, the demon had completely submitted to him. Kouga could have danced in joy at the revelation and obvious victory, but there was a craving inu by his side, and if he didn't, the submission could change into anything else, not suitable for his existence. He stretched his body over the inu, nestling between his spread legs, and lowered his lip to the inu's throat, licking and sucking the flesh that was so willingly exposed to him.

**Censored **

He slowly pulled out of Inuyasha, slowly moving down, as he pushed the almost asleep hanyou to the side, he sunk his fangs of his right butt cheek, completing his claim of possession on him. Only a slight whimper was Inuyasha's response, as Kouga moved up and threw his arms and legs around the hanyou, pulling his smaller form flush to his body, possessively. Spooning Inuyasha's lithe form against his own, Kouga drifted off to a contented sleep, knowing that Inuyasha had been fully defeated and reduced to the position of an omega.

_Meanwhile in the modern era_

"Hope you enjoyed the movie Kagome," a blousing Hojo whispered, as they stood at the steps of Higurashi shrine.

"H-Hai, it was very good." Kagome stuttered shyly. "And the food was good too."

"I am glad." Hojo sighed in relief. "Okay then, Kagome. See you tomorrow at school."

"H-Hai, good night Hojo," her lips quivering slightly.

"Good night," Hojo wished, as he slowly leaned forwards, taking her hand in his, before placing a soft kiss on her lips. Kagome eagerly complied, both enjoying the sensual moment for a second, before they parted, wishing each other goodnight, again, before Hojo drove away in his new car, while Kagome waved him goodbye, blushing furiously and giggling inwardly.

She hurried up the shrine step, giggling to herself and thinking what her friends would say when she tells them that she had been out on a date with the school's most popular boy, and kissed by him.

'Oh dear, this is gonna be so much fun. I can't wait for tomorrow.' She smiled widely, as she opened the door, announcing her return to her family.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author Notes:_** Ummm… this chapter is kinda weird. To me, it seems that. Why, I don't know. It's completely different from the way I planned it. Anyway, you may think that I am going too slow, but believe me, the story's gonna pick up speed from the next chapter… I promise.

**Puppy –Boy Inuyasha: **Glad you are liking and the plot is going to thicken even more until it is rady to burst:D. so keep reading.

**Shiyakashi: **Yeah, I agree with you that's why I have started writing these fics.

**Coolmarauders: **Thanks!

**Kai's the Best: **Thankey! Here's the next chappie enjoy.

**Mr. Leader: **No! No! No! I update! I update! Please do not let me face your wrath:D. My mind's evil, and it's going to do torture Inuyasha even more so get ready for it.

Oh you know, I love your reviews, they are uber, cool!

_**Chapter 5**_

The delicious aroma of roasted meat wafted, to his sensitive nose and it twitched, and his stomach growled. Inuyasha jumped up, out of his 'bed', promptly regretting his action, as a sharp pain shot through his back. He whimpered, slightly, as he sniffed more frantically, and this time, turned around slowly, to see pieces of meat, being roasted on a spike, in a small fire. Previous days had been a blur, and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't remember anymore, than what happened at the hot springs, however, the pain gave him a pretty good idea as to what had happened. His ears perked up, picking up the noises, which told him, that Kouga was in the hot spring. He slowly moved, ignoring his protesting muscles, as he slowly crawled on his fours, towards the food. His stomach rumbled which each step, and he hurried towards the food, reaching out to take it, when suddenly, he stopped. A flurry of questions speed through his brain, confusing him to no end.

'Should I take the food? Has Kouga eaten? Would it very good to eat before Kouga does?……..'

"Keh! Now why would I care about what Kouga wants?"

'But you should,' a voice in his mind offered, 'he's the alpha.'

"So?"

'He gets to eat first, moron.'

"But I am an alpha too, at least, of my pack."

'No you're not, not anymore.'

"What the fuck are ya a talking about, ya stupid voice, and get out of my mind."

The voice laughed, 'feel your butt moron, you'll get your answer and you can't kick me out, I am your subconscious, dog boy.'

"To hell with ya." Inuyasha cursed, as his hands went to his cheeks of his backside, and he gasped. Tears immediately welled up in those large golden orbs, tears of humiliation, tears of sorrow. He was trapped, lowered to the position of an omega! What would he do now?

'Why? What have I ever done to receive this?' He fell back against the stone wall, his limbs to weak to support his body. He rapped his head roughly, several times, on the stone wall, as tears fell uncontrollably from eyes. In his haze, he had done the most undeniable horrible thing, he had forfeited his pride, his honour, his last belonging, to a wolf, and now he would forced to live the life of a lowly scum. No one would accept him……

He took a shuddering breath, sitting there, like a lifeless corpse, slowly, the tears ceased, as his eyes took on a vacant look. He had given, to an extent, willingly, what the wolf wanted, and he had no alternative but to follow his superior and wish, that somehow, he could get the honour, affection…love, he was meant to get. 'I have no choice. I shall have to give him what he asks, even if it means my life now.'

However, he couldn't get himself to hate wolf somehow. Every time he tried that, he found heart swelling with emotions….emotion, stronger than he had ever felt with Kikyo or Kagome…emotions, he hated himself for, possession of it… emotions of love. How he had grown to love the wolf, in such a short time, he didn't know. Then, he had never submitted to anyone completely before, and it made feel…almost safe. But, he also knew, that Kouga would never love him, no one wanted to be with a half demon, it was considered to be a disgrace. But, hasn't Kouga been undeniably and uncharacteristically gentle to him. 'He had no reason to.' He justified. 'I am no more a threat to him, then why?' Confusion and sadness welled up in him, but he refused to cry anymore, 'nothing seems to solved with crying. I have been crying all my life, no one seems to care, so why waste them?' He drew his knees to his chest as he stared at the ceiling, unblinking, the food, lying forgotten in front on him.

ikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikik

Kouga squeezed the last of water from his hair, as he sighed happily. It was almost more than a week now, and he was glad to be relieved of his sexual tension. Tomorrow, the mating season would be over and together with it, the constant urge of sexual contentment. Not that he would have to worry about it anymore. 'I can take the puppy anytime, anywhere I want to, and boy is he good,' he licked his lips at the thoughts of the events of the past few days. They had made love…no (Kouga corrected), had sex, a countless number of times, within these last few days, and with Inuyasha, who had been, a more than willing partner ,and participative, after the completion of the marking, it had been simply mind blowing.

He couldn't deny that he felt a little bad about marking the inu as his possession, but what was he to do, this was the only way he could have his 'true' mate, his Kagome.

"Kagome." He sighed, a blissful smile gracing his features, at the feel of how the name rolled off his tongue. There was nothing that could stop him now, Kagome could never want an omega, and with Inuyasha under his control, he could easily pursue Kagome, to be his mate.

"Kagome, now you shall be mine," he whispered, as he made his way towards the inu. However, this time, these words generated a sharp pang of guilt in his heart, as if he had done something terrible. He grunted, pushing the feeling down again. 'It would not do to think about the mutt that way, he cannot give me heirs. Only Kagome can do that, she will bear me strong children. What can the mutt possibly do for me?" He snorted.

He would have continued with his reasoning, but, stopped short when he saw Inuyasha sitting close to the fire, staring up at the ceiling. Something about the inu, brought back the pain in his heart and he gulped. The scent of salt was strong in the air and the puppy looked so lost, so grave, so defeated. His inner wolf, roared to comfort the distraught hanyou, to make him feel warm and safe in his arms, to hold him and never let go. However, he could not allow himself to be weak now, any sign of debility towards the hanyou, and he would loose the battle, so carefully planned, forever. So, he changed his demeanour to the ruthless one and walked in, with his usual air of indifference.

Inuyasha snapped back to attention as Kouga entered the area, but refused to look at the wolf. He kept his eyes towards the small fire, its flame, trying to light up the emptiness in his eyes.

"I see you haven't eaten yet." Kouga remarked.

Inuyasha remained silent, his head bowed, his eyes still staring into the fire.

"You should eat," Kouga said again, as he walked towards the fire, pulling out a stick and holding it in front of the inu. "Eat," he commanded.

Slowly, Inuyasha took it from his hand, but still made no move to gulp down his food, as he usually did.

Kouga felt a bit puzzled by his actions. "What are you waiting for?" he snapped, making Inuyasha flinch.

"Wouldn't you eat?" came a shaky question. Kouga stared at Inuyasha, surprised for a bit, before the side of his lips curled up in a small smile. 'Mutt's falling into a omega's behaviour sooner than I thought.'

"No, I have already eaten, a lot, while hunting." He answered, with a slight smile, "This is for you."

He watched, as the hanyou uncertainly raised the meat to his lips, and began to eat, his eyes scrutinized the details of the inu's naked form. Even in his melancholic mood, the hanyou looked quite fascinating, the small fire, bathing his pale skin in a golden hue. He licked his lips again, the urge to take the inu again, becoming stronger, however, he let Inuyasha finish his meal, as he walked to the other part of the cave, to open a secret panel and pulled out the inu's crimson clothing. He walked backed to the hanyou, who had already finished eating. "Here." He dropped the clothing in front of Inuyasha "Tomorrow, the season's over." He practically stumbled, when Inuyasha looked up at him, averting his gaze from the golden orbs. His eyes held so much agony, so much pain, that he knew not, whether what he was doing was truly worth it.

"I-I will accompany you back to the village." He stuttered, to which, Inuyasha remained silent, only nodding. The hanyou had become extremely uncommunicative in the last few days. Except for the grunts, mewls and moans, that he managed to draw out of the hanyou, while they coupled, his usual brash behaviour, had changed to a subdued one. Although he would never admit it, this silence bothered him to no end. However, at the moment nothing mattered nothing except…

Need burned through his body, as he eyed the inu hungrily, once more. He moved up, to stand behind him and more once, bent to gather the naked hanyou up in his arms. He could help smiling slightly, at how the inu melted in his arms. The way his head fell on his chest, the white mane hanging around him, like a curtain. It is so perfect… he shook his head again.

Inuyasha stayed silent, his head bowed, just feeling the warmth from the wolf. He knew it would all be over the next day, he might as well enjoy these last moments with the wolf. He didn't know why he was doing it, but today, he would enjoy himself…willingly and consciously… from the beginning, to the end. 'Maybe… Maybe, that way, I will have some 'happy' memories…'

Kouga walked towards the straw, and slowly laid Inuyasha down, however, he was stunned, when Inuyasha leaned up to catch him in a kiss. Even before he could comprehend what the inu was doing, Inuyasha hands wound around him, and pulled him over the his body, his fingers burying themselves, in the ebony curls, as his tongue separated Kouga's lips, to let his tongue enter into the wet orifice. He sucked and licked, revelling in the sweet tangy taste of his superior.

Kouga was truly speechless. This new behaviour was totally unexpected of Inuyasha. Although Inuyasha had submitted to him earlier, Kouga felt incomplete, for it was his youkai that had bowed down before him, but today was different. Today, Inuyasha was his own self, and he could only feel the air thickened with lust, but also, traces of extreme devotion and undying love, woven in it. It would have elated his feelings of guilt, but the things Inuyasha was doing to him, with his tongue and lips, left him so breathless, that he was unable to form any coherent thoughts. He felt himself drowning in Inuyasha, as the inu moved his hands, to gently graze his claws over his neck, before following a quivering trail over his back, finally ending, on the smooth cheeks of his backside. He gasped, as his globes were squeezed slightly, and the inu began a slow grind, as their groins were rubbing against each other, setting their bodies on fire. He growled ferally, in ecstasy, as he took over the kiss, literally devouring Inuyasha, as he ground into him harder, both moaning from the sensation.

"K-Kouga…ahhh."

Inuyasha whined, in a puppy dog manner, at Kouga's actions, sending tremors down his body. He moaned louder, letting Kouga know that he was enjoying his actions.

"Mmm….Yasha."

Kouga would have danced around, wagging his tail like a happy puppy, if he wasn't so busy, with nipping and sucking the feverish skin of his puppy, down his neck, to the smooth contours of his chest. He slowly moved downwards, and delved his tongue in to the hollow of the inu's navel, suckling at it with all its worth.

"Nnnghh….Ohhhh."

The moan and mewls were getting stronger, with every inch that the wolf travelled, farther down south. Kougas hands massaged his thighs, squeezing and kneading, as Inuyasha spread his legs more, whimpering in anticipation of what was to come.

Kouga reached down farther, passing the patch of soft white curls, completely ignoring the twitching erection, as he lowered his lips, to gently lick at the soft sacks, making the inu arch like a bow, and a surprised gasp escape his lips. He smiled, as he placed more licks, craving for the sweet music, flowing through the slightly parted and swollen lips, and the rapid beating of the heart, that made it more tantalizing, and encouraging him to taste his puppy more. He slowly moved up, his hands holding onto the hips of Inuyasha, and he leaned forwards, placing an experimental and tentative lick, underside his shaft.

The result was instant…

"Ahhh….Kouga…o…onegai," came a pleading whine, as Inuyasha tried to push himself towards the ookami, begging him to touch him.

Kouga concluded, that he liked the taste of his puppy, and proceeded to slowly place more licks on his balls, making the hanyou shiver and thrash violently, under him. He slipped his shoulder underneath his knee joint, as he took the inu's aching shaft in his mouth, giving it a long lick, before he swirled his tongue around the head of his member.

Inuyasha's head, fell on the straw bed and his mouth fell open, his whole being, trembling from the molten lust, that pooled in his stomach. He gasped, his head moving from side to side, struggling to thrust hips upwards, not quite satisfied with the attention Kouga was giving him, and wanting more friction.

"Ahhh…"

Kouga increased his pace, sucking on the member like a lollipop, twirling his tongue around it, while watching every reaction, every emotion being, played out on Inuyasha's flushed face, his wanton cries filling his ears. Inuyasha writhed under him, pleading him to go even faster. He complied, closing his eyes, concentrating on building more speed, and used his teeth and fangs, to very gently graze along the sensitised flesh, while slowly inserting one of his fingers in the tight hole, beginning to work his way in and out of the inu.

Inuyasha, was literally sobbing from the pleasure. The dual torture was driving him crazy, his back arched into a tight bow, as breath caught in his throat. He felt his climax, and cried out, informing the wolf of it. However, Kouga only pulled him deeper in his mouth, still continuing with his ministrations. He exploded, as his vision went blank from the pressure, spilling his seed, in the wet confines of Kouga's mouth.

Kouga milked out every last drop, before realising the spent member. He lifted his eyes, to see Inuyasha fall in the bed, bonelessly, his heaving body, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, which practically made him glow.

Inuyasha panted heavily, trying to calm the tremors that ran through his body, however, his heart swelled at the treatment he just received from Kouga. He never expected it though, for wolf was merely concerned about his own pleasure at the beginning. but things seemed to going a bit different, and it kindled a minut flame of hope within his heart, perhaps, Kouga felt the same way as he did…perhaps, the feeling was mutual. But he had no time to ponder on these things, as he felt his legs being parted, and a wet tongue, slowly encircling the rim of his entrance. He moaned lightly, the slight shudders returning to his body.

"Mmmmm…."

Kouga let his tongue lubricate the inu's passage sufficiently, before he positioned himself at the entrance. He slowly pushed in, capturing the delicate lips, in a soft and comforting kiss, with an aim to distract the hanyou from whatever pain he felt. Soon, he found himself completely sheathed into his partner's wet and hot passage, groaning from the feel of every pulse, that ran through the insides.

Inuyasha, whimpered lightly from the intrusion, it still hurt a bit. However, the soothing kisses soon changed the pain into pleasure, and he too moaned relaxing completely, under Kouga.

Kouga released his lips, and placed small nips on the inu's chin, before he gazed into the golden pools, that looked up at him lovingly in return. Inuyasha smiled at bit, before nodding his head slightly, and gyrating his hips a bit. Kouga took that as a sign, that the hanyou was ready. He pulled all the way outside, before easing his way in again, as he used his hands to tilt Inuyasha's head back, burying his face on the side of Inuyasha's neck, kissing lightly on the tender flesh.

Inuyasha groaned, as he felt Kouga suckling on his neck, while driving in and out of him. His stiffening member, trapped between their bodies, growing in length with every second. He encircled his legs around the wolf, pulling him closer to his body, as his hands caressed his back, raking his claws none to gently, as he moaned loudly.

"Oh…Kouga…mmm."

Kouga kept on suckling harder, turning the area into a deep shade of red, while he thrust in, faster and faster, his groans mingling with that of the inu's. Inuyasha's cries only excited him more, and he drove in and out savagely, conquering his puppy's form, in every way. The wolf knew that the inu was his, and he wanted to enjoy every bit of him, before he let go of him the next day. He found the last thought to be disturbing… a lot.

"Oh…Ko…Kou…ah…Kouga…Uh…" Inuyasha moaned out each syllable, as he reached closer and closer to his pinnacle, with each thrust. Finally, he felt the rush through his system, and cried the three words, as he reached his climax, that sent a cold, yet an unknown, thrill through Kouga.

"Ah…. Uh…I LOVE YOU!" Inuyasha spurted, coating Kouga's chest, and his, with his seed, his eyes tearing up from the pressure, as he clung helplessly, onto Kouga's body.

Kouga would have frozen on the spot, or perhaps jumped back from the pleasurable activities, if he hadn't reached his peak at the exact moment, erupting, deep inside the inu. His whole body shook violently from the impact, and his breath seemed to be sucked out him. Pulling out of the inu, he collapsed onto his side, sleep seemed to overcome his senses, but he restrained himself. Inuyasha's confession had him rattled, in the worst way, and he wanted to clear things up. However, when he was finally able to calm himself down, he looked, to see Inuyasha had already passed out beside him. He tried to shake him awake, but Inuyasha only groaned, shifting to face him, and snuggled close to body, sighing contentedly, as slipped off into the dream world. Kouga sighed frustratingly, he did not plan things to go this way, and this was not what he wanted. 'There's nothing I can do now. Perhaps we can talk tomorrow,' he decided, and finally allowed the call of sleep, as he threw his arm and leg over his puppy, protectively pulling him even closer to his body.

ikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikik

Inuyasha shifted slightly, coming awake, to the sound of the birds outside the cave. He yawned, slowly stretching, trying to sit up, however, he didn't quite manage it, as a possessive growl sounded from behind, before being pulled back into his position. He almost yelped, before he realised, that he still was held captive, by the arm and leg, of a sleeping Kouga. Inuyasha turned his head, looking at the slumbering wolf, a sharp pain, welling up in his heart. He knew, that now, when they were no longer prey to the pull of lust, Kouga would now shun him, and his acceptance of love for the wolf, had made things worse.

He moved, holding in his breath, as slowly pried himself out of the ookami's grasp. He sat up, crawling off the bed, and stared for a moment, at Kouga's peaceful form. 'God…he looks so beautiful, I wish…' but he stopped himself from going further. No, he would not think of him in 'that' way, he was nothing more, than mere entertainment for the wolf, just a way to release his sexual tension. He turned sharply, tears welling up in his eyes, as he felt his heart rend into two, yet again.

'Fool, he will never love you, leave…leave before he humiliates you even more. He will never respect you, for you're nothing in his eyes.'

He suppressed the whimpers rising up in his throat, and walked to where his clothes lay, in a pile, and dressed quickly, trying to make as little noise as possible. His inu cried out to stay with his master, to feel more of the loving touches, and not to leave without seeking his permission, but his pride, some of which, had survived all the humiliation through the week, gave him the strength to walk away. He only prayed that the spell dissipated, for he no longer wished to be jeered at. He just wished to be left alone, yet he couldn't stop himself, from walking to the straw bed, and placeing a feather light kiss on Kouga's forehead.

"I love you Kouga, I do not understand why, but I do. I hope, some day, you will understand just a fraction of it. I lost everything I ever owned, yet I pray to the one lord who watches over us, to give you every happiness possible." He whispered, to which, Kouga merely sighed, turning to the other side.

He felt a lump catch in his throat, as he got up and moved towards the entrance, ignoring the vast emptiness, that seemed to grow, with every step he took. He reached the entrance, and experimentally lifted his foot, sighing in relief, when he found the barrier not there. He stepped out, ignoring the bright sun, the warm soothing breeze, and the music of the forest, as he slowly disappear in the forest, his nose guiding him to his friend.

ikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikik

Kouga came awake, noticing the absence of the usual warmth beside him. He yawned; groggily trying to feel the inu at the side, but his hand only met dried straw. His eyes snapped open, and he shot up, stretching his senses, to locate the inu.

"Darn it, where did the mutt go?" He jumped, up frantically searching the cave, his anger rising, with each passing second.

"How dare he leave the cave without my consent, that bastard will pay for this." He gritted his teeth, pulling his armour over his head, in haste. He dressed quickly, rushing out of the cave, to follow the inu's scent. But, as soon as he exited the cave, squinting his eyes from the sunlight, a howl rang through the forest, catching his attention.

"What the hell! What does Ginta want from me, now?" He wondered out aloud. He ignored the howl, stepping towards the path Inuyasha went, when another howl sounded through the forest, and he irritatebly, raised his throat, howling in answer. "Maybe I will talk to mutt-face later. But your gonna pay for leaving me Inukkoro, just wait." With that, he turned towards the opposite direction, the tornado forming at his feet, as he rushed towards the direction of his cave.

ikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikik

A/N: So what do you think of it. Tell me? I just put the lemon in, because it is going to be long wait for the next lemon to appear. Meanwhile, be prepared for more angst, and a heart-breaking event…

So, til next chappie.

See Ya!

Inuchanpuppy


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author notes:_** There you go, another chapter Yay, I have decided to enter one of the OCs. So have fun.

**Kmwsweetness:** Yeah I know, L, but I planned this fic to be dark in the beginning, but no worries there's definitely gonna be a happy ending. For now bear with me... for now.

**Kai's the best:** Thanks! I try to update as soon as possible, but you know I've become very easy lately. Thanks to my beta who keeps me on my feet or rather in front of my computer. HEHEHEHEHEHE

**Kari073:** Thanks you! Thank you! I am trying hard not to make Inuyasha be a cry baby but he will have his moments all right, so you might want to hold a bucket for him when needed. g and yep inu's pregnant all right. But he is yet to know it and believe me he is in for a very rude awaking, coming up in next chapter…. !O)

**Shinigami11:** Yeah Evil Evil Kouga! hits him on the head with a mace HAHAHAHA and cuddles poor inu. I know Inuyasha is hell lot ooc in this story but he will have his time. However it going to be long before he starts to behave like his old self.

**Aray:** I know. But I am sorry Kouga is gonna be jerk for a few more chapters but he will come to term with his feeling eventually, so don't worry.

**Mr. Leader:** Glad ya lickey! Keep reading, more inu torture coming up, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ) (but not so much in this chapter tho)!

**Ai – 999:** Don't worry I definitely plan on continuing with the story, and things will turn out fine at the end. For now you will have to bear with the sadness and Inuyasha torture. Sniffle

_**Chapter 6**_

Sango sat in one corner of the hut, with little Kirara in her lap, glancing, occasionally, at the hanyou, curled up in another corner, deep in thought. The old priestess was currently visiting the villagers with Kohaku, regarding some demon attack. They had been conducting their usual search for Inuyasha, near the well, where Shippo had last caught his scent. They tried, time and again, but to their great disappointment, they were not able to get any trace of the hanyou. But, they didn't give up hope, he was their friend, for god's sake. Today was no different; they began the search, early in the morning, Miroku and Shippo searching the ground, while she scanned the area from the air, on Kirara. But, like always, it bore no fruit, finally, as the afternoon rolled in, Miroku suggested they rest for a while and begin after lunch. Sango agreed, for she could see Shippo getting tired, the poor kit had been worried about Kagome and Inuyasha, and she found him sobbing at night, when he woke from a bad dream.

They had been having their lunch, when a certain rustling was heard nearby, before Inuyasha stumbled into the clearing. They scrambled to catch him, as he collapsed on the ground unceremoniously, from exhaustion. Before questioning him about his disappearance and Kagome's whereabouts, the hanyou managed mumble, " 'm tired", before he curled up against Kirara, falling asleep instantly. They brought him back the hut, letting Kaede check on him. The priestess concluded, that the inu was simply worn out and recommended to let him sleep as long as he wants, answers could wait. Sango was sure that there was more to it, that Kaede was not telling them everything, but she chose to remain silent for the moment, waiting for Inuyasha to wake up. Kirara mewed on her lap and she smiled, petting the small cat, drawing little, happy purrs from her. "I hope he awakes soon," she sighed. Miroku and Shippo went for a bath nearby, while she offered to stay with the hanyou. Frankly, it provided her with time to think, which was impossible, with a fidgety Shippo in the room, asking a thousand times, when Inuyasha was going to wake up.

"Is Inuyasha awake yet?" So much for peace and quiet, she turned to see Miroku entering the hut, with a hopeful Shippo, whose spirits dampened a bit at seeing Inuyasha still asleep. He pouted, sitting down in front of the taijiya, his hands itching to poke the hanyou awake. However, he restrained himself, instead, he settled to ask his regular set, of slightly irritating questions, to Sango.

"Sango-chan?"

"Hai." Sango answered. 'Here he goes again.'

"Do you think Kagome-chan is all right?" Shippo inquired, for the hundredth time.

"Hai Shippo, I am sure she is all right." She assured. "Inuyasha might have sensed some danger and sent her home."

"But, what danger?" He whined.

"I am sure we will get to know about that, when, Inuyasha wakes up, Ne?" She said calmly.

"I hate to wait," he pouted, before his face lit up a bit. "Let's wake him up." He shouted, running towards to where the hanyou was sleeping, but before he could get there, Miroku pick him up. "Just for a few minutes."

"Now, now, Shippo, we should let him rest," Miroku advised as he sat beside Sango, with a sulking Shippo on his lap. "You don't want to disobey Kaede-sama's orders, do you?" He asked, with a smile.

"N-No." Poor Shippo felt trapped, so he sat on the monk's lap, glaring at the hanyou and wishing he had some magic spell to wake him up.

"Meanwhile, why don't we do something to pass the time?" Miroku suggested, with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, as his hand travelled behind Sango's backside, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Huh?" Shippo looked up questioningly, before he jumped off Miroku's lap, as a shriek rang through the neighbourhood, scattered a few birds on a nearby tree, followed by the sound of a painful slap.

"Pervert! Can't you think of anything else except…except for that…" Sango yelled, her cheeks a dark tint of red, ready to throttle the monk, sporting a red handprint on his cheek, and sighing dejectedly. Although they had expressed their love for each other, sometime after Naraku's death, and had shared a few kisses, and perhaps even more, but she absolutely detested this habit of the monk's to touched her butt at unexpected situations. Moreover, she was still angry with him for flirting with the ladies in the feast, back in the village.

Shippo was looking from a defeated monk, to a fuming taijiya, trying to understand just what had caused this outburst.

"I swear Miroku, you try that one more time, and I am going to seriously injure you. Why don't use these on the ladies back in the village?" She taunted. "Perhaps they will like it." She settled down, a little further away from the monk's reach, while Kirara, who had jumped off her lap, climbed back, falling asleep instantly, as Sango unconsciously petted him, as she sulked.

"Oh Sango," Miroku reached out to her, but she shrugged him off. Miroku sighed. "I…I am sorry Sango. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything back there, what would I do if they came onto me?"

"You could have told them that…that you're already engaged." She huffed, not looking at her lover.

"Am I?" Miroku smiled, the mischievous glint returning to his eyes. Sango blushed hard, but her eyes held a little sadness, which the monk didn't fail to notice. "All right Sango, I sincerely apologise for my actions," he said, as he bowed down before her, before he moved to take her hands in his. "I promise, I'll never hurt you again. I only have eyes for Sango, I swear. Please forgive me?" He added, with a very innocent, yet lascivious smile, and the best puppy eyes he could master.

"Hmph…as if." Sango was trying to look angry, but was failing miserably, as she found her lips curling into a smile, matching Miroku's own. She could never resist the puppy dog eyes and Miroku knew her weakness very well, using this weapon to win her over. Miroku knew that he was forgiven and leaned closer for a kiss, while Shippo covered his eyes, "eww"ing, at grossness of the situation.

"K…Kagome?" Miroku stopped in mid stride, quickly jumping back, as the room went completely silent and for a moment, all eyes on the hanyou, who was stirring awake slowly. Shippo was the first to recover, he vaulted towards Inuyasha, hopping on his shoulder, as he sat up, rubbing the 'sand' off his eyes. "Inuyasha what did you do to Kagome?" He asked, pulling on of Inuyasha's puppy ears.

"Huh?" Inuyasha groggily looked around, as the events of the weeks before flooded his mind, a lump forming in his throat instantly.

"INUYASHA!" Shippo yelled, pulling harder on his ears.

"Shippo!" Miroku chided, trying to protect from the impending whack on his head, but was quite surprised, when Inuyasha sighed heavily, picking up Shippo from his shoulder, setting him gently on the wooden floor.

"Kagome's back home," He began.

"But why did you kidnap Kagome from the feast? When is she coming back?" Shippo queried, a bit surprised at the inu's unbelievingly, calm behaviour.

"I didn't kidnap her, I was trying to save her…" Inuyasha answered.

"From whom?" This time it was Sango. Miroku turned, to see the taijiya watching Inuyasha closely, as if trying to determine what caused the sudden change in the hanyou's demeanour. He himself was surprised, Inuyasha seemed undeniably subdued, not quite his harsh, aggressive, grumpy self.

"From…from Kouga." Inuyasha replied, the lump growing, as he mentioned the name, his backside burning, where the marks of possession lay. Yet, he refused to cry, he would not show them that he was weak, he would not tell them that he had lost everything and sacrificed it, for a few moments of pleasure, that he belonged to Kouga now, he was just a prideless freak, who was completely useless now. His instinct's told him so. However, he suppressed these voices, putting on a brave front. He saw Miroku and Sango watching him intently and decided to speak up. "I-It was the mating season; Kouga was looking for a mate. If I hadn't sent her back home, she would have been in serious trouble, for had she denied being his mate, Kouga would have forced himself on her. It was better for her to leave the place."

"But where were you?" Miroku questioned. "We know that Kouga had followed you, and perhaps two had fought, but we could neither located you or Kouga."

Inuyasha stiffened a bit; he didn't know what to say. He couldn't possibly tell his friend about his submission, and Kouga's victory over him. "Yeah, about that…Kouga was angry when he didn't find Kagome and we had a terrible fight. I had underestimated Kouga; he injured me and I had to retreat to heal myself." He stood up, adjusting his clothes, as he made his way out of the hut. He was scared, that he might give himself away, if he stayed there too long.

"Where are you going?" Shippo pulled on a leg of his hakama "I want you to get Kagome, NOW."

"I'm going for a bath." He replied mildly. "Don't worry Shippo, I will go to her tomorrow morning." With that, he left the hut, leaving a bunch of baffled people behind.

Shippo tried to follow him, but Miroku picked him up, settling the struggling, kitsune pup, on his lap and told him to quiet down for a moment. "Sango," He began, breaking the taijiya's train of thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Don't you think Inuyasha is acting strange, I mean he didn't hit Shippo once, nor did he spit or grump like he usually does. It's strange." Shippo listened to him, wide eyed, as he too realised, that Inuyasha had not once hit him and, for Inuyasha, it was too weird.

"Yeah, I agree. It's as if Inuyasha lost his spark. There's something very wrong here. But what?" Sango looked up, but none of them had the answer to that.

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

Inuyasha settled in the hot spring, sighing, as the warm water soothed his tense muscles, yet his mind was far from relaxed. He couldn't seem to comprehend anything, except for Kouga, the memories of the past week haunting him, mocking him. It was if as if body, his mind, was calling out for the wolf, crying for his attention. But, he knew it would never happen.

"What am I gonna do now?" He wondered, closing his eyes, pushing back tears. "What am I gonna tell Kagome? I told her I love her, but I won't be able to able to return it, not anymore. I belong to him now." He gulped, suppressing the urge to cry. He wanted to die, to end all the humiliation, yet he couldn't bring himself to perform the act.

'I am stronger that,' he convinced himself. 'I have survived all sorts of things, I will be able to survive this.'

He felt a strange strength run through body, the will to live, not to give up, becoming stronger, every second. It was as if his heart was telling he was alone no more… That he had to survive this, he must.

He sighed once again, relaxing his head on a nearby boulder, letting his body soak up the warmth from the water, as his heart yearned for the warmth, the passion, he had found in the arms of his wolf….

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

Meanwhile, at the Wolves' Caves

Kouga skidded to halt, near the mouth of the caves. He had been fuming, his mind planning on ways to make Ginta pay for calling him, when he had such 'important' affairs to attend to. However, once he neared the caves, anger vanished into air, a bout of happiness replacing it. He sniffed vigorously, the familiar scent hitting him, making his tail engage in a crazy, happy dance, behind his back. He lips curled into a joyous grin ,as Ginta approached him, accompanied by a another female wolf demon, a lean figure, with mahogany tresses, tied in a top knot, with a few wild flower adorning it and aquamarine orbs, that mirrored the joy in his own.

Ginta sniffed the air, the scent of fornication evident. His brows furrowed, for the scent accompanying it, was nothing like the human girl Kouga claimed to love, instead, it seemed to someone else's. Someone he knew, but couldn't quite place. But, he knew, now was not the time to inquire about it, so he retreated, after bowing to them. He would talk to Kouga later.

"Hello little brother." Kaiya greeted, smiling, moving towards him, to give him a hug.

"Kaiya!" Kouga ran, picking her up; spinning her round and round, happily "It's so good to see you." He laughed, before setting her down.

"Well…" she tried to continue, but stumbled, feeling a little dizzy, from being spun with such speed. Kouga held her, before she fell. "Sorry," he muttered.

"I…its okay otouto." She smiled kindly. before her demeanour changed slightly. "Kouga? What's that smell?"

Kouga stiffened. He had completely forgotten about 'cleaning' before reaching the cave and a light sniff told him he still reeked of his earlier tumbling with the inu. But when he looked up, Kaiya was smiling at him. "So, you decided to settle down after all?" she teased, with a mischievous smile. "Whose the lucky women?"

"N…no…I… it's not like t...that," he stammered, which caused Kaiya smile to turn into a devilish one.

"Oh… so your mated yet. That means…" she left the sentence hanging, grinning widely, when she saw her brother resembling a ripe tomato, as he struggled with his words. It was normal to a demon, to indulge in such activities during mating season, as long as the other partner was willing and was the demon's betrothed, soon to be mated. Although the older wolves didn't approve of this, the young ones preferred this arrangement, so that they can enjoy making love, even if they were not ready to settle down and have pups. Kaiya was happy that her little brother had found someone, who he was ready to spend his life with, and hugged him, congratulating him. "I am so happy for you brother." She said, as they sat on a nearby boulder.

The pang of guilt intensified, ten folds, and pain returning. He couldn't shake off the feeling of foreboding and that his actions, will bear nothing but pain to him. His demon screamed to seek out Inuyasha, to claim him as his mate, to love him, to hold him, before it was too late.

"Kouga…Kouga?"

He jerked, as he saw Kaiya looking at him, with concern. "What's the matter otouto? Is something wrong?"

Kouga shook his head. "H-huh? No, it's nothing." He smiled reassuringly. "So, why the sudden visit, oneechan?" he inquired, changing the subject quickly.

"Oh, now I can't visit my baby brother?" she teased, laughing at Kouga's reaction. "Actually, I was getting bored up there, so I decided to come and see what you're up to. Ma was getting worried about you."

"Oh."

"Yep, apparently someone informed her that you were chasing a human for a future mate and got father all worked up over it, ready to come after you with a cannon to blow your head off," they both laughed a bit, imaging their father huffing and puffing around the house, while their mother watching him calmly, amused by his antics. Mashiro always had the habit, to get the whole palace worked up over trivial matters, and this was far from trivial. "Ma calmed him down and asked me to come down, as her "personal soy", to investigate the matter."

Kouga's face fell, this was not good news.

"Personally, I don't care who you live with, as long as you love the person, but you know father." She sighed. "Anyway, by the 'scent' of it, I think I've noting to worry about, however, I would like to meet your future mate. I bet she is a cutie." She remarked standing up.

"A..ah…ah." Kouga began stuttering again, completely at a loss of words.

Kaiya laughed. "Oh, poor baby, okay, bring her when you're ready. For now, go take a bath, you reek of sex," she added, with a smirk.

Kouga sighed with relief, as he quickly retreated from his sister. This was going to be harder than he had planned. However, as he settled in the hot springs, he found his thoughts filled with the silver haired hanyou, instead of the miko……

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

Modern Era

"Oh, please Kagome, please say yes." Ayumi begged.

"Yeah, we are all going, it's gonna be so much fun." Eri whined, sipping on her drink. They were all sitting in Wacdonald's, trying to convince Kagome to join them at the weekend getaway. School would be over next week and they were planning to hit the beach. Houjo, being the nice guy, invited them all to his beach house, to spend the weekend, together with their boyfriends! Now, Kagome was being an absolute pain about it.

"I don't know, my mom…" Kagome, thoughtfully began, but was cut off by an ecstatic Eri.

"But it's only for the weekend, please Kagome. It's been so long before we had fun together, with you being so sick and all. Come on Kagome, it'll be no fun without you and now that you're going out with Houjo…" Eri giggled.

"But you guys, the family visit…" Kagome tried to counter. She really wanted to go, but she also had to return to the feudal era.

"Oh, we'll talk to Mrs. Higurashii for you. I am sure she'll agree." Ayumi offered. "PLEEEAAAAASEEEE Kagome." They all looked up at her hopefully, giving her pitiful, puppy dog eyes.

Kagome sighed, giving up, before she smiled. "Okay you guys, count me in."

"All right!" Eri, Yuka and Ayumi yelled in unison, scaring some of the other guests in the restaurant. Kagome couldn't help but giggle herself. The next week was definitely going to be something to look forward to. Duties could wait for a while, she really needed this vacation and was sure her friends, back at the feudal era, would understand.

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author Notes:_** Yay! Another chapter. Finally I got some time to whip something up, not much but it'll have to do for now.

**Thanks: to my lovely beta anubiset for helping me out, even through the summer heat. Hope some really cool winds blows your way. **

**OKAY A HUGE THANKS, A BASKET FULL OF CHOCOLATES AND COOKIE, AN INUYASHA PLUSHIE AND LOTS OF HUGS AND KISSES TO Karrigen Ark And KOGAS HENTAI LUVERFOR RECHECKING THE CHAPTER FOR ME. YOU ROCK GIRL! **

**Largo-sensei: **Yup, I do agree with you. HAHA

**Aray: **Thanks!

**Hiei098: **Thanks for the correction, I actually meant her to spell the words, as in S-I-T. Anyway I have corrected it. Thanks again. :D**  
**

**Shinigami11**Hehehe… funny review, I love it. Thanks. And yeah bad, bad kouga shocks him with 440 volts. Crispy fried kouga is a good kouga… hahahahaha

**SilverWolfBaby****: THANKS! **Wow! It gives me so much pleasure when someone really really enjoys my fic. Hope I can keep up your interest till the end.

**Kouga Ookami**yeah me too, I am a really great sucker for happy ending too and I _will _give this story a happy ending, promise.

**Neko kami**Yeah great idea. It would be fun to do a good story together. And yes please do start writing. And oh "loathed wolf spirit" says sorry.

**Mr. Leader**Yeah about you…hmmm… you know I practically fell off my chair laughing when I read this review. You write some really evil but funny reviews, I love them, keep 'em coming. evil grin

**SnakeMistress**Thanks! glad ya lickey!

**Miss Penny**YaY! Thankie

**loathed wolf spirit: **Thanks! Yeah I agree with you, we definitely need more people wrting fic with this paring. They look so cute together.** :D**

_**Chapter 7**_

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" An ecstatic Shippo jumped up and down on the hanyou's tummy.

Inuyasha groaned, turning on his side and making the kitsune pup land on his rump in the dirt.

Shippo growled irritatingly as he got up to shake the inu awake where he lay under a tree near Kaede's hut, curled into a tight ball. He had been trying to rouse the hanyou for the last half an hour, with no results; Inuyasha only turned away from his little fingers or - to his utter horror - tried to cuddle him in his sleep!

Shippo was on the verge of tears now as he looked up towards the hut where Sango sat with Kaede to prepare the morning meal, while Miroku and Kohaku went to the forest to collect firewood. That had left poor Shippo to wake Inuyasha up. Shippo was up at the crack of the dawn, keen on pursuing Inuyasha to get Kagome from her time, but on Kaede's word he was barely able to restrain himself till the old miko gave him the permission to rouse the hanyou. But currently this was proving to be a rather unyielding task and he was beyond frustrated. However, having never been an easy loser, he took a few deep breaths to calm the bout of tears that threatened to fall from his eyes and resumed his efforts with double enthusiasm.

Inuyasha for his part was having a hard time too. He had awoken before dawn in Kaede's hut, when an unexpected and excruciating pain gripped his stomach. It seemed as if a thousand knives were stabbing into his stomach, a cruel hand twisting them viciously. However even in pain he refused to rouse his slumbering friends; instead, clutching his throbbing belly, he rushed outside. Pathetic whimpers emanated from his weak form as he sat against the tree, breathing heavily and sweating profusely even in the cool atmosphere of the pre dawn. Suddenly his stomach churned, and he barely had the time to even get up before he emptied his stomach in a nearby bush repeatedly. He returned to the tree and sat down heavily, closing his eyes as felt the pain began to lessen slowly but considerably and soon his body relaxed, the cool wind and the quiet nightlife lulling him into a deep sleep.

Now thanks to the annoying little energy ball jumping on his back he couldn't even rest in peace. Damn kids.

"INUYASHA PLEASE! WAKE UP!" Shippo screamed in his ear, causing him to jump up suddenly. Tumbling away at the sudden movement, Shippo hit the ground again on his head. Inuyasha groaned, holding onto his abdomen as he felt a certain weakness take over his body and he trembled, whispering the name of the one whose warmth he craved now.

"Kouga…"

"Inuyasha…" the inu hanyou turned to the little kitsune rubbing the painful lump on his head as he flopped down on the ground in front of him.

"What is it, Shippo?"

"You promised to go to Kagome's world yesterday," the child answered

"Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha asked again, rubbing his eyes and willing his body to calm down.

"Well it's already morning so go!" he continued before he added, "Please?" along with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Okay, _okay_." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes as he leaned against the tree trunk. "In a minute." He was a bit dizzy and the pain was still there though it was much more bearable.

"NO! GO NOW!" Shippo yelled crossing his arms over his chest in a huff, not caring whether the hanyou beat him up for his arrogance. There's only so much a pup could take.

"Shippo!" The kitsune turned around to see Kaede heading their way with two bowls in her hands. "He shall go to Kagome's world when it is time. Now leave him be," she rebuked gently yet sternly. Inuyasha looked up in quiet amazement that the old miko was taking his side for once.

Shippo pouted visibly as he looked from Kaede to Inuyasha. "But Kaede obaasan…"

"Shippo child it is not proper to whine like that." Kaede advised. "Go inside, Sango is waiting with yer meal."

The pout changed into a well-defined frown and he was about to protest but the look the miko gave him made the words die in his throat. He got up, nodding, and headed towards the hut halting occasionally to glance back to fix Inuyasha with heated glares, which the hanyou promptly ignored. Instead he closed his eyes to try to will the world to stop spinning so eagerly.

"Inuyasha dear." He opened his eyes to the kind face looking down on him in concern and couldn't help the tiny whimper escaping his lips. "Here, drink this." Kaede offered him a small bowl of slightly greenish liquid. He took a tentative sniff, the smell confirming a mixture of herbs.

"This will help you, Inuyasha. Drink up." She urged gently.

He looked at her smile and took the bowl in his hand the other still clutching his stomach. The liquid felt cool as it eased down his parched throat. Kaede looked on as he drank slowly from the bowl before handing it back to her. Inuyasha closed his eyes leaning against the trunk, the herbs doing their job as the pain and the dizziness slowly began to subside. He opened his eyes to see Kaede still staring at him, a slight smile on her old face.

"What do you want now?" He inquired wearily. Kaede just smiled wider, her only response to offer a small cloth to wipe off the sweat across his forehead. Normally Inuyasha would have snapped at it but now it felt so good that he indulged the woman to do what she wanted.

"Now eat this." The second bowl was placed in hands the aroma of a delicious stew invading his senses and making his empty stomach growl in vengeance.

"What are ya trying to do old hag?" he barked, trying to hide his weakness behind a mask of his usual arrogance.

"I am simply trying to help, Inuyasha." Kaede answered with a smile as she stood up grunting slightly. Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief. Why was the old hag being so nice to him? What was wrong with him?

"Have the soup, Inuyasha. It will help you in your condition." Inuyasha's head snapped up in question but he found the woman had already reached the entrance of the hut. He sighed and lifted the bowl to his lips.

Kaede watched from behind the slightly parted shoji as he gulped down the contents of the bowl and sighed.

"What have ye got yourself into Inuyasha? Ye never cease to amaze me," she whispered as she turned to a calm taijiya listening to a kitsune pup complain about the hanyou as he gulped down his meal.

Placing the bowl on the ground, he wiped his mouth on his kimono sleeve. After resting again for a few moments, he felt much better and decided to head towards his promised destination. He stood slowly, making sure he was stable before he yelled to inform the occupants of the hut that he was leaving for Kagome's world, and took off towards the well connecting the two worlds.

ikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikik ikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikik ikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikik

As Inuyasha came nearer and nearer to the well a certain fear began to pool in his tummy. _What will I say to Kagome? I confessed my feelings when she left but I can no longer say the same. Things have changed… and for the worse.'_ He stopped in front of the well sitting on it's edge as he tried to contemplate the situation, never noticing how out of breath he was for covering this simple distance from the village to the forest.

"What if she says she loves me too? What will I do then? What if Kouga comes to claim her; I would never…" He left the sentence hanging, his heart growing heavy as he thought of his rival who had so quickly become the object of his affection. He was so confused at the moment; he couldn't believe that he had fallen for the wolf so easily and in such little time. "I always fall for the things I can't have, don't I?" He sighed. Yet when he thought of the days when he fought with the ookami he realized that he really never hated Kouga. It was just that the wolf kept treading in his territory and insulting him that made him so mad. And he loved to fight with him, inwardly marveling at Kouga's persistence in making Kagome his own. He smiled, remembering the times when he would engage in a spat fight with the wolf. He missed those terribly now. At least those fights ensured that he could meet Kouga but now, being an omega, he was in no position to pick up a fight with his alpha. Not that he wanted to…

His ears drooped over his head in distress. What was he to do now? "Oh Kagome, I am so sorry." He sighed for the umpteenth time, hating himself more with every breath. "There's nothing that can be done now. I will have to face this," he whispered. Taking a heavy breath he mentally pushed away the serious urge to cry and jumped down into the well, never noticing a pair of eyes watching his every move, hidden in the shadows of the distant trees.

"Interesting…Very interesting."

ikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikik ikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikik ikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikik

Climbing up the well Inuyasha slid the door open to the courtyard and stopped. Kagome was there in a beautiful summer kimono sweeping the ground as she softly hummed a song. Inuyasha stood there completely mesmerized, all things forgotten as he watched the young miko smiling softly as she twirled round and round with the broom in her hands, quite oblivious of her surroundings. The lump was growing in his throat, the dread settling in his stomach. His instincts were telling him to flee, to run back to his time and hide behind a tree. He snorted. Since when had he started to wimp out from tricky situations? Yes he may have lost his position but still he was strong, he will not run away from this. Taking a deep breath he stepped into the sunlight, a bit surprised that the stench of the modern day pollution didn't seem to gag his olfactory senses that much.

"Ka…Kagome," he called out, his body trembling slightly, the urge to run away getting stronger. _You are not a coward. You will face her bravely. You will not run.'_ He kept on going over these words, drawing some strength out of it and maintaining his ground.

Kagome turned around and her smile slowly vanished as she acknowledged the figure standing before her. First a strange fear gripped her, followed by an overwhelming sense of guilt. Her mouth suddenly went dry when the Inuyasha's words echoed through her mind.

"_And remember… I love you."_

She was dumbstruck, her mind running a violent comparison between her demon friend and her current sweetheart, the latter winning by several points.

"I…Inuyasha," she stuttered, smiling nervously, each scared beyond belief for different reasons. "W...what are you doing here?"

"Kagome…I -I came here to take you back." He replied wringing his hands some. "The Danger's passed and it's safe to go back…and Shippo was getting worried."

"Oh," was the only answer she could muster at the moment. They stood there in silence for a few minutes, each trying to determine what to say next. No, Kagome didn't want to leave her time so soon; not when she had a fun outing planned for next weekend and a movie and perhaps a dinner tonight. However she was scared of how Inuyasha would react to her denial in returning to the feudal era - the demon was pretty volatile when it came to her. Sure she missed her friends back at the feudal era and especially Shippo, but she also had her life! And Houjo was slowly becoming an important part of it. She couldn't leave, not so soon. So she decided to present the hanyou with a careful and legitimate lie.

"Well… Inuyasha," she looked up at the fidgeting demon giving him the sweetest smile, watching the slight blush she managed to draw out from him. "It may be a while before I return," she started, watching Inuyasha closely for any outburst or vile epithets coming her way, and was a little surprised and minutely disappointed when she received none. "You see I have some really important exams coming up next week…" she cringed inwardly at the deliberate lie but what was she to do? She couldn't possibly tell the hanyou that the real reason was because she was going to hit the beach with her friends for some summer fun. "… So I have to study…but I promise I will return the week after." She explained further now desperately wishing that the half demon gave her some reaction – something! - not just stand there staring at her face.

"Oh…okay" Inuyasha nodded, feeling somewhat relieved and also a little sad. "I guess tests are important."

Kagome frowned. _'What the hell is wrong with him? Why is he acting like that? Here I am telling him that I can't come and all he has to say is Oh…Okay. It's as if he is hiding something from me but even Kikyo is gone now…'_ the name leaving a bad taste in her mouth '_Then what?_'

However she didn't get much time to voice her concern for at that moment Mrs. Higurashii stepped out of her house and noticing the half demon, she quickly approached him and began fussing over the hanyou. It was not long before Inuyasha was pulled into the house for a nice lunch, leaving Kagome outside confused and quite disturbed.

ikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikik ikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikik ikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikik

**A/N:** any guesses who's watching Inuyasha?

Anyway hope ya liked the chappie.

Until next time,

Ja mata

Inuchanpuppy


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author notes:_** Okay guys the wait's over, time to open the curtains but before that…

**Thanks to all the reiewwes who have found time to comment on the chapter. You guys rock!**

**Largo-sensei**

**Kouga Ookami**

**kmwsweetness**

**Shinigami11**

**loathed wolf spirit**

**Miss Penny**

**SilverWolfBaby**

**Taikai no za Kokoro**

**Array**

**Mr. Leader**

**Shizuka-Yuki**

**sharp23**

Chapter 8 

Inuyasha sighed as he his feet landed on the soft grass of his time. Sliding off the edge of the well, he sat against it, rubbing his full stomach gently and contentedly, ignoring the slight weakness he felt.

"Mrs. Higurashii, sure knows how too cook." He mused happily, licking his lips. The woman had fussed over him non-stop for three hours and made him eat most of what she cooked. Not that Inuyasha minded, though he would never admit, he liked how Mrs. Higurashii acted. She reminded him of his mother, the way she used to gently reprimand him for missing his meals and not taking care of himself. He was thankful to the woman, for now he seemed to feel much better.

However, he was not pleased with the behaviour of Kagome. For the first time in his life he had not forced Kagome to change her decision and yet the miko kept presenting him with heated and slightly displeased glares all through the meal, not to mention the snide remarks and mumbled curses about her mother babying him, which the older women promptly ignored. He meant to ask Kagome if he had done something wrong, but she wouldn't answer. He even voiced his concern to her mother, but Mrs. Higurashii simply dismissed the matter saying, "It's a girl thing," or whatever she meant by that.

He closed his eyes letting his muscles relax; as he went over the conservation with Kagome, he managed to force, before fleeing. Though he was a little disappointed in failing to good naturedly pursue the young miko to leave her era even for a few hours, however, he felt more than relieved when a red faced Kagome literally shouted that she wasn't coming back for a week or so and that he could get lost. In truth, he was immensely happy for at the moment he didn't want to confront her with the current changes in his life.

Things were going too fast for his choice and the time earned, due to her denial in retraining to the feudal era, will let him sort out the matter in his own way and be ready for her when she returned. Although he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the kitsune pup who was eagerly awaiting her return. Poor Shippo was counting on him so much to bring Kagome back and he would hate to see the disappointment in those olive eyes when he was informed of the current situation. Inuyasha opened his eyes and blinked, surprised that he was concerned about Shippo's feelings so much and the strange sympathy welling up in his chest for the pup. Though he cared for his friends this way, he was always proficient in concealing them behind his arrogant exterior, even when he was alone. Kehing at his silly behaviour, he turned his attention back to the miko, thankful that he had managed to jump into the well before she could sit him.

"Hmph… and I didn't even yell at her," He grumped slightly, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his nose in the air in his usual arrogant manner. "I just wanted to know if she was sure she couldn't come for another week and she screeched like a mad banshee at my face. Keh! I really don't understand her."

So wrapped up was he in his musing that he didn't notice the figure, that had been waiting for him behind the shadows, reveal itself into the evening light and strode towards him in a collected and stoic manner. Blame it on his rapidly decrementing senses or his lack of attention, he only realised that he was not alone when he felt a shadow over him, shielding the rays of the dying sun.

Startled, he looked up to see the familiar aureate eyes glancing down at him in an odd mixture of amusement, curiosity and unbound disgust. Inuyasha growled, in spite of his instincts warning him to lie as close to the ground as possible. It would not be good for his health, to challenge an alpha. He wanted to bolt right out of the place, moving as far as possible from the figure but his sense of pride, the one that always managed to get him into trouble, wouldn't let him move one inch. So he stood up, fixing the tall figure with what he assumed to be his most deathly glare, his hands close to Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" He growled, ignoring the waves of fears that ran down his spine.

The western lord never answered, yet continued to study the hanyou, his senses reaching out to determine why his brother smelled that strange way. His eyes told him that Inuyasha remained his same Self-centred, egotistical, selfish, arrogant, spoiled, insensitive and rude self but the scents definitely confirmed something else at work. Although, his primary motive was to retrieve the sword in possession of his brother, but the strange scent along Inuyasha's suspicious behaviour, that he could recognise on close inspection, made Tetsusaiga a secondary matter…for now.

Cocking his head to the side, he decided to open his mouth.

"Inuyasha." He began, closely watching how his brother flinched involuntarily "Tell me, where have you peregrinated?" At the questioning look he received from his brother, he explained himself further. "I have been watching you, for quite sometime. You had leaped into the well and disappeared, where had you gone?"

Inuyasha just stared. Sesshomaru was watching him, why? And why didn't he sense him? Fear was making itself prominent in his body, the urge to be on his stomach before the alpha becoming stronger with each second. But he pushed the voices down, answering his Aniki as he always would. "And why should I tell ya?" He snapped, his hand tightening on the katana. "Fuck off Sesshomaru, I ain't in the mood to answer your silly questions. Go bother someone else or if want, come and fight." He yelled, praying that the youkai would leave him alone and not take up the challenge.

Sesshomaru growled, his youkai was telling him that Inuyasha was in no position to argue, the hanyou was pushing his limit for the day.

"Inuyasha, don't test my patience, answer me and why is it that your scent has changed?"

Inuyasha froze yet again, a slight tremble making it way up his spine. His brother knew his secret… somehow… Sesshomaru knew he was no longer an alpha that he was pathetic and weak, but he refused to give up.

"What do mean?" He spat indignantly. "Ya, I haven't changed at all. Keh!" He knew, that now he had no choice, he had to fight his brother that was the only way to hide his shame, "Don't waste my precious time. If ya want Tetsusaiga come and fight." He began to pull out the sword but suddenly found himself on the ground with his arms pinned to his side, his body held down and an angry alpha growling menacingly in his face.

"Who do you want to do fool, uncouth brat?" Sesshomaru, glared at his sibling, clearly inhaling the scent of fear, emanating in forceful waves from his body. When Inuyasha glared back at him, struggling slightly, he growled, baring his teeth, warning the other to stay down or else…

Inuyasha, struggled with his instincts, pride and fear and at last his instincts won out. His ears lay flat on his head and he closed his eyes and baring his throat to the alpha, in utter submission.

Sesshomaru dipped his head sniffing experimentally, before his lips curled up in disgust. He leapt off of the hanyou and stood up, picking the smaller demon up by his collar, fury evident in his eyes and body.

"Filthy runt, you disgust me!" he spat on Inuyasha's face "You allowed yourself to be taken and lowered yourself to the position of an omega. Have you no honour?" He growled, his finger gripping the hanyou's throat and lifting him off the ground, "you have disgraced our family, our name."

Inuyasha struggled against the deathly grip trying to get the much-needed air into his lungs, he was beginning to choke, yet his instincts refused to fight the other youkai. "Se..Sess."

"Silence! Do not speak my name with your corrupt and vile mouth," the fingers tightened around his neck as the next blow came, "not only to submit to an youkai, you allowed it to impregnate you," Sesshomaru informed, the hate increasing ten folds before the fingers finally loosened a bit. "Had it not been for your condition I would have taken great pleasure in killing you here and now." He finished, hurling the hanyou onto the ground.

Inuyasha gasped, the blessed air entering his lungs and then looked up sharply, his body trembling in a violent manner, as his mind processed the words spoken by his brother.

"You are lucky Inuyasha, we inuyoukai never harm breeding youkai or hanyou, however" He gave his brother a glare that would freeze hell, "the next we meet I shall not be so forgiving. You have abused your status and the name of our clan. You are a worthless scum; perhaps even father had realized it. That is why he chose to leave the world, before you could demean his honour and his name any further. And I refuse to even acknowledge you as my acquaintance; from here on you shall have all rights removed, to being a royal member of the inuyoukai clan. Even your face, disgusts me now."

With that, the daiyoukai turned smoothly and glided off into the forest, leaving a stunned and hurtful hanyou behind.

"I..I am pregnant?" He questioned himself. He slowly sat up groaning and still shivering from the onslaught, as his hands caressed his flat stomach. Suddenly everything began to make sense, the pain, the nausea, the dizziness and the undeniable craving to be near Kouga, it was because he was carrying the ookami's pup. Something rolled off his chin on to his hand and he lifted his hand to his face to realise that he had been crying. Slowly he got up, the dizziness returning making the world spin rapidly around him. Using nearby tree trunk as his support he managed to stabilize himself. The words "I am pregnant, I am carrying Kouga's pup," going on in his mind like a freaky mantra. "What will I do now?" He questioned, as stones settled in his stomach, at the revelation. He didn't even know he could get pregnant, that he had the ability, that any male had such ability. "Oh Kouga, what have you done?" Then another thought hit him, Kaede had been uncharacteristically gentle with him today. Did she know? Then why didn't she tell him?

Confused and devastated, he slowly made the journey towards the village, seeking to get his answers from the one who probably had them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango poked the splinters, in the small cooking fire, with a stick, her mind filled with worry and thousands of possible questions that needed to be answered.

Miroku sat a few paces beside her in the same position, lost in thought, while Kohaku entertained a slightly dejected Shippo with his tricks and stories.

Sango smiled, as she saw her brother settle down with Shippo on the ground, sitting crossed legged, to narrate a story to Shippo. 'He has grown over the last few month,' she mused. The young taijiya was more than happy to live his life as a healer, than by slaying demons. When Kaede had offered to teach him the basic, he jumped at it. Sango had instantly agreed, for she knew the life of a demon slayer would never suit the taste of her calm and gentle hearted brother and was happy when Kaede decided to take him under her wing. The boy had shown remarkable progress in his studies over the last few months and had even been successful in whipping up useful medication for various ailments, all by himself. Although, she was proud of him she couldn't suppress, at times, the slight sorrow of him not being able to continue the family tradition. However, that was not her concern for the moment. Her current concern lay inside the hut conversing with the old miko, for over an hour.

Inuyasha had retuned, looking worse than before and near collapsing. He had somehow managed to convey that Kagome wished to stay in her world and then pleaded to talk to Kaede before loosing his consciousness. Kirara and Miroku had helped him into the hut and they worked for over an hour to bring the hanyou back to the world of the living. Finally, their joint efforts bore fruit and Inuyasha opened his eyes tiredly at them. However, she was surprised, when the golden orbs stopped at the old priestess and held the gaze, as if engaged in a silent conversation before they were literally shooed out of the hut like chickens. Inuyasha had wished to speak to the priestess in private and they were doing just that at the moment, but that didn't answer why the hanyou looked too weak and worn out before. She needed answers, the worry for her friend eating away at her brain yet she chose not disturb the occupants of the room.

"That's it!" Sango looked up, to see an agitated monk get up and advance towards the hut. "I need my answers and I need them now," he muttered, echoing the taijiya's thought, who promptly stood up as well blocking his path.

"Sango?" Miroku looked as his chosen, questioningly.

"No Miroku, we have to wait. No matter how eager you are to confront them, we cannot enter until Kaede says so."

"But they have been talking for an hour and even we have every right to know what is going on. We are his friends, damn it" Miroku countered, as he proceeded to push her off his path.

Sango, could see the monk getting worked up and did the only thing to calm him down for the moment. She rose up on her toes and placed a gentle and loving kiss on his lip before proceeding to wind her arms around his body, holding him close. "Calm down, love." She whispered. "We will get our answer soon. We just have to wait for it."

Miroku, stood there for a moment, in utter shock. He hadn't anticipated such a thing from his little taijiya, and moreover in public. Soon, he relaxed into the embrace, the question forgotten momentarily, as he delighted in the feeling of her soft body against him, neither noticing a scarlet faced Kohaku, who was struggling to get to his feet and pull a stunned Shippo with him quickly to settle down elsewhere… somewhere far from the young couple.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile inside the hut

Inuyasha ignored the giddiness and the usual pain in his abdomen as he tried to sit up, before being promptly pushed down. He tried again and growled when his efforts were again thwarted, by the old miko, who watched him closely not even an ounce threatened by his falsely menacing behaviour.

"Ye need to rest Inuyasha, believe me, when I say that ye are as weak as a new born puppy and unless ye calm down and allow yourself to lie still, ye will never recover."

Inuyasha snorted, settling down in the comfortable futon and turned to the miko sitting beside him, sipping her tea, while studying him intently. He grumped, closing his eyes and he turned his head to the other side. "You know what has happened to me, don't you?" he questioned.

"Hai, I do" Kaede replied, setting the cup down as she began to pet his head, slowly, occasionally scratching behind his ears.

Inuyasha wanted to growl at the audacity of the priestess and snap his teeth at her finger, but the simple gesture felt so good that he chose not to protest…. For the moment.

"I had known the day ye had returned, looking all tired and sick." She continued, never ceasing her ministrations as the hanyou, listened quietly. "Something was drowning you of yer strength rapidly and on close examination, I found the reason growing happily and healthily inside ye."

"But, Kaede… How can… I mean how am I…" He failed to complete his sentence, his cheeks burning in embarrassment; he refused to open his eyes.

"Ye want to know how males can get seeded and bear children?" Kaede finished it for him, Inuyasha nodded slightly.

"Well human males can never do that, yet demons are different. They can bear children in the same way as the female, yet the process is never simple. Before I start Inuyasha, I presume that ye and yer brother Sesshomaru are the last descendants of yer race, aren't ye?" she inquired, never missing how the hanyou flinched when she uttered his brother's name.

"Hai" Came a small reply.

"Hmmm, since there are no female of yer kind to carry on the race, nature has bestowed upon ye the gift of bearing children to continue the race and yer unique heritage, can also not be forgotten. However the process of conceiving a child and in yer case a pup, is not an easy task. For a male demon to be seeded, he has to submit completely to his partner. First his youkai and then his own self. He has to trust and love the other, with his sprit, mind and body, only then can he be impregnated." She completed, her face growing grave and serious.

Inuyasha remained silent, letting Kaede's words sink into his mind. Yes. He had submitted to Kouga, totally and without any questions, and now he was carrying Kouga's pup, no not Kouga's pup, _their pup_ or more specifically _his_ pup. _His pup, his baby, _a tiny life growing inside him He felt a burst of joy taking over his heart lessening some of his pain. Never mind, how strange it may sound to anyone, no matter how disgusting, he only felt happiness and adoration for his child. A stray tear escaped his closed lids. He was no longer alone, he had someone, someone who would love him, care for him and earn his love in return. It seemed hope was yet to abandon him…

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, are ye listening to me?" Kaede's gentle voice brought him back to reality.

"Hai?" He asked, opening his eyes to glance at the priestess' sombre expression.

"Inuyasha, ye need to know more about this situation." she began, continuing when the Inuyasha gestured her on. "During your examination, I've noticed that ye bear no mating mark…" Inuyasha stiffened, but Kaede continued. She needed to know things, if she had to help the poor hanyou. "…therefore, this is going to be hard. Inuyasha, you should inform the other parent. It is important."

Inuyasha paled visibly at the declaration. No! He could not do that, Kouga would never believe him, he will turn him away. "I…c-can't." He whimpered, fighting to prevent the tears of distress from falling.

"Why Inuyasha?" Kaede questioned, worried how the hanyou's demeanour changed at the mention of his partner.

Inuyasha looked up again, his gaze holding so much pain and anguish, that Kaede was shocked. "Inuyasha…is this child... has anyone forced ye to.." She couldn't finish the sentence, the dread of her words drying her mouth instantly.

Inuyasha, shook his head. "No… I was in heat… he was… well it was the mating season and we… well, it was not a rape."

Kaede, sighed in relief. "Then why are ye afraid of informing your partner? He has the right to know, besides, ye will need him."

"No! I don't need anyone. No one needs me." He was sobbing now and struggled to sit up. This time, Kaede didn't push him, instead, she helped him lean against the wall.

Inuyasha realized how weak he had become, as the effort left him out of breath and dizzy. Kaede, sat in front of him, her old eyes studying his features, trying to understand how the hanyou had got himself into this mess and why he was so stubborn and scared to inform his partner. Inuyasha had never been away from the group for too long, except for the time when he sent Kagome home, while Kouga was following her… then he too had disappeared, possibly this was the time when all this had happened, she was sure. But, who could be the father? Inuyasha would never submit to an unknown demon and he had confirmed that he was never raped. So… but Sango and Miroku had informed her of a struggle near the well and Shippo had said that Inuyasha and Kouga's…. Suddenly realisation dawned on her, her eyes growing wide.

"Inuyasha? Is Kouga the other parent? Is he the one with whom you had spent the mating season." She asked, the sudden shudder and the silent gasp escaping his lips, followed by more quiet sobs, confirming her thoughts.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she felt so helpless, she didn't know how to soothe the distraught hanyou.

"Kaede, I don't need him." Inuyasha whispered, trying to control his tears and gulping several times before he continued in strong, yet, a grief tinged voice. "I am strong. I can carry the pup, give birth and raise it on my own. I need nobody."

"But Inuyasha, the child will draw on yer strength as it grows and ye will continue to become weaker and weaker. Ye need Kouga, to lend the pup his strength and power. It is not so easy, as it seems. Demonic pregnancies, specifically male pregnancies, are full of perils and ye must be careful. No wonder, ye rarely get to see a male demon pregnant, in fact, ye maybe the only one in this century. So ye see.."

"No Kaede. I cannot get Kouga involved in this. I… he will never accept me. I was just a hindrance in his path to claim Kagome and nothing more." He said, knowing he could confide in the woman. "He will… no, I will do whatever it takes, to raise this pup alone. He is mine and only mine. I am strong and I can bear the pain, the weakness, but I can bear humiliation, no more. I know I cannot do this on my own, that I need help... but," He stopped; he couldn't seem to ask for help from Kaede, so he looked at her, silently begging her to understand his situation and to help him.

Kaede smiled, as she cupped his cheek with one hand. "Ye are truly brave Inuyasha. I understand. Do not worry, I will help ye through it. Though it will never be easy and ye have to be very wary and listen to my advice, no matter how much ye dislike it."

Inuyasha sobered up a bit at that and nodded slowly. Finally, he looked up and smiled "Okay, I will, but if ya piss me off too much, I'll kill ya."

"Now, ye must lay down and rest Inuyasha. I shall see about the meal."

Inuyasha nodded dutifully, lying down with Kaede's help and grateful for it, for it was really starting to get uncomfortable sitting there. He watched as the miko got up to go outside.

"Kaede?"

"Hai?" Kaede stopped, turning around, to look down at him.

"My friends, please do not tell of it… for now."

"All right. I shall not speak of it. Tell them, when you're ready."

Inuyasha nodded, closing his eyes, while Kaede pushed the shoji to step outside.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thanks:_** Thanks you Linda, you are the best beta ever!

**Mr. Leader**Evil doesn't quite add up to my description, wait till the end of the chapter, you will know what I mean. ;

**Shizuka-Yuki**Yeah Kouga's going to find out but… well I am not telling you anymore. You'll have to wait for it.

**SilverWolfBaby**Well, Kouga's going to be ass I am afraid but not quite like Kagome. OOPS! I am not speaking.

**OMGWTFBBQHPHBP: **Kaede is merely acting as an overprotective mother. She may have her doubt but she is not ready to voice them coz she doesn't want to agitate Inuyasha more than he is now. And Gintawas calling him for his sister was there and asking for him. But he too has his uses, just read this chapter to find out.

**Miss Penny**Yeah Kouga's coming, but is it for Inuyasha…?

**kmwsweetness**Hmmm… Kouga's is going to have a shock of his life… and it's not what you think. Strengthen your heart girl, something bad's gonna happen in the next chapter.

**Onyxlight**Kagome's gonna remain pretty much in the dark I am afraid and that what going to hurt Inuyasha the most… (Have to wait for the next chapter, I am afraid, to find out what I mean.) BTW I loved the present chapter of** Falling Away. **It seems Sesshy's is starting to feel for Inuyasha, that's good. I can't wait to see how to get together. I really wanted to leave a review but somehow I just can't open the web page. However, your story is going great. Good job!

**Taikai no za Kokoro**Yeah me too… and thanks.

**kogalover12**Okay! I will, now go read the new chappie.

**kogas-gal333**Okay, Inuyasha's pup will be a girl, but not this one… Just wait for the next chappie to see what I mean.

**drawning faith: **Maybe.. Sessh here seems more concerned about Inuyasha's state (his being an omega) than anything else. But if Kouga takes Inuyasha as his mate, perhaps he may consider his feeling for Inuyasha.

**myinukoi**Well.. I must ask you to read the summary where I specifically mentioned that this is an mpreg fic (male pregnancy fic). I very well know that male pregnancies are quite absurd (however just so you know: There are male pregnancies test going on in China, although the method of insemination is quite different) However to me and to many countless others the idea is fun to read. I don't know if you have noticed but this is a fiction, so none of the situations or characters is true to themselves and they are strictly fictitious. Truly I've nothing to do with the original Inuyasha or the series. As for whether I am rotten or not I truly do not know and I can look myself very proudly in the mirror everyday thank you very much and not be ashamed of who I am. These stories are mainly meant for fun and nothing else and if you're not comfortable with them I suggest you don't read them but please don't go on bitching about these things. You kids really gotta grow up you know, I can tell you're kid by the way you have tried to access me without really knowing about me. Anyway for your information, an omega is a lowest position in a wolf pack. This guy really gets it from all sides and has to obey all above him.

_**Chapter 9**_

Inuyasha sat in his usual branch, a little distance away from the hut and his friends, glancing up at the moon quietly and sighing. This seemed to have become his usual pastime, except for when he was not in the hut, with Kaede fussing over him like an overworked mother. Two more weeks have passed and Kagome was back from her world, happier than ever. The miko had constantly badgered him with question when she found out about his illness and that Kaede had restricted his journeys and made him rest all the while. She grumbled, blaming him constantly for delay and finally lost her nerve, for not even being allowed to punish him for his behaviour and left for her world. However Shippo had later mentioned that she was to come back soon and truly she returned yesterday yet remained aloof from him, something he was thankful for. It seemed Kagome too was hiding secrets of her own, something, which was evident to even his fading senses. However, the hanyou chose to remain silent at that matter overlooking even the guilt or slightly irritated looks that Kagome often bestowed upon him, from time to time.

He shifted, laying down and closed his eyes, one foot dangling from the branch, swaying lightly. He loved this place; this sakura tree (which he had discovered not far from the hut) gave him refuge from the questions of his friends and their discontent, from not being able to know the truth. Yes, he was yet to divulge his peers of his condition, the little life growing inside him.

'I have to tell them sooner or later,' yet the mere idea of talking to them, made him tremble. He didn't know how they would react to him, especially Kagome. He knew she was holding on her "SIT" commands, merely as Kaede had strongly advised against them, saying that it could harm Inuyasha in more than one way, in his 'illness' but he was not sure what she'd would do once she learned of his pregnancy. He was thankful to the old priestess for coming up with a bizarre, but a logical illness, which helped him to hide his real condition. Although he was sure, that Sango did not believe one word of what the miko had said.

He turned on the branch uncomfortably and slowly, making sure he didn't fall and began to rub the hardly visible mound. He was starting to show. Kaede had informed him, that inuyoukai pregnancy, normally lasted 9 weeks; yet there may be some delay due to his human heritage. He smiled; the idea was his own pup taking away all that he had suffered for the last few weeks. Though he was yet to recover from the nausea and the dizziness and was fighting with the growing weakness and his lack of power and sense, he was happy.

However, he was a little unnerved by the urges, most embarrassingly, sexual urges he was having. His body was craving Kouga's touch more than ever and he was becoming more and more helpless, as the days passed. The urges were so strong, that he couldn't even stop himself from howling pitifully one evening, non-stop for half an hour, startling his friends. He snickered, the looks on the faces of his friends were priceless, he had not even realized what he had done, but Shippo had began to cry at the pain he emanated through the call, while Sango, just stared curiously at him. But Kouga never came, his ears drooped at the thought and he fought even harder to stop the urge to cry.Boy, he was becoming such a girl. He had discovered that he was having lesser and lesser control over his emotion these days and to his utter horror, would begin to cry at silly things. Kaede had explained that it was common, when one was expecting, but it was embarrassing nonetheless.

'Damn that bastard, he is probably laughing his ass off on his victory somehow. Damn you Kouga,' he cursed. He sat up on the branch shifting uncomfortably before jumping onto the ground and sat against the trunk, brooding, as tears found their way out of his golden orbs….

"Inuyasha?"

The said hanyou almost jumped up, wiping the tears off his face quickly. 'Damn it, I am slipping again' He didn't sense her coming this way.

He turned to see the taijiya looking down at him. "Hai?"

"What are you doing here sitting alone?" Sango inquired, squatting down to sit beside the hanyou.

"N-nothing, just not feeling well," was the short reply.

Sango sighed. Ever since the hanyou had retuned from the forest, he had somehow changed. Usually brash and arrogant, he seemed to be more docile, something which didn't settle with her. Then there was this so called sickness. She was certain that Kaede and Inuyasha were hiding something form her. She could see Inuyasha getting more and more worse each day, his skin seemed paler than usual, and he was becoming weak, he had even fainted a couple of times. She was growing worried and decided to watch the hanyou's every move and the things she had found surprised her, the morning sickness, the dizziness, the sluggishness and the strange food habits, all pointed to one thing… but could that be possible? She was a slayer and so had heard of rare male pregnancies occurances, but for Inuyasha to be expecting, much less submitting to another demon, seemed like an absolutely absurd idea. She glanced sideways at the her subdued friend. The hanyou had stretched himself on the ground beside her, his eyes closed as if relaxing; yet she could sense the tension in his body, something was eating away at her friend. She had seen those eyes staring at the forest, as if searching, waiting for someone, the forlorn and defeated look that he always wore when he was sure no one was looking, even the innumerable quiet sighs that escaped those lips. She wanted to help the hanyou, but the stupid inu never confided in her…. What was she to do? Unconsciously, her hands strayed to the hanyou's head, scratching softly behind his puppy ears. A shuddering breath, followed by a low nearly inaudible whine, startled her and she looked down gasping silently, to see tears stream down his close lids.

"Inuyasha?"

"….."

"Inuyasha, are you alright?"

A long pause before a choked whisper was heard. "No."

To be stunned would be an understatement, she had never seen Inuyasha cry and now, as hanyou lay beside her, fighting to composed himself; yet failing miserably… But why? What had caused him so much pain that he was left so vulnerable… she had to know.

"Inuyasha, tell me what is the matter?" she asked again, moving slightly before pulling his head to rest on her lap. She didn't know whether it was a wise decision, but at the moment it seemed right.

"I am your friend Inuyasha, tell me," she urged, trailing her finger through his locks in a soothing way.

"C-can't," came another whimper. "You'd hate me."

"No Inuyasha, I could never hate you," she soothed. "I am your friend, besides, if not for you I never would have gotten Kohaku back."

More muffled sobs followed, the stubborn hanyou refused to answer; so she decided to take the matters into her own hands. "Inuyasha are you…" she took a deep breath, gathering her courage. "Are you pregnant?"

The body on her lap stiffened instantly, a straggled hiccup escaping the inu's lips.

"Inuyasha," she urged again. "Tell me, it will help."

"Yes," Sango waited for the hanyou to quiet down a bit before she began again, her hands never stopping to caress the ears or to run through the ivory mane.

"Who is the father?"

"…. Please, Sango, please don't force me, you will only hate me."

"Tell me Inuyasha, I swear I will not hate you."

"It's…" she could see Inuyasha struggling "It's…It's Kouga."

"Kouga!" a variety of emotions passed over her face, but she quickly masked them, lest the hanyou who was now glancing up apprehensively at her, would misunderstand her. She nodded, urging the hanyou to continue. So Inuyasha began relating all that had occurred from his being in heat, to meeting Kouga, them coupling and to the time he found himself pregnant alone. He even tattled, of how his brother treated him. He didn't want to, but it felt good to finally let his friend know what was troubling him.

Sango was seething by the time Inuyasha had finished. How dare that wolf do something to her friend and what was worse, that Inuyasha still loved him! Why? Why was Kami-sama to cruel to this person, she knew enough about past of the hanyou to understand his loneliness and his behaviour and secretly respected him, for his bravery. However, what the wolf lord had done to the inu was atrocious. If she could just get her hands on that bastard….

She growled, unknowingly, startling the hanyou. "Sa…Sango?"

Sango immediately calmed herself and smiled, though it was a sad smile. "I understand Inuyasha and no I don't hate you, you did what your heart told you to; yet…"

"Yet, I was deceived again," Inuyasha completed, a rueful smile himself. "But Sango, I am strong. I can do this and now with Kaede helping me, I don't need anyone."

"Not even a friend?" Inuyasha's head shot up, before a small smile graced his lips, mirroring Sango. He picked himself up from his position and sat beside the taijiya, both silent, as Sango tried to lend the hanyou some of the warmth their friendship could offer, without interfering with his thoughts. They gazed at the dark forest, each lost in their own thoughts.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Meanwhile, in the Wolves' Caves**_

"Kouga," Ginta called, suspiciously eyeing the wolf leader, perching on the broad boulder staring off at the forest, with an unnamed emotion plastered on his face. Kouga had been like this ever since his return from the forest. Even Kaiya was getting extremely worried, not to mention a bit mistrustful of her younger brother. The female healer had tried all means to get Kouga to talk about his future 'mate' but he always seemed to freeze, unable to utter more than two syllables, looking immensely guilty for no reason. At first she assumed her brother was merely shy, but as the days wore on she began to doubt Kouga's behaviour. He would spend most of his time lost in his thoughts, either confused or angry, had lost his voracious appetite and would stay awake for long hours at night, pacing and muttering under his breath. Kaiya had begun to worry about his sanity and was beginning to question his so called future mate's intentions. However, by no means could she get Kouga to talk about anything. Finally, she placed her trust in one of Kouga's closest friends, Ginta. Even Hakkaku could have done the job, but he was currently away with his mate to visit his in-laws at the mountains. So here stood Ginta, in front of the seemingly lost wolf, trying to coax him out of his dream world or whatever he was in.

"Kouga," He called again, a bit agitated and concerned when Kouga didn't answer. This would call for drastic measure, so he moved closer to the wolf leader, bent down and took a deep breath, then shouted in his pointy ears with all his might.

"KOUGA! Kouga, Kouga, Kouga, Kouga, Kouga, Kouga, Kouga, Kouga, Kouga, Kouga,"

The said wolf almost 'eep'ed in surprise, jumping up as his hand went to his sword hilt before he lost his footing and landed on his rump with a great thud. "Oof! What the hell?" He snarled, glaring at his friend who was looking down at him with an amused expression on his face.

"What do you want?" Kouga snapped, as he stood up, rubbing his sore globes. He hated when Ginta did that to him, even in his childhood.

"Nothing," Ginta answered; trying to suppress his laughter. "Just wanted to talk to you."

"Hmmm." Kouga ignored the expression, as he rearranged himself on the boulder, staring at the forest. "What about?"

Ginta moved to sit beside his friend. "Just want to know whether my friend's feeling all right?"

"Why? What's wrong with me?" Kouga knew where this was going and knew that there was no escape now. Ginta could be very stubborn when he wanted to and very cunning, in drawing answers from him. He decided to stall his friend for as long as he could.

"Nothing and everything," Kouga turned to look at him; raising an eyebrow in question. Ginta sighed. "Have you noticed that you have been a bit distracted these days?" Kouga opened his mouth to protest, but Ginta cut him off. "Is something or "_someone_" bothering you?"

"Someone?"

Ginta was getting tired off this, but he knew his friend and decided to play along.

"Yep. You seem to space out a lot and have that dreamy look on your face. Are you in love?"

"What! L-love," Kouga spluttered. "O-of course I am in love, idiot. I am in love with Kagome."

Ginta smiled, he was getting nearer to his goal, Kouga was nervous and it meant something was cooking for sure. "Uh-uh. You have been in love with Kagome, for a long time or so you say," He ignored the glare directed his way. "However, you never seemed to sport the lost puppy look, or lose your appetite; sleep was never hampered; yet now… Oh don't give me that look; I knew you did not spent the mating season with Kagome. So spill, who was it that caught your attention Kouga…" He teased "… and left you all lost and craving."

Kouga was sweating. Ginta's word had caused the visage of an canescent haired angel to appear in front of his face, the flash of their time spend together, the figure writhing in pleasure beneath him as they made love again and… no, wait, that was no love making, that was sex. He didn't love Inuyasha, he loved Kagome, Inuyasha was jut a …. Kouga stiffened.

Ginta, who was watching him intently, smiled widely. He had hit the mark.

"Ah, so I was right. There 'is' someone else." He smirked. "Pray tell, Lord Kouga, who is the fortunate person and when do we get the privilege of meeting them."

Kouga stood up abruptly, with a frown on his face. He was still confused, "I told you Ginta, I have no one besides Kagome," Yet, he was not so sure this time. "I love Kagome. That's all and today I'll prove it. I will bring her here and proclaim her as my mate." With that, he dashed off in full speed towards his intended, leaving a stunned Ginta behind.

"No one eh? We will see about that little prince. If I know you, you have fallen hard for this person." He reflected and sighed, "I could only hope you don't do anything stupid friend. True love is rare to obtain and from what I saw in your eyes today… I just hope you understand it's value, before you loose something precious, my friend."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Kaede's Village**_

"Damn that Inuyasha, what does he think of himself?" Kagome muttered under her breath as she sat by the stream, near the hut, washing the dishes after breakfast. The hanyou was getting on her nerves. How long has she been gone from this era, one, maybe two weeks at the most? And now Inuyasha was a complete alien to her. "It's as if he is some kind of a prince or something, just lying around all day, we have to serve him hand and foot. Even Kaede-sama is taking his side. Hmph."

"We can't even go for the search of the shards." She glared at the hanyou, sitting against the tree with his eyes closed and arms wrapped around his abdomen protectively. "Kaede-sama says he is sick. Sick my ass; he looks absolutely fine to me. He is probably faking it and from Kaede-sama's reaction, doing a great job at it," she mused, as she set one dish above another with a bang.

"Just let me get him alone for a while, a few "S" words will bring him right back to his senses. However…" She sighed, trying to ignore her growing ire. "… I should not be concerned about him. After all, I am going back home today and I get to see Houjo. Hah," she sighed happily, gathering the dishes to make her way to the hut. "Oh Houjo, I just can't wait." She had already planned the week ahead and convinced her friends, that she needed to return to her time, to take some pretty important 'tests'. Shippo was quite reluctant to let her go, but she had successfully managed to bribe her way out. Shippo now had enough chocolate to last him a year.

'Thanks to Houjo of course,' she giggled. 'I didn't know what to do with all the chocolates and sweets he keeps bringing for me.' She moved quickly, gathering her belongings, she had an interesting week ahead and nothing would keep her here.

"Oh Inuyasha." She called, in her usual chipper voice. Houjo made her so happy. "Let's go."

"…"

She growled. The hanyou had spaced out again. She stomped over to the inu and kicked him on his side. "Inuyasha! Stop daydreaming and take me to the well."

Inuyasha jerked and looked up questioningly, to see Kagome glaring down at her.

"Get up quickly, I don't have time for your antics. You promised to accompany me to the well, remember? Or have you forgotten about it. I have to get out of here before Shippo returns, so get you lazy ass up and help me with these things."

Inuyasha was quite hurt at her harsh words, but hid it quickly. He didn't blame her; he knew she was angry because he had never talked to her about his earlier confession. He deserved those words. He sighed quietly.

"No Kagome, I do remember, I am sorry for zoning out on you again."

"Yeah, yeah, now hurry." She turned, picking up her bag gestured Inuyasha towards her cycle. It needed some repairing, so she was taking it back.

"Hai," came a quiet reply, as Inuyasha got up, grunting slightly from the effort, thankful that the dizziness and nausea wasn't worrying him at the moment. He had to admit, he did not have the heart to accompany her, something was urging him to stay in the village, something was going to happen today. He could feel it in his bones. However, he had promised his friend and no matter what, he was not going to keep his word. He picked up the cycle and a few bags she handed him; followed her quickly.

Kagome was almost running at full speed. They had to leave before the kitsune pup got back. Sango had taken him some place, so Kagome would saved from dealing with the whining, temper tantrums and sobbing of the pup.

Miroku and Kohaku had accompanied Kaede, to deal a patient in a neighbouring village, early morning. However, the old miko had fused relentlessly over the inu and Inuyasha had a hard time, to convince her that he was well enough to go with Kagome.

They had cleared the village area, when Inuyasha stopped suddenly. His ears flicked, trying to catch a sound, a familiar sound. His nose twitched, as the scent of the one he craved came floating on the air, evading his weakening senses.

Kagome noticed this.

"Now what Inuyasha?" She asked exasperatedly.

Inuyasha's face lit up with joy, however it was quickly replaced by panic and fear, as the familiar whirlwind was spotted coming their way.

"Inuyasha what is it?" Kagome still hadn't spotted the wolf coming her way.

Inuyasha looked on, a slight shiver ran down his spine, as one word dropped off his lips.

"Kouga."

Sure enough, seconds later the whirlwind stopped in front them and Kouga materialised, in all his glory, the usual smirk settled on his lips.

"Hey Kagome," he smiled brightly, ignoring the pale hanyou completely.

"Hi Kouga." The miko smiled in her cheery voice.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author Notes: Oh, I am so sorry but I couldn't resist. Snickers This was such a good chance for a cliffy, so how could I let it go. Yeah, yeah, I know I am evil but what to do… guess you will have to wait to see what happens next…. Muahahahahaha I love being evil.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author Notes:_** **I must warn you, that if you're not of a strong heart don't read! But if you do decide to take plunge, don't grumble or curse for the story was meant to go this way and I wont have it any other way. **

**And oh… before I forget, boxes of tissues to all, you'll need it.**

**SilverWolfBaby: **Oh dry cry so hard, Save some for this chapter.

**Miss Penny: **If you kill me, what will happen to the fic? sniffle I don't wanna die.

**Shizuka-Yuki: **Okay! Go read… NOW!

**Sesshomaru's only mate and love: **Oh you don't have to do that, blushes hard I did update, now go read.

**drowning faith: **Your fic sounds interesting… tell me when you decide to post it okay?…

**Taikai no za Kokoro: **Ummm… Kagome is gonna be a bitch here. I like evil Kagome!

**kmwsweetness: **Yeah poor Inuyasha needed someone to cuddle him, he's so sad.

**Onyxlight: **The wait is over, so hurry!

**Gray Wings: **See I did update! And Kagome's evil!

**silly07: **Yeah I know snickers

**myinukoi: **Keep lots of tissues with you, you'll need them.

**Kouga Ookami: **Go ahead, hurt Kouga, I will be happy but I suggest you wait for until the end of this chapter, you might want to change your decision then.

**Largo-sensei: **oh so sad, I hate camping too!

**Mr.Leader: **But I miss the evil reviews, sobs hard

**sharp23: **Just read and find out.

**amyrose300: **Oh don't die,there I've updated go read.

_Okay guys without any more delay lets get on with the story… shall we?_

_**Chapter 10**_

'He seems to be glowing, even more beautiful than I remember, that blush on his face. I could just gobble him up. But that look on his face, it doesn't suit…' Kouga thoroughly pushed the thoughts aside. He was here to make Kagome his own…forever, not to ogle at the inu. Swiftly moving towards his "intended" he took her hands in his in the usual customary way. Beside the two, the inu stiffened.

"How are you doing Kagome?" he inquired, looking into the chocolate orbs.

Kagome smiled nervously, "Fine…hehehehe… Kouga, just fine and h-how are you?" Inwardly, she was trembling, she knew of the strong sense of smell the inu and ookami demons possessed. She may have fooled Inuyasha somehow, but if Kouga caught of a whiff of the 'fun' she had been having, she was done for.

Kouga could sense the tension in his woman, yet he chose to ignore it, brandishing it as mere nervousness and moreover he was struggling to fight with distress and anger the hanyou was radiating. He managed to grin.

"I am…uh… good." He replied, trying to calm his screaming instincts, it was harder than he had thought. "Oh Kagome you look absolutely beautiful today and smell lovely too. Although a bit strange…" The last sentence was muttered under his breath, but Kagome caught it all right and froze, she was dead now.

Noticing the strange look on her face, Kouga immediately regretted his words. It was not proper to say your future smells strange; it was quite insulting even in demon standards. "… No, Kagome it's wonderful."

Kagome let out the breath she had been holding for so long. Apparently, the strong perfume, she was smart enough to bring with her, did the job.

"T-thanks. Um Kouga"

"Hai?"

"Do you have a particular reason for being here? Not to be rude or anything but I have to get back to my world." **(A/N: Here Kouga knows of Kagome's world)**

The false grin faded from his lips instantly. "Well, Kagome, I was here to…uh… to take you to my caves."

"To your caves? Why?" Kagome was sweating slightly. 'This is not good. Inuyasha help me you damn dog, don't just stand there like a frozen idiot'

He had to do it, it was now or never. Ignoring all his instincts, his youkai and his senses, he set to do the job he had been so carefully planning. He cleared his throat. "Kagome, I am here to take to back to my cave. I have decided to take you as my mate and so…"

Before he could finish his sentence a loud metallic noise was heard, followed by a small whimper and a choked sob. He whipped around, only to find the retracting form of the hanyou, as he ran in the forest, the scent of salt and distress heavy in the air. The world slowed down as he stared off at the path Inuyasha had followed. He didn't even acknowledged the squeak Kagome gave or the curses she threw at the hanyou, for damaging her cycle furthermore. He felt numb, as if something was torn out of his body, the emptiness washed over him like a tidal wave. His youkai screeched at him, his senses overloading, as he fought to keep control over his urge to go after the hanyou. What was happening to him? Why did it matter how the inu felt? He could make him bow and scrap in front of him if he wanted, so why was it tearing him apart to feel the inu's pain? This was his chance to get what he had been craving for, to take Kagome as his mate, but why did it feel so wrong? He needed answers, he needed…

"Kouga? Kouga!" Kagome's voice broke the haze and Kouga looked down, gazing numbly at the miko. "That damn Inuyasha broke my cycle and left me here. Could you please help carry this to the well? I really got to go." Seeing the stupefied expression on Kouga's face, she added suggestively, "We will talk about his when I get back. Please Kouga listen…"

However, Kouga was listening to none of her bantering, his only focus was on the inu. He wanted to go to the inu; it was the right thing to do….

"Kagome?" The girl was still going on about her metal beast. "KAGOME!"

"What?"

"Wait here. I will go see where the mutt went"

"But what about…"

He cut her off. "Just wait here. I'll be right back." With that, he stormed off into the forest, finally giving into his youkai for the first time in these few weeks, leaving a stunned Kagome behind.

Kagome scowled. "Oh just great. Leave the poor girl alone. Argh men!" She stood up, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. "I swear by my life Inuyasha, just let me get my hands on you, I am going to sit your ass to seven hells for this. MY life just sucks." She stood there fuming for a moment, before determination set in. She was not going to loose her date and a particularly great night with Houjo for these stupid demons, she was going to the well alone. Leaving the cycle behind, she began walking. "Maybe I'll take the short-cut, that way I'll reach there in time."

Still muttering under her breath about stupid brooding dogs and crazy wolves, she followed the less travelled path to the well.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **

Tears fell freely from the golden eyes, as trees and forest flora wheezed past. Feet never touched the ground, as a certain distraught hanyou almost flew through the forest hell bent on getting away from the pain and betrayal. He had hoped, perhaps even held a tiny kindled flame of believe, in the deepest darkest place of his heart, that maybe… maybe he would be accepted… Maybe the wolf had come for him. He had waited, trying to forget all that had been done to him and dared to hope that possibly Kami-sama had looked down upon him. Yet the cruelty of fate still managed thwart his little wish to not to be alone.

'Why… why me? Kami-sama… what have I done to deserve this?'

When he had seen him coming, he had stood there in all desperation for the wolf to talk to him, perhaps even have coax him into a verbal battle as usual, however he was never acknowledged. Kouga had ignored him as if he was a nothing more than dust lying by his feet.

'No, it was wrong me to expect anything from him. He would never feel anything for me, I should have known that.'

Sorrow gave way to anger… anger at himself, for being born, for being the object of betrayal, yet again. Inuyasha stopped, the flight taking his its toll on his weakened body. However, there were no more tears to spill, just plain burning anger and blinding pain. He sat down on the ground, exhausted, as he panted hard. Why was he so damn weak?

Shaking his head he looked around, mildly surprised at finding himself in familiar grounds near the well.

'Why do I keep coming here?' He crawled on all fours, before sitting down heavily against the enchanted reservoir. Water would have been good, he was perched, but there was no stream or lake nearby. Therefore he sat silently, closing his eyes; allowing his breathing to settle at a normal pace and the mild nausea that had crept up to recede.

"Inuyasha?"

Golden eyes snapped open at the voice, a flurry of curses running his through mind for the bloody weak senses. He looked up tired but warily at the figure that stood in front of him blocking the rays of the sun.

Kouga skidded to a stop near the inu, well aware of the tension that hung in the air. The hanyou was angry and in great distress, but he was not here to ponder or argue on that, he simply needed answers, most importantly, why Inuyasha had behaved in such a manner and why he smelled so different, pleasant yet different.

"Inuyasha…" he began but was soon cut off.

"Please…" Inuyasha began wearily. "Haven't you had enough Kouga?"

Kouga was a bit surprised at the lack of epithets or salutations for the matter. The alpha in him was not happy.

"Why do you seem to pursue me when you have a 'mate' to take care of?"

"Inuyasha…I"

"Aren't you satisfied yet, or are looking for some more ways to humiliate me?"

"Would you listen?" He tried to get the hanyou's attention, but he was too far-gone to give him any chance.

Inuyasha stood slowly, grunting from the effort. He wouldn't misbehave with the wolf, the omega in him did not give the permission to so, but he was not going take this shit anymore.

His voice seemed calm but had a tinge of sadness in it. "How much do you want before you are satisfied Kouga? I am shunned by the only person I could call my family, not that it matters. My friends are more inclined on pitying me than trying to support me. The one I used to love hates me for my behaviour. I am nothing now; you have reduced me to nothing. You've taken a way all I had thought I had, my pride, my honour. Aren't you happy with that?"

Anger was raising its head again with each word; it was hard to control it. "I assure you Kouga, I can do absolutely nothing to hinder your decision now. Go live with Kagome, I don't care anymore but please stop bothering me. I am simply tired." Tears threatened to fall, so he turned away from the cerulean gaze, staring at the nearby woods, his fingers rolled up in fists at his side.

Kouga stood there frozen, he should have been happy… he had got he wanted… he had broken the hanyou… but somehow Inuyasha's word seemed to cut through him, made him feel the one emotion he never knew he was capable of feeling… guilt. He didn't like the feeling and that Inuyasha was hurting, he had to remedy that and soon. Before he could decide on a proper course of action, he reached forwards wanting to grab the hanyou's arms.

"Inuyasha, please listen to me?"

The hanyou flinched away from his touch and turned around, anger evident his eyes. "Don't touch me!" He yelled, ignoring all his omega instincts to grovel. "Don't touch me Kouga, I am not some fuck toy you can play around with and then throw away when you're done. I have feelings you know. Why are you even here? Go to Kagome, the one for whom you have done so much. I can't give you anything more, go." He shouted, before his voice dropped to a whisper. "I don't want to." He held his hands protectively around his abdomen, wanting to protect the unborn child from this world of mockery and betrayal. He would die before he let anyone touch his child; it was all that mattered to him now, nothing else.

Kouga's eyes narrowed, several questions popping up in his mind. Why was the hanyou so insistently pressed in behaving this way? Had he forgotten the rule of the pack? Clearly he was agitated, but not by his presence, the hanyou was hiding something, what? And what was this damned smell he was emanating, that had prevented Kouga from being threatening to the inu? He sniffed the air more vigorously, trying to place the scent.

The hanyou was still shooting remark after sarcastic remark his way, while suspiciously moving backward. As if he was scared, scared of what the ookami might discover.

"What are you hiding Inuyasha?" He asked moving towards the hanyou. "Tell me, why has your scent changed? What is wrong with you?"

The inu stiffened, his arms tightening around his stomach. "No-nothing, get away," he warned with a growl.

Kouga ignored the growl, taking a few more steps. He hadn't failed to notice that Inuyasha had gone from a crazy yelling lunatic to a scared little bunny in moments and this spiked his suspicion.

Yellow eyes flashed in fierce protectiveness. This pup was his and he was not going to let the wolf take it too. The strong urge for the safety of his unborn child gave him immense strength and he turned picking up a heavy boulder nearby, threatening to hit Kouga if he got any closer. "Get away from me Kouga, I'll not let you have him. I have gone through enough, but I'll not let him suffer too."

Kouga was beyond stunned, what had gotten into the inu. "What are talking about Inuyasha? Put that thing down, now!" he commanded crisply, but then softened his voice. "Inuyasha, please… Put that down and then we can talk."

"No! There's nothing to talk! I swear Kouga, if you get near, I'll hurt you." The hanyou was trembling under pressure, but still held his ground. He was not going to endure anymore.

"Inuyasha…"

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Kouga watched in horror, as the rosary around the inu's neck glowed into nasty red, before pulling the hanyou into the ground. A sickening and painful scream that followed, scaring the birds off the nearby tree, as the boulder slipped off Inuyasha's hand and landed on his back with a thud.

Kagome appeared from the woods, fuming, as she stomped towards the crater in which Inuyasha lay, struggling to breathe under weight of the heavy stone.

"That's what you get for leaving me. It was long coming, for your stupid behaviour. I think this will teach you to act more nicely towards your friends and fellow demons." Then she turned towards a pale and stunned Kouga, smiling. "I am sorry Kouga, I hope he didn't hurt you."

Kouga just gaped at the women. How can someone be so cruel? How can one treat a member of her pack in such way? True, he witnessed Inuyasha being sat a million times, but this… this was disgustingly horrid. A doubt about his choice of mate began to creep into his soul.

"Kagome…how… could… you?" the scent of blood was heavy in air and by the looks of it, Inuyasha was seriously hurt. He moved quickly, removing the boulder. Inuyasha whimpered in pain but had lost consciousness, his hakama soaking in blood.

Kagome followed his gaze. "Oh never mind about him, he'll recover soon enough and he deserved it. For the past few days he had been nothing rude and whimsical, I was searching for a proper chance to do this. Good, I got the right opportunity and it saved you from breaking your neck," she smiled. Apparently she didn't notice the damage she had caused.

Kouga was speechless. He had done all this for this…this girl. What was he thinking? Disgust and hatred was beginning be all the feeling he had for this woman?

Kagome was already climbing down the well. "Okay Kouga, I have to go back. I promise we will get together when I get back. Goodbye," With that, she disappeared in a halo of blue light, never once looking back at her listless friend.

Another whimper turned his attention to the inu in his arms; blood had begun pool around him. Kouga was scared, the hanyou had gone deathly pale and he could not shake off the feeling that something was horribly wrong. He quickly picked up the injured hanyou into his arms; he stood up, the wind forming around his feet, before he rushed towards his home, worry and foreboding eating away at his heart.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

_**At the Wolves' caves**_

Kaiya was pacing in front of the cave entrance. It's been long since Kouga had left, Ginta had informed her of all that had passed between them and she was worried about her brother. Kouga could be pretty stupid when he wanted to and end up getting hurt in the process.

"He'll be back, don't worry." Kaiya turned to tribe's healer and her aunt, Kohana, standing beside her. She smiled warmly at the young demoness, "He's always been like that, but I know he will not do anything stupid."

"Hmm… but Obasan, I can't seem to shake off the feeling that something bad is going to happen. I hope Kouga is all right."

"I am sure child, he is all right. He is a smart and strong wolf." Kohana assured, though inwardly, she too felt as her niece.

At that moment, Kaiya's sharp eyes caught the whirlwind coming and she sighed in relief, running forward to meet her brother. However, she stopped midway watching as Kouga materialised in front of them with another in his arms, a hanyou, she assumed from the look. Her brother looked worried and when he came nearer she caught the heavy scent of blood.

"Obasan, help!" Came a desperate request.

The healer pushed past Kaiya, approaching Kouga "Inuyasha?" she was surprised to see the hanyou in Kouga's arms, obviously injured. She wanted to inquire about that but this was not time.

"Bring him in." Kohana gestured.

Kouga nodded and followed the healer, along with Kaiya trailing silently behind him. Walking into the healer's chamber, Kouga was asked to put Inuyasha on a fur-coated platform before he was asked to wait outside.

The wolf leader was reluctant to leave the inu, but was swiftly shooed away by his aunt. He walked outside, giving his sister a weak smile.

"What are you up to brother? And who is that demon?" Kaiya asked pointedly.

"That is Inuyasha, he was the pack leader to Kagome's gang," he replied, rubbing his forehead, a headache was coming. It was long day, but somehow, he knew there was more to come.

"Then why he is here with you and he doesn't smell like an alpha, why and…"

"Oneesan this is not…." He tried to counter, but was cut off.

"Oh no you don't, this is the perfect time." She had enough of this; she was getting the answers… now. "Don't you think I smell your essence on him? You've marked him in some way, didn't you? He is the one you've been brooding over the past week." She was breathing hard. No, she didn't mind his choice of mate. Whether male or female, the royal wolves never interfered with the choice of one's partner, as long as the union was honourable and of the same status. And though she had no doubt about his breed, his unique scent confirming of it, something was terribly wrong about this hanyou. "What has happened to him?"

Kouga turned his head away. "Speak to me!" she growled.

The wolf leader knew that there was no escape from this; Kaiya was going to tear him apart if he didn't reply. So he took a deep breath and began, even though, knowing the answer may get him killed. "Oneesan…I… he is my rival, he and I both love Kagome, or I thought I did." He looked at Kaiya, gulping under her stern gaze, however she remained silent, urging him to continue. "Well… a few days ago, I was pursuing Kagome during the mating season and he thwarted my plan by sending her home. I was angry, so I kind of…" he trailed off, unable to voice what he had done. Now that he thought about it, he felt no better than Kagome. He had hurt Inuyasha as much as she had, she may have caused him physical injuries but he knew he had done more. He had completely destroyed an innocent life, ripped it of its desire to live.

"What did do to him?" she asked through pursed lips.

"I…I coupled with him…but-"

"But what Kouga? I am loosing my patience here." Kouga flinched at the anger in her voice. No doubt she must have put two or two together. She was just waiting to hear it from him.

"Instead of marking him as my mate I… I placed a possession mark on him."

"WHAT?" Kaiya couldn't believe her ears. Nobody in their tribe had ever done it. How could Kouga stoop so low? Was he really her brother, the one she loved and grew up with?

"I… I was planning to get Kagome so I thought-"

"You thought that if you remove him from your path you will get her easily." She finished it for him, her face was red with anger.

"How could you do such a thing Kouga? Have you forgotten about the rules of the pack? Did you?" she demanded.

"But I-" Kouga tried to reason. but was cut off yet again.

"You what Kouga? You think it is honourable to win a fight like that? I am ashamed to even call you my brother," she spat

"Oneesan!"

"Don't call me that, you've lost the right to call me your Oneesan. We didn't raise you like that Kouga. Have we not taught you of a fair fight? If you really wanted this human, you would have faced Inuyasha like a man, defeat him and place your claim on the ningen, but to demean another for own personal good in this way is simply…unforgivable." She screeched not paying attention to the wolves, demon or animal, who walked past them, giving them strange looks.

Kouga sighed. He knew he deserved this and more. "I know I am wrong Oneesan. Believe me when I say this. I haven't had a moment of peace after that, I had been thinking about him day and night. I guess I care for him more than I know."

Kaiya remained silent, trying to get a grip on herself. She knew it was not right to deliver any sort of judgement or punishment to Kouga, the elder and her parents would deal with that. She made a note to send a wolf to the mountains as soon as possible, mother must know of it.

"I am greatly disappointed in you Kouga. I regret that I was of one the few who had sided in your decision to come and live here. We thought we needed to give you space and that everything would turn out fine, eventually. But you still managed to put us in shame, your stupidity has led to this."

Kouga nodded, he was disgusted with himself and his actions. "I am sorry Oneesan, I truly am. For what I thought to be gold, turned out to be dust lying at one's feet and one I thought was dust, turned out be…" He slammed his fist on the stone wall. "My instincts have been crying out to me to take him as my mate, but I chose to ignore it. I chose Kagome over him, even after he confessed he loved me; I threw him away. I think I began to love him too, but was too stubborn to realize." He turned away, hiding the tears welling in eyes, but Kaiya caught the scent anyway.

She sighed, sliding against the wall and sat heavily on the ground. She knew Kouga was telling the truth, but she had no say in this matter.

"So how did you managed to get him all battered up?" she asked in a more even toned.

Kouga, who managed to get a grip on his emotions, turned and sat down beside her, his hands supporting his head.

"Kagome did this." He could feel Kaiya's shocked eyes on him, but didn't look up. "Inuyasha has this magic rosary around his neck, with which she keeps him in a leash. He was trying to threaten me with a boulder, when she used its magic and he landed on the ground with the boulder on his back."

Kaiya was flabbergasted. "And you're thinking of asking her to mate with you?"

"Yeah, I am complete moron ain't I? I only seem go after the wrong thing"

"Always" She replied, with a sad smile.

As that moment the door opened to the healer's room and Kohana walked out. They hurried up to her and she gestured them in, a grave expression on her face.

They entered to see the hanyou lying on a makeshift bed, warm sheepskin covering his naked form. The healer gestured them to take a seat in one corner, before she settled down before them. Kouga and Kaiya, both were anxious about the well being of the hanyou and it was Kouga who spoke first. "How is he doing?"

Kohana sighed, "I don't know." At the questioning looked directed at her she continued, "What had happened to him, had managed to leave him with a few bruised ribs and more," she didn't know how to say this.

"What more?" Kouga felt stones settle in his stomach.

Kohana stared hard at the wolf lord. "He seems to be one of the rare demons who care bear children and he was pregnant but…"

Kouga's eyes were wide in horror now, he was beginning to sweat. There was no doubt that this child was his. "But…?"

"He lost it," was a quiet reply.

"What!" Kouga turned to the sleeping form of Inuyasha, laying a few paces away, the heartache and guilt growing ten folds. 'So that was what he was trying protect, what he was hiding. He was trying to protect his pup, _our _pup!'

"No!" He buried in face in his hands.

"Hai Kouga, whatever had injured him managed the destroy theunborn pupas well. He was too weak to protect the pup, perhaps if he was stronger and mated…" She looked at him pointedly, informing him that she knew everything. "…we could have saved the pup, but bearing the mark of possession left him weak and vulnerable. I am sorry Kouga, you've lost your pup, supposedly your firstborn."

Tears were streaming down his face as he sat there, frozen, unable to react to anything. Kaiya too was weeping silently. She felt the pain Kouga was in and it was all because of his irrational choices.

"Kami-sama, what have I done?"

A low moan turned their attention to the bed, where Inuyasha was coming awake. Kouga wiped his tears and rushed to his true intended, with Kaiya and Kohana close behind.

Aureate eyes opened slowly, slightly glazed, as they took in the surroundings. "Where?" he rasped, his senses were not working properly. His eyes stopped at the wolf and he stiffened. "Kouga?"

"I am sorry Inuyasha, I am so sorry," his eyes began to turn misty again. "If only I had been there for you."

The inu's brows furrowed. "What are you talking about?" he looked around frantically.

"You are injured. Kagome sat you and…." Kouga trailed off.

"Injured?…" He closed his eyes, as he began to remember what had occurred. His hands travelled under the furs to stomach and his eyes snapped open "My pup?" he looked at Kouga, worriedly.

"My pup Kouga, why can't I feel my child." Kouga turned away, unable to gaze at him. Kaiya stepped forwards, her eyes full of sadness.

"You must rest Inuyasha, you were injured pretty badly," she tried to settle the hanyou, who had began to struggle.

"No! What happened to my pup, why can't I feel it? Damn it!" He tried to sit up, ignoring the stabbing pain in ribs and backside.

"Inuyasha, I am sorry." Kohana replied sadly, "but the injury led to a deliberate miscarriage. You lost the pup, I am sorry."

Inuyasha sat frozen, his eyes wide, tears clouding his vision. He looked from Kohana to Kaiya and finally turned to Kouga, unbelievingly. Then he laughed, "No, you're joking right. You're trying to punish me for my behaviour, right?" His voice had a hint of desperation in it. "Please tell me you're joking."

"No Inuyasha, they're not joking." Kouga answered, hugging him tight. "I am so sorry. I should have been there for it and you, I…"

But Inuyasha was hearing none of it, he struggled violently against the wolf, clawing and tried to loosen his hold. He was sobbing hard now.

"No! You're lying. Let me go! You hate me that's why you're doing this to me." He accused.

Kouga held onto the screaming, clawing hanyou. His back was burning from the wounds Inuyasha was making; yet he didn't let go. Kaiya choked back a sob and ran out of the room, while Kohana stood there, helplessly watching the scene.

"Let me go! I can't loose my pup; he's all I have! Please!" Inuyasha screeched, before he started hyperventilating, but the struggling didn't cease.

"Inuyasha!" Kouga turned worriedly to Kohana, who rushed to his side.

"Inuyasha, please try to calm down," she pleaded, but the hanyou was too gone to acknowledge her words. "You are hurting yourself."

"No…my…pup…I… can't… loose," he tried to desperately protest, tried to move away from the wolves, but the exhaustion and darkness took over his senses first.

Dark lashes fluttered close, hiding the dying suns in them, as his body fell limp in Kouga's arms.

Kouga could only watch, berating himself for what his foolishness had claimed. There was nothing left, only an emptiness that threatened to engulf his very soul, but he didn't give up. At the precise moment, as he placed Inuyasha's limp form on the bed and moved aside to let Kohana work on him, he promised himself, that no matter what, he would remedy all the catastrophes his ill-judged choices and daft pride had caused.

'I promise Inuyasha; I _will _give you back what you've lost. I promise Inuyasha, I will do whatever it takes to return to you your pride; your happiness and I will not rest till I keep my promise'

**Author Notes: Please Pay ATTENTION! The author has currently gone into hiding for the fear of flying flames coming her way. She may not emerge for a few days, hence, reviewers are asked not to waste their time with the firey objects, however, they are advised to wait for the chapters to come, for things are going to get better, henceforth.**

**Thanks to Linda for being a great beta!**

Inuchanpuppy : )


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Notes: Wow you guys! I never thought the chapter would generate such positive response. HaHHHH! Melts and ends up in a puddle before the computer. You people are so sweet. Thanks! Bows gratefully**

**Geminidragon: **Thanks so much! I know that what Kagome has done is unforgivable but… she was also not aware of it. She didn't know of Inuyasha's condition and thought he was acting rather rudely. but there's some bashing in store for her…later.

**myinukoi**I hope you got my e-mail, thanks so much for such a detailed review**. glomps**

**kurayami doragon**I think you'll have to undertake the job of killing Kagome cause Kouga gonna meet her way later…. But he ain't gonna be happy, that I can assure you, neither will be Inuyasha.

**Sesshomaru's only mate and love**Yep I definitely have plans for them, losing a pup doesn't mean they can't have more and since I love happy ending, all my stories are going to have. So you see there's nothing to worry about. And thanks!

**Gray Wings**Oh you poor dear, here's some tissue. "Hands over a box of Kleenex". Don't worry no more sad chapters. Things are going to get better from now on.

**SilverWolfBaby**Okay, but don't cry as I promised the worst is over and thing will look up for them. At least the stupid wolf came to his senses.

**Mestars: **Well you see that's what makes my fic different from all other and more interesting to read. If all fics are just sunshine and daisies no one would read them. And it would get super boring. And Inuyasha loosing a pup doesn't mean he can't have more. Now with Kouga finally understanding his mistakes, they are going to have some good things to look forward to. And let me makes myself once again "This story will have a happy ending". So no need to plan for my murder.

**Largo-sensei**Yeah I know perfectly what I've done. ** ) **Actually the whole story was built around this idea. I got it when I was watching the where Kagome sits Inuyasha, trying to block the well with a boulder to prevent her from returning to her world. But that's not the end of the story, lots of good thing are yet to come.

**Shizuka-Yuki**Why? I mean I know what Kagome did was evil but she didn't know about Inuyasha's pregnancy. However there's definitely some bashing waiting for her… later. ** )**

**Naru Flower**Yeah me too, but that's the story goes. Anyway as I've said before this is not the end, things are going better for both of them now. Just have some patience…. Pwease.

**kmwsweetness**Oh well… Kagome's she a witch all right. Grrr! But at least Kouga got back to his senses; so no more worries and he'll there for Inuyasha from now on. So please don't cry. "cuddles"

**silly07**To make the story a bit unpredictable, different and more interesting, and I like to give unexpected twists and turns (it keep the reader on their heels). I mean where's fun if the whole story is all goody, goody. My last fic was like that but this one had to be different somehow, so there you have it.

**Taikai no za Kokoro**Oh don't you need beg and plead, I try my best to type the chapters as soon as I can. But I am getting overtly lazy these days, not to mention my workload has tripled. **: ,( **Anyways thanks for not throwing stuff at me. "Bows"

**Yuio: **Yeah, I know. Lots of people thought that, but I had other plans in my mind from the beginning. I am so glad you liked it. It's good to know that there are some, who appreciate and enjoy the sad parts along with the good ones. **: D**

**MydridFox09**Thanks! I appreciate that and no more sad things… okay maybe a few small ones but there will be happy times ahead.

**Shinna**Oh Inuyasha will pull through quite nicely. As for Sango, I don't think she'll find out soon. Read the chapter and you'll find out why. Same will be the case for Kagome too, she's too busy drooling over Houjo to realise her faults. The future chapter will explain what I meant. Please, just have a little patience. I'll give you a box of cookies. (Chocolate chip ones.) Slurp!

**amyrose300****: "squee" **Thanks! I don't think Kouga will her but she has some bashing in store for her…. Later. ** )**

**MoonMango9: **wow! You're sure health conscious. I am happy for that.

**Onyxlight**Thanks! That coming from a good author such as you is something great. **: D **

**Silver Neo** Oh don't worry about not reviewing regularly, al least you _do _review. I am grateful for that. Does a small happy dance And thanks for the cookies! chomps them down, get super energy and types franatically I love cookies! **: D**

**Aray: **Thanks!

**Shinra77**Oh it will, that I can assure you, you'll just have to wait for it… a bit. Pwease.

**Hiei Dragon Girl**Yeah and I also left of ray of hope on the last lines. So inu-chan and kou-chan are going to get together soon. YaY!

**shinigami11: **That's great! And I couldn't agree with you more. You got all the points I had in mind when I was tying this chapter. Great minds think alike Huh? Hehehehe. This incident will make Inuyasha and Kouga's relationship stronger and it is sure different from all other fic. And that's what makes it interesting duh! Why don't people get it?

**Bootsie**They definitely will. Just have a little patience, pwease…..

_**Chapter 11**_

Kaede's village

The sun was about to set, painting the distant horizon in crimson. The dark clouds, which had brought a heavy rain with it, during the early afternoon, had fled leaving the ground moist and the air cool. Sango stood on the edge of the village, gazing worriedly at the thickets that she stretched before her. It had been hours since Inuyasha had left the village with Kagome. She shifted from one foot to another. She had specifically instructed the hanyou to return straight to the village, so where was he? She knew how reckless the hanyou could be and how thickheaded. She sighed; she shouldn't have listened to Inuyasha and should have gone with them.

Beside her, Kirara mewed. Sango picked her up, petting her gently. The purred happily nuzzling her hand, the fire-cat could the sense her friend in turmoil and offered what little comfort she could.

"You know about Inuyasha don't you?" Sango asked.

Kirara mewed in response, curling up into a fluffy ball in her arms.

"I am worried about him Kirara."

"Then why don't you go after him?" Came a curt suggestion.

Sango turned to see the monk walking towards her, his face hard.

"Umm…Yes, maybe I should." She replied, glancing worriedly at the forest once again.

"Um...hmm seeing that you two have grown so close and all." He added sarcastically.

This caught the taijiya's attention. She turned, studying him through narrowed eyes. Miroku had been behaving quite strangely since this morning. The monk had been awfully quiet and seemingly in a less cheerful and flirtatious mood. She hadn't had the time to think much of it with Inuyasha not returning and Kaede worrying herself sick over it, but now that she thought back, the houshi hadn't, for once, tried to feel her backside and that was extremely unusual and unlikely of Miroku. Something was up.

Miroku noticed the calculative look on his taijiya and immediately switched to defensive mode. "Well, I was merely trying to say that you have become good friends in a short time. I could see that last night. And…well, Inuyasha is long due to return so that it would…" he trailed off when a mischievous smirk appeared on Sango's lips.

"You don't say." Sango smirked, as she walked closer to her monk in a seductive manner. "If I didn't know better houshi-sama I would say you're jealous or something," her eyes glowed more fiercely as a rosy blush appeared on his cheeks.

"N-no, now w-why would I be jealous?" He countered, albeit weakly, scratching the back of his head.

"Hmmm… I don't know, but your tone says so," she added, winding her arms around Miroku's neck.

"Well…"

Resting her head on Miroku's chest she sighed, her expression grave. "It's not what you think Miroku."

"Then tell me what is it? Something is very wrong with Inuyasha and no one has the explanation why and with Lady Kaede acting so strangely around him these days…"

"Miroku, Inuyasha is expecting…" she informed, still not looking up.

"What is he expecting?" Miroku asked confused.

Sango looked up at his face, a brief expression of amusement passing over her facial features, before she grew serious again. Miroku could be thick headed sometimes. She released the monk, pulling him by his arm to sit on a fallen tree trunk nearby.

"Inuyasha is pregnant Miroku," she clarified, watching as the houshi blinked dumbly a couple of times before he burst out laughing.

"That…that was really good Sango," the taijiya tried to protest, but was cut off. "No, you really had me for a moment there. Inuyasha pregnant! … hehehehe… oh Buddha I haven't heard such a dumb thing in all my life," he laughed some more, resulting in a very agitated taijiya. Soon the laughter died out, a painful lump sitting on his head and Sango began to yell with all her might.

"So you think I am stupid houshi and I am joking?" She shrieked.

"Y-you…you're not joking?" Miroku looked at her unbelievingly.

"You're damn right I am not. Inuyasha is one of the rare male demons who have the capability of breeding bestowed on them upon birth and he _is_ pregnant…"

Miroku was listening to her when suddenly, he remembered something. "But then, that would mean Inuyasha would have to submit…oh my god…."

"Hai Miroku, it happened during the mating season." She continued, watching as Miroku put two and two together.

"It's Kouga right? He is carrying Kouga's pup."

"Hai. He was the one, he…umm… coupled with and submitted to."

"But then why is he not with his mate. Kouga wouldn't want to leave his breeding mate alone and if I know correctly, being without his mate would seriously harm his health and the baby's."

"Yes, but Kouga didn't mate with him."

"WHAT! What do mean Kouga didn't mate with him? He is carrying his child and…" he stopped, when Sango raised her hand.

"I talked to Kaede this morning. Apparently Kouga put a possession mark on him instead of a mating mark. And yes, that would mean he was stripped of his status," she added, seeing the question on Miroku's face.

"Oh my god… why didn't he… or you tell me?" Miroku was horrified, so much has happened and he hadn't had an inkling of it. Fingers tightened around the golden staff as he closed his eyes trying to process the information he had just received.

"I only got to know yesterday, though I had my suspicions for a long time. And Inuyasha asked me not to tell anyone, he didn't want to trouble anybody." Sango answered sincerely.

"Well, that's so like him." Miroku said with a sad smile. "Wow, I didn't know he was going through so much and here I was thinking all sorts of crazy thing about you two. I am so sorry Sango." He apologized, sincerely.

Sango smiled. "Well little houshi, you see there's nothing to be scared of." She said, placing a soft kiss on his nose. "But we must go find Inuyasha, he was supposed to back by now. I thought the rain slowed him down, but it's growing too late. And he is not exactly fit right now, Kirara!" Miroku nodded, pulling Sango for a quick kiss, while Kirara came out of the bushes mewling.

Soon the duo was airborne, searching for their possibly lost friend.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Wolves' Cave

Kaiya stood at the doorway of the healer's chamber; watching her brother, sitting beside the listless hanyou; holding onto his pale hand. It has been three days since Inuyasha was brought here and the hanyou had not woken since the last outburst, slipping rapidly into a coma-like state.

Kaiya and Kohana had worked non-stop, for hours, to bring him back to consciousness but none of their medicines seemed to work. It seemed the hanyou had given up, the pup's death ripping off any desire he had of living. The hanyou was withering away slowly and if they failed to do anything soon, she knew that Kouga would soon follow. The ookami okashira had hardly left Inuyasha's side and sat there like that, holding onto his hand; apologizing repeatedly for his actions. Kaiya was growing increasingly concerned, Kouga had neither eaten nor slept for hours, sitting like a statue beside his inu. He would stroke the pale skin occasionally, kiss his cheek, urging and the begging the hanyou to forgive him and give him just once chance to make everything right, but Inuyasha didn't respond.

She sighed, walking soundlessly into the room and tapped on Kouga's back. Kouga looked up and Kaiya frowned. She hated that look, that helpless hopefulness in Kouga's cerulean orbs took on every morning, that perhaps they had some good news about Inuyasha's health and recovery; the way it died, replaced by emptiness and boundless pain, when they informed that the inu showed no change.

She had never felt so helpless in her whole life. She couldn't watch her little brother suffer so much in front her eyes and so she turned to her last resolve for help, Okaasan. The wolf she had sent to her mother had returned early this morning with specific instructions and she had a meeting with the whole clan, discussing the matter. They had agreed on the same thing and now she was here to convey the message to Kouga.

"Kouga, we have to return to the mountains," she sated firmly. "I have written to mother, and the wolf came back this back morning, mother wants you back home and Inuyasha too. Perhaps she could do something about him."

Kouga nodded silently, but she could see a small flame of rekindled hope burning in his eyes. "We must make preparation, we are to leave today," She announced.

Kouga sighed, turning to his intended lying covered in soft furs, brushing aside a few strands of ivory locks that had fallen on his face and stroked a pale cheek with his thumb.

"But what about the clan. Would they want to live here without me?" Kouga inquired quietly.

"I have already talked to them. They want to return too. They are not happy with what you've done Kouga but they are loyal, nonetheless. Moreover, most miss their families and would be glad to go back."

Kouga nodded, not taking his eyes off Inuyasha. "All right then, I guess we will leave for the mountain."

For the first time in two days Kaiya allowed a small smile to grace her lips. Perhaps things would get better when they go back, she prayed it got better.

Hours later, the cave entrance was filed with wolves; demons and animals, wanting to begin their journey back home. Ginta and Hakkaku stood talking to the guards quietly, as the others waited for their leader. Suddenly, a hush fell over the crowd and turned to see Kouga coming out of the cave, accompanied by Kaiya and Kohana. They stood outside the caves, the clan ready for the journey. The crowd watched warily, as Kouga stepped outside carrying Inuyasha on his back, wrapped in thick furs. The hanyou looked worse than ever. Ginta and Hakkaku stared at their friend for a moment, sighing silently at his tired and dejected demeanour.

Their eyes met and they nodded, a silent understanding passing between them, before the two wolves began gathering the rest of them.

Kouga walked to the front and turned, informing the rest of the wolves that he'll run forward with his intended, and that Kaiya and Kohana will lead them, along with Ginta and Hakkaku. Some remained silent, while others protested weakly, but Kouga remained immune to them. He turned, calling at the wind feet, disappearing in the tornado; running at top speed towards his homeland, with the hope that perhaps mother could bring his love back, from the dark, lifeless abyss in which he was drowning.

"Hold on Inuyasha…."

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Author Notes:** Hmm… I know this is not much after the last blast but this chapter was important. Hope you people liked it.

The next chapter will be up soon. (I am have already written half a page and it is the beginning of a chapter that takes time.)

Till then

Ja Mata!


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author Notes: _**Okay guys I am back and this time with a bigger chappy to make up for the last one. This chapter has a lot of OCs entering scene, some good some crazy. Hope you like it.

Due to the stupid rules of this website I am sorry I won't be able to respond to your review. Argh! But I am eternally grateful for such lovely reviews. You guys rock!

**Reviewer Thanks:** **Hiei Dragon Girl, ****Largo-sensei****, Drowning faith, ****Kouga Ookami, ****kmwsweetness, ****Shizuka-Yuki, ****Naru Flower, ****Shinigami11, ****myinukoi, ****Shinra77, ****Monster Envy**** (wakes Inuyasha and send him after man eating noodle, sorry couldn't resist), Aray, ****Secret411, ****lunerwolf, ****Skye-Chan 12, ****Taikai no za Kokoro, ****SilverWolfBaby, ****Gray Wings, ****kari073, ****Eleonora1, ****Silver Neo, ****Sesshomaru's only mate and love**

_**Chapter 12**_

Snowy patches stretched through the mountainous path, lined with pine and birch on either side. Fleeting feet hardly touched the ground, as a lone wolf dashed through the hilly road, determined to reach his destination by sun down. Normally for a wolf, who knew the proper path, it took almost a week to travel from plains to the mountain territory, but Kouga had covered the distance in just a day and a half, running non-stop at top speed. The hanyou on his back had never once steered during the whole journey, and that worried the wolf prince to no end. Ignoring the sharp pain in his legs and back; the growing fatigue, he sped up some more as the grayish peak of the castle, his home became visible.

A warning howl rang through the lands, informing the occupants of its territory of his arrival. Kouga finally skidded to a stop before the draw gate, looking up to ask the guard to lower the bridge.

"Hey there Kouga!" sharp cerulean orbs zeroed in on the owner of the cheerful voice and nodded. Katashi, the general, and one of Kouga's best friends, peered down at him from the top before he shouted out orders for the gates to be opened. Soon, the bridge was lowered and giant iron doors creaked open to let the wolf prince enter.

Katashi was waiting for him at the other side, with his usual warm smile and a fierce twinkle in his emerald orbs.

"Sorry there pal, but the hyena demons around here are becoming notorious. Already five…" He stopped in the mid sentence as his eyes fell on the bundle on his back. "Kouga?"

"My intended," was the simple answer, before he turned, eager on seeking out his mother; leaving a very stunned general behind, with an open mouth ready to catch flies.

He bounded through the corridor of high stone, ignorant of the curious gazes or the usual salutations offered to him, his only focus, on detecting his mother's scent. A few frantic sniffs told him that the alpha female was in her room, so he stirred himself towards it.

He had almost made it to Mashiro and Keiko's room, when he stopped and groaned. Coming from the other end was Teijo, Mashiro's younger brother, Kouga's uncle, one of the elders and a royal pain the butt. Just what the wolf needed at that time. Teijo's hawk like eyes pierced through the young prince, before landing on the inu on his back. An eyebrow rose and the side of his lips curled up slightly.

"Hello nephew," He greeted, his voice tinged with usual boredom and sarcasm. "Oh, I see you've decided to grace the ground of the castle with your holy footsteps. Pray, tell us lord Kouga, what are you doing here giving a half breed a piggy back ride."

Kouga growled, he was not going to answer his stupid questions; he had more pressing matters to deal with. Inuyasha was slipping with each passing second. "Move away, Ojisan, I do not wish to speak with you at the moment." He snapped, but the elder was not going to leave him easily. He blocked the entrance, staring at Kouga with a hard gaze, his arms folded over his chest and a foot tapping on the ground, waiting for his answer.

However before Kouga could snap or rather swipe his claws at him, as he usually did when Teijo annoyed him, the door opened with a bang, hitting Teijo square on the back of his back and sending him flying into the opposite wall. If not for the seriousness of the situation, Kouga would have had a good time laughing his ass of at the scene.

Keiko walked out of the room, completely ignoring the olive haired wolf, who slid down the wall with a painful groan; turning to his son. Her faced hardened instantly, but she chose to remain silent. Instead, she took a tentative sniff, her brow furrowing in confusion as she moved closer to the bundle on her son's back. Reaching out, she pulled the fur hood off of Inuyasha's head and gasped, her eyes growing wide, dramatically.

"I-Inuyasha?" She stuttered, with recognition in her voice. The wolf from her daughter had informed her of all that Kouga had done and the consequences, but he didn't mention the name of his intended. But with his identity now revealed, Keiko was trying very hard to keep her wrath under control. She turned back to Kouga with a cold fury in her eyes, a small but angry growl escaping her lips, even before she could control it.

Koga gulped, taking a step back, he had seen mother this angry only once more in his life and it was not pretty. "Mo-mother I-Inuyasha…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Taking a few deep breaths, Keiko calmed herself. She had a dying demon to take care of. "Follow me Kouga." She ordered through pursed lips, before turning and leading them to a room down the corridor.

Numerous scents of herbs and medicine, evaded his senses, as Kouga followed his mother into the healer's chamber.

"Put him down there," was a short order.

Kouga nodded silently before lowering Inuyasha in a soft, fur-covered platform. Inuyasha didn't make a single sound, just laid listlessly; only the weak beating of his heart, confirming that he was still alive. Kouga settled him properly on the bed, then move his hand to caress the pale face lovingly.

"Don't worry puppy, everything is going to be fine. I promise."

Meanwhile, Keiko had disappeared into another room but soon emerged with a young male wolf-demon in tow. The boy gave Kouga a wide smile, which soon faded as he watched the pain and fatigue in his eyes. Something was not right, yet he chose to remain silent for the moment and turned to get the fire crackling, on a large fireplace nearby.

"Kai, when you're done, boil some water from me, dear." Keiko ordered, as she moved closer to the hanyou and placed her hand on his forehead. Her eyes closed, concentrating on her patient, while Kouga shifted from one foot to another; waiting impatiently for her to finish. She opened her eyes a few moments later, a strange sadness evident in them. He was pining, the pain eating away at his heart and body. He was too weak, and also had the markings of fever coming on. She had to act soon. She turned swiftly, still ignoring Kouga's vain attempts to inquire about Inuyasha's health, and walked from one cupboard to another choosing a various mixture of herbs, powders and vials.

Kai, in the mean time, had finished his tasks and proceeded to work on Inuyasha's clothes, pulling them off one by one, and folding and placing them neatly on another stand nearby.

A possessive growl threatened to rise through his throat, as Kouga watched Kai undressing his puppy, but he quickly suppressed it. He knew Kai was only doing as asked and his interference with only cause to aggravate the matter further. However, this action was not lost to Keiko's eyes, as she walked back to them.

Setting the contents in her arms on a stand near Inuyasha's bed, she then turned to Kouga. "Go to your chamber's Kouga." She began, her voice devoid of any motherly emotions. "The journey was hard and you need to rest."

"But mother, Inuyasha?" Kouga tried, in a weak voice.

"Go now Kouga! We shall 'talk' in the morning," She snapped, irritated, causing Kai to flinch a bit.

"Hai, Mother." Although extremely reluctant, Kouga nodded, his shoulders sagging a bit as he walked out of the room.

Keiko watched her son leave through the corner of eyes and sighed. She sat beside the hanyou and gazed at him, her features softening instantly. "You looked so beautiful and happy the last time I saw you, child. What has my son done to you?" She whispered, petting his head in caring manner.

"Oba-san?" She turned to see Kai standing with a steaming bowl of water and sighed again.

"Keep it there and grind those herbs for me, son." Kai nodded, and went to do her bidding. "This is going to be a long night," she mused, beginning her task to save the life of the one her son had so carelessly destroyed, the one to whom she owed her whole existence and Kouga's life…. She would have to save him; it was the only thing she could do, to repay, perhaps, a small quantity of kindness showed to her and her clan by this inu-hanyou's father and his clan.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cold… he was so cold. As if someone had plunged a bucket of ice-cold water on him. He tried to curl into a ball reflexively, trying to preserve what little body heat had, but something held him down. Who had tied him up? He squirmed weakly, wanting to free himself from the bond that held him down, however an intense pain shot through his body, making him whimper. He hurt so badly, as if he had been 'SAT' a couple of hundred times. But why? What did he do now to anger her…what was her name…? Perhaps he should apologize, if… only if, he could open his eyes. They felt heavy as lead.

"Inuyasha?" a soft voice called out. A puppy ear swiveled toward its direction, a pained whimper escaping his throat. It felt so familiar, the presence was warm and comforting, in his world of agony. He just wanted to curl up against the person and go back to sleep. Who was this… this lady?

"Inuyasha?" the person called, and he felt her weight settle beside him. He tried sincerely to answer, to acknowledge her, but his voice wouldn't work. His throat felt scratchy and hurt a lot. Puppy ears flattened on his head, as he whined in distress, like a lost puppy searching for its parents.

"Shhh…. Child. It's all right dear. You're safe," the voice soothed, and he knew he could trust its owner. Something wet and cold was pressed against his forehead. He shivered, but it seemed to help the throbbing a bit so he didn't protest.

"Here child, you need to drink this," the lady spoke again and he felt his head being lifted slightly and something pressed against his lips. He took a small sip and choked on the taste, it was horrible. He struggled weakly, trying to escape the vile liquid, but the hand on his on head prevented it.

"No dear, you must drink, it'll help."

He whined helplessly, he didn't want it, but the voice seemed persistent. "Inuyasha, come on child, just a few more sips, baby."

Baby? Only his mother called him that.

He pouted a little, but complied anyway. Grimacing, he took a few small sips before it was thankfully taken away, replaced by something else. This time he struggled a bit more violently, he didn't want the stupid liquid.

"Shh…Inuyasha. It's just plain water. Drink up baby."

He didn't believe her, but his olfactory senses had gone on a strike, so he had to rely on her words. Taking a tentative sip, he was happy that she was indeed speaking the truth and gulped down the water greedily. More water was offered to him, which was accepted gratefully. Finally, when he finished, he was settled down.

Warm hands, gently caressed his cheek, before moving to pet his head. He leaned into the touch, whining appreciatively. It felt so good, just like when mother used to do it. Where was mother anyway?

"Sleep child, and everything will be all right. I'll be here with you."

The calm voice and the warm presence, took the pain and cold away and he slowly began to drift off, a long forgotten image of his mother and another lady, smiling down at him, evading his drowsy mind.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Golden rays of sunlight peaked in through the cracks of the heavy curtain, the scent of chill, heavy in the air. Snow was going to be unexpectedly early this year, as were the events that had occurred in her life. Keiko sighed, as she watched the hanyou slowly succumb to the call of peaceful slumber. It had been a long night. Readjusting the fur blankets on Inuyasha, she reached out to touch his forehead and smiled gratefully, feeling that his fever had finally receded.

The boy had suffered terribly last night, whimpering, sobbing and crying out in delirium, reliving the horrors of life, as one hope after another was snatched away from him mercilessly, leaving him an empty shell. Keiko had almost cried at his pain, but the determination to save his life and restore his dignity, had kept the alpha from breaking down completely.

"He will be all right, Oba-san. I know he will." Keiko gazed up at the tired, yet hopeful, face of Kai, smiling reassuringly at her. She 'hmm'ed, turning to Inuyasha; caressing his face and ears lovingly, smiling when an almost inaudible purr was uttered.

"Hai, he will." She agreed with a smile.

'Perhaps he remembers me. But he was too young at that time?'

She turned to Kai, who was desperately trying to stifle a yawn. The small boy looked exhausted.

"You should get some rest Kai." Keiko advised, as she moved to settle down in a chair near Inuyasha's bed.

"But, Oba-san…" Kai began to protest, but was cut off.

"He is doing well now and I will be here if he needs me. Get some sleep, child. It'll do you good," she pressed firmly, "and you need your energy, lest you fall face first on your books during your lessons. Your Sensei will not be happy with that," she teasingly added.

Kai laughed at that and nodded. "All right Oba-san, I will go rest, but at least let me make you some tea. You look tired too, you know."

Keiko nodded affirmatively. "That would be really nice of you. Arigatou Kai."

Grey orbs lit up in response. "Dou itashimashite, Obasan, I'll go get it." He turned and sprinted across the room, happy to serve his aunt.

Keiko watched the young wolf working swiftly, and smiled. The boy was really a sweetheart. If only his father possessed a fraction of his qualities.

Tea was served before Kai retired to his room. Holding the cup in her hands, she took a sip, delighting in it's flavor and aroma, Kai was getting good at this. Checking on Inuyasha too, for the last time, to make sure he was comfortable, she moved up to stand by the window, taking in the fresh air of the morning. She had a long day ahead and Kouga was first on her list.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kouga frantically paced back and forth in his room. It was almost afternoon and he was still unsuccessful in procuring any news about Inuyasha. He had visited the healer's chamber a countless number of times during these morning hours, but each time he was shooed away by the guards, stating that Keiko-sama had strictly ordered against it. Damn, he hated the palace rules!

Running his fingers through his ebony hair, he growled frustratingly. He was desperately waiting for his mother, he knew it wouldn't be pretty, but still, he would get some information about how Inuyasha was doing.

"At least father isn't here. Bless the hyenas." He mused out loud. He didn't know if he could face them both at the moment, his mother's heated glares, already telling him he was in quite deep trouble.

There was knock on the door and he jumped quickly, walking towards it. Pulling it open he frowned, the elders… just what he _didn't _need at the moment.

"We've received word about your intended Kouga, and we need to talk about it." One of them began, with a hint of suppressed irritation in his voice.

Kouga sighed. This was definitely not his day.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Who is he mother?" Large, soulful eyes studied the figure curiously, that lay before her. "What is he doing here?"

"He is Inuyasha, my dear." Keiko-sama answered, patiently grinding some herbs in a mortar. "He is your onii-chan's intended…" receiving a puzzled a look, she elaborated. "His future mate…"

"Oh!" she squealed, her emerald orbs still on the on the puppy ears. "He is cute! But mother…" she began cautiously, touching the ears "…why is he here? Is he ill? And where's onii-chan? Why is he not here with him? Are these real?" the last question was answered, when the ears flicked at her touch. She giggled.

"Shush Akemi, let him rest." Keiko reprimanded gently. "Yes, he is ill, but he will get well soon." She assured. She had been successful in waking hanyou once more, to push some broth and medicine, down his throat. Inuyasha was not happy about it and whined, whimpered and struggled weakly, but she was persistent; soothing and calming the distraught hanyou and finally getting him to comply with her wishes.

'If he continues to listen to me, he will be up in no time and I will see to it that he never gets like this anymore.'

"When will he wake up mother?" Akemi asked impatiently. She wanted to talk to this person. If her onii-chan had chosen him to be his mate, then surely, he was a nice demon.

"Soon." Keiko replied patiently, she was used to Akemi's highly curious and exuberant nature. "And your oniichan in his room and that is where I will be going now. Can you watch over him while I'm gone?"

"Hai!" came an excited answer. Akemi assumed the look of a professional immediately, seriously intent, to carry out her task successfully. This was her onii-chan's mate after all… future or not.

"All right. If he wakes up, make sure he drinks this and then give the broth over there and if you need me, inform the guards. They will get me"

"Hai!" she nodded dutifully. "I'll take care of onii-chan's mate, don't worry mother."

Keiko offered a gentle smile before she stood up, washed her hands and left, leaving the room for Kouga's chambers.

"Wonder what I should call him…" Akemi pondered, before settling to caress the puppy ears some more. They were so soft and cute. She giggled again.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heated words and exchanges of angry growls vibrated through the castle walls as Keiko neared Kouga's chambers. Hurrying her footsteps, she pushed the doors open, without asking for permission, not that she needed it, and stopped.

As usual, Teijo was standing nose to nose with Kouga, both yelling at the top of their lungs.

"You _will _answer to us Kouga. We have had enough of your wishful childishness," he snapped.

"I do not need to discuss any of personal details with you, nor do I wish it." Kouga growled, his fingers curling into fist. "What I do with my life is entirely my own decision, and you people are definitely not welcome to butt in here, so get out of my face!"

However, Teijo was not having the end of it. Before any of the elders could raise their voice for or against Kouga, he gave the prince a hard shove. "You think you're higher than all of us, do you? This is not your silly cave where you are the boss. Here you're accountable for your every action. You will have to give us reason for your association with a lowly half-breed, you spoiled brat. We will not pay for Aniue and Keiko-sama's mistake of allowing you so much freedom." He yelled, Keiko's eyes narrowed dangerously.

A few of elders caught her scent and nearly jumped, to see her standing in the doorway, a rather dark aura of an angry crimson radiating from her body. One of them, a small wolf with teal hair and dark brown chocolate eyes, pushed forward, tapping on Teijo's shoulder, to alert him of her presence but the wolf just brushed him off "Later Saburo, first I'll take care of his insolent baka over here. Dirtying the our territory with…."

"Teijo-san!"

The entire room went very quiet for a moment. Teijo turned, now acknowledging the presence of the alpha female in the room, but even the evident irritation in her features could not deter the thickheaded elder. He started towards the seething wolf, indignantly, "Keiko-sama, he…" he began.

"Silence Teijo-san, lest I pull that flapping tongue of yours, out of that vile mouth of yours." This shut the wolf demon up instantly. Keiko walked into the room, facing the elder. "I didn't know that the councils newest venue for the discussion of matters, was my son's living room."

"No Keiko-sama…" Saburo stepped forward, bowing respectfully. "We had received the word that Kouga had decided to take a hanyou as his mate. We were just…"

"You were what Saburo-san? Being away from this territory for too long may have resulted in Kouga forgetting some of our rules, however I believe, that isn't the case for all of you."

Kouga who was standing behind the group; hr wanted to protest, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Have you all forgotten that we are never to directly address any matter, no matter how important, without setting up a proper council? And, that personal matters are always addressed by home council members, not you?"

"But Keiko-sama, Kouga is…" another began, but was promptly cut off.

"I know where he stands Takumi-san and will take the proper steps to resolve the matter. But that is for us to decide, not you." A lot of them looked ashamed at that. It was true. As the wolf territory had two councils, one formed of those who addressed matters and taking decision regarding state affairs; while another a council formed of the mostly oldest and wisest female members of the society, discussing and resolve any matter of a personal nature.

"But Keiko-sama, the prince is associating with a common half breed, it is surely a matter of state importance. It'll effect…" Teijo, shameless tried to pry in.

"I think I can determine that, as I am the alpha Teijo-san, or have you forgotten that?" she asked pointedly, silencing him again. "For all of your information, the so called "half breed" who you seemed to greatly detest mating with Kouga, is the one who rid us of the evil Naraku," she informed. "And not only that, his blood is more royal than any of us, he is the son of the great Inu-no-Taisho and Izayoi, the ones for whom you're still standing, barking like impudent puppies." Everyone gasped, before heavy murmuring broke among the group. Kouga wondered of how his mother knew of Inuyasha's parentage, while Teijo looked very pale now, for some reason. "Therefore, I see no harm in welcoming a strong demon, such as he to our clan." Most of the wolves seemed to agree with that, nodding their head and whispering some more among themselves. After all, who wouldn't want a powerful demon at their side. "Now if you all be kind enough take your leave. I need to converse with my son." The elders complied; quickly emptying the room, still engaged in the process of digesting the information they had received. "And Teijo-san?" the said wolf, turned halfway. "Next time you intend to draw some amusement out of my son's account, make sure you have complete knowledge of it. I truly wonder how a wolf like you sired a son like Kai. You have much to learn from him."

The insult caught the ookami right in the face, which instantly turned crimson and he grunted turning sharply, quickly walking out of the room.

Keiko watched them leave and then turned to her son, who had been quietly watching all of it for so long. "Mother…I…" he stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"I believe you owe _me_ an explanation Kouga," she began through pursed lips, her cerulean orbs piercing through the young wolf. "Why have you done that to Inuyasha, why did you cause him so much pain? The boy nearly died Kouga!" Kouga's heart nearly stopped at the declaration.

"Mother…is…is Inuyasha? …is he…" he didn't know how to ask her.

"He is doing okay… for now." Keiko informed, minutely happy to see concern on her son's face, regarding Inuyasha's health. "But that still doesn't make up for the fact that your recklessness has cost us an innocent life and almost killed another. What had caused you to act so insensitively Kouga? To kill your own unborn child and…."

"But I didn't kill my pup mother. It was Kagome…"

"Had you mated with him, the pup would have survived the attack. Don't blame others for your actions Kouga. He was your responsibly, not a ningen's," she reprimanded. "Now tell me Kouga, why, why have done this to him, why have you gone against our rules? Why did you choose to defy all that we've taught you? I want to hear it from your own mouth."

Kouga sighed. There was no escaping it now, he knew he had committed a grievous mistake and now he had to face the consequences, whatever they are, head on. Gathering all the courage he had, Kouga began all that had transpired for the last few weeks….

"I didn't know he was pregnant…" Kouga whispered, his head lowering in shame. "Mother, I… I cared for him… it just took me too long to realize it."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Golden eyes opened slowly, as Inuyasha twisted in his bed, a slight groan escaping his lips.

"Oh, you're awake!" A cheery voice exclaimed, before a weight settled down beside him.

He turned to the figure, blinking a couple of times, to shake off the blurriness before a two green eyes, gazing curiously into his, came into the view.

"…w-whe…" he rasped, the words seemed to stick to his mouth. He tried to sit up, but found he had no strength do so.

There was a quiet 'hmm' before the weight shifted again.

"You must be parched, Nii-san. Here, drink this." He felt his head being raised and a cup of water pressed to his lips. He drank heavily and more was offered. Finally his thirst abated, he looked around, taking in his surrounding while Akemi set the glass on a stand nearby, before moving to pour the medicine her mother had prepared, in a small bowl.

"Where am I?" He inquired, albeit weakly. His senses were still down.

"Oh! You're in our home, Nii-san. The northern mountains!" the girl almost squealed, without looking up from her work.

"The northern mountains?" he asked confused.

"Hai, you were really sick you know. My onii-chan…Kouga…" she corrected, when Inuyasha looked at her quizzically "…brought you here. And mother took care of you. Mother was…."

But the words fell on deaf ears, as reality hit him with full force. His pup, his child was dead, taken away from him even before it was born. A shudder ran down his spin, a choked whimper leaving his chest. Turning away, he curled into in a fetal position beneath the blanket, clutching it tightly between his fingers, as he tried desperately to fight the agony and emptiness that came with the realization. Why, why was he still alive? Shouldn't he have died? There was no use for him now; alone and defeated, robbed of everything, he was truly worthless, couldn't even protect his own child, couldn't even die properly? A failure was what he was he was….Stupid, stupid, stupid…

The huge, lung-catching sobs, emanating form the hanyou caught Akemi's attention and she jumped up, almost dropping the bowl in her hand. "Nii-san!" she ran to the distraught hanyou, quickly placing the bowl on the stand and climbed onto his bed, trying to pry the hanyou out of his curled state. "Nii-san? What's the matter? Do you hurt somewhere?" she rubbed circles on his back, trying to ease whatever pain her Nii-san was in. But Inuyasha curled into himself more tightly, crying hard. At that moment, the doors opened and Kai stepped in.

"Akemi?" he asked, his eyes traveling from the small wolf demon and to the sobbing inu-demon on the bed.

"Kai, Nii-san. Please get mother soon. Nii-san is hurting."

Kai nodded quickly, before bounding out of the room at top speed.

"Don't worry nii-san, mother will be here soon…."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

SLAP!

Kouga hit the ground with a great thud, a hand rubbing his inflamed cheek. "Mother!"

"How could you Kouga! Robbing a demon of his status in that manner. Have you no regards for our ways." Keiko almost screamed in anger, before collapsing on a nearby chair with a heavy sigh.

"Mother…"

"Perhaps Teijo-san was right. Perhaps we have allowed you too much freedom. I should've listened to your father. What you've done Kouga, is unforgivable. You only brought shame to the clan and to us. Oh Kami-sama, what have we ever done to deserve this?" She hid her face in her hands, defeated.

"Mother, I am sorry." Kouga crawled towards her, laying his head on her lap. "I…I thought I loved Kagome, I thought she was the ideal woman for me. I had begun to develop feelings for Inuyasha, but I stubbornly pushed them aside." A single tear slid down his cheek, before he hid his face in her face. "Just to… just to… oh mother. I only wish I could just turn back time. I…I.." he trembled. "I love him mother, please, please don't let him die. Please mother. I want to make thing right for him. Please mother."

He knew he was babbling and that his mother would never forgive…

Kouga stopped, as Keiko placed her hands on her son's head. "I know Kouga, I saw the love you have for him in your eyes. Don't worry, I won't let him die. However, I can't alone, be the one to cure him, he needs you to save him or he'll be lost forever. You must bring him back. We owe him more than you know." Kouga looked up to his mother, a silent question in his eyes.

Keiko reached down and wiped the tears off Kouga's face with her thumb. "Many years ago, Lord Hyoga from the Mainland, had attacked our land. You were just five years old then. Those bastards destroyed all our homes, and wiped out a majority of our clan. Only a few of us were able to flee. However, they caught our scent and caught up with us. They had us trapped and…" she stopped, trying to fight off the horror she had lived through. "Well… a few of them got their hands on you and where about to kill you for food, when the great Inu-no-Taisho step in. He fought off those vermins and gave us shelter in his own home. He was with lady Izayoi then, and a three-year-old Inuyasha… They welcomed us with a warm heart and took care of your injuries. You owe a lot to him and his family… without them, you wouldn't have been alive and with us. So Kouga…"

"Oji-San!" The door slammed open and a heavily panting Kai burst into the room.

"Kai?" Keiko looked up in question.

"Ojisan, it Inuyasha-san. He's awake and hurting, so Akemi…." But before he could finish, he felt strong breeze pass him and the next thing he knew, he was the only one standing.

"Boy. They can run awfully fast!" He exclaimed, before running after them.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kouga was the first to reach the room.

"Inuyasha?"

He hurried to the bed and pulled the now, almost hyperventilating Inuyasha, into his arms.

"Inuyasha! Shhh… Calm down puppy. Everything will be all right, please, you need to calm down." He pleaded, holding the trembling body in a tight embrace, rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

"No, let me go, nothing will be right," Inuyasha broke down completely, the aura of unbound distress, heavy in air. "I… I am…no use. Let…me…go… Lemme die… I…my pup… I couldn't save it…I have….nothing… now."

"Nonsense! Don't say that." The wolf objected firmly. "You're the most obnoxious, arrogant, stubborn, reckless, powerful, brave, loyal and beautiful demon alive of this era, one who is known to never give up no matter. You cannot be useless puppy, I need you…"

"Why?" Came a weak sob.

"Because I love you, and I need you puppy." Inuyasha stiffened at the declaration, not believing what he heard. "I was a fool. I choose to ignore the treasure I had in my possession, for fake jewels. I let you slip through my fingers, left you alone and hurting, while I pursued my whimsical wants. If anyone is to blame for our pup, it's me Inuyasha, not you. You loved it, protected it with all you had, if only I had been there…" closing his eyes, he sighed. "But Inuyasha, life doesn't end here. Just let me have one chance to make this right for you, my love. I swear you'll never be alone again."

Inuyasha shook his head, unbelievingly. He had been deceived far too many times to fall for the sweet words again. "No! I…can't… you'll leave me again. I don't want to hurt anymore, I want to die. Let me go."

Kouga knew the mere words were not enough to make Inuyasha believe him, so he did only thing that could bring his Inuyasha back to him. Gently raising the inu's chin, he licked the tears away before closing his lips on Inuyasha's, in a sweet kiss of promises, apologies and tender love.

Voices screamed in his mind, that he was falling in the wolf's trap again, that he should flee and it was momentary, he would be alone again, but the youki only wanted to surrender. To let Kouga take what he wanted, to loved and held, to be cared for. Inuyasha fought desperately against his instincts, fingers clutching the warm robes, to push the ookami away, yet he could not.

Sobs reduced to quiet hiccups, as all struggling ceased and Inuyasha gave in yet again, golden orbs falling closed gently, as he opened himself to the wolf, feeling what he thought he would never feel, letting Kouga take the agony that had darkened his soul.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Keiko peered through the corner of richly decorated curtains, a small smile etching on her lips. She had quickly removed the children from the room, to give the two demons time to resolve their dispute, and Kouga, to begin the healing process. The one that would truly work for Inuyasha.

"What's happening out there, mother? Why won't let us stay with onii-chan and nii-san?" Akemi pouted, sitting on a nearby bench. "Nii-san is hurting and we need to take care of him."

Keiko turned to her youngest, with a gentle smile on her face. "Your onii-chan is taking care of your nii-san right now," she explained, peaking at the kissing pair yet again, before adding with a grin, "and he is doing a very fine job of it."

"Huh?" Akemi looked more confused now. Her onii-chan knew nothing of medicine, then how come. "I don't understand, how can onii-chan…." She scratched her head, trailing off.

Kai, who had been standing a few inches away, had a vague idea of things and chose not to question his oba-san about it, instead, he settled for teasing Akemi, his favorite pastime.

"You'll understand when you grow up squirt." He said, acting as if it was a big secret, of which only he knew. "You're a kid, and we adults…"

"Hey, don't call me a kid, you skinny bag of fleas." Akemi cursed, attacking her cousin, who swiftly dodged.

So the two ran around the room, cursing, teasing and throwing insults at one another, while Keiko, who generally didn't approve of such words, allowed the two to have their fun, she herself was occupied with the thought of how to settle her new, future son-in-law, in her family and clan, and to give him a comfortable life, which he so deserved. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Glossary**

Obansan - aunt

Ojisan - uncle

Arigatou - Thank you

Dou itashimashite - don't mention it / you're welcome.

Sensai - teacher

Aniue - Respectful way of addressing one's older brother.

Baka – idiot, moron.


	13. Chapter 13

Author Notes: I am back again. I have begun to work lost hopes again so hopefully you will see more chapters in the near future. 

**Beta Thanks: Mollie and Linda for doing a wonderful job and working so hard.**

**Reviwers Thanks: I can't you people enough for the lovely reviews. Thank you so much. I love you guys.**

_**Chapter 13**_

Kouga sighed as he pulled the warm blanket over Inuyasha, currently curled up in a tight ball on the ookami's bed in a restless sleep. It has been a month since their return and Kouga had been totally dedicated to bring inu back to his normal self. However, He was finding the task quite difficult though not impossible. While seeming to recover physically, Inuyasha showed very little mental convalescence. He was still insecure, usually subdued, lost, and scared like a lost puppy having little regards for his life.

Deeming Inuyasha's current condition, Keiko had asked the inu to be shifted to Kouga's room so that they may spend more time together and so that Kouga could aid in his recuperation as well as his own redemption. However it seemed that the hanyou had entirely given up on being happy again. He rarely talked or, to Kouga's disappointment, never cursed as before. (The poor ookami found out that he missed the lively bantering they occasionally had.). Food was hard enough to get down his throat and he never slept peacefully, his cursed past haunting his dreams. If Inuyasha kept this up, he would soon wither away. Kouga shuddered at the thought.

"What should I do?" Kouga wondered out-loud as he collapsed in front of the crackling fire over the warm pelts. Kouga had tried everything short of sex to help the inu but all his efforts had gone down the drain. Not that sex and mating had not been on his mind but Inuyasha was in too fragile a state of mind to accept the offer, so he was asked to wait. He had even insisted the Inuyasha should associate with more of their kind, to get to know them and spend time with them would perhaps ease his troubled mind but the once fearless hanyou looked so terrified at this idea that he instantly rejected the idea. Inuyasha was just not fit to mingle with anyone currently. However, all hopes were not completely lost. Although Inuyasha didn't want to see anyone else, Kouga could see that he hadn't entirely rejected the company of his mother, his sisters or Kai and to his relief welcomed their company.

'Hmmm…' he sighed. 'Thanks to Mi-chan (A/N: Kouga calls Akemi, his little sister, Mi-chan) I was able to see him smile a bit today. Oh how I miss his voice… che! I hate my life and myself."

A pitiful whimper turned his attention to the bed where Inuyasha was trying to bury himself in the furs, his hands clutching the blanket in a death grip as he twisted, possibly in the throws of another nightmare. Kouga rose and slowly made his way back to the bed, laying beside the hanyou and pulled the frail body in his arms, stroking the inu's back gently to sooth him. The whimpering eased slowly and Inuyasha settled in the warmth with a grateful sigh, surrendering to a somewhat peaceful slumber this time.

Kouga smiled as he gently brushed off the stray strands of silvery hair of his face. "At least you've begun to accept me… a bit."

True, the tension between them had eased down quite a bit and though Inuyasha was still unsure of Kouga's true intention, he seemed to relax in his presence. Kouga was somehow beginning to like this; to care for someone, to provide. It gave him an odd sense of peace, one he couldn't describe. And his feelings for the inu were getting stronger and stronger each day. Initially he only possessed a firm sense of protectiveness but now it was changing into something else. He ached when he was away from Inuyasha and revelled in his presence…

'Perhaps this is what love feels like…'

A soft hue of red coloured his cheeks as he glanced at the angelic face in his arms. "I love you." He confessed, trying to feel the words against his tongue.

"I love you," he said again to the sleeping inu "so much". This time, a warmth spread through his being at the sincere declaration making his inner wolf wanting to wag his tail in happiness. He couldn't suppress a snort of amusement when he found that his tail was indeed engaged in a happy dance behind his back. He turned back to face the inu yet again caressing a pale soft cheek gently, "You look terrible, puppy… but we can surely remedy that, ne? You just need some serious cheering up. I sure wish Grandma were here…" he sighed. "Although she's more dangerous than hundred of that houshi-friend of yours combined, she could manage to cheer you up. Wonder when Otousan and she will be back. You need her energy now."

He pondered over it for a moment. "However on second thought perhaps it is better that mother and the others including me help out with that ne…? Grandma can be sure scary sometimes and you don't need to be agitated now. Once you feel a little better we can…" he blushed harder now.

Kouga had been thinking for a last few days of proposing to truly make Inuyasha his mate. He had even discussed the matter with his mother and elder sister. Both had agreed to it but had asked to wait till Inuyasha was a bit better. Both Kouga and Keiko feared Inuyasha's decision if he took to it this hastily but Kouga was growing impatient by day. He knew of the benefit to becoming soul mates, the closeness of body and soul which would help Inuyasha to heal more quickly and wanted to hasten it. But Keiko's stern instructions and his fear of harming Inuyasha psychologically inhibited his actions in that direction.

A soft kiss was placed on the inu's forehead before Kouga wrapped himself protectively around Inuyasha pulling the blanket fully over them. He would settle for this now… rest. He would deal with everything else later.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile at the village Kaede sat outside her outside her hut looking up at the sky. She had finished her daily rounds of the day and was relaxing. Yet her mind was not at ease. It had been a month since she had seen any sign of Kagome or Inuyasha. Both had left the hut, Kagome to travel back to her home and Inuyasha to just accompany her. Kaede had not wanted the frail and weak hanyou to go alone but Kagome's insistent pleading had coerced the dog demon to do so.

"Kagome, ye can act so childish sometimes," she sighed. "Why are ye taking so long to return? What have ye done to Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha had not returned form the forest that day. Kaede feared that Inuyasha might have collapsed due to his weak condition and had wanted to send Sango and Miroku after him but the heavy rains had prevented them to go in search of their friend. Finally when the rain stopped, both humans had used the fire-cat to search every inch of the forest but found no trace of the inu.

_Flashback_

Kaede hurried as Kirara landed on the ground a few feet away from the hut.

"Have ye found any trace of him?" she inquired hastily trying to control her breathing.

"No Kaede-sama, we found nothing." Miroku reported dejectedly. "We searched every inch of the forest, but Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. I wonder…"

"Perhaps I can help…" A small voice suggested from behind Kaede. Shippou stepped up with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Maybe I can catch his scent. Although I think he must have left with Kagome. He likes it there."

"No, I don't think so…" Sango contemplated. "Last time I checked they weren't on best terms." she murmured to herself bitterly.

"However, it's not a bad idea to take Shippou with us." Miroku suggested.

Sango and Kaede agreed to it and soon they soared into the night sky in search of their friend as Kaede looked up hopefully, wishing them to do their best.

"Kami-sama please take care of the child, he has no one."

_End Flashback_

Kaede sighed as she watched little children play at a distance, their innocent laughter echoing through the village. "I wonder how his child is doing?" she wondered silently. "He should have given birth by now? If he really is in Kagome's world, I wonder how that child is reacting to the news."

That day the group had returned yet again with nothing, the rain had washed away any scent of the hanyou making it impossible for them to locate his position. Since then Kaede had cursed herself a thousand times for giving into Kagome's wishes to let the hanyou accompany her. "If something happened to ye, Inuyasha, I shall never forgive myself."

"Lady Kaede," The old priestess smiled ruefully as the taijiya settled herself beside her. "I am sure Inuyasha is all right. He has to be."

"Looks like ye are trying to convince yourself more than ye are trying to convince me, child."

Sango smiled, "Perhaps so. It's been so long and Kagome has not yet returned and there is no way we can know the whereabouts of him unless she returns. Truly Inuyasha can be a blockhead sometimes. He had to go with Kagome then at least he should have informed us beforehand. He was not in a position to just go off running anywhere like that. Baka inu." she huffed making the old miko chuckle softly.

"Hai, with that I must agree. We can only wait for them now. I do wish Kagome-chan returns soon."

"Yep, and then I'll give Inuyasha a piece of my mind!" Shippo remarked as came to stand in front of them hands folded over his chest resembling Inuyasha's usual pose.

"Hai" Kaede agreed. "You do that, child."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Teijo strolled causally through the corridor of the castle deep in thought. A scowl stretched on his face as thought of the new addition to their family. He had been growing really tired of it.

"How can Keiko-sama allow such things! A filthy half-blood dirtying our abode is… unacceptable. Che! And the way they just flock around the whiny cry-baby, comforting and caring for him… ugh… just sickening. How can a male demon behave like this? And to think he is the son of that wretched Inu no Taisho. My nephew can be thick headed at time, he had always been the rebellious one, but what Keiko–sama and the girl and even my own son are doing is beyond my imagination." He sighed.

"Even the elders and the others see no harm in this. 'As long as he is of royal blood', they say. Che! Royal blood my foot. Those inuyoukai are nothing but a bunch of wimpy, arrogant, selfish, smug, sneaky, plotting bastards. Their father was a worthless ruler… falling for a mere human and dirtying his pure bloodline... The son is a whiny brat begriming our home. If only brother or mother would have been here." He contemplated on it for a moment before he sighed again.

"Then again, Aniue is not so strong against Keiko-sama and mother. Well, she tends to be more on the senile side. Wonder how she would have reacted to him…" He violently shook his head as he neared his destination.

"No, no, no, I can't let myself be sidetracked. If not one demon chooses to do something about this mess, I am the only one who has to take the responsibility. I will get rid of it, and as soon as possible."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha shifted slightly, trying to feel the lost warmth that managed to calm his senses every night. Feeling none, he blinked his eyes open and sighed. The scent of the wolf was all over the bed and him, and he unconsciously snuggled closer in the furs, trying to take more of it and sighed. This had become his every day ritual; Kouga would snuggle up with him at night, easing his pains and chasing away nightmares and leave before he was awake. He was still uncertain of the wolf's intentions and he was scared to believe in him, but somehow welcomed the warmth at night and his company. He knew that Kouga was doing all he could to make him whole again, giving him love, and making up for the damages he had caused, however he didn't know whether he could ever regain himself.

Pushing the blanket back, he sat up pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them, shivering slightly from the chill in the air. It was snowing outside and he could sense it. His senses were coming back slowly and he was healing but still the loss of his child was eating away at him. He looked around again, slowly taking in the simple yet elegantly decorated chambers of Kouga. He was beginning to like here… a bit. Kouga's family was nice and his mother… she always gave him an odd sense of comfort. She gave him back the warmth he had lost after the death of his mother. The demoness was always kind to him and looked after his needs. It was as if he was beginning to have a family…

'No, no, no.' he shook his head. 'It is all a fake. Soon everyone will leave me again. I will never be accepted. I will…'

A knock on the door brought his broke his disturbing thoughts and he looked up as it cracked open a small head peeked looking around. Emerald orbs settled on him before he heard a squeal. "Nii-san is awake!" was a happy exclamation before a weight settled on his lap and he was promptly hugged. "Ohayo! I am so happy to see nii-san."

"Mi-chan, please release Inuyasha. You are choking him" called a voice from the door and he was released immediately as Akemi offered a shy smile triggering a small one of his own.

"I am sorry, nii-san" she apologised along with a small kiss on his cheek.

"Its okay." the small smile on the hanyou lips widened a bit.

Kaiya smiled as she entered her brother's chamber with a tray in hand. Her little sister was truly a miracle worker, she could even the break the thickest barrier and the proof of that lay in front of her. It was only her innocent and exuberant nature that managed to bring a smile on the inu's face these days. And she was grateful for it.

The alluring aroma of a delicious breakfast wafted through the room, eliciting a noisy growl from Inuyasha's stomach, indicating he was a bit hungry. Okay, maybe a not just a _bit_ hungry. Last night he hadn't managed to eat much, therefore he was feeling rather hungry at the moment not to mention Keiko-san's special hand-cooked meals were extremely delectable.

An embarrassed blush spread on his cheeks as Kaiya's smile widened. "Looks like your appetite is improving. Good!" She settled the tray on the bed in front of him before settling herself on a nearby chair. "Now eat up. Akemi, please extract yourself from his lap. He has to eat."

Akemi pouted a bit but obeyed. "Eat nii-san, you are hungry." she pressed as she watched Inuyasha a bit reluctant although the noises his tummy made spoke otherwise.

"Hai" Kaiya smiled. "Mother prepared this especially for you."

Inuyasha nodded slowly, picking chop sticks and began to eat.

"Mother rarely cooks. You are lucky, the last time we had such a nice meal was when Akemi got accepted as a healer." Kaiya observed to which Akemi nodded furiously.

"You can…" Inuyasha began but was promptly cut.

"No, no. Mother will have our hides if she learns that we ate from you. Besides, Mi-chan was whiny enough to get her to cook some extras for us." Kaiya smiled.

"Hey!" Akemi protested but was promptly ignored.

"Now finish up, those are mother's instructions. After you're finished we will visit her and you will have your regular check-up." Kaiya added, making it known quite clearly that there was no escape and they were not certainly Inuyasha to starve to death.

So Inuyasha obeyed, slowly finishing his meal as the two demonesses shared various things from their everyday life. The two demonesses then waited patiently while bantering among themselves as Inuyasha took a short bath and dressed.

"Okay then, let's go." Kaiya urged. "After that I'll introduce you to my mate. You'll like him. He is Kouga's friend and the general, although I wonder how he managed to secure such position." She sighed, slumping slightly. "He is no better than Mi-chan here and is an outrageous flirt. But I am thankful that he restricts this nature to grandma only. Then again grandma is no better herself. She is quite a character you know, beware of her."

Inuyasha listened quietly to the bubbly demoness, nodding occasionally, his eyes glued to the floor to avoid the looks of other tribe members and his ears lying almost flat on his head to avoid any whispers of the others he passed. He was so absorbed in avoiding the others that he didn't see the concerned look that passed between Kaiya and Akemi.

They approached the healing chamber, where Kai and Keiko welcomed him warmly. The door closed behind him, Kaiya quickly ordering the guards outside to keep the prying eyes, particularly of one annoying demon, out of the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was almost early evening by the Inuyasha had been released from the Keiko's chamber. He was really feeling a lot better; today he had learned that Keiko-sama indeed knew his mother and that she was there when he was born. She and his mother became close friends during their stay at his father's castle. Keiko had told him how his father had saved their clan and how his mother had welcomed them to their home providing for the injured and caring for the children. He was shocked to know that in reality people existed who knew of his past and his father and he soon found himself inquiring about his heritage and his parents, to which Keiko was more than happy to answer.

They had taken their lunch together, Keiko reciting tales of his past while he, Kaiya, Kai and Akemi listened, awestruck of Inuyasha's true heritage. By the end of it Inuyasha had allowed himself a smile. It was good to know someone who knew his parents so closely. And although his memory of Keiko was hazy, her scent reminded him of the peace and warmth he always felt when he was close to his mother. He was truly grateful for it.

When the hanyou had asked permission to retire for the day, Keiko had asked him to wait for Kouga, who in the absence of his father, was taking his place to attend an important meeting, but the inu refused. Keiko then offered the choice of either herself or Kaiya to accompany him back (Kai and Akemi had already fallen asleep listening to the stories.) however, he insisted that he could do it by himself, for he didn't want to trouble them anymore. They had already given him much there that he could have asked for. He didn't want to burden then anymore.

Although unsure, Keiko finally surrendered to his wishes allowing him to return alone. Paying his thanks and respects Inuyasha walked out of the room towards own chamber failing to notice a shadow following his movement from afar.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kouga sighed as he walked out of the meeting room, stretching widely. Today was a really tiring day and he was already running a little late for his 'talk' with his inu. He had made his mind up. He was going to ask Inuyasha to mate with him today and he was going to convince the inu to say yes.

Kouga smiled devilishly. Oh yes, he still had a few tricks up his sleeves to make Inuyasha agree to it. But first he had to get out of the chill and take a hot bath.

'Damn… it' already started to snow. Stupid winter... This is precisely why I hate this place. How mother and father can stand it, I'll never know." He hurried to his room and sighed in relief when he found Inuyasha had yet not retuned. This would give him some to 'prepare'. He grinned widely, the memory of a writhing, moaning inu under him making heat shoot to his veins and a familiar twitch in his groins. Inuyasha was going to be his tonight and he was going to make sure that the inu suffered no more after that.

"I will make him the happiest mate in the world and he will forget all this pain."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha walked through the corridors, thinking about the information he just received. He was overwhelmed to know more about himself. For so long his past remained in the shrouds of darkness but it calmed him to know that he was equally loved and adored by both his parents. Perhaps somewhere he found a little light in himself knowing he was not a born cast-out, and that his father loved him just as much as his mother. He was born of pure love and adoration and was accepted due to his heritage, and as long as his father was alive, he and his mother had been paid the proper respect. It was only after his father's death that he and his mother's life hardships began, however he found some comfort in the knowledge that he was a splitting image of his father, both physically and emotionally, something which even his brother could not inherit. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why Sesshoumaru hated him so much.

Kouga's scent was evident in the air as he neared the chambers and somehow he found himself to be happier than worried for not having to return to an empty room. However before he could slide the door open his wrists were caught in a death grip a hand clutched over his mouth before he was dragged elsewhere. He tried to struggle, but he was still too weak to fight against his assaulter.

He was dragged into an empty corridor and thrown mercilessly against a wall. A whimper escaped his lips as he slid down the wall, landing in a heap on the ground.

"My, my, I didn't know Inu no Taisho's son could be such a weakling." a gruff voice mocked and he looked up trembling at the two sapphire hawk-like eyes boring into him from the shadow.

"Who… who are you?" Inuyasha choked, trying to ignore the pain that had welled up in his chest and back. 'Damn, I'm so helpless…' He blinked a couple of times to make the form of a very tall male.

"I'm no one a lowlife such as you has the right to know. However, I live for the well being for this tribe and your presence is currently causing us much trouble." Teijo spat as stepped into the light.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha glared as he struggled to stand up, supporting himself the wall.

"Naïve, aren't we?" Teijo scowled before his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Or are you playing the same game you played before to earn sympathy?"

"What are you talking about? Let me go, you bastard!" He yelled as he tried to move away from the ookami, but his path was immediately blocked.

"Oh dear! Afraid that I have found out your little secret, have you?" he sneered. "You came here all beaten and injured, whining and crying about your condition so That Keiko-sama and the others would take pity on you and keep you here."

"I didn't come here…" Inuyasha began but was cut off.

"Oh no, that's not what happened! Kouga, my stupid, thickheaded nephew brought you here. Is that what you want to say?" the glare he received made him smirk. "If you're smart enough to bait Keiko-sama and the elders, Kouga is not such a big feat. He always was an idiot but let me have you know that I shall never allow a half-breed to soil our abode. You may have earned their kindness, but I can see through your façade. Half-breeds like you have no place to go, they are accepted nowhere so they are always suckers for power and acknowledgement. You are no better, like them you've laid a very good plan to seduce the prince of the tribe and earn your way inside the group."

"I never…" tears were beginning to form in his eyes, old wounds and new quickly opening, making his heart bleed as Teijo delivered one blow after another.

"You are the little lost doggy everyone wants to take care off. Don't give me your pathetic excuses. I know people like you, your father was a fool and you're an even bigger one if you think that you'll find the respect and honour you want in here. You are merely seen as a misfortunate creature and pitied, as someone would do to a stray dog on a cold night. No one will ever allow you as a respectable member of the tribe. The proof of it is the mark you bear."

Inuyasha gasped as he moved back a step and Teijo smiled. "Looks like you have forgotten about the mark you bear, your scent clearly indicates that you're nothing more than a play tool for my dear nephew. One he would throw away as soon as he is done it with. Kouga has always been like that, nothing ever interests him for long and others… well, they too will grow tired of your whining and then you'll have no one to turn to. What will you do then, hmmm?"

Tears slid freely down his cheeks now. Yes, the ookami was right. No matter what, he was still Kouga's possession. Nothing more….

Teijo smiled in satisfaction as he watched uncertainty, sadness, and doubt creep on the hanyou's face. 'Perhaps getting rid of him is not as hard after all.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kouga swore that he had heard the noise of the door opening yet as he waited but no one came in. first he had dismissed the thought thinking it was probably his mistake but something tugged at the back of his mind.

"Inuyasha usually comes back by this time. What the hell is he doing with mother for so long?" he wondered out loud as he paced back and forth in front of the bed. "Damn he is late. We have to talk. Perhaps I should retrieve him from mother's chambers myself."

Agreeing on his decision he opened the door when he caught Inuyasha's scent. His brow furrowed in confusion, as he looked this way and that to find the hallway entirely empty. He took a few more deep sniff startled when the distinct scent of an annoying wolf caught his nose. "What was the bastard doing here? His chambers are in the opposite side of this wing, and he didn't even attend the meeting today. What is that baka up to now? Chikuso!" he set out to find Inuyasha and the bastard and to beat the crap out of him if his mate was harmed in any way.

"Kouga?" the wolf quickly turned to see his mother walking towards. "Did Inuyasha come…?"

"Mother, Inuyasha hasn't arrived in my chamber and I caught Teijo's scent mixed with his. That bastard must have taken Inuyasha somewhere." He quickly informed before following Inuyasha and Teijo's scent with Keiko close behind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Stop it! Please…!" Inuyasha shouted as he clutched his hands over his puppy ears.

"What, is the truth too much to bear? I would say if you have even an inkling of pride in yourself, you'll leave this place at once, dog. Or have you even sacrificed your pride for some food and shelter? Che! Even prostitutes have more honour than you…."

"No… NO! STOP IT! I bet you…!" Inuyasha trembled as Teijo caught his collar bringing him face to face with the enraged ookami.

"Then leave! And let us have some solace, you fi…" but before he finished himself he was pushed back unceremoniously making him release the hanyou.

"BASTARD!" Kouga yelled before he launched a punch in Teijo's face sending him crashing him into the nearby wall. "How dare you, you conniving scum? Who are you to say what Inuyasha is when you yourself have carried out every criminal act there is?" Growled as he picked up the recovering wolf by his collar and punched him again. "You are only here because father pities you, had it been in my hands I would have had you executed a long time ago. Don't mistake our pity for kindness, Teijo; you have no right to decide anything. And the next time you try something I will take personal pleasure in….."

"Kouga!" His mother's voice made him stop. "Where is Inuyasha? And what are you to doing to Teijo-san?" He turned to see the hanyou missing from the spot.

Kouga looked around bewildered, before he turned again, fangs bared to his uncle. "Mother, this bastard had been accosting Inuyasha with his words. He was the one who thought that Inuyasha was not worthy enough to be living here."

Teijo smirked through his pain; one of eyes was shut but the other only bore malice. "So why have you still not marked him as your mate, Kouga?"

"That's none of your business. I swear Bastard I'll gut you alive, you die…"

"Kouga! Stop it!" Keiko reprimanded again. "We have to find Inuyasha first. Don't worry, we will deal with him. And once we're through with him he'll wish he was more dead than alive."

The sheer malice and unbound anger in her eyes made Kaiya who had just reached the spot shudder in fear. She had never seen her mother like that and this was not going to pretty. Anyway she turned to the task at hand.

"Kouga, I've just heard that Inuyasha ran out of the castle. What's going on? And there… Kouga? Wait, Kouga!" but the wolf prince was already in his way after the inu.

"Kaiya, summon the guards! We have a vicious offender to deal with" Keiko ordered her eyes shining with fires of hell.

"Hai, mother!"

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Snow fell heavily from the sky, covering the ground in a blanket. The winds were picking up as a lone inu ran through the blizzard, freezing tears streaming down his cheeks.

'That wolf was true; I'll never be more than a possession to him. I don't want to stay there. I'll only bring more pain. Its better I disappear.'


	14. Chapter 14

. 

Author Notes: Got another chapter done, phew! I am so happy that the writer's block I was having for this story is gone and I am finally able to continue you this again. And those people who are so eagerly awaiting Kagome bashing I am sorry to disappoint but it isn't going to be soon. Currently I am more focused on improving Kouga and Inuyasha's relationship than thinking about Kagome and the other but don't worry that'll appear eventually. Remember than they have no lead on Kouga and wolves since they don't know where they went. But Sango is too stubborn to give up too don't worry. 

**Finally my sincerest thanks to all those who were so kind as to put down a review. You guys really make my day.**

**And last but not the least MOLLIE, my beta. I really don't know how to thank you for your help and that drawing you sent me is really cute.**

Chapter 14 

Icy Winds howled mercilessly lamenting the growing anguish in the hanyou's heart as he trudged along the snow covered ground, unseeing and unfeeling. Shivers ran down his body, his lips turning blue and the snow biting into his bare feet didn't help any, yet he took no notice for nothing was more painful than to carry on with a frozen soul, not even the chilling bite of the winter snow.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" Kouga called out his voice drowning in the roars of the chilling wind. He could smell nothing but the cold and snow, yet he didn't give up hope. Inuyasha was more precious to him than life itself and he had made a promise to protect the inu, a promise he would carry out till the last breath remained in his body. Pulling the fur covers more tightly over his body and ignoring the shivers, Kouga forced himself to gain more speed, staggering and stumbling through the snow covered down.

He squinted his eyes buried under the crook of his elbow as something familiar caught his vision.

"Inuyasha Stop!" He yelled moving faster as he caught sight of a vague figure at a distance, hoping it was his puppy.

If Inuyasha had listened to him, he did not answer nor did he stop. Kouga kept calling out, pleading and praying the he would somehow catch up to his inu. The winds were beating against his lithe form, making it impossible to keep his footing on the ivory ground.

"Inuyasha, Ahou, stop! You'll kill yourself, baka!" he screamed in frustration. A sudden gust strong wind flew in his direction and he lost his footing ending up face first in to the snow. He groaned and looked up to see he had lost sight of the hanyou. He sighed. His foot even though covered in fur boots, fell so numb, he just wanted to stop, it was so cold, if he could only…..

"No! No! No! I can't give up! I'll not give up!" He yelled willing his body to shake of the lethargic feeling and scrambled up, His ears flicked straining to keep track of Inuyasha's movement.

He gritted his teeth, calling forth the power of the jewel shards in his legs (which was not an easy feat considering the blazing snow around him) pleading them to aid him to save his beloved once more, he let the tornado form around him, blowing the snow flakes astray. 'I'll not leave him alone, not again'. He gathered momentum following the fasting filling trail of footprints thanking the gods as the unmistaken blood red clothes came into his vision. Yes, a little bit further, Inuyasha is just….

Suddenly the form before him disappeared, he cursed as he ran at break neck speed and suddenly found himself splashing in icy cold water, up to his knees. Flinching instinctively he tried to make his way back towards the shore when realisation of what might have happened to Inuyasha dawned on him making Stones settled in the pit of his belly. 'Inuyasha must have ran into the icy lake and fallen through,' the broken slabs of ice inching back slowly was the proof of it. He looked around frantically, wishing he were wrong and willing Inuyasha to be safe but found no trace of him.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, willing back the tears that welled up and the distressed howl in his throat in thought of loosing his cherished. This was not the time; perhaps Inuyasha could still be saved.

Taking another deep breath, he jumped. Using his youkai agility he trailed through the broken ice slabs, jumping from one to the other sniffing and probing with his hands through the dark freezing water. His body was going numb, even his youkai was failing to win the battle against the harshness of nature but sheer will power kept him going.. "Just hold on…. Please just stay alive…"

Suddenly his hands hit something, something soft, a cloth of some sort… taking the name of his kami-sama he pulled and almost grinned when a red fabric covered hands appeared out of the water. Wasting no time he hauled up the rest of drenched and limp Inuyasha onto the thick slab.

A certain cracking sound was heard and he reacted unconsciously picking up the cold unconscious form in his arms and leaped over to the bank as the ice slab they were on finally cracked into bits.

Inuyasha soaking wet, his snow crusted ivory mane glistening, his lips were blue and he was barely breathing. Kouga worked quickly tearing off the wet clothing effortlessly and put an ear to Inuyasha's chest, glad at the slow beating of a heart. However, the danger had yet not passed. They were too far from the castle and Inuyasha would die by the time they returned, although Kouga was not sure he could trace their back their path; he could hardly see. He removed the fur cloak around him and wrapped Inuyasha tightly, picking up the slender form in his arms and looked around trying to determine the way to a nearby cave, which was mostly used by stranded wolves to protect themselves from natural calamities.

Sensing the cave nearby let the power of the shards fill him and raced towards it with Inuyasha clutched more tightly against his chest.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome huffed as she climbed out of the well pulling a new bicycle along with her. "Darn that Inuyasha. He didn't even come to get me this time. Stupid dog, wait 'till I get back...! Brrr, it's cold."

She shivered, burying her hands in a fashionable fur coat. "Oh Houjo-san is so wonderful. This coat is so warm!" she squealed and then scoffed. "Here I am travelling all the way from my home to help them with such an important job and look at them. None of them even bothered to find out when I was coming. And they call themselves my friends. Ohhhh! Why do I even bother… that mangy mutt must be sitting somewhere being coddled by everyone while I freeze to death here. I shouldn't have come, it's not like we are going to get anything done in this winter. But… I can't leave now." she grumbled as she mounted her cycle. "I will go that village, knock some sense in that stupid inu's head and _then _I'll return. Moreover Houjo-kun said he had a surprise waiting for me. I can't waste my time here. Better hurry, it's getting cold here."

The soft metal clinking rang subtly through the biting air as she rode through the dusty road making her way towards the village.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kouga sighed in relief as he crossed the barrier to enter what looked like a very thin fissure in the bosom of a mountain. Clutching Inuyasha close to his heart he hurried through the gradually widening path, the flame of fire coming alive and flaring on torches placed at convenient intervals on both side of the walls. He was thankful to the old magic that kept this place safe and protected from prying eyes, and also warm providing a shelter which was what he needed the most now so that he could save his mate.

He settled Inuyasha on a small, slightly raised platform covered with hay. Pushing the feelings of déjà vu, he began looking around and sighed when located a familiar chest. Rummaging through, he recovered two thick blankets and a cloth of some sort. He quickly returned to Inuyasha's side, wrapping it around the inu and used the cloth to soak the thawing ice, which had begun to trickle down his cheek and onto the blankets. Checking on him, he found that the hanyou was still frozen and his heartbeat was getting slower and slower. He didn't have the privilege of lighting a fire, there was no wood and Inuyasha needed every bit of warmth he could manage.

Without a second he stripped, before pulling up the blanket and settled beside hanyou. Pulling the cold body towards him he quickly rearranged the blankets around them. Now all he could do wait and pray that it was enough.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Hours passed… or was it minutes, Kouga didn't know, but he never grew tired of looking at the inu settled against him, ever an ethereal beauty the one he had nearly lost again today. He softly caressed one cheek, glad to see the healthy glow of life return to it. Inuyasha was finally warm, but yet to wake. Kouga contemplated on the idea of moving out of the blankets but the warmth mixed with the unique scent of Inuyasha made it too hard.

"You're really something…" He said softly, Inuyasha remained asleep. "I should have never left you alone. I should have known that loon would try something, he didn't even show up for that meeting. But you should know better to than believe that bastard." He sighed as he trailed his finger through the damp hair. "He would never know how much I care about you. Sure, I had been an idiot, but I understand now; letting you go was my biggest mistake I've ever made and I'm never repeating it again. You'll stay with me always, as my mate…"

Kouga felt the body beside him stiffen and released that Inuyasha had come awake or had been for a while. He placed his finger on the inu's chin and smiled. "I know you're up Inuyasha, so don't fake it; you're not very good at it."

A quiet sigh before he felt the body beside him shift a little and tightened his arms around Inuyasha preventing the inu from moving away from him any further. He heard another sigh but hanyou didn't move any further. "Why did you come after me?" came a weary question.

"Why not?" Kouga countered with a raised eyebrow.

Inuyasha remained quiet for a moment seeming trying to find an answer for it. "That wolf was right you know. I am not worth it."

"By hell, he was right!" Kouga snapped causing Inuyasha to flinch. He immediately regretted it and rubbed the inu back soothingly. "That old fool can never be right. What does he know what you're worth? You're priceless Inuyasha, I was just a bit late to realise it"

"But…" Inuyasha began Kouga silenced him with a soft kiss on the chapped lips, glad that Inuyasha didn't shy away. Either he was too shocked or wallowing in too much self-pity to react.

"You'd believe that wolf over the ones who truly care for you?" He looked into the golden eyes. "Mother, Mi-chan, Neesan… they all love you, they care for you and worry about you. Would you let one deranged shame in the name of the wolf clan take that from you? We love you Inuyasha, I love you…." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he began to struggle.

"No, no, I am useless. I have nothing to give you. I am nothing…" But Kouga stopped him with another kiss. This time Inuyasha gasped.

"No, you're not." Kouga accentuated his words by placing a protective kiss on the inu's forehead. "At least to me you're not worthless. You're stronger than any demon alive, even that stuck-up Western lord. You're loyal without a doubt, protective and innocent and… I can go on for hours, if you like me to." a rueful curl of the inu's lips confirmed that he was not so certain of it. "Listen, 'Yasha, nothing is your fault. Everything you've suffered from is my doing so I beg you let me make it up to you. let me love you, care for you, protect you. You're almost too precious for me. Let take away your pain 'Yasha."

Kouga leaned forward, capturing the dry lips yet again drowning any protests that welled up on Inuyasha mind. He had to do it now; he had to restore the inu's pride. He had to show him he cared.

**Author notes: Lemon in next chapter. If want it then review my dears. They are only things that give me energy to write, so go on. Write a word or a line…. Anything.**

**Miyuki**

**--------------**


	15. Chapter 15

Author notes: Hello people! I am back and with the much-awaited lemon nonetheless. Although I think it is more on the sappy side than hot. Sorry about the delay but I usually post a chapter when I am id-way through the next but I was in a slump yet again and was feeling too lazy to do it until today morning. So there you go. 

There is news: one of my readers had provided me with a lovely drawing of Inuyasha and Kouga and I wanted to share them with you. So anyone who wants to view will find it here:

Thanksto all those you have reviewed: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! (still think they are not enough)

And last but not the least my new beta Mollie whose doing an excellent job of helping me out with the chapters. Thanks so much for your help! A basket of cookies to you.

Chapter 15 

A eager tongue darted from it's confines, licking and wetting the dry chapped lips trying to push it's way past the barriers to reach it's destination into the wet warm cavern. Kouga pulled the smaller body towards him, covering it with his own hard frame as his clawed fingers gently trailed down the pale smooth of Inuyasha's side. Finally the cold lips opened with a silent gasp allowing him access to the forbidden troves inside as he gladly trailed the twin fangs with his tongue before moving to explore the sweetness within.

He groaned revelling in the taste that was his Inuyasha, the taste he had denied in favour of his selfish desires. The body under him shuddered and he felt the vibrations of a breath raggedly drawn and broke the kiss to peer at the angelic visage before him.

"Inuyasha…" Molten gold met burning azure silently before a single teardrop managed to escape the amber prison to slide down along the hanyou's face. More soon followed. Kouga cursed silently when he saw the uncertainty and fear in the once brilliant pool of yellow. Inuyasha still doubted his actions, he still felt himself to be inadequate to receive the alpha's attention still insecure about what was about to transpire. His inner wolf reared, crying out to Kouga to sooth his mate. Inuyasha needed to understand his importance in Kouga's eyes and this time the wolf prince gave into the feelings.

Gently wiping off the falling tears he placed feather-light, loving kisses on the twin eyelids before he spoke. "Trust me my love, I'll never hurt you." He confessed. "You're too precious to me and I do not know if it means anything to you but within what short time I was given to spend with you, to get to know you, I have realised that you're the world to me. No… more than that. You define my very existence, there's no one else and I'll stay by your side until the last breath leaves my body. Understand that we wolves take and love only one in our lifetime. And as I gaze into those blazing amber eyes I am glad to say that you're only one for me. I promise I'll always love you, care for you. I know you hurt now so let me take it away from you. Let me love you, my mate."

Inuyasha remained silent and still as he gazed into Kouga's eyes searching for the truth of the words spoken.

Kouga waited, giving the inu time, he wouldn't force himself on his love this time. He would wait for Inuyasha to make the next move. It was entirely up to Inuyasha's wishes, he would back away if needed. Watching the conflicting emotions play so openly on the inu's face he reached forwards caressing a pale cheek and gave a reassuring smile.

Inuyasha sighed. He truly didn't know what to think of it. Should he give into the feeling that was running rampant through his being? He desperately needed to feel alive; he needed to be loved but was Kouga was really capable of doing that? 'Does he _really_ love me?' He could see the truth in Kouga's eyes but was he worth it. He had lost much too much and he didn't want to be hurt again.

'But then again, what have I to loose? At least this way I'll be of some use, I could pay…' He closed his eyes taking a deep breath, Yes he would give into the feeling. He would let his instincts take charge now. 'That's it… whatever happens, happens.'

Kouga smiled when Inuyasha nodded slightly but frowned when he watched Inuyasha trying to roll onto his stomach. Did he still not believe him?

Inuyasha stilled abruptly when he felt a hand on his shoulders stiling his movements. "No Inuyasha not that way. I don't want to possess you, my love. I want love you and want to see your face when I make love to you"

Tears welled up yet again, the words melting his heart and Inuyasha raised his chin, spreading his legs in complete submission and invitation begging silently for Kouga to kiss him.

Kouga sighed, he knew why Inuyasha was reacting this way but he could do nothing. He himself had placed Inuyasha in this position; stripped him of all dignity of being an alpha and this was the only way he could return what he had forcefully and cruelly ripped away.

He leant forward cupping a cheek as his lips descended on the thin ones of the hanyou and poured all his love in the soft yet sensual action, conveying his undying feeling towards the inu. Kouga leisurely tasted his lips, dipping his tongue in to languidly explore the inu's mouth while slowly stretching himself over the delicate frame beneath him.

Inuyasha couldn't help but let the soft needy whimper escape his throat as Kouga played with his tongue slowly deepening the kiss while his hands played with the soft flesh of his body, caressing and squeezing with soothing gestures. He reached out tentatively encircling his arms around the ookami's neck and as Kouga left his mouth in favour of placing feather light kisses down his jaw line, nibbling occasionally. This was so familiar yet so different. It felt so good.

A slight gasp rang out to his ears before the hands around his neck tightened pulling him closer and Kouga allowed himself a smile as he worked his ways down the pale of the inu's throat, sucking and biting, teasing the sensitive flesh drawing out mewls of pleasure from his partner.

Inuyasha shivered as Kouga dipped tongue in the hollow collarbone, licking and tasting. He gasped and involuntarily arched into the warm body over him as one of his soft nipples was devoured, the torturous tongue encircling the slowly hardening nub, sucking onto it. His finger curled around the long black tresses that fell open sometime during the exploring, creating a curtain of darkness around them, pulling the delicious mouth closer to his body. His semi-hardened cock twitched fully to life; he could smell the wolf's arousal mixed with his own teasing his senses, turning his body in a blazing inferno. Bolts after bolts of unadulterated desire coursed through his body spreading its wings, making every cell in his body come alive.

He was loosing himself in the wolf's touches and there was no going back now. He whimpered calling out Kouga's name softly as the wolf traced a path between the nipples with his tongue licking before he captured another pink nub into his mouth giving the same attention as its twin had received a moment earlier.

Kouga ignored his own need as he slowly worshipped the silver-haired beauty with kisses washing away the filth of humiliation and pain, purifying it. Travelling further down he reached the hollow on his navel and dipped his touch swirling it around hearing another sharp intake breath followed by a soft moan before the body arched again in need. Their previous encounter had given him opportunity to know Inuyasha's body inside and he swore to use the knowledge to pleasure his mate.

Inuyasha waited impatiently for Kouga to reach his destination as the wolf sucked. He knew that Kouga would always make him come first and he waited in anticipation but was slightly disappointed when the wolf ignored to move down further.

The distressed whimper made Kouga to look and he smile. "Shh… relax puppy… all in good time." He assured as he began sucked on the inu's belly right below the belly button. He moved at an agonisingly slow pace, gently sucking on the hip area for a bit before he slowly reached for the burgeoning member. Wrapping his fingers around the taut shafted he slowly licked the vein underside cheering himself as the groans increased in sound and tempo. He looked up briefly taking in the visage of his inu lying on the furs and straw, pale body flushed a healthy red, gleaming in sweat, trembling for the pleasure he was responsible for. A mewl of discontent brought him out of his mental exploration and he bent down again wrapped his lips the head, tasting his mate, letting his tongue massage the sensitive skin.

Inuyasha groaned as head fell back on the fur blankets, a cry of sheer ecstasy arising from him. His body shuddered under the wolf's expert ministrations as he violently tried to ignore the urge to thrust his hips forward. Lips worked on his member relentlessly, twirling and sucking, taking him higher and higher towards his impending release. However an abrupt abandonment of the hot mouth around his aching shaft caused a cross between a growl and a mewl to escape him, which soon turned into a pleased moan yet again as Kouga closed lips on one the bulges beneath, sucking gently on it.

"Kouga… please…!" Inuyasha begged, thoughts of self-esteem be damned.

"Hai love, soon." Kouga assured yet again, as he ventured down further moaning involuntarily at the sight of the soft pink rosette before placing a small lick into the area.

Inuyasha gasped, his eyes falling open as he felt a wet appendage probe into him, wetting the area in preparation.

"Kougahhh…"

The hanyou couldn't help but press down lightly onto the wolf's mouth; it felt so nice.

"Yes…" He hissed as a finger entered his sleek passage preparing him for the inevitable. Soon more followed and he desperately pushed against the urgency to feel Kouga inside him growing more intensely with every passing second.

Kouga took the gentle thrusts as an invitation and he lifted himself positioning his eagerly dripping shaft near the small pucker. Inuyasha whimpered softly as he felt Kouga push past his barriers slowly entering him. Kouga stilled, using all his will not to bury himself forcefully into his partner. Instead he leant forward catching the red swollen lips in his once more soothing and calming until the whimpers ceased. A hand slowly enclosed over engorged member, stroking it gently as Kouga carefully pushed forward before pulling out a bit and pushing again until he was fully inside Inuyasha. Inuyasha for his part was completely oblivious to the pain of penetration, as his world has zeroed in on the shot of the electric fire that spread through his body with every stroke. This was love, he somehow knew. Perhaps the wolf was true when he had said he loved him. He was not hurting him, he was being gentle.

Opening his eyes he looked at the wolf staring down at him smiling before his lips were seized more again and he pushed wanting Kouga to resume his actions. Breaking the kiss Kouga began to move slowly as Inuyasha wrapped his legs around him locking his ankles and arching his back to convey his urgency. However Kouga set a slow, meandering pace, bringing them both close, but not close enough, wanting to make this climax perfect.

Inuyasha knew that Kouga was desperately trying not to hurt him but at the moment he needed the wolf to increase momentum, thus he resorted to the old ways. He pulled the quaking form closer to his body, hugging him and softly begged him to move faster.

Lost in the haze of pure love and blazing carnality, the two sweat-sleeked bodies moved against one another, as the snow blazed outside. The thrusts become fiercer with breathy pleas as Kouga buried his nose into the side of his mate's arched neck nibbling onto the area viscously while Inuyasha moved to meet thrusts, his body arching into his partner's, his breathing ragged as he accentuated each movement with a more needy moan than the previous one. Both teetered on the edge of release as they rubbed sensuously against one another jolting every nerve their body to waken.

Finally after what seemed like hours they cried out in completion together, finding release and joining their youki as one for the entire life. Inuyasha threw his head back, screaming out to his mate, coating the ookami's hands in thick cum while Kouga toppled over the precipice, his fangs enlarging and sinking into the area between the inu's neck and shoulder marking him as his mate for all eternity. Neither of them noticed the power and myriad of soft golden glow surrounding their bodies before shooting out of the cave, marking a powerful joining of the two strongest youkai in the their era.

Miles away, Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks; he had indeed the shift in the power. He sniffed the air a small smirk growing on his lips before he continued his tracking back to his imp servant and the human child.

Inuyasha was still riding the waves of pleasure when unbelievingly tender warmth shot through his body, and he arched in Kouga's arms, the marks of possession on his pale globes burning into an angry red colour before they disappeared entirely. He panted in Kouga's arms whimpering softly as he felt the changes take place in his body, the need to grovel in front of the alpha receded and he felt more alive. He slowly opened his eyes looked in the azure orbs seeing nothing but unadulterated adoration; fierce protectiveness and unbound love for him before Kouga presented him with his neck to mark him.

"Kouga?" he was still a bit apprehensive about he offer but Kouga silenced him with a kiss.

"Do it, my love." He urged. "This was meant to be long ago but my foolishness has caused you nothing but pain. But now that you're here with me I'll let you go, I'll always protect you and love you till the day I leave this earth."

Inuyasha looked up searching the eyes and found the truth of Kouga's words in there yet again. Smiling softly he nodded before allowing his fangs to extend and then sunk them into his wolf, tasting the sweet blood and delighting in its flavour. Hands held onto him frail body more tightly as he completed the ritual, binding Kouga to himself forever.

The chilled darkness that had threatened to devour his soul slowly receded and the emptiness was filled by a strong sense of warmth and belongingness. Something had changed; he felt it in his bones, the blood flowing through his veins and his skin that was enveloped in a cocoon of love and care. He was not alone, the feeling soothed his troubled spirit and for the first in a long time, a tiny yet small smile stretched on his lips. He was loved, he was desired, and he was not alone, never again.

He started when he felt something wet travelling down his skin. He tried to sit up but was pushed down gently. "Shhh, Relax" the voice tickled his sensitive ears and they twitched. Inuyasha fell back onto the warm furs closing his eyes as Kouga's tongue worked on him, cleaning the remnants of fortification and sweat and bathing him in his scent. The inu in him preened at the attention he was receiving and the warmth spread through his body and he gave into the feeling of sedation and ever so slowly the dark lashes fluttered closed but this time in a peaceful slumber in his mate's arms.

The soft snores emanating form the hanyou turned Kouga's attention to this mate. He had quickly finished his work and slid up smiling when he saw the inu snuggled against the warm fur sleeping peacefully.

"Yes… you needed this, mate." He loved the way the word slipped of his tongue. His puppy, his mate. He sighed happily; finally he had managed to begin the healing process. He knew he had a long way to go but for now he was content in being with his true mate; the one who his youkai and his inner wolf had longed for. Pulling the hanyou to him, he snuggled closer to his chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around him, slowly pulling the blankets around them before succumbing to the call of sleep unaware and uncaring of the storm that raged on outside

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Kaiya stared out at the snow gasping when she felt the shift in youki. She turned abruptly to her mother sitting by warm fire.

"Did you feel that mother?" she inquired, her eyes glowing in excitement and happiness.

"Hai my child, Kouga has finally found his true love and mate." She smiled, mirroring the glow in Kaiya's lavender orbs as she pulled the blanket over Akemi's sleeping form.

**Author notes: hope you've enjoyed it. Let me know your views okays?**

**Miyuki**

**--------------**


	16. Chapter 16

**A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL! Sorry about the delay but now that I am fully cured from the accident I desperately needed a holiday so was off to Germany (my boyfriend's place) for a few days. Anyway I am back again and kicking... Here's the latest chapter. Hope you people like it.**

**I am very grateful to my beta, Mollie for working alongside me. What would I do without you?**

**And also everyone who had put in a word or lots and giving me the energy to continue.**

**Thus with further ado let's move onto the chapter...**

**_Chapter 16_**

Kouga awoke to the feel of his mate nestled close to his chest the gentle rise and fall of chest indicating him to be slumbering peacefully. Untangling himself from the inu, he sat up the fur cover falling off to expose his nude body, as he rubbed the sleep off his eyes and stretched away the kinks in his muscles. Blinking owlishly, he took in the surrounding, silently cursing the immediate thumping of his happy tail before a wide smile spread across his lips. The scent of new mate tickled his nose together with the overcoming sense of contentment and calm spreading throughout his entire being.

Last night had been simply wonderful, and now he had a mate. Ah, the word alone simply made him want to melt into goo. "A mate huh…?" He whispered falling back on the furs with a pleased sigh before he turned to his side facing his puppy and hoisted himself up on the palm of a raised elbow, azure eyes in close observation of the unique visage before him. "… and a damn sexy one at that." he grinned wolfishly.

Inuyasha slept on as Kouga proceeded with a detailed study of his beautiful mate. Brushing a stray fringe of silver strands off the inu's face, he smiled at the sheer innocence on the softly rounded face. A lazy finger began a happy journey of the round face so free of worries, agony, and hopelessness that had once marred the inu's true beauty. He knew that they still had a long way to go to bring the old Inuyasha out, but for now he would cherish what he had.

"Why didn't I do this earlier?" Kouga sighed. How could he have been so blind to the aura of purity and gentleness? This creature was true treasure and he was glad he had taken right path at the right time. A true inuyoukai in every aspect, Inuyasha was priceless.

"Well except for his colourful vocabulary, I suppose." Kouga recalled with a smirk. But it was that lively, so utterly masculine nature of the inu that he missed severely. Fingers ran over pale forehead, following the arched eyebrows ready to swing arrows of love into his heart, the twin suns hidden behind the long dark lashes whose prolonged absence would purge his world into eternal darkness. The gentles contours of a cute nose carrying so much anger yet so much pride, the lips formed of the softest petal of the rarest rose and the pale, hard body covered sparingly by long silver mane, a flawless sculpture that even the gods would be envious of.

"I was truly an idiot, wasn't I?" the wolf prince inquired softly caressing a furry triangular appendage atop the inu's head smiling when a contented sigh fell off the sleeping mate's lips and he snuggled closer to the ookami's chest. Damn he could spend eternity just admiring his mate but they had to get back. He knew his mother and sisters would be worried sick about them and probably driven Katashi (A/n: Kaiya's mate and general of the wolf clan) mad to go in search for them. Sighing dejectedly he slowly shook Inuyasha to wake him. "Yasha… Yasha, wake up" he gently cooed, running his finger through the silky locks. "Get up love, we have to go back."

"Nnn…" was the only answer received as Inuyasha snuggled closer into the furs.

"Yasha…? Oi, puppy." Kouga called again only to receive a displeased whimper before Inuyasha pulled the covers over his head. "Keh, perhaps it was a very bad idea to take him three times during the night. Poor puppy is so tired." However he was happy watching the inu sleep so quietly perhaps for the first time in many weeks. "Well, I'll just have carry him home then…" He grunted as he lifted himself, stretching some more. Scooting around he soon found his clothes and dressed quickly before moved towards his somnolent mate and carefully working to safely cover him in warm furs.

Finishing within minutes he was faced with another problem. Although carrying the hanyou on his back would make the journey back easier but Inuyasha refused to show any sign of waking or perhaps aiding in to be set in the proper position. With a sigh, Kouga finally picked up the hanyou in his arms and made his way back through the narrow pathway back to the entrance.

Peeking out of the spelled entrance he sighed in relief to see the storm to have dissipated and the sun already up but the snow covering the ground was quite deep. "Damn how am I going to carry Inuyasha like this?"

"Hey, Kouga!" Azure eyes snapped up to the voice arms tightening in instinctual protectiveness around the lithe form, a growl threatening to rise in his throat warning the intruder to stay off his turf. It was only the strange familiarity of the voice laced with it usual impishness that stopped and he focused before a relieved smile spread over his lips. Surely enough, Katashi was trudging his way forth with Ginta and Hakkaku in tow, both grumbling under their breath. "Brrr… Damn it's cold outside!" the wolf general quickly brushed past Kouga entering the cave barrier along with the two wolves before sending a flurry of curses to whatever goddess that made snow. He was never fond of cold and had a rather eloquent vocabulary for expressing thought for the matter. Ginta and Hakkaku slumped to the ground in relief.

"So, I was right." Kouga grinned as adjusted the weight in his arms. "Mother and Kaiya must have really been worried."

"You've no idea, buddy. Kaiya nearly bit my head off when I told her that you were not a child and could find the way home, of course I was still groggy at the moment. Your sister can be really scary when she's angry; probably takes after Keiko-sama" Katashi reported with a grin of his own while absently rubbing his pre-abused ears. "She even kicked Ginta off his bed when he refused to get up. Poor wolf, even his mate was taking Kaiya's side" He chuckled, hearing the tired groan from both them down below.

"Seriously buddy, they were more worried about white puppy here, than you." He added before sniffing the air and flashing Kouga with a fanged grin who frowned in return his cheeks colouring a bit. "So ya finally decided to settle down, huh buddy?" he laughed, smacking Kouga hard on his back making him almost drop Inuyasha in the process. "It's good to know that you're finally chained and collared; can't have you running around with a happy smile when we are subjected to endless days of torture can we?"

"Oi, that's my sister you're talking about." Kouga growled.

"Yeah, I know… and if we don't get back early she'll have my hide. By the way, why are you carrying white puppy in your arms? He doesn't smell sick." He sniffed harder. "In fact he smells like he and you had a lot of fun last night." He added with a nudge, silently enjoying a squirming Kouga's reaction.

"Yeah, and I probably wore him down with it." Kouga murmured, the colour on his cheeks deepening. A hearty laugh sounded through the cave followed by another smack on Kouga's back and this time the prince growled in return.

"Oi, stop hitting me and help me with him will ya? I want to go back as soon as I can. I have a rogue bastard to deal with and I would very much enjoy tearing him to shreds for his act." Kouga snapped, to which Katashi seemed unaffected.

"If you're talking about that old fool (A/N: Teijo), then he has already been dealt with…" He informed with a smirk as proceeded to load Inuyasha on Kouga's back, smiling when the inu snuggled closer instinctively sighing in comfort. He had considered carrying the inu himself, but one look at his friend's face and he knew the young wolf would never want to part with his mate. It was too soon for that and wolves, especially a headstrong one like himself, had were more protective instincts when it came to their mate. "….and very nicely, I might add. The home council decided to take the matter into their own hands." Both Kouga and Katashi shuddered at that. The home council was not the one to be trifle with especially when they consisted of very-hardworking and hot headed bunch of she-demons. "It was quite nasty. They agreed that the wolf needed to be taught humility and decided that he would no longer be allowed within the council. You should see him buddy, he is quite a sight now."

Kouga looked inquisitively at his friend for sometime and sighed when he saw no more words forthcoming and the usual evil smile. He would have to find out himself. "Okay, let's go now." Katashi nodded in confirmation before kicking the two dozing wolves awake and set out along with Kouga towards their home.

* * *

"You've missed a spot." Keiko pointed out to the bald wolf (dressed in rags) cleaning a rather nasty area of the medicinal room as she absently twirled the steaming cup of tea in her hands. She had offered to supervise the first day of his service in the path of self-redemption. The home council had had a serious and tense meeting regarding Teijo's punishment when Katashi's mother had suggested the wolf needed some very strict lessons in humility. A demon or animal belonging to their clan, regardless their position, has always been considered an important member, and an insult, direct or implied is an insult to their clan as a whole. Teijo had knowingly insulted Inuyasha who was only the prince's intended but also the one who was welcomed to their home by the alpha female herself, thus openly abusing alpha's intentions as well. Moreover this was the only incidence where he had assault a person's honour. Hence it was decided that Teijo be would stripped of all his current privileges, including his active participation in the council work and would serve in the lowest ranks doing mundane yet important jobs so as to earn his keep. This would not only cure him of the false notions of the uselessness the wolves or demons of the lower rank possessed, but also teach him to respect the one whose worked hard to make life easy for those of the higher ranks. Should the accused deny this collective decision he would be loose his place within the clan and be exile not only from the clan but also from the Northern lands. This was a one-chance opportunity and failure to learn what had been intended would also result in exile from the clan.

It was this punishment that had found the convening wolf cleaning the rooms for Keiko as per her instructions. The new life hadn't began smoothly and after steadily ignoring Keiko's warning while handling certain potions, and had suffered a terrible accident riding him of his luscious lengths of silver hair, leaving him quite bald. However Keiko was more thankful for the wolf seemed to be more compliant now. Therefore she sat silently contemplating her moves to break the new addition of their family to her mate. Mashiro had sent words that he would be returning the next day together with his mother, Hotaru-sama, and now she could very well foresee her peaceful abode transforming into in a heated battlefield when her mercurial mate had learnt of their son's glorious deeds. She only hoped that she could contain him someway till she made him understand the real intricacies of the situation. She didn't want poor Inuyasha suffering any portion of Mashiro's wrath. Perhaps Hotaru-sama would be their saving grace…. Or perhaps not, she agreed grimacing.

"Mother, Mother!" the voice of her daughter caught her attention and she looked up to see a panting but beaming Kaiya standing at the door. "They're here, mother. Kouga and inuyasha are back." She announced excitedly. "They just entered the great doors!"

Keiko was up in a flash and after the young demoness as they hurried to welcome Kouga's mate into their home. The Mashiro matter would be dealt with later.

* * *

Congratulatory howls echoed through the castle grounds as more and more demons and wolves gathered to earn a peek at the new addition to their family. They had heard great tales of the inu hanyou's exploits and had wanted an audience before. However due to the matter of health and the fact that Inuyasha rarely came out of his room, they seldom saw the inu in person. They had been saddened by the inu's fate yet now they couldn't be happier for their prince and his mate. Also, they were perhaps a little proud of having a strong demon on their side. Pushing each other and craning their necks they stood side by side, with eager younglings occupying the shoulders of the strong and sturdy, bursting into howls of joy as Kouga and Katashi appeared near the gate.

Ginta and Hakkaku had hurried forward before Kouga in order to inform Kaiya of her brother and his mate's well-being and of their safe passage back. However the words fell on more sensitive ears than necessary and the news spread like wild forest fire through the castle resulting in the huge crowd of happily yowling demons and wolves waiting in the snow covered ground for the first look at them.

* * *

"Oi Kouga, looks the whole clan has gathered here." Katashi announced with a smirk and Kouga groaned. He was definitely was not prepared for this. He was still too high on his protective instincts regarding his mate and didn't want any trouble.

He thought of picking up speed and zipping past the crazy mob but quickly discarded the thought. It would only mean disrespect towards his fellow wolves. "Darn it, what am I supposed to do?" Suddenly fleeing back to the safe, warm and quiet cave seemed like a good idea, but ignoring the urge he followed Katashi closely, nodding slightly in acknowledgment as they walked amidst the whooping and cheering crowd, shouting congratulatory words and blessings. Thankfully, knowing the instinct of a newly mated demon, they were wise enough to keep safe distance from them while gobbling the sight of the white haired inu nestled snugly on Kouga's back.

Entering the castle corridor, Kouga sighed in relief as he saw his mother and sister hurry towards them and soon they were ushered in the nearest chamber, Keiko's personal ones, away from the prying eyes with a promising for a large initiation ceremony as soon as they were able. This seemed to please the wolves and they dispersed with excited smiles on their faces in anticipation of a nice feast.

Kouga sighed as he lowered himself on the warm furs near the large fireplace, shifting the weight slightly to pull the sleeping inu into his arms. "Mother…" he called frowning when he peeled off the thick furs and checked in on his mate. Surely, Inuyasha felt a bit warm, his face was flushed…

"Was it is Kouga?" Keiko inquired as she closed the doors after asking Kaiya to retrieve some herbs from the healing chamber and giving Katashi the leave for rest of the day. Following the frown on her son's face she quickly settled herself in front of the two demons, checking on the son-in-law's health. After a few quick check she looked up and smiled. "It's okay Kouga, it's a mild fever. Nothing serious. He is just exhausted from the power it took for you two to form the mating bond. He is still recuperating so the changes had left him a bit overwhelmed." she informed ignoring the rosy blush that rose up Kouga's cheek as she began a thorough inspection on her son ignoring his protesting whines. "Just let him rest for a few hours and he'll be fine."

At the moment there was knock on the door and Kaiya peeked in asking for entrance. "Come in, dear." Keiko smiled as Kaiya handed her a small bowl before turning to her little brother. "Congratulations, my little wolf." she smiled at Kouga who returned it fully thanking her. "Mother, I must take my leave now. You know Katashi, he is probably howling like an abandoned wolf by now." she announced with a roll of her eyes.

"All right dear." Keiko nodded returning the bow her daughter offered with a slight nod of her own before turning to his son.

"Now, return to your chamber and rest. I am sure you are tired too. Take these medicines with you. Make sure Inuyasha takes them when he wakes." Kouga nodded picking the inu up in his arms. "And Kouga…"

"Hai, mother?" Kouga stopped just outside the doors.

"Your father will be returning tomorrow, so…."

"I understand mother, and I am ready to face him" Kouga offered solemnly.

Keiko smiled. "All right dear. Now go and rest. Take care of your mate."

"Hai, mother." Kouga smiled as he made his way to his own chambers.

* * *

TBC>>>>


	17. Chapter 17

**Author notes: Ah, Yes Another chapter for you. A bit of a lemon. And a small encounter with Katashi and Kaiya. Hope you people like it. I know a few of you may be a bit miffed that I am taking all this a bit slow. But I want Inuyasha to recover fully once again before he meets Kagome (which'll probably be at the end of the story). So I guess all who are waiting for Kagome bashing have to wait a little more, though not much…… **

_**Chapter 17**_

Drowsy eyes opened to the warm and wet sensation around him. Letting out a loud yawn he stretched, water splashing as he rubbed his eyes roughly and looked around in a sleepy daze. Immediately he stiffened at the familiarly of finding himself in a large pool, panic building in his mind screeching at him to flee however his youkai was perfectly content staying there near his mate and thusly his body refused to move.

"Ah, the prince finally awakens" Inuyasha spun around wide-eyed to face his amused mate before the winding arms around him tightened and he was pulled onto Kouga's lap effortlessly and snugly against the hard chest. "How are you feeling?" Kouga inquired softly, a finger moving to play with a twitching puppy ear.

The warmth of the hot spring along his mate's closeness silenced the chaotic wars in his mind and he sagged against Kouga closing his eyes with a sigh. "I'm okay," he mumbled while trying to quickly gather his bearings.

"We are back at the castle," Kouga informed feeling the inu's confusion. "I tried to wake you but you refused and no, don't apologise. I am the one at fault here." He quietly watched the inu battle with himself.

'He needs time to get used to the old ways.' Kouga agreed silently. Instincts were not something that could be changed overnight; they needed time, something they had in abundance now.

"So…" he continued. "I had to carry you here. Of course Katashi, Ginta, and Hakkaku had been sent in search for us."

"Who's Katashi?" asked Inuyasha as he pulled back slightly to gaze at wolf and Kouga smiled. Yes, Inuyasha was reverting to his old self already; the curious little doggy was coming out. Extending his arms over the inu's shoulder he drew the hanyou closer to him. At once the rich scent tickled his nostrils and he dipped his head sniffing, his body reacting to the sensual mix of spice, forest and oddly of a certain flower whose name he couldn't place or didn't bother to. A treasonous tongue flicked out to taste his mate and he growled in appreciation hearing the sharp gasp followed by the soft barely audible moan escaping the inu's lips.

"Kouga…"

"Ummm… oh yes, Katashi." He mumbled against the delicious flesh before drawing back. "He is Oneechan's mate and my childhood friend, although the rascal acts more like my big brother or something." He grumbled. "According to him, oneechan dragged him of their bed by his ears. They were worried about you Inuyasha. I too, was worried."

"…Sorry."

"Don't apologise Inuyasha. You are not at fault here, it that old baka, Teijo. The nerve of that filthy maggot…" He growled. "I oughta have pulled his tongue out of his dirty mouth!"

"But…."

"Oi, Yasha, no buts. … No one dare insult my intended. You are mine as well I am yours, Inuyasha, and any insult to you is an insult to me. No one is to be forgiven for doing that to me, Inuyasha. You understand that?"

Inuyasha nodded, albeit unsurely. He was still dealing with the new and abrupt changes in his life. He had gone from an alpha to omega and back to an alpha in the blink of an eye. He didn't know what to make of it. Sure, he felt much better than he had felt in week, perhaps something akin to happiness. But he was scared, so scared. What if all of it was dream? What if he woke to find himself cold and alone once more? Fate had played too many games with him; it had only taken away the ones he loved. Why would it be any different now? Was this a new trap?

"…Yasha… love?" Kouga prodded gently, the look on the hanyou's face worried him.

"Kouga, is this true?"

"What, is what true?"

"Everything. This is real, right? It's not a dream, right?" The wolf only smiled in answer before placing a small nip on Inuyasha's nose making him yelp and glare at it as he held onto his slightly red nose.

"Nope, certainly not a dream." Kouga grinned. "Now, my dear mate, back to what I was saying. Anyway, everything was fine until we reached here. Someone must have heard that I had been mated and almost whole of the clan were present at the gate, practically wanting to squeeze the life out of us with their felicitations. From long to short, we now have an official initiation ceremony to look forward to."

Inuyasha stiffened once again. "A…a ceremony? Do we have to?" He looked up worriedly. He was still not ready to deal with an alien bunch of wolves. The first encounter was enough for him, what if they…

A handed moved to caress the sensitive area on his neck, soothingly. "We have to Inuyasha. It was mother's decision and the clan would want a feast to celebrate our joining. But you need not fear, none other than Teijo shares those orthodox and vile prejudices. I saw their faces today; they were happy and excited to have you with them. Apparently your reputation precedes you, doggy, and we are anything but proud to have at our side."

"Hmmm…."

"Moreover, most are happy to see me 'tamed and collared'. Damn fucking wolves. I just wanted to tie their tails together and whip their asses for good. Perhaps that would have wiped the smug look on their baka faces." Kouga grumbled however he didn't miss the small quirk on the thin lips. Ah, the beginning of a smile, he would have to work on that. "…and that's not all."

"Eh?"

"Tomorrow we have earned the privilege of meeting his royal highness, Lord Mashiro, my father and royal pain in the ass." Kouga growled. "Don't look at me that way Inuyasha, the wolf thrives on the joys of finding perfect opportunities on getting my ass kicked."

"He's that bad?" Inuyasha asked a bit surprised of his mate speaking of his own father so hotly.

"Yeah, but the courtesy only extends to his dear son. So tomorrow you may witness getting hanged by my tail, or more preferably to him, my balls, and you shall enjoy the unique eloquence my father reserves only for me."

A snicker escaped his lips even before the poor the inu could control it. Kouga sure had a colourful view of his father and picturing Kouga's exact words in his words was too comical for him to suppress his laughter.

"Good to see you smile Inuyasha. You look beautiful. However I must warn you, keep away from the auburn haired beauty by his side. That's grandma, and extremely injurious to your health."

"Keh, nothing scares me, ya half-wi… Sorry" puppy ears flattened on atop the ivory mane as Inuyasha hid behind the untamed bangs. The words had been a mistake; he should have disrespected his alpha, but….

"Oi Inuyasha, what have I told you about not apologising? You are my mate, love, and that entails you to be the prince of the clan and my equal, I want you to act as such and a little boasting isn't that bad. Moreover, you should probably hold onto that idiotic bravery of yours, you'll need It." he grinned at the glare received. Yep his puppy was definitely making a comeback, emerging slowly out of the shell.

"hmmm… but this is not the decided time to talk about the extent of your dementia. Lets take it to the room shall we, I for once don't want resemble a dried prune when I meet father tomorrow." Inuyasha allowed himself a smile. It somehow felt good.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yemmmppphhh!" Lips descended on his before he could answer and Kouga began the process of promptly devouring his sweet new mate. Their relationship was new; the raw pull of feeling the warm body of his mate against another was explosive and Kouga was happy to revel in it. Pulling the inu closer to his body, he allowed his tongue to slip between the slim folds of the inu's lips meeting its tentative partner halfway and playing with it.

A throaty moan escaped the hanyou's body as he shivered in anticipation. Yes, this was heaven and it as his… perhaps. No his, definitely his. Pressing himself against the naked chest, he allowed himself for the first time to join in, to wedge a war against the invading tongue and taste his mate.

Kouga let his mate feed on him. Feed on his love, his power, his very being. Let him take everything that was him and return the same with renewed fervour. For so long, he had pleasured his mate, taking the part of the caregiver letting his one enjoy his touch, to ache for them and not flinch away in fear and agony. Now was his moment to allow the inu to return the touch. All burned, molten flames of desire singeing his skin, piercing through his veins, shooting forward, making him come alive.

Bodies rubbed against one another as the carnal need of joining became more pronounced. Kouga held on to the pale globes of his mate lifting himself, and the inu curled around him effortlessly while the wolf rose from the steamy pool, the water cascading off of their heated skin like droplets of crystals. Breaking off the hot connection he looked at the flushed face, "Let's continue in our bed shall we?"

A shaky nod from the panting hanyou was all that Kouga needed, and he walked out the bathing chamber into their bedchamber, warmed by the light and heated by a healthy fire in the large hearth. Reaching the soft furs he lowered the inu carefully on him, shining eyes admiring the taught wet body in front of him. Yes, Inuyasha was most beautiful and exotic creature alive; even the weeks of illness and trauma had not been able to lessen the sheer beauty of the hard body. "You are exquisite, love…" he stated admiringly watching the inu shudder from it. "…and I am glad you are mine."

Lowering himself on the furs he stalked towards his eyes, his nose twitching from the scent of heightened arousal around him. Inuyasha wanted him, and the feeling was mutual. Yes they we were meant to be together. Pulling the his mate under him, he lowered himself capturing the swollen lips yet again teasing and tasting each other letting his dark mane fall around them like a veil hiding themselves from the outsiders.

"Inuyasha" a breathy whisper and inu opened his eyes to the azure one looking down at him lovingly. "I want you to…"

"No."

"Inuyasha…"

"No, I am okay. I don't want dominance."

"Love, we are equal so…"

"Please, I feel good with you as you are. Please." he begged. This was too soon and frankly he liked the taste of submission. Parting his legs in invitation he waited.

Kouga nodded in understanding at he settled close to his mate. Although he had made up his mind about submission he was honestly not very comfortable about the idea. Perhaps in the future he may consider it seriously but it was too early now. Smiling softly to assure his mate, he stole another heated kiss as reaching up to find the furry and delectable triangle above the inu's head. He had been dying to try them out, wanting to feel their delicate texture between his fingers and lips. Tongues lashed against one another fervidly while Inuyasha was introduced to a new set of pleasure point to his body. Nimble fingers caressed the furry appendages delighting in their softness as a slow purr was slowly emitted from hanyou's chest in reaction. Breaking off the sweet kiss and exploring impatiently, Kouga edged higher; gently blowing into one ear, watching it twitch and a little sigh escape the inu as he leaned closer to feel more.

Catching the right ear between his lips he gave a playful tug and a nip before licking the rim of inner flap feeling the sudden gasp and the delightful tremor that ran down the hanyou's body as he leaned in for more. The scent of arousal spiked and Kouga dove in holding the ears firmly while he tortured it with his tongue lathing its inside and blowing making the inu arch and keen new sensations sending waves of heats through his body. "Mmm…Kouga!"

'Interesting…' the wolf prince mused, pleasantly surprised by the inu's reaction and proceeded to explore the newly discovered pleasure spot. More warms licks and alternative nips followed as finger kneaded the other ear watching as they turned crimson with excitement.

Inuyasha had lost all coherency, his breathing laboured and body aching with need as he arched to rub himself against his tormenter, his engorged shaft dripping and demanding more attention. Never had he thought that his hearing devices could be used for anything more than their original purpose. He, since his childhood, had never been proud of those ears, which had made him "different" from all others. He was often taunted because of them, the poor appendages being tugged, molested, abused and fondled with, but now it was different, so different. Constant purrs and happy mewls poured of him relentlessly as he writhed under his mate, the waves building inside him threatening to crash any moment. Rubbing himself more fiercely he growled as his left ear was given the same attention.

"Kouga… stop! I… I can't…" he desperately tried to warn as he almost reached his limits but it only succeeded in encouraging his mate more. Fingers tangled in the silvery locks pulling the inu as close as possible while Kouga worked with more fervour intent on bringing his mate higher toward his release. His work soon paid as off as the inu beneath him stiffen suddenly before letting out a sharp keen cry and shuddered as he toppled over the precipice, reaching his climax.

Pleased, Kouga released him, staring down at the flushed cheeks and slightly-parted red lips while he held on desperately trying to bring himself under control. The wolf price smiled placing a small kiss on the fevered forehead. "we oughta try that more often puppy, I think you enjoyed it quite thoroughly." He noted the grin growing wider as the blush became more prominent in his mate's cheeks. "Yep… but we can't stop here, you know." he added rubbing his straining erection against the inu's pale thighs suggestively.

"hmmm…" Inuyasha nodded trying hard to hold in the chuckle that threatened to pour out of him anytime. Somehow, he felt alive. Reaching up he tangled his arms in the dark locks pulling his mate closer for a kiss.

Kouga went in willingly, settling himself on his inu as they nipped at each other playfully before leaning in to join their mouths, eager tongues twisting around each other joining in a sensual dance of eternal bonding. Throaty moans were released as the urgency to join became more prominent and arms slipped around the wolf as Inuyasha pulled him closer the fearful claws gently scraping the skin on his back.

Kouga shivered, groaning in appreciation as he pressed himself more firmly gliding against his mate's swiftly hardening member. The scent of prior heavy release and current arousal made him dizzy as he trailed sharp nips and comforting kisses along his mate's jaw line. Claws moved along the inu's side, feeling the muscles jump under his fingers before it dipped into the pelvic crevice, collecting the pre-released juices along it way before it reached it final destination to push past the muscled barriers and into the hidden and hot passage of the inu.

A long groan and Inuyasha pressed himself against the invading finger conveying his restless anticipation. Legs parted and wounded itself around the sinewy waist as Kouga introduced more cum slicked fingers into his hanyou while worrying the mating mark lying on the inu's shoulder with his lips, drawing soft pleasure-filled growls and desperate moans from the writhing inu.

Inuyasha rocked himself on the fingers letting out a sharp yelp as his prostate was found and the bundle was struck more skilfully with each stroke.

Kouga groaned at his mate's eagerness fighting to regain the control of nerves as the inu's sinful mouth found a rather sensitive area on his neck to suckle on. A needful whimper fell in his sharps ears as he withdrew his fingers and wriggled to position himself near the dripping entrance. Perhaps they should try to go at it more slowly in the future but for now his body called for fast and hard action, and he knew Inuyasha wanted the same.

Ever so carefully he eased himself in, looking down at his mate intently to catch any discomfort from his invasion and sighing inwardly when he found no trace of pain as the inu only grunted, wriggling sometimes to take more of his wolf in. His heart soared at the inu's active participation in this carnal act. "Daijoubu?" he asked wanting to make sure his little doggie was actually all right.

"Hai" came a breathless reply. "…Just a few moments…"

Kouga nodded moving to kiss his mate soothingly as he lay fully sheathed inside him. A few minutes later a tentative push indicated his mate's readiness and he drew himself almost all the way out only to push in slowly muffling the resulting grunt with passionate kiss. More long strokes followed as Inuyasha joined in, moving along with his wolf, joining and giving into the ethereal dance of mating bliss.

Time passed and the movement became more urgent, the hard, sweat-sheen bodies driving against another fanatically, and cries of pleasure erupted from both demonic entities mixing and echoing through the silent room as they escalated towards their combined climax.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Kaiya hurried along the corridor pulling a whining Katashi along with her. How her mate managed to revert from strong stern wolf general to a whiny, fussy wolf boy whenever she was with him was beyond her imagination.

"Why do _we_ have to go there?" Katashi grumbled for the hundredth time. "Even Mi-chan can take these robes to them."

"Mother's orders." Kaiya stated simply, trying hard to keep the smirk off her lips. Her mate was really being clingy today, and that meant they were gonna have fun tonight.

"But I just wanna spend some time with you. It been so long since we've mated, and being so close to those newly-mated idiots is really affecting me. All I wanna do now pounce you here and now…" A hand slid along Kaiya's backside only to be swatted back. "Che! Why can't we come back later? Those two are probably fucking like bunnies in there."

"Hush you. They are tired; besides they don't suffer from uncontrolled libido disorders like you, wolf-man. Moreover you just had me a few hours ago, so don't go on howling about it was long."

"No buts, love. Mother said that you were to be introduced to Inuyasha formally and…" she began with a smirk "The sooner we finish, the sooner we can go back to our chamber."

The wolf beside her seemed to be contemplating her idea for a second before a devilish grin spread on his lips. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" With that he effortlessly scooped up and protected Kaiya in his arms as he ran down the corridor at full speed, leaving the passers-by smirking/giggling at their antics.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Harder, Kouga…" Inuyasha growled as held on more tightly rocking fiercely against his mate. Each act of coition seemed more intense and hotter than the last one and Inuyasha burned letting the welcomed flames engulf his body soul and mind as he drowned in it. "Faster! Let go!"

Kouga could only comply with his mate's wishes, letting his youkai free as he drove in and out with inconceivable ferocity and speed. He had learned that Inuyasha could be quite vocal when he wanted to and was inwardly glad, as he need not be holding himself back anymore. "Does… that… please… you…Love?" he grunted with each thrust suckling on the inu's neck harder.

"Yes!" was only a hiss. "More!"

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Damn those two, I am dying here," Katashi grumbled as Kaiya still perched in his arms roll her eyes. They had been knocking on Kouga's door for quite sometime with no response.

"I think you should let me down now, Katashi" Kaiya pointed sternly to which her mate grinned.

"Yep I think it's time I barge in there and pull the lazy little wolf out of his comfy bed by his ear and knock some sense into his empty brain." Kaiya was promptly settled down on her feet as Katashi proceeded to pull the doors open.

Kaiya stumbled a bit. "Katashi I don't think that's good idea. They are…" she tried to stop her mate but he had already pushed the doors open, entering the quiet room by himself. "Stupid fool…!" she muttered under her breath as she reluctantly followed her mate inside. She really had a bad feeling about this now that she was in and determined to stop her mate's further advance when a high pitched almost painful sounding howl tore through the room making them jump. Katashi, ever the warrior, had instantly switched to battle mode and sprinted across the room followed closely by an equally concerned Kaiya. Throwing the doors open Katashi came to an abrupt halt causing Kaiya bumped into him. The question however died instantly in Kaiya's voice as she glanced beyond her mate's muscular form to see her brother and her brother-in-law locked in a passionate post coital kiss. Cheeks colouring at the scent of heavy sex hitting their noses they stood incapable of movement watching the partly covered bodies entwined against each before a fierce growl echoed through the room causing them to jump.

"S-sorry, buddy." Katashi stammered jumping back to slam the doors close and staggered along with his equally stunned mate to the furry cushions in the living room and collapsed over them. Both sat as statues neither glancing at the other as they tried to process just what had occurred.

"You're stupid." Kaiya said stiffly.

"Yeah, and probably scarred for life."

"Yeah, but very hot nonetheless." the answer had Katashi turning to his mate in surprise, who was still red as she wrung her hands nervously.

"Eh?"

However before Kaiya could elaborate the bedroom door flew open with a raging and growling Kouga stepping in front of them.

"What's the meaning of this?" he sneered the serene blue eyes beginning to tint red in anger. "Don't you have anything to do than to barging into my private chamber when I am with my mate? I oughta tear…"

Katashi was instantly on the ground in a non-threatening way, baring his throat in submission as he began to explain. "We never meant it, Kouga. Keiko-sama had asked us to give you the clothing for tomorrow's morning rendezvous and the ceremony to be the following tomorrow evening regarding Inuyasha's initiation to the clan." Kouga merely raised an eyebrow the fangs still bared.

Casting a worried glance at his mate, Katashi swiftly pressed himself as low as possible to the ground as possible as he continued. "We had been knocking on your door for quite sometime and receiving no answer I decided to check on you guys." he didn't flinch from the resultant growl that echoed through the room or that Inuyasha had quietly strolled into the room adjusting a yukata similar to Kouga's, coming to stand by his mate's side. "We heard the howl and presumed you and your mate were danger and so…"

"And so you jumped like an inconsiderate baka barging into my private chambers without thinking. Honestly, Katashi… what do you have for a brain, cow dung?"

Forcing the growl that rose at the insult down, Katashi apologised. The apology was followed by another from Kaiya at their untimely intrusion. Kouga had every right to tear them into pieces for destroying their privacy. No one dared enter the mating grounds of two demons no matter what position they held and Katashi and Kaiya were still eligible for punishment. Looking up tentatively, Katashi sighed in relief when he saw the smirk gracing Kouga's lips and a very red faced Inuyasha who though looked a bit miffed at the situation but had a small forgiving smile on his face nonetheless.

"Get up you two, you're embarrassing us now." Kouga urged, his features relaxing as he pulled Inuyasha closer to him by his shoulders before settling down on a nearby cushion.

Katashi smiled as he settled down along with Kaiya in front of the pair. "So you and white puppy here are getting along pretty well." He teased as usual, his eyes twinkling with mirth to hide his shaken self behind them. "the howl must have managed to shake a few of the castle foundations" Inuyasha turned a flaming crimson glaring daggers at the commenter as Kouga snorted in amusement.

"Yeah, that and I am literally very good in what I do" Kouga retorted smugly earning a sharp punch in his ribs from his mate and a growl. Katashi snickered.

Kaiya who had been silent till the moment chose to intervene before her poor brother-in law was embarrassed more. "Congratulations, Inuyasha." she smiled gently at a shyly nodding Inuyasha. "We gladly welcome you to our family and clan."

"Thanks" Inuyasha replied, now perched beside Kouga ignoring him completely.

"And let me introduce you to my mate, Katashi" she gestured to the brown haired male beside him.

"My heartfelt congratulations, Inuyasha. I am truly happy for you two and having the famous Naraku-slayer in our clan only add to our pride and strength. I sincerely welcome you to our family and clan" Katashi greeted formally.

"Thank you" Inuyasha replied in earnest swatting away Kouga's hand that tried to settle over his shoulder and ignoring the resulting whine.

Kaiya smiled at the two before continuing what she had originally come for. The scent of sex still hung in the air and she really wanted to be alone in her chambers with her mate. "Kouga must have told you about father." She looked for confirmation before she continued. "All right, you need to be attired properly for although it is more of an informal meeting, you still ought to aim to impress. Don't worry Inuyasha, father would probably dote on you but I am not so sure about Kouga." Kouga snorted but readily ignored. "Anyway we have also arranged for your initiation ceremony tomorrow evening and these are your attires for attending." She handed them the clothing, which Inuyasha took nodding gratefully. "We are thinking about keeping it short, however it is essential for you to stay at least the first few hours of the ceremony." She added knowing that Inuyasha still may not be comfortable with a huge crowd and taking into account his condition it was not feasible to push him too far. "Is it okay for you?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha answered although a bit unsure of it. Kaiya smiled and kneeled before him settling her hands on his comfortingly and smiled. "Don't worry, we'll take of everything. Mother and I will attend you personally. Everything will be fine." Inuyasha smiled back, warmed greatly by their concern. It was good to have a family, people who cared for you and Inuyasha decided the least he could do would be to submit to few of their wishes.

"And Kouga," she turned back to her pouting brother. "See that he is properly rested tomorrow or mother will have your hide. Dinner will be in shortly and I am depending on you to make sure he eats properly. I want more than skin and bones on my brother-in-law."

Inuyasha blushed yet again causing Katashi to chuckle, which in turn earned him a glare from both Kouga and his own mate. Smirking a bit, he stood up hastily, pulling Kaiya along. "All right people, we all here are exhausted from the day's events and I am too eager to spend some time with my mate. While I would have lingered a bit longer but the scent of your recent activities has left me quite needy therefore I bid you goodbye as I return to my chambers to ravish my mate and to argue that it is not alone I that suffer from libido disorders."

Kaiya spluttered at that, playfully swatting his mate's arms before she was promptly lifted over his shoulders and carried out of the room leaving a stunned Inuyasha and snickering Kouga in his leave.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. He's always like this." Kouga explained trying to draw Inuyasha closer to him for a kiss but was swatted again for his effort before Inuyasha strode towards their bedchamber.

"Inuyashaaaa…" he whined as he quickly followed his irritated mate inside. "I am sorry…Inuyasha… heyyyyyyy!"

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**TBC…..**

**I Specially thank Mollie for her great work with the chapters.**

**And also all who reviewed for so long. My heartfelt thanks to you all.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's notes:** **Hello! Another chapter done and posted whew! Mind you there may be some "leaps" in the chapters to come. For example, this chapter though has two flashbacks deals with position of Inuyasha after a few months of his being mated to Kouga. Similarly the future chapter may contain some leaps as I am trying to make Inuyasha feel both physically and mentally strong and safe before he conceives after pup. Although I am still unsure as how to proceed further you may expect more of Granny Hotaru (who by the way is nothing like most had expected.) and some other good and evil OCs. With that said let me thanks the reviewerswho wereso kind enough to let me know their views regarding this chapter. **

**Thank you: ****fluffypup****drowning faith****, Largo-sensei, kera, Lady of the squirrels, babier, rebellion2fate, petpeeves12, Taikai no za Kokoro, Gray Wings, cherry fantasy, Shizuka-Yuki.**

**And last but definitely not the least my beta MOLLIE. Thanks for turning my crazy rant into words suitable for reading.**

**_Chapter 18_**

Peals of laugher echoed through the ivory grounds stretched within the castle walls as young wolves and demon reaped the joys of winter by playing in the snow with their friends and siblings. Squealing, a few pups chose to smash each other with snowballs, while others enjoyed the quiet fun of giving shape to various sized snowmen or lay sprawled on the ground etching snow angels on the snow. Amber eyes silently followed the frolicking younglings as Inuyasha sat nearby a genuine smile on his round face musing over the events of the past months.

Days had passed since the stray and broken hanyou was taken into the wolf clan giving him a home, a caring family and a loving mate. In this short length of time, his life had been turned upside down; he had gone from a wandering warrior to a demon with lost hopes and no purpose to live for, to a respected member of the wolf clan, a temporary advisor in the outer council and a sword instructor to the young ones in the clan. He had been changed from the haughty, boisterous, foul-mouthed, over-confident wanderer to a more silent, but still royal member of a family. Never had he imagined such life and after having lost so much. Never had he hoped against hope that he would be granted such boons or would be able to collect himself enough to enjoy them. However, his mate and his family had made it possible and although it had definitely not been easy to accept so much and to learn to forgive, Inuyasha was slowly taking one step a time. True, he still suffered from occasional loss of confidence and gruesome nightmares, and the pain of loosing his child still lingered, but it had dulled somewhat and with Kouga and his family there for him to hold him, he was slowly coming out of his shell; he was recovering, albeit slowly.

Stretching out lazily on a cold stony ledge near the castle entrance, Inuyasha kept a stern watch on his pupils as they enjoyed their 'tactfully' earned holiday while he let his mind wander to the day he had meet two of his new and quite eccentric family members, his father-in-law and a very interesting grandmother-in-law. "Crazy bunch of loonies" he muttered, but was still undoubtedly grateful of them. He could still feel how stressful the day had been with Kouga literally bristling as they strode through the castle corridors to meet lord Mashiro.

Flashback 

"It'll be fine." Kouga comforted, pulling Inuyasha close to him as they made their way to the audience room. Kaiya had been in their chamber not a moment ago with information of mother's detailed 'meeting' with father and that they -or mostly Inuyasha- had nothing to worry about. Though Inuyasha was fairly relaxed at the news, Kouga seemed to become more and more agitated with each passing moment.

"Looks like you're to convince yourself more, Kouga" Inuyasha murmured softly as they stopped abruptly in front of the audience room and informed the occupants of their arrival. The bald servant who had gone in had returned, instantly ushering them into a lavishly decorated, enormous area where they were greeted by Kaiya, who, with a stiff dismissal to the strangely familiar servant, accompanied Inuyasha and Kouga inside.

The large chamber was elegantly decorated with intricately carved pillars and rich silk clothes. Huge tapestries adorned the walls of the chamber depicting the ancient heritage of the wolf tribe and their exploits. At the end of the chamber was a raised podium with two golden low-legged thrones in the centre, along with several large silken cushions placed meticulously around them, which Inuyasha assumed was the place where the council members were generally seated. As they walked through the surprisingly empty room, Inuyasha's eyes fell on the three members present on the podium. Occupying the throne was an elegantly-attired Keiko-sama and perhaps her mate, who (surprisingly) looked nothing like Inuyasha had expected. In fact, he was a slightly taken aback by the similarity between Kouga and lord of the wolves; the two seemed to be the splitting image of one another, except for subtle differences where Mashiro was a slightly taller and bulkier with pronounced streaks of silver stretching through his black curls. A known figure sat on the nearest pillow to the throne, his features resembling nothing of the carefree flirting wolf they had met the night before. Katashi was the general of the wolf army and looked very much like it. As they quietly approached the podium Inuyasha bowed in greeting, having learned the basic of throne room etiquette from Keiko herself that morning. Keiko smiled warmly at them while the Lord merely nodded slightly in reply before awarding his son a stern glare at his stiff greeting. Silence fell across the room as Kaiya returned to take her place beside her mate, leaving Kouga and Inuyasha kneeling in front of them on the floor. Minutes rolled by the silence of the room, causing Inuyasha to squirm restlessly under the Lord's speculative gaze, unconsciously fiddling with the long sleeves of his kimono. Beside him, Kouga was in a similar position; however Inuyasha hardly took notice of it as he promptly fought with the forgotten feelings of genuine irritation that rose inside him. Suddenly the figure in front of him moved and before he knew he was promptly picked up and captured in a warm embrace.

"Welcome, son of Inu-no-Taisho! A great warrior, and a worthy friend. Welcome to our clan and congratulations on bonding, we are most proud to have you within our clan. I have heard long of your brave adventures and have been most eager to meet you. I am glad that for once, my thick-headed mule-of-a-son has done something right…" Mashiro smiled warmly at a slightly shaky Inuyasha (who greatly perturbed by the sudden gesture of closeness, he was not used to, was trying desperately not to panic) before fixing Kouga with a cold glare. "Although at great cost. We greatly regret our son's mistreatment in the past and wish that we could provide you all the happiness that you have been robbed of until now. Bless you my child, you have brought us pride and joy and for that this family is eternally grateful!" Inuyasha smiled slightly, unsure of how to answer the Lord. However, Mashiro seemed quite content with Inuyasha as he bestowed on him another giant hug. Behind him, Keiko sighed in relief before smiling at Inuyasha as she stood to invite Inuyasha to one of the cushions.

"See? I told you there's nothing to worry about." Kaiya whispered, smiling. "Father only reserves the worst for Kouga." Inuyasha smiled slightly, looking up at father and son, who stood face to face with similar stony expressions. "Kouga…" Mashiro began. "I really do not know what to say to you. You have always been defiant and stubborn, yet I chose to ignore your misgivings…"

Inuyasha heard Keiko snort softly at that.

"…taking them as signs of youthful discretion. I had always tried to persuade myself that you will come to your proper senses eventually but you proved me wrong. Your foolish whim had cost us a lot."

"But…"

"Do not interrupt me, insolent whelp." Mashiro snapped, and Inuyasha was stunned as the words were accentuated by a tight rap upside Kouga's head. The younger wolf growled low in his throat at that, but remained silent. "I know, your mother had already informed me of your redeeming qualities. Yet the fact remains that you have your head up your ass." more raps upon the brow followed the last statement, and Inuyasha was stunned at the sudden change of eloquence. But looking around, he presumed the others were well acquainted with the Lord's selection of words for his son, in fact Katashi seemed down right amused. "And as much as I would like to pull you head out of your furry backside and replace it with my foot, the presence of your mate here has compelled me to keep my composure."

"Father…"

"Silence! Your anserine courage astounds me, baka. Do you dare speak over me?"

Kouga 'hmphed', crossing his hands over his chest. This meant…

"Fine then, since you're so reluctant to directed at your faults, we shall settle this at the combat arena tomorrow." Everyone present besides Inuyasha groaned. "Don't think you would be spared because of the ceremony tonight. I expect you to be there by end of the council meeting, tomorrow morning." Mashiro folded his arms over his chest and fixed his son with another of his hard gazes as if daring him to challenge his decision.

Kouga sighed. He had seen it coming. At least it will less humiliating and the council wouldn't be involved.

"Anata, surely…" Keiko began as she stood to stand beside her mate, followed closely by Kaiya.

"No, Keiko. The impudent runt needs to be disciplined. And only a pounding can show him his place."

"But, my Lord…"

"Don't worry, my love. I know what I am doing, and believe me; this dolt needs it."

Kouga growled but as usual was ignored.

"Umm… what are they talking about?" Inuyasha whispered, lost to conversation that had transpired between father and son.

"Kouga's gonna get his ass whipped tomorrow, that's what they're talking about." Katashi grinned at Inuyasha's utter confusion. "Long tradition; you'll see, white puppy."

"…Don't call me white puppy."

"Oh, but it's a nice name. Suits you perfectly, my pretty brother-in-law." Katashi countered with a soft nudge and a mock leer. This time, Inuyasha growled, stunning the others before his cheeks coloured.

_End Flashback_

Ah yes. Inuyasha had perfectly understood what it had meant the next day when Kouga had returned from the combat arena cursing and spluttering, having been thoroughly beaten, sporting bruises and wounds of varying degree. Inuyasha had managed to stay clear of his seething mate as he let Keiko fuss over a huffing Kouga, trying to make sense of the crazy family and all the epithets he had heard echoing through the castle wall as Mashiro and Kouga had fought.

"Bunch of bakas…" Inuyasha snorted quietly as he pulled the warm fur closer to his body sitting up on his hunches his mind drifting gain to his initiation ceremony. He had been acquitted with another loony member of the family, which had helped him understand the source of his mate and his father-in-law's eccentricity.

_Flashback _

Amber orbs gazed around lazily, his body warmed by the cups of warm sake presented to him, and all those who have gathered at the banquet hall to welcome him into their clan. Cheerful chatter and jovial laughter rang through the room softly decorated with myriads of coloured lanterns and silk of gold and silver. Inuyasha himself looked stunning, with the unconventional scarlet wedding kimono that had been made specifically to match his taste. The hanyou was surprised yet again -not to mention warmed at heart- that his family had cared for his comfort, thus ignored the slightly unnerving feelings that rose at wearing the feminine dress. His hair that had also been washed, tangles and knots brushed away and tied into a topknot glowed unnaturally giving him an angelic look. That, and the soft pink hue that coloured his cheek, had the clan floored by his beauty, as it made him utterly ethereal. Kouga himself looked great in his unusual haori and hakama but never paid attention to the looks he received as he hovered possessively around his beautiful mate.

It had only been seconds since Katashi had dragged the young wolf in a distant corner among their common friends while Inuyasha had politely declined, taking time to rest a bit after the initiation ceremony, which had taken greater part of the evening. He was still a bit hesitant about the crowd, not having met so many animals and demons (except during battle) but his family had been understanding and had allowed him occasional recess before he joined the formalities. Thus, he stood at a corner, smiling slightly to see his mate already making -or rather trying desperately to make- his way back towards him through the sea of celebrating clan members, while Keiko-sama and Mashiro entertained their own council members and friends. Soft music permeated through the room, its gentle notes calming the restlessness within him as he relaxed, sipping his sake. However it seemed his peace was short lived as he suddenly leapt, yelping before a possessive growl echoed through the room and at once he was pulled behind a growling Kouga, rubbing his sore hips where he had been pinched mercilessly.

The culprit, however, was quite oblivious to the growled warnings emanating form the angry wolf prince or the stunned silence followed by the usual sigh and the resumption of the chatty buzz as they circled around a frowning and shaky Inuyasha. "Ah, fresh meat, soft and succulent, good texture. Hmmm… unusual hair colour, haven't met too many with hues like that. Oooohhhh, lovely ears." hands reached out to catch them but before the task could be accomplished, Inuyasha was pulled flush against Kouga's chest, strong arms holding him in a protective barrier.

"Back off grandma, he's mine!"

Musical strings of mirthful laughter filled the arena as Inuyasha peered out of his mate's arms to glance warily at the tall and lean female standing in front of them and then he stopped breathing. The woman, whom he had expected to be old and haggard, was nothing like that. In fact she hardly looked older than Kaiya herself. Auburn haired cascaded down her shoulder, falling gracefully across her lean and toned body that Inuyasha was sure a result of years spent in combat. Her face, an effect of delicate artistry that surpassed any female who stood in the arena, with high cheekbones and tanned complexion that only accentuated her look. Deep pools of silver held power but enough mischief to last a lifetime gazed curiously at him the naughty smile never leaving the thin lips.

"Oh shucks, the good ones are always taken." she pouted and Inuyasha weakly struggled against his mate's hold as Keiko, who had managed to launch herself between her son and mother-in-law, snorted. "Mother! Behave yourself. This so unbecoming of you!"

"Ah, but my dear… you should always appreciate beauty. And this one here is such a looker." Kouga growled yet again. "So my dear Kou-chan, where did you catch him? He smells absolutely divine and …oh… somewhat familiar. Like…"

"Yes mother. As you have guessed, he is Inu-no-Taisho's son. Mother, meet Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Mashiro-sama's mother, Hotaru-sama." Inuyasha, who had managed to free himself, bowed tentatively, still cautious of her capricious attitude.

"Keh! No need for formalities, dear." She admonished her daughter-in-law. "Come here, pretty boy. Let's have a look at you." with a squeak, Inuyasha was once again pulled away from his currently seething mate as the demoness held his round face in a firm yet gentle grip, studying the hanyou intently. While Katashi managed to successfully restrain a struggling Kouga, Inuyasha began his low pitched growling, the forgotten sense of harshness raring it ugly head. However he didn't have much to react before supple lips landed on his pulling him into an unexpected kiss.

"Mother!"

"OBAAAAAASAMAAAAAA!" Katashi lost to Kouga's anger as the wolf prince finally slipped out of his hold, rushing forward to launch a full blown attack on his mate's assaulter. Hotaru simply smiled, releasing a dazed Inuyasha as she easily manoeuvred his grandson, locking him in a uncomfortable-looking hold that rendered him helpless.

"Now, now, boy. No need to get so feisty. It's a traditional greeting of course. You know the old ways."

"I don't care about your stupid ways, ya old hag." Kouga grunted struggling uselessly. "You have no right to touch my mate."

"Now Kouga, where are you manners? You know how I hate being called that." A sharp twist of his arms and Hotaru smiled. "Yes, well. Inuyasha, my dear boy." the poor hanyou took a step back. "Ah, fearful I see. Don't worry, I will not eat you." she assured, but the smile said otherwise and Inuyasha tensed, ready to run out of the room at any moment. This was utter craziness, and his panic was growing.

"Mother, cease your action at once!" the commanding voice nearly made Inuyasha nearly jump out of his skin. He was about to flee, however Kouga was released at the precise moment and the hanyou once again found himself in familiar arms, melting against them bonelessly. Keiko looked thunderous. "Stop molesting the poor boy! He's had enough trouble. He doesn't need to deal with your antics."

Hotaru had the decency to look affronted. "Oh dear, I apologize. I have felt the boy's nervousness and merely wished to liven thing up."

"Do not jest mother. You were never so thoughtful." Keiko huffed and Hotaru chuckled.

"Ah yes ain't I? But what is a poor lonely wolf to do?" she sighed in mock despair.

"Now, my queen… You always have your faithful servant."

Hotaru smiled as Katashi stepped forward, holding up her hand to place a kiss on her palm.

"Hah, you are my only solace, Katashi. Such beauty and youthfulness. You give this old wolf's dying soul so much hope."

"no, my lady. You're nothing but old. Your beauty is eternal, and you know I only speak the truth."

Hotaru giggled. "Ah, my boy. You know me better than anyone else. Well then, my faithful attendants, I shall take leave of you. My heartiest congratulations, my dear grandson and Inuyasha, you're truly an enigma." With that she let Katashi escort her to another part of the room knowingly ignoring her fuming daughter-in-law and her granddaughter as she dragged Kaiya's mate from one place to another.

"Mother, you have to do something about her!" Kaiya growled. "I hate Katashi flirting with her. She's our grandma, for god's sake!"

"My dear, you know as well as I that neither I nor your wimp of a father, who is currently hiding somewhere in this deliberately ignorant crowd, is capable of stopping her madness. She had always been like that and you know that whatever it is, she never means harm to you or any one of us. Just calm down dear, your mate will be back soon enough." Keiko stated, and Kaiya 'hmphed', glaring at the couple from a distance.

"But kissing my mate is not one of them!" Kouga protested haughtily, pulling a disoriented Inuyasha closer against him. "It is for this reason that I didn't want Inuyasha anywhere near her."

"I understand and I shall have a talk with her. Now, Inuyasha… are you okay?" Keiko stared in gentle askance and concern.

Inuyasha simply nodded in affirmative to Keiko's concern, though in truth he wanted nothing more but to return to his chamber at that moment. Fortunately, Keiko sensed his unease and arranged for his and Kouga's departure.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. She may seem a bit strange, but she meant no harm. Her teasing only means she likes you and considers you her family. She has nothing against you, however she always likes to bait Kouga and Kaiya, as her own son rarely gives her such opportunity." Keiko informed.

"Yeah, I agree. Katashi just loves to flirt with her, and pulling my leg is one of his favourite pastimes." Kaiya sighed then smiled.

"True, now both of you may retire. I am sure Inuyasha has had enough of this evening and you have your meeting with father tomorrow, Kouga. So I suggest you get some rest."

_End flashback_

Inuyasha sighed. Ah yes, "the grandmother". The royal loony was now his family. He shuddered at the thought. How someone can be so perverted at her age was beyond the hanyou's imagination. The demoness hadn't missed one chance of annoying Inuyasha since they had met, clinging to him like a bloody leech. "Ah, shucks…" he growled as he surveyed his surrounding carefully. Who would know where she might pop out of next?

He had heard that the demoness was an excellent warrior, and perhaps would have made a great ruler to their kingdom if not for her crazy ways. Keiko had informed him that Hotaru-sama was herself a mixed breed, a child born of the union of a powerful wolf demon and those that descended from the heaven during the beginning of their era. As a result, her life span and youth is far longer than any other on earth. However, this was more of a curse for her, for now that her mate had passed she was left all alone in this world. To a wolf, their mate is their life, and should anything happen to them, they often tended to isolate themselves from the rest of the family, the mourning slowly eating away at their heart until they follow their loved one in death. However, her mixed heritage has prevented such occurrence, and she fought the loneliness with her crazy and dangerously led lifestyle. According to Keiko, Hotaru had very few people she considered her family and teasing was just another way of showing her affection towards them. Keiko was sure that Hotaru-sama had probably seen something in Inuyasha for she never acted so intimately with anyone in first meeting.

"Affection, my foot." grumbled Inuyasha before raising his voice to shout at a bunch of cubs who were fighting among themselves. The cubs immediately quieted and Inuyasha settled down with an irritated huff. This odd job was all Keiko and Kaiya's idea. In the beginning, Inuyasha was asked to attend the council meeting, for it was his right as Kouga's mate. But being the demon of action, he soon found himself getting bored of the long-drawn conversations and monotonous drawling of the elders (of which he rarely understood, anyways). Thus, he began his quest for finding an appropriate excuse every day to avoid the meetings. Kouga, being used to such a gathering, seemed not to understand what Inuyasha's problem was. But Keiko had caught on it instantly. A secret family meeting was called forth immediately without the inu's knowledge, and it was decided that Inuyasha would be given a job that kept him occupied. Problem arose quickly, as Inuyasha was only skilled in fighting. And though the hanyou's experience was precious, they were hardly ever at war. It was then Kaiya had suggested that Inuyasha could enlighten the cubs of their clan regarding the ways of a warrior, for no one was better equipped with proper survival instincts and skills as Inuyasha.

This was how the poor hanyou had landed a job with a bunch of stubborn, impertinent brats of the wolf clan who had little interest in learning and more in mischief. However, as days passed, Inuyasha seemed to take more interest in his job, and under the guidance of old Nori (the head instructor), he was now becoming a very capable and perhaps more likable instructor of the clan. True, he was more of a very focused and hard taskmaster, and his students found themselves with more bruises then they had ever encountered before, but it was for times like these that they loved their teacher. Inuyasha knew the value of fun that was needed sometimes along with tough training, and thus his students never grew tired of him. Sure, he still had to attend some of the dull meetings for the satisfaction of his family and his mate, but it was far more bearable now as he was only called when they were discussing battle strategies.

'I have a stability that I never had before.' Inuyasha mused silently. 'I am more alive now. But then why do I still feel empty? It's having something missing… but what?'

The answer came to him instantly. He missed his friends; the antics of the lecherous monk, the sisterly love of the taijiya friend, Sango and childish banter of Shippo even old Kaede baba and… no. He clutched his chest, gritting his teeth, as the familiar pain rose in his heart at the memory of his once dear friend, the human girl from the future, the one he considered his friend and the one who so heartlessly controlled him. Silently, he looked up at the cloudy sky, pushing back the lump in his throat… his child. He missed his unborn child, the one that he had lost to the cruelty of an uncaring friend. No, Kagome was no friend of his. How can a friend be so oblivious to his pain? Sango wasn't… so then… why Kagome? Why…?

Shaking his head violently he slapped his cheeks with both hands. No, he was not going there. His current family had done enough for him and he had decided to live for them; to live for his mate. Never in his life had he thought that Kouga could be so caring and so loving. He was nothing, no one needed him, yet his family had loved him; given him a place in their heart; given his purpose and a sense of security. It was really ironic, for the one who had so carefully weaved the web of his destruction was now his only salvation. However the question always remained, was he truly worth it? Perhaps… yes.

'No, I am not going to ruin everything with my life anymore, I will not live in the shadows of my gruesome past. I am strong; I have overcome more hardships than this. I will not let some human control me anymore.'

Yet, he despaired; for his fingertips now trailed along the beads of subjugation, the one thing he would never be free off. The one that would always remind him of Kagome… the one for whom he felt nothing now, no love and no hatred, nothing…..

OooooOOooooO

TBC….

**Glossary**

**Anata:** Here it means dear, darling (used by a woman for her husband and such.)

**Obaasama:** Respectful or formal way of calling ones grandma.

**Baka:** idiot.

_I am also adding the names of all my OCs for your convenience._

**Mashiro:** means broad-minded; Kouga's father, lord of the north.

**Keiko:** means adored one; Kouga's mom and healer of the clan.

**Kaiya:** means forgiveness; Kouga's older sister and Katashi's mate.

**Katashi:** means firmness, General of the wolf clan, Kouga's childhood friend (although he is older than Kouga) and Kaiya's mate.

**Akemi or Mi-chan:** means beautiful and bright; Kouga's youngest sibling.

**Kai:** means ocean (there are other meanings also). Teijo's son and an assistant healer and probably mi-chan's future husband.

**Teijo:** righteous or well governed, Mashiro younger sibling and one evil old coot.

**Hotaru:** means firefly; Kouga's eccentric and leery granny.

**Kohana:** means little flower, Keiko younger sister and a healer.

**Saburo:** means third son; elder.

**Takumi:** means artisan; elder.

**Nori:** means rule/laws, Head instructor of the clan.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Notes: A Little happy chapter for you all. For those of you are hoping that Inuyasha would return back to the village, I afraid it's not going to happen. As For Sango and the other, you'll get a glimpse of them in the future chapter… perhaps.**

**My thanks to Mollie the ever-helping beta of mine.**

**And also: kera, _Largo-sensei_, _drowning faith_, _Shizuka-Yuki_, _cherry fantasy_, Reviewer , guyjunior , Hanasaki Kaguya , _Bringer Vixtorrien_, _petpeeves12_, inuangel for their precious views. I really appreciate them. . **

**_Chapter 19_**

"I am glad Inuyasha has settled in. I was truly worried about that child." Keiko smiled, sliding her arms along her mate's as they strolled through the castle corridors. Mashiro nodded giving it a slight but affectionate squeeze. "He is far stronger than he lets on."

"Hai." Masahiro agreed. "He is Dai's and Izayoi's son, after all. Although I am shocked at Kouga's change. I would never admit it, but Kouga's seems more content now; not the usual hot-headed ruffian..."

"Were you any different when I first met you?" Keiko teased, her emerald orbs sparkling with mirth. It was good to see her cubs all content and happy with their mates.

"Hmm… it is why I had always impressed upon him the need for a good mate, love. Inuyasha is just what he needs. However I am looking forward to the mating season this year…"

"Hai, me too. The loss of his unborn child has left a scar on poor Inuyasha, one that would not be easily healed. I can still see the emptiness in his eyes, though he seldom lets anybody see them. A new pup would do both of them good."

"I couldn't agree more my love. However, I am still expecting from our daughter and Katashi. Those two have been mated for four years, yet they still act like mere pups." Mashiro frowned. "Cubs these days, they never consider settling down as a family. I know Katashi is a bit mule-headed, but I had expected that at least Kaiya would have more sense. Is it too much to expect a grandchild or two running around the castle?"

Keiko chuckled. "No, my Lord, yet the cubs these days want more time for themselves and think a pup would only…"

"Nonsense! A pup is a gift, a miracle!"

"Hai, I know, my love. That is why I intend on having a talk with Kaiya and…" suddenly she stopped as something on the snowy courtyard caught her eyes. Turning, she was stopped short causing Mashiro to look at her in question as she pulled his arm. "Keiko?"

The person in question didn't answer, but instead burst out laughing, pointing to the chaotic scene before her. Soon Mashiro joined in, their laughter mixing with the squeals and giggles of the toddler crowd.

_A few minutes earlier_

Kouga sulked as he corkscrewed aimlessly through the castle corridors. "Damn fucking Nori, should've at least let me have a peak at him. Why can't I visit my mate when I want to?" he growled, frustrated as he punched a nearby wall making a few passers-by jump in surprise. "He knows I would never disturb the class. Okay, I may have pulled Inuyasha to sneak in a few kisses but that wouldn't have hurt the young brats, would it? They hardly even want to be there? Now what am I to do with my free time, even Katashi is with Oneechan. Stupid old freak, only knows how to…" he stopped suddenly, the elven ears flicking at the childish giggles that rang throughout the castle courtyard. "What the fuck? Aren't those runts supposed to be inside?" he stormed to the entrance gates puling them open and stopped.

Ah, There it was, the object of his desire sitting on the ledge. But why such a forlorn look? Not good, not good at all. Every time he saw Inuyasha like he felt nothing but overwhelming guilt and inadequacy; something he was not very fond of.

"Sensei, please!" Kouga watched a few of the little ones trying to pry Inuyasha out of the impenetrable state he was slowly sinking into. "Play with us!"

Inuyasha spoke but so softy he didn't hear much of it. The cubs pouted a bit and returned to their friends in the snow. Determination set in yet again. No way was he going his mate to sulk and brood over split milk, it was time for instant action.

Inuyasha watched the little pups return to their friends and sighed. These kids really cared about him, everyone cared about him. He was family; yet the pain, the emptiness….

"Oi, mutt-face." he snapped up at the familiar remark.

SPLAT!

Something very wet and very cold slid down his face as the arena suddenly went very quiet. "What the fu…" Inuyasha brushed off the snow only to be….

SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!

More followed, and he was knocked off his haunches, landing on the ground flat on his butt. A bit disgruntled and dazed, he rubbed the snow off his face and prepared to jump up and fry his assaulter then and there, but he stopped. "Kouga…? Why?"

"'Why' what, mutt-face?" Kouga grinned while bouncing a well-rounded snowball back and forth between his hands. A few of the kids giggled. "Can't answer ya if I don't know what's going through that empty brain of yours."

Glaring at his students, Inuyasha turned to his mate, fixing him with a chilled gaze that even rivalled Sesshoumaru's. "What the hell doing to think you're doing, Kouga?"

"I can't have you brooding here, love, when the kids want to play. And since you refused them... I wanted to see if you're up to a little game with me…" another snowball hit its mark.

Inuyasha roared. "Why you…!" He successfully dodged the next hit while scooping up copious amounts snow in his hands and returned the attack, but growled as Kouga skilfully stepped aside. "Kouga, I am warning you…!"

"Is that the best you can do, white puppy?" Kouga knew how much the name irked Inuyasha, and used it as perfect bait. "Never knew you were so weak as to fling only empty threats."

"You mangy, flea beaten, fat assed wolf-turd!" with that began the forgotten war of the wolf and the dog, only this time the weapon consisted of various sized snow balls as Inuyasha chased Kouga through the courtyard hitting him occasionally, and often getting hitting while the cubs all giggled, squealed and cheered for their own champions.

After a good few minutes of running around, Inuyasha was thoroughly frustrated with Kouga's efficiency at dodging snowballs, and was thoroughly irked. He picked his last weapon, a rather humongous snowball, aiming at the smugly grinning wolf throwing more insults at him.

"KOUGA NO BAKA!"

As if in slow motion, the ball sped through the air as Inuyasha stood, strong and heaving, sporting a wicked fanged grin of his own, and no one could dodge it. He knew it and Kouga wasn't even moving away from his ultimate attack. "He… he, gotcha, baka ookami…" however the grin soon slid off his face as Kouga jumped the snow ball at the perfect second, the giant ball passing under his feet and did a couple of back flips as Inuyasha and the watched stunned. Fur sprouted forth, his face elongated into a well-defined snout, and his body changed rapidly as Kouga morphed in mid-leap, going from his human form to his beast form in the blink of an eye.

The dark wolf landed on four feet, his tail wagging tauntingly and lips pulling back in a mocking grin as he watched his mate standing wide eyed rendered absolutely speechless for the first time in his life. Inuyasha had never seen him this way, and was stunned at the change. Kouga was simply beautiful, the lush, shiny black furs gleaming in the sun against the pale whiteness of the snow, the strength that rippled through the hidden muscles and aura of simple unbridled power that surrounded the beast which stood tall and strong. Was this how it felt to be a full demon?

Kouga watched the awe on his mate's eyes and laughed inwardly. Now was his chance. If Inuyasha thought the fight was over he was so wrong. He coolly walked forward, ignoring the buzzing younglings standing in a huddle as they waited, and stopped a few feet from his mate. Inuyasha still stood silent, as if in a trance and Kouga took the moment to make a complete turn about. Turning his head, he watched his mate's confused and furrowed brow before taking deep breath. In swift, sudden movement, he used his hind legs to spray his dazed and unsuspecting mate with layer after layer of snow.

"Kouga…baka…stop…!" Inuyasha cried as he tried to shield himself against the newest attack, however found it was too late as he was swiftly buried in a pile of white chilled wetness, the childish laughter more strong than ever.

With a satisfied wave of his tail, the wolf turned again, jumping to stand on the snowy heap that had buried Inuyasha's body and began his assault on Inuyasha's face, licking and drooling, tickling him into submission.

"Oi…Kouga… mangy…baka…ah… stop… hey…tickles!" Inuyasha struggled and writhed but the weight of the wolf held him down as he was licked again and again, until finally he broke down and burst into a fit of giggles. "Kouga… stop! Please, I give up! Kouga!"

The fangs gleaming yet again in amusement cerulean orbs peered in to his for a moment before Kouga stepped down letting the inu sit up, shaking himself and spraying the nearby squealing children and his bestial mate with snowflakes. Kouga morphed back again and grinned. "So give up so easily mutt…"

Inuyasha just glared and hmphed as he reluctantly let Kouga pull him up. Pushing his now grinning mate off him roughly, he turned to his students. "Oi, watcha laughing at?" he glared. The cubs instantly silenced, though an occasional giggle often leaked out. "Happy, aren't ya? Bunch of sloppy runts… let's see how happy you are when you return tomorrow. Now off with ya, you lazy whelps." the laughing stopped, however the whispers didn't as the younglings returned to their respective families, excited about relating the recent events or "the defeat of the great sword master", as they had put it.

Arms wound themselves around his sinewy waist and Inuyasha was instantly pulled against his mate, a cold nose pressed against his neck making him shiver. "Kougaaa…" He turned, hell bent on giving his mate a piece of his mind but it seemed that Kouga had anticipated his move yet again as his lips were promptly sealed with the wolf's silencing any epithets he had reserved for him.

Keiko still couldn't help but giggle at their child's antics even Mashiro seemed highly amused, the quirk of his mouth belying his vexed frown. "I told you those too are good for one another."

Mashiro simply hmphed at the comment.

"Inuyasha is fine now, and Kouga will keep him happy; I am sure of that." Keiko mused. "It seems, my Lord, that your son has discovered the secret of leading a mated life."

Mashiro remained silent, yet the hand that sided along her waist pulling her to him was answer enough for Keiko. Her mate agreed.

_**Author Notes: This Chapter will be continued into the next one. I have divided a long chapter into two halves.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: A little insight on our dear miko and a bit of torture for ol' Inuyasha. ; D**

**Reviewer Thanks: Largo-sensei, drowning faith, Lady of the squirrels, Last One Standing-Never Sur..., hunt4me, RKInu241, YoUrWoRsTnIgHtMeRe, Reviewer , petpeeves12, kera , cherry fantasy, Bringer Vixtorrien, Shizuka-Yuki.**

**And also my Beta Mollie for doing a great job with the chapters.**

**And last but not the least Liana for pointing the mistakes in chapter seven. Thanks!**

**_Chapter 20_**

Silken lips danced on fevered skin, gentle kisses being showered along the long column of a sinewy neck. Pleased purrs uttered helplessly as careful fangs grazed against the tender skin making the heat unbearable.

"I hate you…" Inuyasha mumbled before uttering a throaty moan as his scowl dissolved in a whimper of need.

"I know…" a breath of air near his furry ear and he shivered. "But you know you love me, too."

Inuyasha snorted then groaned as a hand slipped along his heaving chest to pinch a hardened nipple. "Kouga!"

"Yes, love?" the wolf smiled placing more licks along the inu's neck watching his mate's body which lay against him pulse with desire. Lingering a few moments over the temptingly throbbing vein he lowered his lips suckling on the mating mark on his inu's shoulder that was his and his alone. The body in his arms arched as Inuyasha cried out and he groaned, his engorged member buried deep within his inu throbbing for the want of friction and completion.

"Please Kouga!"

"Please what, love?" Kouga inquired slyly, lazy fingers rolling a sensitive furry triangle in just the way that drove the hanyou crazy. Inuyasha struggled within his confines, the strong demon that caressed the muscles on his belly holding him against his mate in delicious torture.

Wet muscles clenched around his shaft and Kouga groaned silently heaving to stop the hot flames that prickled his skin. Damn, teasing his love had never been easy. "Tell what you need."

"Please…I…I need" Inuyasha writhed as the clawed fingers rolled down his skin, revelling in the gooseflesh under its teasing touches. "I need you…" Lower, just a little bit. "I need you to…" Damn, it stopped. Why did it stop! "I need you to drive me insane, to take me hard. PLEASE!" Oh yes!

A keening cry filled the room as fingers finally enclosed over his dripping member, giving with a small squeeze and a gentle stroke. He shuddered, the tremors travelling down his body as a thumb stroked the bulbous head before travelling up and down in long stroke. Gods, he loved to be dominated, the simple acting of letting go making the act a thousand times more intimate.

"Do you like it love?" Kouga inquired gently nipping the furry ears as he thrust upwards enjoying the resultant cry and the hiss of affirmation from the inu.

"Yes! Yes! Faster!" Inuyasha urged, unsatisfied, his fingers coming to settle around Kouga's, to speed up the stroke. The fingers stopped and his hand was slapped away. "Kouga!" He growled in frustration and a deep laughter filled his room.

"Patience, love… no touching remember? You're mine to play today, and mine alone."

A sharp nip on his neck and Inuyasha went limp. Yes, this is how he liked it. "Please Kouga…" he begged piteously, something which he would never do in front of others. Yet to his mate he gave his everything. His life, his soul, his love… and received the same in return. There was no shame here, only pleasure in its carnal kind.

"Anything for you." the fingers returned the strokes more harshly and quickly, and the inu arched his silver mane mixing with the midnight black one of his mate as he thrust impatiently into those fingers wanting nothing more to reach his long impending climax.

The body behind him moved again, the when a single well-angled thrust inside him and the well-timed stroke on his sensitive member making the world explode and he screeched helplessly allowing himself to be swept away by ultimate pleasure.

Breathing heavy and sweating he collapsed bonelessly against the hot chest, his eyes half lidded with the freedom of release and secure within his mate's hold. More kisses were placed along his jaw line and he mewled softly in response to the pleased growls reverberating through his mate's chest.

"Have I met your requirements?" was an amused enquiry yet he could sense the underlying tenseness in it.

His mate was yet to meet his release.

Nodding slightly he turned seeking the lips that tortured him so. A hand came to rest on his neck and he was guided to the passionate kiss he was searching for. Lips warred and tongues clashed the sweetness of their unique taste mixing and giving way to the new flames with which his body was being set ablaze.

"Kouga… you…"

"Hmmm, glad ya noticed." the wolf smiled teasing his mate. Not many words were required to understand his mate, the plain simplicity always appealing to his complex nature. Placing a chaste kiss on the inu's lips he guided him to his hands and knees, the position (tried out for first time after their actual mating) more close to their nature of joining. It had taken him enough strength and will to stay lodged within his inu and do almost nothing as he pleasured his mate mercilessly and now his youkai was howling for release.

Holding onto the creamy flesh of Inuyasha's waist he showered small kisses along his spine, the fresh scent of renewed arousal tickling his nose.

"Kouga, move… now!" the inu grunted from the beneath the veil of white hair, pushing back to emphasise his eagerness. He almost growled at the teasing laughter, however the slow thrust had begun and he groaned, although wincing a bit as his waist was caught in a death grip.

"Yes! Love! Anything… for… you…!" the words uttered with ecstatic grunts as the wolf thrust with more power and force hitting the hidden bundle of nerves, watching the body beneath him shudder and tremble as it moved along with him.

Too soon for his taste (yet welcomed, nonetheless) the moment of release came, taking him into his arms as it plunged in the deepest pit of ecstasy and he cried out his voice mixing along with the inu and coating his inside with his essence.

Delightfully tired and sated, they collapsed on a boneless heap one over the other as they rode the tides of achieved climax. The soft grunt caught his ears and he lifted himself off Inuyasha to collapse yet again on his side.

"Wow!" he breathed as he stared at the stone ceiling a hand over his brows. Glancing at the one beside him he smiled the gesture returned instantly from the sleepy inu.

"I really hate you, you know… bastard." the hanyou whispered, his gratified expression belying his words.

"Yeah, love you too." Kouga smiled. "And next time do indulge in a bit of playtime with those brats of yours. It doesn't suit you to brood all the time. You'll get wrinkles."

Inuyasha snorted, too warm and tired to say anything else. Perhaps Kouga was right, he brooded too much. Feeling the ghostly touch of his mate's lips on his forehead he smiled again before snuggling close Kouga. "Love you…" was a barely heard mumble before he drifted off.

Kouga sighed; he had yet to convey the news of his departure to his mate. The small clan of wolves that resided along the border of the southern lands were having problem dealing the some demons (Naraku's minions-gone-rogue, according to the news) and he was appointed along with Katashi and a small yet strong group of armies to aid them in their fight. 'Damn Naraku! Even after his death he won't leave us in peace' he cursed.

Staring down at the peacefully slumbering form of his mate he sighed. He hadn't been able to bring himself to tell his mate yet. It was too early and although his family would take care of him he knew Inuyasha would suffer greatly in his absence, however there was no choice.

'Perhaps I will deal with it tomorrow.' he decided with a yawn. 'As it is, puppy is going to kill me when he learns of it… might as well be tomorrow.' Pulling his softly snoring mate closer to him, he settled down with another yawn, surrendering to the darkness.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Look out, Kagome!" Sango shouted in warning as she attacked the slithering demon trying to get the modern miko from behind.

"Thanks!" Kagome smiled firing an arrow to purify another attacking demon.

"Are you sure you sense a demon shard here?" Sango asked as she proceeded to help the struggling monk defeat the horde that was attacking him.

"Positive!" Kagome shouted back aiming for another group. "Argh, take this, filth!. I just wish Inuyasha were here. I swear, Sango…" another arrow soared purifying a screeching bunch of demons coming her way. "The moment I get my hands on that Inuyasha I am going to sit him to hell. How dare he vanish like that?"

Slicing through the last of their enemies, Sango sighed wiping her brows. This was one of Kagome's bad days.

"Are you sure nothing happened between you two?" Miroku inquired yet again as he slid closer to his taijiya his attention on her rounded globes.

"How many times am I going have to explain! Nothing happened out of ordinary except that Kouga was there to see me off. Perhaps… no never mind."

Sango frowned slapping away the wondering monk's hand. Something was amiss here. According to Kagome nothing out of ordinary happened, yet she hadn't explained exactly what had happened between the three of them and she had also mentioned that Kouga was there. Had he taken Inuyasha then? Had they made up? Or was he torturing the hanyou more? Prying Kagome was no use; the girl was grumpier then ever. 'Perhaps she misses Inuyasha' Sango mused. She should have told Kagome about what had transpired between Kouga and Inuyasha however it wasn't her place or Miroku's to do so, and Inuyasha had sworn her to secrecy. What should she do then?

"Maybe Kouga knows about him." Miroku suggested.

"Yeah, but we have to find him first. Gods… where is his den? I know it was around here somewhere." Kagome pouted as she looked around impatiently. "And where had Shippo and Kirara run off to?"

"Don't worry Kagome, I have sent them to locate the wolves' den. They'll be back soon." Sango assured, pushing down the irritation rising at the girl's insistent nagging from this morning. "Now let us get the shard you sensed shall we? Miroku, stop that!" the monk in question only smiled guiltily blowing on the flaming area of his hands where Sango had pinched.

Kagome sighed in resignation. "Yeah, yeah… let's move on." Gods, her friends were such goofballs. 'Sango should be more forthcoming with Miroku or the monk's gonna drift off somewhere. Damn this era and the orthodox mentality. Hnn… I miss Houjo-kun so much. If not for Inuyasha we would have finished this a long time ago. Damn Inuyasha you dumb mutt! WHERE ARE YOU?'

Tbc…..


	21. Chapter 21

**Author Note: This chapter may be taken as an interlude chapter. It does have significance later on.**

**Reviewer thanks: ****Vulpes velox**, **Decapitated Marshmallow**, **Largo-sensei**, **hunt4me**, **Katiebird27**, **petpeeves12**, **mcdgoddess,** **Mate of Koga**, **drowning faith**, **Hanasaki Kaguya**, **herry fantasy, ****Last One Standing-Never Sur...**, **DB2020**,

**And also my Beta Mollie for doing a great job with the chapters.**

_**Chapter 21**_

"Shh… stay down, doggy!"

"What! Piss off!"

"Look, puppy…" the auburn female turned within her meagre space with a less-than-pleased scowl to face the red-faced and very pissed off male beside her. "You may be the warrior of the century but here we go by my rules. Yeah, I know." she eyed him meaningfully, lingering just for a moment on his taught backside and making him sniff in indignation on the outside to hide the shiver of panic that ran down his spine, "you look so cute that I could forget all about this and just gobble you up if I want to right now, and your poor sorry excuse of a mate is not here to protect you… not that it would matter, anyway."

A well-suppressed squeak and mild growl sprung forth, and she smiled.

"However, we have an important job to do here. I take my missions very seriously and since this is my homeland and _my_ territory, you follow _my_ rules. And stay down!" Hotaru admonished, placing a silent yet tight rap on his backside before pulling the squeaking inu behind a huge stone.

Inuyasha swallowed his growl and sulked. He had been so happy a week ago when he was chosen for this job, at last something where he could stretch his muscles a bit and brush his warfare skills. But it was all ruined now, paired up with a half-baked, convoluted discommodious pain in the ass.

"Loony ol' hag…" He muttered grumbling.

He would perhaps added a bit of more colourful verse in the praise of his partner but the long anticipated activities were already beginning and he swallowed what imprecations he had reserved for the lady demoness to concentrate on his task ahead.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A Week Ago

The wolf clan had for years shared their land with a small band of hyena demons who under the treaty of peace and coexistence made long ago, and were allowed refuge in their lands under the condition that they would stay well away from the wolf territory and not interfere with their activities and lives. These rules had been strictly followed, however for a last few months or so, the tribe had found many of their food reserves missing. It had started with small items such as vegetables, rice stores and stored dry meat, however slowly even cattle had begun to disappear. Chaos arose, as the harsh winter prevented the wolves and demons from hunting and they solely depended on their food reserves, and council of elders took the matters into their own hands. Thus had began a long drawn process of accusation and consultations and new treaties were formed, yet sneaky attacks and thievery though decreased for sometime had began again recently and this time not only castles but young cubs and newborns formed their target. Enraged at the heinousness of their act Mashiro had proposed at a full-blown attack on their filthy pilferers but since they rarely had any proof the council was forced to back out.

This was the matter of discussion of the council today and was being carried out in its usual "peaceful" manner until one of the older members and Mashiro had taken upon themselves to pursue it in a more… personal level. Thusly the two were in each other's face growling and firing one vile insult after another, wanting to handle the matters physically if needed.

It was then that Inuyasha, who had been seemingly dozing at the corner of the corner of the room and opened half an eye to suggest the use of stealth against stealth rather than a direct assault.

"Whatever do you mean Inuyasha?" Mashiro inquired curious of the seemingly bored looking hanyou totally forgetting his fuming opponent's icy glares.

Inuyasha sighed. He wasn't even the in mood; Kouga was off somewhere due to council business along with Katashi (He didn't even know the full details about it with Kouga simply being vague about all of this, and he regretted shouting at his mate for leaving him alone and behind), while Keiko and Kaiya had gone off along with Mi-chan to accompany Kohana to her mate's abode near the eastern borders. Therefore, he was left alone and solely attended the meeting to pass his time (or more precisely to evade the loneliness the seemed to engulf him in the wolf's absence). However, as he took in more and more of the ongoing conservations he couldn't help but get involve.

"I say we lay off for a few days; completely loosen our guard." He raised a hand to stop any of the disconcerted protest that threatened to rise. "No, I am not saying we actually do so. We should just make it look like that. The last attack, according to your information, had occurred two weeks prior and we can say that they are probably laying low for the moment and planning something big. Therefore when they see that we have let our guard down they'll probably think we are unwary of their ways and will act with their usual imbecility trying their hands at the greater reserves, or will come forth with their plan. And we will be waiting for them, to nab them and jam our feet in their asses. Teach them what happens to they who dare steal our children. And this'll also save us mass injury." he finished and looked around a little taken aback by the befuddled and awed expressions on their face and the smugness and pride with which Mashiro was eyeing him. "Um…. Did I say something wrong?" Suddenly he was a bit unsure if himself. Maybe it was bad idea. Had he insulted anyone with it?

"Well done, my boy!" Mashiro beamed, patting his back. "A good plan indeed. Don't you think so?" He turned to the circle of his "oldies". Yet again a concordant murmur broke, the elders nodding in confirmation, and soon another conservation started of how to device the plan so as to obtain the required result. Inuyasha smiled a bit at their appreciation and actively presented his inputs and thus it was agreed that they would lessen the guards at the main gates and elsewhere visible while special squads will be posted at concealed points so as to keep an eye out for unwanted animals in their territory and their thorough capture. Spies will be posted who will keep an eye on them from a distance and report even if they dared to sneeze in a suspicious way.

Thus at the end of the meeting it was decided that Inuyasha, who had been the originator of the idea and tricks to lay the plan would be their leaders of the squads and lead them----

"Wonderful plan, Ya-chan!" a startled yelp rang through the arena as the auburn haired female latched herself onto Inuyasha gracing him with her usual kiss of greeting on his lips.

Mashiro groaned. Where did she come from? He was sure she wasn't present anywhere when they began. It always made him think… Had his mother discovered the secret to invisibility? Maybe she did. After all, she was strange combination. 'Oh well, I'll wonder about that later' now he had to save his son-in-law, lest he went into in panic again.

"Mother", he gently pried, the person in question looking up innocently from where she was rubbing her cheeks against a violently struggling Inuyasha.

"Yes dear?"

"Umm… Did you require something?"

"No. I was just here to get a peek at my sweetmeat here but I couldn't help but listen on his plan. Aren't you the sweetest little puppy, aren't you?" she cooed sweetly to the inu rubbing her cheek to his a bit more and ignoring the stunned reaction of the other members.

"Let Go!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Umm… mother, perhaps you're hurting him?" Mashiro suggested carefully.

"Oh hush, pup. I can never hurt him, can I?" Hotaru cooed. Inuyasha growled warningly, his eyes begging beginning to bleed crimson. Mashiro's eyes widened. Oh shit! Not again. This was the second time Inuyasha was beginning to transform due to panic caused by his mother's insane actions and Mashiro surely didn't want a crazy bloodthirsty demon attacking the council now.

Fortunately, as if sensing impending danger, Hotaru released Inuyasha and he fell of his backside scooting away breathing heavily. Something about this woman always sent him at his nerve's end. He knew she was not what she seemed, and her false and forced affections unsettled him usually.

"As I was saying; I like the plan, and I think I'll lead the squad and supervise their activities." Hotaru informed as a matter-of-factly.

"But mother…" Mashiro began.

"But what, dear?" Hotaru inquired, her steely gaze belying her sweet smile. The elders shifted uncomfortably and Mashiro gulped. "Don't you think I am capable of doing it?"

"No mother, absolutely not!"

"Then it's settled. Inuyasha will work alongside me as my adjunct. It his idea, after all." She stated eyeing the red faced hanyou at the corner of the room who growled in response.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Present

"Damn bitch! That is _my _mission you're talking about." Inuyasha cursed silently ears twitching in impatience as he watched the dark figures lurking among the sparsely scattered shrubbery and stones marking the path just a few miles beyond the gates. Even if Hotaru heard she ignored him, she was always liberal with him somehow. however it was not the moment for him to be thinking of it for three distinct features came into view their red eyes burning with greed and evil their nose twitching as they moved cautiously closer to the small group of exuberant cubs following their instructor. Ah, just as their spy had reported, right on time.

"Ah yes, the little sneaks, aren't they?" Hotaru whispered, the dangerous glint in her glint her eyes more prominent then ever. "Just a few more steps, just a few more... Ah yes…"

Inuyasha bristled as the figures edged stealthily towards the little group of frolicking cubs (retuning home from their first hunting lesson) unaware of the intruders. Anger burnt through his skin. To attack children, how low can one get?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gluttonous eyes glittered as they stealthily neared the unexpected children. "Yes, fresh meat, after so many days…!" menacing yellow set of teeth pulled in a gruesome smile.

"Yes, Kengo-sama, succulent meat, fresh and tender…" A greedy slurping of tongue as it tasted the air full of delicious scent of young wolf cubs.

"Yes master and no fool elders protect them."

"True" their leader agreed. "It's been so long."

"Yes master, stupid wolves, stupid rules."

"Are you sure no wolves are around?" the leader looked around suspiciously.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Yes master, we check. Wolf go easy, no longer watch."

"Good, then let's get our prize, shall we?" The sturdy leader smirked finger wriggling as they moved to touch a little one near them.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jerks!" Inuyasha jumped over the stone no longer able to bear it. He didn't care if he had messed the plan or messed with "Grandma". Those shames in the name in the demons were going down. No one dared touch the pups. Tetsusaiga gleamed in his hands as he rushed towards the now startled intruders at breathtaking speed. Distantly he heard Hotaru screaming, a warning howl echoing somewhere and the hidden warriors take their position to block the hyenas' escape but he never paid any attention. Blood throbbing in vein, he watched the yellow haired, ugly males panic before he sent the first blow the crackling energy splitting the ground making the debris fly haywire as it sped separating the fearful children and their attacker effectively.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

"Master!" Screamed a lanky dirty demon as their leader was hit by the tendrils of the total energy flew in a nearby stone. The panicking cubs had huddled together, shaking from the event, and were quickly gathered by their startled instructor to a safe distance behind a bunch of boulders. More curious wolves and demons began to gather to the sound of the warning howl and smell of the powerful attack drawing their attention to the scene. Warriors gathered instantly at Hotaru's command, keeping them into safe distance from the fight.

"Flighty bastards. How dare you?" Inuyasha snarled sheathing his sword into the ground he growled fiercely, for once letting his youki take control of him willingly as he let eyes bleed red. Inuyasha bared his fangs, the hidden pain of his lost child giving way to unbridled white rage as he landed on other remaining minions. Youki burning red and crackling with hatred, he slashed and punched, unheeding the pleas or warnings to stop.

"Stay out!" He growled glaring at all who stood near and were intelligent to back a step at the command of a female voice.

"Release us!" a pathetic simper from on the tattered, hideous demons.

"We mean no harm," begged another trying to crawl to near the frenzied demon. Yes one more step and then….

"We do as master said."

"Shut the fuck up!" The hanyou sneered, the bluish slits of his eyes narrowing and claws flexing. "No dares lay hands on the pups, my pups!"

"But you not wolf." the first one protested. Inuyasha growled. "The cubs are wolves. You be dog, filthy mutt."

This earned a slash and he cried in pain dropping to the in a heap clutching the gaping wound on his stomach. Inuyasha grinned in satisfaction before he turned, suddenly, to the second demon trying to sneak on his back. "Oh… smart one, aren't you?" he mocked.

The demon struggled as he was picked mercilessly by his throat the inu's elongated fangs digging into his dark skin as he throttled him. "Mas…ter… h… he…lp."

A screeching cry and collective gasps and angry growls rang the courtyard "Stop!" Inuyasha turned abruptly to face to yellow haired male sneering him. "Release them, or this one dies this instant."

Eyes turned to the struggling pup (who had deliberately strayed from the group to earn a better peak at the ensuing battle) in the arms of the hyena demon's leader. "Bastard!" someone cursed as the mother of the child present among the audience crowd cried out in distress trying desperately to get to her but being held down by another.

"No Jouta, stay behind." Hotaru's warned gritting her teeth to a warrior who was growling low and dangerously in his throat. The cub was his. How dare they?

"Yes… stay down, filthy wolves." he growled the evil smile growing wide.

"Kengo-sama! S-save me" the one still struggling in Inuyasha's gasped. "Ke…kengo-sama…!"

"Silent!" the leader snapped. "Now, doggy, why don't you release my men?" Inuyasha growled, unwilling to release his prey. The youki was in full of him and he needed blood to satisfy, Blood of the enemy. However the helpless cries of the child ripped something in him and he stopped growling as Kengo sneered, tightening his grip of the helpless child.

Inuyasha growled yet again struggling more against his youkai's wishes. _Blood! Blood! _

"Inuyasha, the cub!" he heard someone call him, possibly Hotaru, and he grunted. Yes the pup, it was important. Finger loosed around the hyena and he released the demon, who simpered, scuttling away to the unconscious body on the ground. "Bad wolves, filthy mutt." he sneered he examined the other demon.

Kengo grinned. "Yes, I agree Baku. but as long as we have this little bait with us they won't move finger, will they? Now get your ass moving and get Gou. Is he alive still?"

"Hai" Baku nodded in confirmation before grinning, lifting the body of hyena on his shoulder. "No. Tasty Bait."

Kengo grinned maliciously at his subordinate before licking the cub's cheek hearing the growls echo again the wolves bristling in anger yet unable to attack him. "Yes, exquisite…" He began eyeing the circle of demon warriors around them and beyond. "Poor wolves… helpless little freaks, you're so weak that you need the services of a common mutt to protect your own. For long you've ruled us and pushed us down but not anymore. Do you think that the little treaty of yours will keep us down? My father may bow to your wishes and grovel, but I, son of Rokuro, the prince of our clan, shall grovel before the likes of you. Now let us go or I'll not hesitate to cut her throat.'

Wolves watched helplessly bristling as they parted to allow the three to escape. They couldn't let them get away like this, but a cub was at stake. Hotaru seemed to be loosing her control. However, Inuyasha seemed as if in a trance. He was stock still, fires of hell burning in eyes. A few of them moved intent on attacking.

"Ah, Ah, Ah… No funny business." Kengo warned, holding onto the now unconscious child's throat threateningly. "Now move aside"

"Master…" Baku eyed the little girl in kengo's arm hungrily.

"Down, Baku." Kengo grinned as they almost reached the edge of the circle; the wolves, though growling, moved away to allow them passage. "We have a lot of time for that."

Inuyasha growled. This was his last straw; he couldn't let the lowly hyena win over him. With a feral growl he charged, a blur, taking the hyena leader by surprise. In a blink of an eye, the child was snatched away from Kengo's grasp and thrown to a nearby warrior. The hanyou snarled, his youkai crimson and raging, crying out for the blood of the fiend that dared touch his family. His people. Fingers wrapped around Kengo's throat as Inuyasha threw his head back and roared, the primal cry sending tremors through the ones present there and the castle itself.

Kengo fought vehemently, the blue tinted poison claws digging into Inuyasha's stomach with rage; however the hanyou seemed unaffected by it. The distinct smell of charring flesh filled the air yet Inuyasha merely snorted as he caught the wayward claw trying to slash him. "Ah, Ah, Ah… scared, are we?" he mocked the wide-eyed hyena in his arms before he tore off the hand that dared touch him effortlessly. "No one dares insult me or my family and you had the gut to attack one of my own. You filth!"

The said hyena cried in pain but never recovered from it as fearful claws dug in his chest piercing his heart making him choke and grunt as Inuyasha lifted him off the ground fangs bared.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Blood dripped on the cold ground, as Hotaru stood frozen with the others around her. Silence reigned through the ground except the reverberating growl of the inu. The wolves from the nearby position watched in silent horror as Inuyasha ended the life of the one who had dared to threaten the life of a cub. None noticed the other two of the hyenas slowly slipping off in to the distance-fleeing from the territory.

Shaking herself out of her stupor Hotaru took a step forwards stilling only when Inuyasha's growl warned her to stay away. The blood lust had yet not resided however somehow his youki was wary of those present around him. He wouldn't harm them, but this was his kill and no one should dare claim him.

Hotaru took another step forward, her eyes never meeting the inu's, for meeting them would be to challenge him and she didn't want the crazed hanyou to turn on them now. Swiftly gliding she was at once at the growling inu's side. Inuyasha snarled, baring his fangs as a last warning for her to stay away, but the wolf demoness just smiled.

"Ah, Ah, Ya-chan no going growly on me now." with had she touched a finger on his forehead closing her eyes, unknown words silently falling off her lips to calm the inu. The lifeless body of Kengo dropped in a heap on the ground as crimson faded to give way to burning amber. The youki calmed as claws retreated and fangs receded and Inuyasha returned to his normal self. Lifting the bloodied hand in front of it he was glad for once not to feel any regret at all of his actions under the control of his youki. In fact he was kind of grateful.

"Ah now… that's better, isn't it?" Hotaru smile genuinely. Inuyasha simply nodded before swaying dangerously. "Hey… Inuyasha!"

He heard the concern in her voice, dazedly noticed for the first time the murmurs of the others present and hands coming to support him as he began to slip to the ground. But in the end nothing mattered as with a smile Inuyasha succumbed to the blissful darkness.

**TBC...**


	22. Chapter 22

Author Notes: Here we go another chapter. This one probably gives some input into what Hotaru is really made of. 

**Reviewer Thanks: jenny, comicfancat, tubey3, ****cherry fantasy****Last One Standing-Never Sur...****, kera, ****hunt4me****Largo-sensei****, Jenny, petpeeves12(2lazy2login), ****Taikai no za Kokoro****drowning faith**** (yep there definitely is point of Chapter 23, you will see as the story progresses), demonrunt, ****fluffys-sidekick****dark galaxy****, mcdgoddess and BIBi (that was a wonderful work).**

And my heartfelt thanks to the ones who so gladly extended their offers for helping me with the betaing. 

**InuChic133**

**Gray Wings**

**Tsukiakari-hoshi**

**Van Helsing Girl6943**

**Avlyn **

**Yami no Tsuki**

**Samirah the Entertainer**

**Becca **

**Concubine99**

**Hikaru **

**heartgirl9229**

**and also the ones who had sent me personal mail offering to help with my work.**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Thanks again guys, it means a lot to me.**

**Now last but most definitely not the least SILENCE and Mollie, Thanks for doing such a fine job. **

Chapter 22 

A nudge.

"Ya-chan, Ya-chan!"

The hanyou groaned, eyelids fluttering but yet to open.

"Oh, come on. Get up already!"

The voice seemed familiar and somewhat…hazardous? But Inuyasha was still content to sleep; he was warm and sleepily happy, let the world go to hell.

"Oi, get up puppy. I know you're awake."

"Hmmm…all right, all right. I'm up." The inu grunted, flicking an irritated eye open to peer at the one who had, so mercilessly, disturbed his slumber. He decided it was time to knock some sense into that impatient soul. However, as his vision cleared and he struggled to get up, he wasn't able to let out more then a squeak before he was forcefully pushed back down.

"Oh, settle down already, squeaky puppy! Enough with your unique way of greeting me." Hotaru rolled her eyes as she retrieved a bowl of suspiciously smelly liquid and held it in front of Inuyasha. "I am not going to eat you, you know. Moreover, you're hurt and exhausted so you wouldn't be of any use anyway. Now, be a good doggy and drink this."

Shaking his head violently in denial, Inuyasha struggled weakly and cursed as he discovered the truth of the demoness' words. The movement only caused the flesh around his stomach to burn and he yelped before pulling aside his sheet to inspect the scarred flesh.

"That hyena did quite a number on you." Hotaru informed, sitting herself beside the hanyou and smiling. "The poison went quite deep into your skin. However, no need to worry anymore. The Great Hotaru-sama has successfully taken care of it and now, you only need to drink this to expel any residue that may remain in your system. And don't look at me like that, puppy. It's not poison, you know."

The hanyou still blinked at her disbelievingly, pulling the silken covers up to his chin as he sought ways of escape.

Hotaru sighed. "Look, Ya-chan, do you want me to force it down your throat?" The threatening glint in her eyes conveying that she wouldn't mind doing so if needed; and Inuyasha was only as strong as a newborn puppy and thus, completely helpless to stop her.

"No." Came a small reply.

"Then drink it. I promise there's nothing to harm you. And don't you dare try any of your tricks struggling to lick that injury!"

Inuyasha snapped his head up from where he had been bending at an impossible angle - while attempting to lick the scarred wound - to study her for a moment. Surprisingly, the demoness looked completely different then she normally did, less threatening and somehow calm and wise. Even his youkai felt oddly at ease with her. Was this how she truly was, or was this just a trick? Sniffing the foul smelling liquid, he grimaced. 'Yuk! But safe.'

"Dramatics! Dramatics!" Hotaru commented rolling her eyes.

Inuyasha growled but drank the potion anyway. "Yuk!"

"Here." A glass was handed to him and he gratefully let the cool water wash down the filthy taste in his mouth.

"Thanks. Is everything…?" he began.

"Yes, yes. Everything is fine, Ya-chan. Your little stunt saved the kit. She is a bit shaken but other than that, she's okay. The mother sends her regards. She is grateful."

"Hmmm…"

"Where's Father?" Inuyasha inquired. Mashiro had absolutely forbidden Inuyasha to call him anything else. The word sounded so alien at first but now, somehow, he was getting used to it.

"Oh, he is probably off somewhere drinking and yapping about your glory. God only knows why they made him their lord. He is nothing but a useless lout," the she-demon said offhandedly as she moved absently around the room tinkering with things.

Inuyasha scowled. He was sure Hotaru had kicked Mashiro out of here. And speaking of which…

"Where am I?" Inuyasha asked, finally acknowledging his surroundings. This room was nothing like the other ones. More lavish and practically humongous, the room was tastefully decorated with silks of the purest quality in colours of the brightest reds and golds, furnished with a unique assortment of expensive furniture and tapestries, and artfully displaying an unusual collection of weaponry. Even the bed in which he lay was draped with golden silken covers and seemed cushier and softer than any other. For a moment, the hanyou contemplated jumping on it. After all, one should always test the strength but…

"Glad ya finally noticed. You're in my chamber." Hotaru informed with a smirk, seeing the inu's eyes widen as she settled into a chair beside his bed. "And no, I did not bring you here to molest you."

Inuyasha scowled. What was the meaning of all this? Why wasn't she being all clingy? Why was she being so…nice?

Perhaps the demoness had anticipated his thought since the smirk on her face grew wider. "Oh, I am usually nice, Ya-chan. You just don't know it." Seeing Inuyasha's brows furrow in confusion, she chose to elaborate. "I feel a connection with you, my dear Ya-chan, which I feel with few others. You and I are very similar in our ways, as is Katashi. You were born from the union of two breeds. As am I, and Katashi as well. A fourth of the blood within his veins is cougar demon - though not many know of this fact."

"You mean…"

"Hai. Did you think you were the only half-breed? Oh puppy, you are so naive; and close that mouth of yours lest it drop to the floor." Inuyasha instantly clamped his mouth shut, blushing a bit at his action.

"Even little Kai is one. We have merely hidden ourselves well. And due to, let's call it 'fortunate circumstances'; we continue to resemble the wolves. This hides our true half-breed nature and allows us to blend in. Whether half-demon or full, it doesn't really matter; both are born with equal strength, although hanyou have their weakened days. I am sure you do too." Inuyasha stiffened and she smiled. "Your mate knows of it, of course?"

Inuyasha nodded. Yes, Kouga did know of it. He had seen him during their battle with Kagura, as had Ginta and Hakkaku. However, none of them had spoken of it openly. And except for close family and his mate, Inuyasha's secret was safe.

"So tell me, Ya-chan, how do you feel?" Hotaru asked, settling herself on a nearby cushion and looking at him expectantly.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha queried, irritated by her unwavering gaze. "I feel awful, of course. That stuff tasted like raw fish pickled with dead youkai liver and leeks. Wak!"

"All good medicines taste awful, Ya-chan. But don't worry, they work just fine. You have to judge the source, of course."

"Keh! Mother's medicines were much better than yours."

"Oh? And where, do you suppose, she learned most of her skills?"

"But…but…" Inuyasha eyes were like saucers and Hotaru's grin grew.

"Her mother may have been a healer, Ya-chan, but she learned most of what she knew from me. So you see, no need to worry. But let's not sway from my question, shall we? How do you feel? And no, I am not asking about your health, I know my herbs work just fine. I am asking how you feel about letting your youki loose, letting it take control of your body and mind?"

"And why should I tell you that?" Inuyasha huffed, suspicious of this strange side of Hotaru he was getting to see.

"Oh, you would be amazed at what I can do for you. For instance, I can teach you reign in your youki."

Inuyasha was stunned. Was it really possible? "Can you really do it, teach me?" his voice dropped almost to an unbelieving whisper as he bent forward, eyes wide and puppy ears flicking in disbelief.

Hotaru smirked, holding her arms over her chest and crossing her legs wearing a smug expression. "Of course I can. I am not a demigoddess for nothing, puppy. I have more knowledge of this world than the rest of the youkai population combined. What did you take me for, a loony old pervert with nothing but muscles?" Inuyasha's cough was her answer. "Oh, that's just a farce to keep unwanted attention at bay. Nobody seeks information from a crazy old hag with a taste for fresh meat. It's safe, it's easy, and it sure serves as a good pass-time."

Inuyasha grunted. Damn, this was too much information. How can the loony bitch suddenly turn into an all-knowing demigoddess? But can he trust her? Can he tell her how it felt the first time he changed?

"So, now will you answer my question?" She pushed again, watching the hanyou contemplate his situation.

Finally, Inuyasha nodded. He began his tale with the first change, explained his consequent defeat to the uncontrolled power of his youki, and finally revealed the lost lives and his regrets. Hotaru remained patient throughout, only posing small questions and nodding in understanding.

"Hmmm…I understand your situation, Inuyasha, and I am glad you feel no remorse for deliberately allowing your youki to take care of the filthy hyenas this time. Believe me or not, but they deserved every bit of it. Moreover, you must know your youki wasn't completely uncontrolled this time. You had some control over the bloodlust."

"How?" Inuyasha was confused. He hadn't felt any different.

"For instance, you recognised your friends from your foes. You didn't attack the child or any others that were present. Even when I approached, you refused to harm me. Is that not enough proof you do retain a bit of your own self during your change?"

Inuyasha seemed to thinking. "Yeah… maybe, but…"

"But nothing, puppy. What you need is a bit of practise and a bit of self-control. Then you could very well control your change and drive it in a positive direction. Such as taking your animal form, which I assume you've yet to attain? I am sure you would like it. After all, his animal form always gives Kouga an upper hand, does it not?" she added suggestively.

"Yeah it does. Stupid wolf." Inuyasha huffed, inwardly a bit surprised by how easily he opened up to the demoness.

"So, you want to learn?"

"……Yes…."

"Oh, goody!" she squealed, for a moment reverting back to her well-known self as she jumped from her chair giving Inuyasha a big hug.

"But…"

"But what, Ya-chan?"

"But how will I repay you?" Inuyasha asked innocently, to which Hotaru only laughed.

"Hmmm…you cannot give me anything I do not already have, dear Ya-chan. Although…" one of Inuyasha's ears swivelled in curiosity, "…you could always defeat your mate in a snowball fight. I would love to see Kouga eat dirt for once. That brat is getting a bit too confident."

Inuyasha blushed and smiled in affirmation.

"Or, you could allow me to have some fun at the expense of some of my silly fellow wolves. After all, when she has all the time in the world, what's a poor old lonely wolf to do with it?" The hanyou rolled his eyes.

"…and you can always agree to help keep me company a few hours a day. Tell me, can you read?"

The smile slipped from the inu's face, as puppy ears flattened and he hung his head in shame. Inuyasha had never learned to read. Who would teach him? Teach a common street urchin?

"Oh dear, I am so sorry. You do not know how to read." Hotaru stated, pulling up his chin. Inuyasha slowly shook his head, his eyes downcast in humiliation.

"Oh, oh dear. That won't do, dear. You will learn to read and write from me. That'll be your repayment. Do you understand? No slacking," she added sternly for the effect.

Inuyasha simply stared at her for a moment before tears of gratitude filled his eyes. How could he repay such kindness? What should he think of it?

"Oi… now don't go all teary on me. Lie down and rest. You'll need it, because I won't be a easy teacher. Get all the rest you can."

Inuyasha nodded earnestly, settling back down. However, a question nagged him. "But where will you sleep?"

"Oooohh, little puppy is worried about me. I could just die right now. Do you want me to sleep with you?" Hotaru asked mischievously, to which Inuyasha growled. "I thought not. Anyway I have plenty of rooms, just rest easy, puppy."

As if on cue, Inuyasha released a huge yawn, finally registering how tired he was. There was not much to do here and he felt oddly safe within her chamber. Strangely, no warning bells went off as she tucked him carefully in and kissed his cheek before leaving the room. Yawning again, Inuyasha snuggled into the warm covers and blissfully surrendered to the darkness, a small smile gracing his features as he settled in for the day.

TBC……

A/N: Next Week Chapter, Kouga returns…


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author notes: Okay guys here we go another chapter. However first I would like to thank those who had read the story so far and left such lovely reviews for me….**_

**_Reviewer Thanks:_** **Avlyn, darkwolvesbite, cherry fantasy, Largo-sensei, SexyGryffindor, petpeeves12****, inufanbeyondbelief** (_I am very sorry but Kagome will enter the story a lot later. Kinda towards the end of the of story. I am so sorry to disappoint you but it's how my story goes_.), **Sanjuno Shori Niko, Mate of Koga** (_Thanks for your offer but I already got myself a beta and my old beta is back too. So there. Anyway A HUMONGOUS THANKS for you offer!),_ **kera, mcdgoddess** (_Sesshomaru, Maybe, Maybe not, don't know about it yet…._), **lis, drowning faith****, su**

**And also SILENCE and Mollie for an excellent job done. HUGZ!**

_**Chapter 23**_

Kouga smiled as he felt the sun on his back. If the wolf prince liked anything about the mountains then it was the scent of spring heralding the ingress of gentle summer. The scent of newly blooming flowers, the almost inaudible sound of crickets, and the cool gentle breeze tickled his senses as if draping him in a warm blanket of calmness and serenity. Moreover, the war was finally over and he was returning to his mate.

Taking a deep breath to appreciate the freshness in the air, he glanced around to see a similar reaction from his fellow wolves. A friend was running alongside him also anxious to return to his loved one. Hurrying his footsteps, Kouga fell into pace with Katashi, who looked more than to eager to return to the castle. He grinned, mating season was just around the corner, and the poor general was having an even harder time without his mate. It was good to know his friend still loved his sister, it made him warm inside.

"Thinking about the white puppy, are we?" Katashi teased, shoving his friend a bit.

Kouga grunted, "No. Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of my family as a whole. Just glad we're all together."

"Ooooohhh, I am touched. Prince Kouga is thinking about his family…. and our Ya-chan is definitely family, isn't he?" The general smirked.

"Oh, shut up! I hate that name." Kouga growled.

"Why? I love it. After all, it is our dear Lady's favourite word these days."

"Lady my foot! She is the reason I hate that name. Baka Obaa-sama."

"Now! Now! Ko-chan, I thought you loved your family. And regardless of what else she is, Hotaru-sama is family."

"Katashi! I warn you, stop using those names." Katashi simply chuckled. "If you ask me, your 'Lady' is simply a fat-assed, bitch extraordinaire who can't keep her hands off someone else's mate. Always eyeing my Inuyasha like he's some kind of fresh meat on display."

Katashi smiled. "Oooooooh, the fiery protectiveness of Kouga the Great Wolfboy. Inuyasha must be so lucky, not to mention bored." Kouga growled. "But really, Kouga, Hotaru-sama is not that bad. You just don't understand her."

"Yeah, right. Like you do. Anyway, I can see the castle so I'm going to make a run for it. Catch me if you can, wolf general." With that, Kouga let the tornadoes form at his feet as he rushed towards his destination, although not before intentionally spraying dirt on his unsuspecting friend. He had no wish to listen to Katashi's reasons; they always made him more angry. "Baka ookami!" he muttered under his breath as he left his companions behind. "Inuyasha, I'm coming!"

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Deciding he wasn't interested in engaging in the common chitchat the guards would likely partake in, Kouga simply jumped over them as he reached the large doors guarding the castle grounds. After all, they knew he was coming. The howling of the messenger wolf would have informed them of the pack's arrival so he had no need to wait for them to open the gates.

Ignoring both the calls for him to wait and the calls to report to the council, Kouga sped through the grounds sniffing the air trying to locate his puppy. Zigzagging down the long corridor, he frowned as he neared their chambers. Inuyasha was not there. "But he is usually in there by now. Where are you, puppy?"

Turning a corner, Kouga suddenly screeched to a stop as his jaw almost dropped to the ground. HIS mate and HIS grandmother were just emerging from her chamber. They were laughing together as she clung to HIS inu's arms like a LEECH! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

"…..Yeah, but I'm so small." Inuyasha whined, never mindful of the demoness rubbing her cheek against his arms.

"But that's nothing to fret about, Ya-chan. It only gives you added agility." Hotaru countered as they made their way down the corridor, the wolf demoness sensing the unseen intruder lurking behind them. Sniffing lightly, she caught the scent of jealousy traced with a heavy amount of irritation from her grandson.

"But…I feel so incompetent…"

"Oh hush, puppy. It'll be all right, soon you'll grow out of it. This is just the beginning and you're still so young. Not to mention, you're really not mature enough yet _and_ you just started to get the hang of it."

"But…"

"Oh, you'll get it soon enough. I'm pleased enough with your progress, so don't worry."

"Okay then…" Inuyasha agreed uncertainly. "Thanks, Hotaru-sama."

"Ah now, what have I told you to call me?"

"Ummm…thanks R- Ru-chan." The scarlet blushing his cheeks only made the demoness laugh more.

"Ah, that's more like it." She smiled, before placing a kiss on his cheek. The blushed deepened and Kouga growled.

The wolf prince frowned. What were they talking about? Damn. He hadn't been gone for more than a few weeks and now, poor Inuyasha was caught in the clutches of an overripe demoness. Clenching his fists, the young male growled. Did that witch think she could control his mate with that black magic of hers? No, not his mate.

Inuyasha was his and his alone. And Kouga was going to prove it to his mate.

"Oh Inuyasha, what is wrong with you?" Kouga whined, watching his mate laugh and joke with Hotaru as they walked further down the hall. With half a mind to follow, Kouga stepped forward from the shadows only to jump out of his skin when he felt a strong grip on his shoulder. Sighing, he turned to the one person he least wanted to face right now.

"What is the meaning of this, Kouga?" Mashiro roared, his face the usual mask of ire.

Kouga sighed again. "Father."

"Didn't the guards inform you to report to the council at once!" the wolf lord growled.

"I …"

"As usual, you have chosen to ignore them, you insolent fool."

"Father, Inuyasha…"

"Look you insufferable incompetent imbecile, you never had the slightest penchant to rule, yet you ignore a direct order by ME? WHO DO YOU THINK YOURSELF TO BE, KIT?"

Kouga bristled at being called a kit, he had always hated that. He was a mated wolf demon for hell's sake. Why couldn't his father ever acknowledge him as an adult? However, rising up against his father's baiting did not seem like a good idea right now, for answering the wolf leader would only earn Kouga a few extra hours of lecture and he desperately needed to talk to Inuyasha. Mumbling a quick apology, he bowed respectfully and reluctantly made his way through the opposite corridor towards the council chamber.

oo o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

A good hour of war discussion and insult throwing left the wolf prince wiped out. His father had never been an easy wolf and these barbs were pushing Kouga to his patience's end. Somehow, however, he managed to avoid the acerbic words and, once given leave for the day, happily fled the chamber. The continuing absence of both his mother and sister didn't helping the matter any. Poor Katashi looked ready to just drop down and die. Kouga was thankful the females would be back tonight because he had a serious matter to discuss with them. Inuyasha. How his damned puppy had gone all mushy, mushy on grandma Hotaru was beyond him.

"Damn that wolf," he cursed silently as he made his way towards his chambers.

He began to open the doors but paused when a familiar melody floated to his ears. Soft and beautiful, the singer's voice ensnared his senses. Slowly he moved towards the sound, fatigue long forgotten as he listened to the song.

Eyes widening, he stopped at his bedroom entrance. Silently, the young prince watched Inuyasha. His precious mate seemed completely absorbed writing on some parchment while absently humming the enchanting tune. With the song ended, Inuyasha's head shot up as he sniffed the air. Turning abruptly, his golden eyes lit up at the sight of his mate.

"Kouga!" With a happy squeal, the wolf demon found himself in the arms of an exuberant inu. Kisses raining on his face and neck told how much he was missed. None too soon his lips were captured in an intimate and passionate kiss. Kouga forgot all about his grandmother as he lifted his willing mate in his arms and carried him to the bed to be ravished.

**A/N: little huh? Wonder what Inuyasha and Hotaru are talking about? "waggles eyebrows"**


	24. Chapter 24

**Reviewer Thanks:** _demo2005_, _LonelyInACrowd_, _darkwolvesbite_, _Bootsie_, YaoiFan944, _fluffys-sidekick_, _inumoon3_, kera, _cherry fantasy_, mcdgoddess, _Largo-sensei_, _Sanjuno Shori Niko_, _drowning faith_, _hunt4me_.

_**Chapter 24**_

Kouga paced frantically before the fireplace. Keiko watched on silently as her son continued his tantrum, curses and epithets filling the room.

"That…that…curse to the name wolf. How dare she?" Kouga roared. Keiko sighed. Father and son were so much alike; once fired up, neither one listened to reason.

"Kouga surely-"

"Mother, you don't understand. Inuyasha flat out refused…REFUSED to tell me what they're doing. He…he says 'when the time comes you'll know.' What does he mean by that? And…and I heard them talking. They were…they were…."

"What were they talking about Kouga?"

"They were…they were…damn! I can't tell you. God, I hope it's not what I think they were talking about," Kouga yelled before collapsing on the ground with a huff.

"Kouga, dear cub, you're making no sense," Keiko commented with a smile.

"Of course I am not! Huh? Anyway, I say that damn bitch is after my mate and if-"

"Kouga! Watch your language," Keiko snapped exasperated. "Mother would never do anything to harm Inuyasha, you know that. And don't you believe in your mate, you baka ookami? Inuyasha would never betray you."

"But Mother, surely you don't trust Obaa-sama. She has a reputation for-"

"Enough Kouga! For god's sake, she is your grandmother; you can't simply accuse her like that. And after all, Inuyasha has finally accepted her-"

"Yes, that's my problem. Why, when he was so scared of her just a few weeks ago, would my mate suddenly be utterly unmindful of her lecherous antics? Did you not see them at lunch today, Mother? Obaa-sama was glued to him and Inuyasha didn't even bat an eyelash. They were whispering-WHISPERING AND GIGGLING, Mother! Like childhood friends! I'm telling you that old witch is trying to take my mate. I would trust Inuyasha with my life, Mother, but I know Obaa-sama. She…well, she's had her eye on him since the beginning. And you can't deny it. Mother, the whole clan is talking about it. Maybe when she flirts with Katashi it's harmless but there is definitely something going on here."

"Kouga," Keiko sighed, noticing how distressed her son was. To speak the truth, seeing the pair interact this past week had her wary as well. Something must have happened between the inu and the old demoness and now it seemed they were up to something. After the hyena attack, reports of their sudden 'friendship' had spread like wildfire. Inuyasha, the inu who formally went into a panic at the mere mention of Hotaru, now spent hours at a time in her chambers doing god knows what. No one quite understood why. Keiko doubted her mother-in-law would seduce her own grandson's mate. That was preposterous. Right? Or was it? Anyway, there seemed to be something going on. She had spoken to Hotaru-sama trying not to be offensively inquisitive. And yet, the way the old wolf had danced around the answers had made Keiko worried. But she was not going to disclose that to Kouga just yet; her son was distressed enough as it was. "Kouga, listen to me, I'm sure they are not doing anything offensive. They have simply grown closer and you know how Grandmother clings to those she desires. I am sure there is nothing to worry about and sooner or later they will explain these secret meetings. Don't worry, my dear." She smiled softly as Kouga crawled towards her before laying his head on her lap and visibly pouting.

"Oh Mother, please, I cannot lose him now. It's just…what happened? When I left he was so…and now he seems so…so different. He's happy and content and I wasn't the one who made him that way. Whatever Obaa-sama's done, it's changed Inuyasha and now, oh gods, he'll probably leave me! I…I…," he closed his eyes willing his tears to stay back. Damn that mutt and damn Obaa-sama!

"Sshh, calm down, you're behaving like a child, dear. Everything is going to be fine." Keiko assured as she raked her fingers through his long locks soothingly. "I am sure there is a reason behind this." The alpha female decided she needed to have a talk with Inuyasha very soon.

Inuyasha sighed as he carefully folded the freshly finished parchment, storing it in his small satchel. He smiled; he was getting better. After a lot of time and patience on his part and constant goading and encouragement on Hotaru's, he was finally picking up on this and now there was no looking back. And although he was still a bit unsure of it, the other training was progressing as well. He wasn't disappointed in it, not really, it's just that…"No, no, I've gotta think positively," he reminded himself, shaking his head to halt that train of thought.

He _was_ still disappointed at his results so far yet the thought of surprising his mate kept Inuyasha going. Smirking, the hanyou reflected that his ookami's recent behaviour also spurred him on. 'Poor Kouga is so jealous,' Inuyasha decided. Oh yes, the look on Kouga's face every time his questions were tactfully avoided was priceless. 'However, it's affecting his performance, che!" he scowled.

Initially, he hadn't wanted to keep this training a secret; only on Hotaru's insistence had he done so. Even Inuyasha was truly surprised by how close Hotaru and he seemed to have gotten. He had discovered that the demoness had an entirely different entity hiding inside. Both strong and mysterious, she never failed to surprise him. Although that loony lecherous streak was still there and the sadistic demon still came out to annoy him at times, the young hanyou had learned see past these masks and into the demoness' true heart. With this new insight, he had even allowed this storm she was cooking up regarding their secret dealings. Yes, he'd even aided her by tactfully avoiding Kouga and the family's inquiries into his recent 'association' with the demoness. Good-naturally, he'd put up with the insistent teasing, knowing smirks, and quips Katashi threw his way. Of course, he was not a complete duffer and he could sense his mate's unease. Hotaru mercilessly teased the poor wolf, cuddling and giggling with Inuyasha in the young wolf's presence. It bothered him slightly to upset his mate, but to tell the truth, he could not deny feeling a bit satisfied as well. "Serves the cocky wolf right, leaving me alone like that!" he huffed. Smirking, the hanyou decided, 'Oh yes, this was fun.' Perhaps, getting affected by Hotaru sadistic virus wasn't so bad after all.

Hearing a small knock, he turned and called for the visitor to enter. Golden eyes lit up as Keiko came into the room with a smile.

"Mother," he greeted, bowing slightly.

"How are you this evening, Inuyasha?" The petite demoness asked, crossing the room to sit in front of him.

"Fine." The white inu wasn't particularly happy with his mother-in-law either. He hated being alone and surely he could have escorted the ladies on their journey. He was certainly strong enough to have aided and protected them. Keh!

As if sensing his ire, Keiko sighed. "I must apologise Inuyasha, for not letting you accompany us. However, it was Mashiro's strict order that you stay. We needed you here. After all, someone strong must always remain to protect the castle in case of an attack." The wolf demoness held her breath; silently praying that a bit of flattery would prove useful.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Inuyasha agreed with a small smile and the tension in the room dissipated.

"I'm glad you are well, my child." She replied before her eyes fell to the rolls of parchments peeking out of a small satchel. "What is that, Inuyasha?" She inquired, gesturing toward the mysterious objects.

"That is ummm…they are something that…ummm…well, it's something I'm learning." Inuyasha finished hesitantly. Damn, he was caught. Evading Kouga was one thing but Keiko wouldn't be so easy.

"Learning?" Keiko furrowed. "What could you be learning? If you do not mind, could I take a look at it…?"

Inuyasha nodded, reluctantly opening one of the parchments and handing it over to her. He watched as she quietly went through it before frowning. "Why Inuyasha, this is simply the most basic form of our written language. Why would you…?" Suddenly, it hit her. Inuyasha had been an orphan who lived his whole life on his own. Perhaps…no, likely the inu-hanyou didn't know how to read or write! "Inuyasha!"

Ears flattened in distress and his face sombre, the inu in question avoided her inquisitive gaze. "Mother, I…"

"Oh dear, I am so sorry Inuyasha. I never meant to pry. I guess I just assumed you would know how…" she stuttered, at a loss for words.

Inuyasha sighed quietly. "No Mother. There's nothing to be sorry about. You all have done more than enough for me and-"

"Nonsense, child! As head of this clan, it has always been my responsibility to ensure that every member, regardless of his position, is literate. Not only that, but-"

"But Mother, you couldn't have known," Inuyasha protested vehemently, "and Hotaru-sama has been teaching me well-" Realizing what he'd revealed, the hanyou clamped his mouth shut. Damn, he'd slipped! Muttering curses, he watched as the alpha female's eyes widened in realisation.

"Yo-you mean Mother has been tutoring you!" The stunned demoness asked. "Really!"

'Guess I might as well tell her everything,' Inuyasha decided before nodding slightly. "Yeah, she's been teaching me this stuff and some other things too. You heard what happened during the hyena attack?" Keiko nodded, realizing she was about to hear the truth and finding herself slightly restless. Hell, she had never heard of Hotaru being generous. The alpha female shuddered as she recalled the tasks Hotaru had swindled from her as payment for her tutelage. Nervously, Keiko wondered what form of payment the old demoness had demanded of Inuyasha. "Well, Ru-chan offered to help me with my youki and stuff." She heard Inuyasha finish.

"Oh." The stunned wolf was still trying to process this impossible situation. "And she offered this herself?"

"Yeah, but she wants it kept a secret. I can't tell anyone until I finish all her training."

"And what did she ask for in return?" She inquired uneasily. This whole situation had her entirely baffled.

"In return?" Inuyasha flushed as he looked away embarrassed. "Oh, well…she asked me to keep her company in public for a while so that…ummm…well then she could…umm…you see…"

"Hmmm, I understand…" Keiko appeared to be contemplating the situation quite seriously before her sudden smirk caused Inuyasha to frown. "Leave it to Mother to cook up such a storm. While she definitely seems to have taken an extreme liking to you, she certainly couldn't give up a chance to ruffle Mashiro and Kouga's fur. And you gave her the perfect opportunity. Oh Inuyasha, I give to it her. She is one devious wolf." Keiko finally dissolved in laughter, Inuyasha following soon after.

"But Mother-" Inuyasha began as he regained control of himself.

"Don't worry, my son, your secret is safe with me. However, I must advise that you not keep this secret to yourself much longer. You must know Kouga is really quite upset. The poor boy fears he is losing you and, as thickheaded as he is, he is bound to confront Mother. That will only end with a couple of serious injuries. Believe me, I've seen it." The barely contained laughter in her tone, however, softened her chastising words.

"Hai." Inuyasha nodded, his eyes sparking with the same light of amusement as Keiko's. "I understand, Mother."

"All right, child. I will leave to your devices. If you need any help with your studies, however, do not hesitate to approach your Mother. I will always be there for you."

She stood and Inuyasha smiled as she bent down to place a warm kiss on his forehead before striding from the room. Passing through the quiet halls, the wolf demoness smirked. "Oh yes, Inuyasha is certainly a fitting son-in-law. The little devil." Smiling she made her way toward her rooms.

Kouga huffed, kicked a nearby pebble, and sent it flying into the sky. "Damn Hotaru and damn that stupid Inuyasha. What are they up to?" He grumbled roughly while scratching his head. He was at his wit's end. His mate had been acting oddly since he'd returned nearly a week ago and no amount of questioning was making his beloved budge. All his ingenious spying methods had failed. And to top it all off, his mother-HIS OWN MOTHER, the very women who had always been his saving grace-was turning a blind eye toward it all. "Damn it all, the suspense is killing me. ARGH…BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Inuyasha no BAKA!

"My, my, Ko-chan. You seem angry." A sweet voice called from behind. The enraged wolf prince bristled before abruptly turning to face his offender.

"OBAA-SAMA!" He snarled with barely controlled rage. Damn he hated that name. He was _not_ a child!

"Yes, Dear?" Hotaru asked innocently, paying no mind to the bared fangs or irate growls shot her way.

"Where's Inuyasha?" He growled. Once again, the inu had disappeared after teaching his classes and Kouga knew Hotaru was responsible.

The auburn-haired warrior blinked in innocent surprise. "Why, Ko-chan? Is Ya-chan missing? My oh my, you should inform-"

"Stop pretending, OBAA-SAMA. What have you done to my mate?"

"Why nothing, of course." Hotaru replied, appearing rather shocked at her grandson's outburst.

"Nothing? Nothing! You two seem to have grown awfully close, haven't you. He's been avoiding me for days now. Instead, he spends most of his hours with you. You, you have stolen my mate. You…with your… you…" Infuriated, Kouga continued to stutter as Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

"Oooooh. Jealous now, are we?

"Grandma…"

"Poor little wolfie, lost his matey."

"Grrrrr…Obaa-sama…" Kouga growled in warning. "Why! Why would you do this?" He asked quietly, his expression growing dark. "I, I love him. Why would you take him away from me?"

"Wolfie?"

"It hurts, Grandma. Inuyasha…" Kouga turned away unable to hide his pain. Why couldn't he ever win! "He…he wasn't like this before. You've done something to him, don't deny it. I know you-"

"Oi, shut it, Ko-chan. You're acting like a spoiled brat denied his treat. You sure don't have much confidence in your mate. Did he say he was doing something inappropriate? Well, did he?"

"No!" Kouga whirled around to face his grandmother again. "But he _has_ been purposely avoiding me. He…he always…"

"Always what? What exactly are you insinuating? Because Inuyasha love you, baka whelp. Think now, would he ever do such a thing? You should be ashamed of yourself!" The formidable demoness' voice grew colder and harsher as she continued to chastise her grandson. "You, Ko-chan, are worthy of that name. You continue to act like a spoiled brat, never once thinking of the consequences. Why can't you simply accept the fact the Inuyasha has a life of his own apart from being your mate? In fact, has it ever occurred to you that there may be more to Inuyasha then simply being your mate? That perhaps, he should be allowed to be his own person. That he should be allowed to make decisions and grow on his own as he sees fit. He certainly wasn't consulted when you went off on this little war of yours but now he must answer to you for all his activities. Ridiculous! He cannot lean on you or any other his whole life. Would you actually want that?" Exhausted, the demoness quieted, waiting for some sign that he understood. When she received only a grunt in reply, she sighed. Damn her stubborn, mule-headed grandson. This was truly getting out of hand. "You are an insolent child who will only believe what you want. A good spanking is the only cure for that disease, idiot. However that can wait for later, right now you will come with me. It is high time you see what we have actually been doing."

Before he could utter another word, Kouga found himself pulled by the ear as Hotaru dragged him howling across the castle grounds toward her chambers.

"Obaa-sama? Where are you taking me?" Kouga asked timidly. Damn, he had pissed off the loony hag and now he was in trouble. "Ow! Slowly," Kouga yelped as Hotaru kicked her doors open. In one motion, he felt himself dragged in by the ear then tossed onto a nearby couch.

"Sit here! And not one word," she commanded roughly. A stern glare halted any argument and suddenly Kouga found himself alone in the room.

"Damn hag," Kouga hissed, painfully rubbing his abused ear as he took in his surroundings. He couldn't remember ever being in here before, however he felt a strange sense of nostalgia. It was as if he had spent a great deal of time here. Snippets of memories assaulted him, perhaps of a young cub frolicking though these rooms. Had he been here before? However, he didn't have much time to ponder these new recollections as Hotaru stormed back into the room. In her hands rested an oddly coloured crystal ball and a small knife.

"I need your blood," she softly growled, carefully placing the knife before of him.

"M-my blood!" Kouga croaked. Oh dear, he had really done it now. Suddenly, the wolf prince wished he'd tried a little harder to find out what was wrong with Inuyasha. Or maybe been a little nicer about it. Did this crazy bitch use Inuyasha's blood when she used her black magic to make the inuhanyou so enamoured with her? Or maybe, now that Inuyasha was hooking up with Grandma, they were ridding themselves of his presence. Kouga swore the temperature in the room dropped several degrees and he unsuccessfully held back a shiver. There was nothing he could do now; the crazy old lady was blocking the door. But at least maybe she would let him know one thing before he died. "W-why?"

"Why, you say?" Hotaru snapped, tactfully hiding her initial amusement at the Kouga's squirming. It felt good to know that such a great strong warrior still feared her eccentric ways. However, now was not the time to bask in the light of sadistic pleasure. "Why? Well, don't you want to see your mate? Oh stop looking at me like that. I just need a few drops on the crystal ball, baka." She scolded. "Hurry up now!"

Kouga sighed in relief. His crazy grandmother's voice held a slightly less murderous, although still clearly nutty, tone to it. Perhaps he would actually make it out of this room alive. Slightly embarrassed, he realized that for a minute there he actually thought Inuyasha was…Oh well, if she needed a droplet he'd better give it to her now before she decided to take it herself. The young wolf wasn't quite sure he trusted her that much. Quickly pricking his finger, he followed her careful instructions and let a few drops fall onto the crystal. Immediately the blood seeped in as a golden light infused the ball. Kouga watched entranced while colours began to swirl, shapes forming and dissolving within.

"Stop gaping like a fish, Ko-chan, and follow me." Nodding dumbly, he reluctantly followed the demoness deeper into her chambers. His frown darkened to a scowl as they neared the regally decorated bedchamber and he only relaxed when they passed by the entrance. His mind still haunted by suspicions of the passed room, Kouga was startled when Hotaru abruptly halted before a strange corridor lined with nothing but an endless row of doors. He'd never seen anything like this before and he could only stand baffled.

"Obaa-sama?" He called restlessly.

"Shush, kit!" Came the only answer to his unspoken question. Kouga bristled and narrowed his eyes at the demeaning name but anger soon changed to curiosity. It appeared as though Hotaru was searching for something along the wall and soon she began to mutter strange words. A sudden screech brought Kouga instantly to alert, his hand dropping to the hilt of his sword as he searched for the unseen attacker. "Oi Ko-chan, there ain't nobody here." Hotaru simply laughed, shaking her head. Kouga blushed. Not only was he deep within the Wolf Castle, but within Hotaru's own chambers. There was probably no safer spot in the entire mountain range; it was highly unlikely he would find an 'intruder' here. Slight movement caught his attention to the previously plain wall before him. As he watched in shocked awe, an intricate carving of twisting flowered vines appeared. Entranced, he reached forward. "Stop!" The sudden shout broke though to him, causing him to freeze just moments from touching the delicate art. "Don't touch them, baka. At least, not before I finish." Quickly dropping his arm, Kouga looked up puzzled. A strange leaf-shaped panel had opened up and his grandmother was holding the blood-soaked crystal out to it. A steady hum began to emit from the vine and the walls seemed to glow. Then he felt it. A gentle breeze wrapped around him, sweeping around his body like countless feathers dancing across his skin. Kouga smiled slightly as, once again, a trance swept over him; however, it was soon over. Frowning, the wolf prince turned an inquisitive stare to the amused demoness. "This place is sentient. Here is a place of old magics, both pure and impure and far beyond our understanding, Ko-chan. These walls answer only to me and only my chosen may enter. Your blood was essential; otherwise you would have been recognised as an intruder and simply squelched."

At her cryptic words, Kouga felt a shudder flow through his spine. Noticing her grandson's apparent discomfort, Hotaru smiled as she clapped her hands in excitement. "Ooh Ko-chan, don't you worry. Like Ya-chan, from now on you are always welcome. Although, I advise that you do not attempt to disclose this to anyone. Not that you could, of course." She added thoughtfully. "Anyways, you can touch the walls now if you like. What? Not interested? Well then, let's find your little puppy. Shall we?" With this declaration, she pulled a door opened and smiled. "Ah, there he is. Come on." She gestured to the door and Kouga approached cautiously. Peeking inside, his jaw dropped.

"Oh, come on. Step through already." Hotaru pushed him impatiently and he growled in response as he stumbling a few steps through the door. Once through, however, he looked around in awe yet again. Acres of grass, both tall and short, stretched before him along with a moderate dusting of sweet-scented flowers. Sakura trees stood proudly bordering an area of high grass, their petals being carried on the wings of a gentle breeze. The air was crisp and fresh and filled with the joyful music of birds chirping merrily. Kouga sighed, the beauty of this place relaxing him unconsciously. As he stood, letting his senses absorb these marvels, a white flash caught his eyes. Narrowing them, he focused on the mound of tall grass where he was sure it had disappeared but saw no further movement. A quick sniff of the air left him more puzzled as the scent of Inuyasha and…something else…invaded his senses. Turning away from the waving stalks of grass, Kouga threw a confused glance at his grandmother only to receive an amused smirk in reply. As he scowled back at her, the young prince was promptly tackled to the ground by something heavy.

He struggled helplessly as a long tongue swiftly bathed him in happy laps. "Stop! Stop it!" He called through the wet licks. In vain, he tried not to giggle but this only encouraged his assaulter. Relentlessly, more licks descended as happy yips filled the serene field.

At long last, Kouga was finally spared only to find himself with an armful of white panting fur. Following the sounds of choked laughter, Kouga found his grandmother sprawled in the grass clutching her stomach as her body spasmed. Sending a brief scowl towards the too delighted demoness, Kouga turned his attention back to the fuzzy yipping ball in his lap. Golden eyes sparkled back at him. "Inuyasha?"

The hanyou was no more in his human form. Kouga was presented with Inuyasha's bestial form, a white dog with a fluffy tail wagging in greeting for his mate. However, this beast was far from threatening as a pink tongue lolled out of its panting mouth and its tail wagged animatedly. Little puppy ears flicking back and forth in bubbling excitement ensured that the 'beast' could only be considered adorable.

"Woof!" This enthusiastic reply was followed by a long lick of affirmation that lathed the wolf's cheek.

"Inuyasha, how?" Kouga asked incredulously, studying his mate. It was widely known that a hanyou could never attain bestial form. So, how? Further inspecting his astonishing mate, Kouga frowned. Why did his mate look and act like no more than a young puppy out on the prowl? And why was he so small? Disrupting Kouga's inward thoughts, the dog began butting the wolf's hand with his head uttering a quiet whine. Kouga smiled as he reacted to this call for attention and began scratching the puppy ears and running his hands through the soft pristine white fur.

Kouga indulged his mate with caresses and scratching, earning pleased purrs from the satisfied puppy. Kouga chuckled softly as the inu leaned in, happily whining for more.

"That was incredible, Inuyasha." Hotaru gasped as she attempted to regain her composure. "You knocked him flat on his ass. Well, I'd say you kept your promise. I'll consider this payment in full." A tiny yip erupted from the small dog, seemingly in reply.

"Obaa-sama, why? _How_?" Kouga began unsteadily. It would seem that much had happened; he had so many questions, but he didn't even know where to start.

"You wanted to know what I was doing with your mate, didn't you? Well, see for yourself. He is safe, isn't he?" Hotaru started, having finally recovered from her hysterics.

Kouga gazed at his grandmother with blank eyes, still trying to absorb some of what was happening here. When he realized she was done speaking, he nodded dumbly before turning his attention back down to the precious inu in his lap. The white pup rolled over and whined, begging for caresses on his now exposed belly. The wolf smiled, pampering Inuyasha while looking to Hotaru for answers to his other questions.

"He has always lived in his humanistic form, allowing it to develop. Since he has only recently acquired it, however, his animalistic form is still in its infant stage. He is simply a pup in this form and, as thus, is non-threatening and quite playful." Hotaru explained, anticipating her grandson's query. "After the recent attack by the hyena, I offered to teach him control of his youki and how to reinforce it in a positive manner. He has been working very hard and, as you can see, has just recently managed this form. In fact, he first succeeded earlier this week, right before you arrived home. This is, of course, what we were discussing that morning if you must know." Hotaru smiled knowingly and Kouga had the grace to blush.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha found himself some prey, a small butterfly to be exact. Growling, the small pup darted forward to give chase. Kouga smiled, he had never seen Inuyasha so happy and carefree in his life.

"He's so happy." Kouga murmured and Hotaru nodded coming to sit beside the wolf prince. Peacefully, both watched from a distance as the white dog yipped happily and hunted one butterfly after another.

"Yes he is. In this form, he has the chance to enjoy the childhood he had never had. He is also protected here; this way he can roam about without a care in the world." The demoness smiled.

"Obaa-sama, I am-"

"Shush Ko-chan, there is no need to apologise. I did what I could because I understand him. Besides, this is my gift to you, my green-eyed Ko-chan. Just don't let anyone think that you didn't receive anything precious for your mating ceremony from this old grandmother of yours."

Kouga smiled. "Thank you, Obaa-sama."

Hotaru smirked, "Although, I must admit I did enjoy teasing you and your father very much. Did you know that Mashiro stormed my rooms, demanding to know what I did to 'his son-in-law'? He was livid. Watching him turn from red to purple was one of the best things I've seen in centuries. Oh priceless, just priceless!" she laughed.

"Thank you, Obaa-sama." Kouga said again. "You don't know what you've given me. I have never-" He discovered it was difficult to express himself with this developing lump in his throat. Hotaru smiled, and perhaps it was a trick of the light but it seemed that sadistic sparkle usually present in her eyes had been replaced with a gentle love.

"I do know, Ko-chan. I felt his pain the very first day I saw him. That boy has been through a lot, but he is strong, a fighter. But you must take care, your absence was quite hard on him. As his mate, you are more important to him than anyone and he depends on you." Kouga nodded and Hotaru continued. "Inuyasha needs you, Ko-chan, in order for him to grow and to forget the pain he has received. You have more influence over him than anyone else does, particularly in this form. So be with him, play with him, spend time with, let him experience the joys of a carefree childhood. His growth will occur much faster this way."

They fell silent, watching the hyperactive hanyou leap around batting at both butterflies and sakura petals as they floated past. Once he'd had enough, the white pup turned towards the wolves, bounded over, sat himself back on his hunches, and began butting his mate's arm for some attention, again. "Yeah, yeah!" Kouga muttered, smiling and scratching the waiting dog-ears absently as Hotaru continued. "Ko-chan, you must stay with Inuyasha for now. This is most important, seriously affecting both your future and that of your children. Being together in this form will build trust and tighten the bonds between you, bonds which are essential should you two expect to have pups this season." Kouga blushed at that. "My Ya-Chan's fertility is triggered by feelings of love and safety. Who better to supply those than you? Stay here with him in this special place. Discover its treasures and enjoy them."

"Thanks so much, Obaa-sama." Kouga smiled. "And I sincerely apologise for my assumptions of you."

Hotaru smirked, that impish glint back in her eyes. "Ohh, you know nothing about me, my dear. Although, I see you have some saving grace, quite unlike your father." Kouga snorted at that. "Perhaps that's what makes you so precious to me."

While Kouga talked to Hotaru, Inuyasha sat beside him with puppy ears strained to catch the conversation. His attention wavered and was lost when an itch crept up behind one ear. Using the claws on his hind leg, he swiped at the offending itch, losing his precarious balance in the process and nearly falling with a squeak. Regaining his balance, he spied another butterfly. With a predatory growl, he once again set off after his prey stopping only to send a questioning yip back to Kouga, requesting help in this new hunt.

Kouga laughed watching his mate's antics. "Go, Kouga. Run with him." One more excited yip from Inuyasha decided him. Calling his youki to the fore, Kouga waited as his bones shifted and features changed. Then, with an equally exuberant bark, he gave chase. In moments, he was chasing the smaller dog into the field shoving, tackling, nipping, barking, and playing with his mate

Hotaru sat back and smiled as she watched the two canines running alongside. "May you two find happiness throughout your lives, cubs. Damn! Now I'm turning into in a weepy old wolf." She cursed, brushing away a stray tear from her eyes.

**TBC………**

**Next Chapter: Mating Season! Yay!**


	25. Chapter 25

Ahoy Mateys! I am back! Sorry for the delay but I had a wedding to attend and after that the honeymoon… **hey don't glare at me like that. I am not joking!** I was the bride for god's sake! Yep this lady is married and settled… well not quite settled but…. Anyways I am back to writing again so I guess you will be seeing new chapters. I apologize again for the delay; I hope you people will understand. : D

My heartiest thanks to my lovely betas Mollie and Silence. You people are just FaB!

And then again my most precious readers how could I forget you!

**Van Helsing Girl6943, petpeeves12, cherry fantasy, mcdgoddess, fluffys-sidekick, Last One Standing-Never Sur..., su, tandeki, Isabella Rossellini, kimmy, Punkrockmiko, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, darkwolvesbite, kera, Lisa, .The.Wingless.One., Bootsie, hunt4me, comicfancat, Mate of Koga, Largo-sensei, drowning faith**

**Can't thank you enough for wonderful reviews you guys. You make my efforts worth it!**

Chapter 25 

The first rays of the sun touching his face pulled Kouga from the arms of dark slumber. He sighed and blinked, basking in the familiar warmth of his mate beside him. Along with the scent of wildflowers, musk and the impending inevitable evaded his sharp senses. "Not too long now." Kouga sighed as he leaned forward to indulge himself. Softly, he caressed the rosy parted lips with his own and ran his fingers through the cascades of ivory silken hair, lingering briefly on the furry triangles. Temporarily sated, he untangled his limbs from Inuyasha's and sat up stretching, his blue-eyed gaze taking in the beauty of the small paradise they had only just discovered the day before.

The small waterfall hidden deep within the woods had been an enchanting discovery for them. They had spent most of the previous day in their bestial form, playing with each other, running through the field and nearby woods, and hunting. Nothing could have given the wolf prince more pleasure than seeing his mate so free, so happy. The small puppy had completely indulged himself in his playful hunting, first chasing bees, then butterflies, and then any insect he could get his paws on. His white plume of a tail waving to and fro in delight, an indication of lazy happiness. Between hunts, they had stretched out in the sweet-scented greenery, both relaxing in the sunny warmth. There Kouga had attended to his mate. Gently, he bathed the soft white fur with his tongue, cleaning him as one would their own pup and enjoying the soft purrs and gratified whines elicited. Time and again Inuyasha had challenged him, pulling him into play fights as they sprinted through the trees.

Suddenly pulling away from these rambunctious activities, the brave little inu decided he was hungry and attacked some nearby flowers. Purring in contentment, he had continued his actions until his mate attempted to stop him, to which the white puppy growled in irritation. He soon understood the reasoning behind the older canine's actions, however, as the flowers were regurgitated. Coughing, the small pup spat out the lingering taste before barking irritably at the stupid plant. If Kouga had been in his humanoid form, the dark wolf would have been rolling on the ground in laughter. However, the prince could sense his mate's hunger and instinct kicked in. With a wag of his tail near the inu's face and a whine for his mate to follow, Kouga had led a true hunt. Quickly, he found a few small rabbits and secured them for his mate. Tired but still sated, they had been seeking a place to rest and feed when they had stumbled across the small area hidden within the deep woods surrounded by shrubbery and trees.

Water, pure and white, crashed down gracefully over the cliff side before rushing to a small lake. Edging the pool lay a small meadow bathed in a soft bed of green grass and haphazardly strewn with small bursts of color from flowers and stray boulders. Kouga gazed on amazed as golden rays of the sun peeked through the veil of clouds, falling onto the dewy banks and the water, making everything sparkle with unworldly light. It was in this magical place that they had transformed back, spending the rest of the day and night lazily enjoying the blessings of their discovered treasure in companionable silence before surrendering to the calls of peaceful slumber and falling asleep entwined.

Slowly the wolf prince rose from their makeshift bed, listening to the exuberant chirping and squawking of resident birds as he inched toward the gushing waterfall intent on taking a bath before searching for their breakfast.

A small smile graced rosy lips as golden eyes opened a slit to observe the shapely form of his mate. Appraisingly, those golden eyes watched as the wolf stretched his powerful muscles, which flexed beneath bronzed skin. The morning sun smiled down upon the standing figure, making the wolf glow with an ethereal light. Lazily stretching in his bed, the silent watcher's eyes suddenly lit up with sudden mischief. With a sly grin, he got up as silently as possible and began stalking his oblivious mate.

Meanwhile, Kouga was bending over the pool edge to wash his face. He heard the battle cry only an instant before he found himself pushed and he landed face first in the water with a great splash. Splitting laughter filled the quiet grounds accompanied by the panicky squalling of fleeing birds as Kouga coughed and spluttered. Spinning and turning a glare at his mate, Kouga found Inuyasha dancing from one leg to the next, a finger pointed at him as he kept on laughing.

"I…NU…YA…SHA!"

"He! He! He! How about it, Ko-chan? The great and mighty wolf warrior defeated by his little mate. What would papa wolfie say? HE! HE!" Inuyasha playfully laughed as he avoided the splash of water sent his way. "Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah."

Kouga growled as he noticed that his mate had retained his puppyish humor along with a hint of Hotaru's sadistic touch even though he was now his hanyou grown-up self. The wolf was happy that his mate was happy. However, the call of sweet revenge tickled his senses. With a fanged grin, he suddenly charged his mate, not allowing the wide-eyed inu to react before picking him up and effortlessly flinging him into the deep water.

"Take that, mutt-face!" he yelled lightheartedly. However, as he waited for his mate to resurface the proud sensation of victory slowly began to turn into concern and finally full-blown worry when the hanyou didn't come up for air. On the edge of panic, the wolf jumped into the lake, water sloshing about him. Frantically, he called out Inuyasha's name once and then repeatedly, sharp eyes studying the surface of the water for any sign of his mate.

"Damn mutt, where are you?" he cried again as he waded deeper into the water. Just as he was about to dive under again, however, one of his legs was caught in a death grip and he was pulled down sharply.

"Gotcha, wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha barked happily as he finally resurfaced, amused to have tricked his mate twice.

"Damn you, you incorrigible, Hotaru-influence, piece of dog shit, YOU!" Kouga spluttered as he came up and thus, once again, began the everlasting war between the wolf and the dog. This time, however, there was no malice but only pure fun. Blissfully, they splashed water at each other with some occasional dunking as the opportunity allowed and poor Kouga was seriously losing.

This continued for quite some time until Kouga, finally having drunk enough spring water, decided to put a stop to his inu's actions. He pulled the aggressor close and attacked his lips, plundering that sweet mouth and possessively silencing Inuyasha.

Arms slipped tenderly around Kouga's neck as Inuyasha molded to his mate and released a needy whine. The kiss generated a sensual burning deep within him, the familiar call of heat growing ardent as their tongues slipped around one another in a passionate war. Still suckling gratefully on the wet appendage, Inuyasha gasped as hands caressed his wet back before slowly dropping further and further and taking hold of his round globes, gracing them a gripping squeeze. Inuyasha melted, becoming boneless as he unconsciously surrendered to his mate's dominance.

Wet and thrumming Kouga growled, sweeping Inuyasha off his feet. He gazed into the golden pools that had been filled with mischief not so long ago but now mirrored lust with the same intensity as his own.

"Inuyasha..." he sighed softly. The inu leaned forward, licking his shoulder and neck, and gently probing the shallow marks of mating that tied them together. Careful not to drop the hanyou, he quickly made his way across the bank reaching their bed and gently laid the inu down, his eyes lingering for a moment over his prone mate.

Silently opening himself up, Inuyasha lay with legs spread and neck bared to welcome his mate in total submission.

Kouga smiled, 'Yes, it has began.' The wolf could smell in it the breeze, the sweet scent of heat. The air around him thickened with lust as he lowered himself slowly over his mate, claming his lips again. All sound suddenly seized, the world falling silent. Nothing mattered now except the labored breaths and necessitous moans uttered.

"Kouga, need you." Inuyasha whimpered as his throat was attacked viciously, bites placed not so gently then lapped, leaving the reddening area sensitive and burning. "Please," he cried helpless, face flushed. A tongue, wet and hot, lathed a path down his throat, and teeth bit gently into his collarbone before a kiss was placed there. "Kouga!"

"Hai, love." Kouga smiled softly as his mouth hovered, teasing the overanxious nipple that was standing almost erect for his attention. His hand slowly caressed the feverish skin beneath, feeling the smooth texture beneath his, so familiar yet so foreign. Yes, this exotic creature was his, only his. His to love, and to claim, and to care for.

Goose bumps arose across the pale flesh and Inuyasha cried out as a wet mouth suddenly engulfed one of his nipples. A treacherous tongue swept to and fro, transforming the soft rosy skin into pebbled hardness. He could feel Kouga's hardness pressed against his thigh, throbbing and wet from oozing pre-come. Hips canted, Inuyasha groaned yet again as Kouga's fingers inched lower--oh so slowly. Their tickling touches traveling along the "V" of his lower torso, through the light dusting of ivory pubes and finally wrapping themselves around his semi-hardened arousal.

Kouga smirked as the inu howled, back arching and head falling back, then attacked the other pink delicacy with the same ardor suckling and swirling of his tongue, quickly bringing it to a hardened state as well. Leaving the reddened nipples, he slowly began tracing his path south lapping and gently nipping. His own arousal thrummed alongside the inu's awakened one as the body beneath him writhed. Urgently uttered mewls and moans encouraged him to quicken his actions yet he continued to torture his mate into sweet bliss.

Reaching the contours of the flat tummy, he nuzzled and placed a small kiss, a prayer for a pup silently sent to the deities above. Cool blue eyes gazed up into the blazing golden ones that were watching him silently before a soft smile spread across his lips, which was instantly returned. Reaching up he locked his lips in a soft, reassuring, and apologetic kiss, silently asking forgiveness for all the sins he had committed against his loved one in blind pride. Unshed tears pricked his eyes and he closed them before he lost control.

Wrapping his arms around his mate, Inuyasha pulled the wolf closer, gently kissing him back to show his love and forgiveness.

"Kouga, I love you." The sincerely uttered words lit Kouga's world anew. He had longed so much for those three words, had waited so patiently to be accepted.

"Inuyasha-" he began but was silenced with a finger.

"Shhhh…love. I am here. Love me." And Kouga smiled softly. Mentally shaking himself, he leaned in for another kiss before returning to the task at hand. His pink tongue emerged from its confines to lick a path around the hollow of the inu's navel, lips sucked at the soft skin before the tongue dived into the small hole, viciously attacking and driving Inuyasha insane. His fingers worked their way ever so gently around his mate's hardened member.

"Kou…oh…Kouga…I"

"Shhh…" Kouga soothingly nuzzled the soft flesh of Inuyasha's inner thigh before his tongue reached out to lick it. Inuyasha shuddered beneath him, desperate for his mate to touch him, he needed to…oh!

Finally taking mercy on his little inu, Kouga engulfed the straining member and Inuyasha keened at the incredulous feeling of being surrounded by a wet heat that was tasting, pleasuring, torturing with slow swipes, and almost driving him over the edge. His hips arched seeking more roughness and friction yet he was gently denied as Kouga proceeded to pay singular attention to the bulbous head of his sleek member, pushing the foreskin down to discover the treasure hidden within.

"Kouga, please!" Inuyasha cried, heels digging and body howling for release. "Faster, please!" His pleas were answered as Kouga took more of him in, throat muscles moving and clenching as Kouga moved up and down on him, careful fingers fondling his balls bringing him closer and closer to his release. Fingers locked into the wavy obsidian locks as Inuyasha pulled Kouga closer, thrusting into that warm mouth desperately seeking his release.

Sensing his mate on the edge, Kouga suddenly released the engorged member and received a cross between a pleading whimper and a reprimanding growl from his mate.

"Kouga, damn you!" Inuyasha cursed as Kouga laughed.

"Not so soon love, we shall do it together, ne?" Not giving Inuyasha time to answer, Kouga stretched up reaching for a kiss and effectively silencing the expletives threatening to pour off his frustrated mate. When Inuyasha finally relaxed again, he dared to continue his ministration. He began shifting down to give Inuyasha's shaft a teasing lick, which earned him a glare and curse, before moving further and licking the wrinkles of the inu's balls which changed those muttered curses into tiny groans. His tongue reached for the hidden rosette, which Kouga lapped before pushing in through the tight muscles of Inuyasha's body.

Releasing an audible gasp, Inuyasha squirmed under the intruding tongue wanting nothing more than to have Kouga inside him. The fire inside was scorching him, he needed the salve and he knew only Kouga could provide it for him. Licking his lips as he was thoroughly prepared, he whined low and keened informing his mate of his pressing need.

Finally Kouga rose. Running his fingers soothingly through the inu's hair, he positioned his dripping cock near the quivering entrance. "I know, love. You shall have it," he assured.

A sultry seductive gaze met one of lazy eroticism as Inuyasha spread his legs further, assertively rubbing over Kouga's member with suggestive eagerness.

Head falling into the crook of his lover's shoulder, Kouga carefully breached Inuyasha and felt the sharp intake of breath and cry of longing vibrate through the inu's body. Yes! With a howl of triumph, he surged forward--carefully since he could never hurt his mate--until he was fully sheathed in the vessel of molten heat. Barely holding himself on the edge, he waited for Inuyasha to adjust to the intrusion and focused instead on the crook of the inu's neck and showering it with soft nips and kisses.

Finally, Inuyasha pushed forward in silent invitation for his wolf to move and grunted when Kouga pulled back slowly before pushing himself forward again. Wrapping his legs around Kouga's hips, Inuyasha screamed--his cries of ecstasy harmonizing with Kouga's grunts and moans as they surged against one another moving as one body and soul.

Inuyasha shuddered at the familiar pooling of heat within his belly, melting his insides, liquefying his senses as it billowed, the tidal waves rushing toward his core. "Inuyasha, together now!" Kouga cried out and the waves crashed, sweeping them off their senses, drowning them in a sea of darkness before bursting into explosive brightness. Sweaty and sweetly exhausted they collapsed, Inuyasha embracing his wolf fiercely as they heaved and shuddered, together riding the waves of pleasure.

Lying for what seemed like hours, safe and loved within his inu's arms, Kouga sighed. Reluctantly he moved off, pulling himself out in the process. "Aishiteru, Inuyasha," he uttered softly, kissing one flushed cheek and smiling as Inuyasha 'hmmed' in his near-sleep state.

Cracking an eye open, Inuyasha smiled softly. Feeling both sated and warm with his mate at his side, he widely and loudly yawned. Kouga grinned as he caressed the silvery locks lovingly. "Sleep love, you need rest," he said as he sat up slowly, stretching to reach for the clothing they had placed on the branch of a nearby tree last night.

"You?" Inuyasha asked, frowning a bit.

"I'll be here, love. I just need to look for our breakfast."

"Later." Inuyasha pouted sleepily as he snuggled closer to his mate, trapping him with his arms and legs. "Now sleep."

"But, Inuyasha-"

"No, sleep." Inuyasha insisted and Kouga sighed. Giving in to his mate's wishes, he lay down beside him and pressed a kiss to the inu's forehead. Grinning, Inuyasha burrowed closer to his mate and kissed the exposed chest before falling asleep with a smile.

Wrapping his arms around his little doggy, Kouga soon followed Inuyasha into sleep--his dreams blissful and filled with peace.

Later that evening

"I can walk, you know. I _do_ have two legs." Inuyasha huffed, quite irritated by his mate's coddling.

"Yeah, I know," Kouga smirked. "But if you walk, then I cannot carry you and I _want_ to carry you, love."

"Yeah, as if. You just like to show off your muscles and how strong you are," the inu snapped.

"Do I now?" asked a smug Kouga. "However, you weren't complaining a while ago--were you, puppy?"

A delicate blush spread across Inuyasha's face and Kouga grinned. "Don't grin at me, ya stupid wolf!"

The grin grew wider just as Kouga lowered his lips onto the inu's twitching ear, giving it a teasing lick and watching as the hanyou visibly shuddered in his arms.

"Kouga, stop it!" Inuyasha glared, hoping no one had seen them.

"Oh shy now, are we? Modesty doesn't suit you, love, especially not here." Receiving a glare, he grinned. "Let's proceed to where you're most comfortable, love. Do you know you smell good enough to eat? And I can't wait to devour that sinful mouth of yours."

"Baka ookami." Inuyasha blushed harder yet somehow the wolf's possessiveness made him ache for his mate. For his touch. The scent of arousal grew and, looking up, he licked his lips. "Hurry up then, Kouga," he whispered, smiling as the wolf's eyes widened and his steps quickened toward their chambers.

Keiko smiled as she watched the happy couple emerge from Hotaru's chambers--their eyes locked in silent conversation as Kouga carried his mate and they traced their path back to their chambers. She had wanted to talked to her son, wanted to know where they both had disappeared to for the day but watching Inuyasha and Kouga together, happy and contented, she decided to wait until later. Moreover, she had caught Inuyasha's scent; the inu had entered his seasonal heat and she knew better than to disturb them. Sighing slowly, she turned intent on returning to her own chambers when two twinkling grey orbs caught her attention.

Hotaru slowly made her way to her daughter-in-law, smiling as she read the questions all over the younger woman's face. She looked ready to simply burst.

"Mother, how? Why?" Keiko asked with her gaze still on the pair disappearing around the edge of the corridor.

"It was needed," Hotaru answered simply.

"But why, Mother? And why you?"

"It was essential, my dear daughter-in-law. His youkai was at unrest and it would have continued to affect him in the future. So you see, the great Hotaru decided to take matters into her own hands. After all, I had to ensure that our little puppy will have a happy life." She answered these questions gleefully before turning to Keiko in all seriousness. "That boy has suffered too much in his life. He needs to grow and learn to trust others. Moreover, this development will only have a positive effect on him and assure, although unconsciously, the growth of mental strength needed to support his fertility. After all, who better than I to see that my great-grandchildren arrive safely?"

Keiko looked at her incredulously and Hotaru smirked. "But don't go announcing my recent openheartedness to everyone. I do have a reputation to maintain." She gave Keiko a stern look to which Keiko smiled before nodding. "For now, let them enjoy the togetherness and close bond they share. Let them love each other and all will be well."


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author Notes: Here I am again! With a brand new chapter. Hope you like!**_

**_Reveiwer Thanks:_** **Divina14, firebretaher339, tandeki, petpeeves12, hunt4me, Isabella Rossellini, comicfancat, drowning faith, Ryo-chan wolfgirl, Sarielle.Dem, inusgrl666, Silverdemonwolf, darkwolvesbite, RekkaKouyuu, Narani O'Donovan, mou, mcdgoddess, animelover6000, Largo-sensei, .The.Wingless.One., cherry fantasy, Mate of Koga, darkwolvesbite.**

**Also my Bets Molly And Silence for helping me so much!**

_**Chapter 26**_

To say Mi-chan was annoyed would be an understatement. Every year during this time, the adults all around her seemed to go crazy. There would be a strange scent lingering in the air that she had come to notice recently, and it made her feel funny.

A giggling female demoness whizzed past her with her mate in hot pursuit, all the while giggling like an idiot, and she frowned. Just what the hell was wrong with these adults! Hurrying through the corridors growling and muttering to herself, she threw the door to the infirmary open startling the single young male occupant as she stomped inside and plonked down unceremoniously on a nearby bed.

"Damn fucking hell Kai-chan, what the hell has happened to the castle?" she asked not once looking at the wide-eyed male who gulped and was staring at her silently. "Everyone's been acting crazy. They chase each other, make gooey eyes and act all childish and whenever I ask them about it they act all embarrassed and secretive, Che! Even nee-chan is acting strange. I went to her for today's lesson and she just closed the door in my face without an explanation telling me talk about it after a week! What in the world could she be doing so important that she doesn't have time for her sister? Maybe I ought to have peeked in.," she added thoughtfully.

The pestle slipped off Kai's hands, hitting his toe, and he howled in pain holding to the abused leg. "Aaaahhh…Ittatatatatatatata…!"

"What are you doing there, baka?" Akemi shouted as she crossed the room to sit before him. "Here, let me see. Gods, you can be such a klutz sometimes." She reprimanded him, carefully prying Kai's hands off and taking a look at the reddened area. Sighing, she reached for a small jar nearby and took out some green paste and began rubbing it on a hissing Kai's leg. "For a person who acts all grown up, you sure howl like a cub. Anyway, as I was saying, then I went to mother but she was too busy with god knows what and Nii-san… well that another story" satisfied with her work, she let go of the foot "no matter how many times I knock there's no answer! Tsuki tells me it has been like that for four days. She misses Nii-san's classes, I do too. I mean, really! What the hell could the possibly be doing! Doesn't anyone care about me! They hate me!" she concluded with a sniffle.

"Ummm, Mi-chan I don't think it's about hating you." Kai began in a small voice his cheeks burning, "it's…uh… something… they… uh… go through every year"

Teary eyes looked up at once in question. "Well, I figured out that much… they always act this way around this time of year. What I want to know is why. Why do they act so crazy and stupid?"

Kai blushed again. Lowering his eyes to the task at hand, he picked up the pestle with trembling at hands and began to grind its contents into powder. "I don't think I am the best person to explain that to you, Mi-chan. You must…"

"Oh Kai! Please tell me what happens to them. It is a disease? It's gotta be a disease, no one would act so strangely on purpose! Is it serious? Do they need medicine? Can I help?" she jumped off the bed and padded towards Kai, kneeling before him to stare at him with wide frightened eyes. "Is Nii-san sick again?"

The grinding grew noisier "No, no… it's not a sickness. It's… well.., you are still a kid and it's a matter of the adult." he tried to tease her again desperately hoping she would take the bait and start fighting him and forget about the matter altogether. Damn it was embarrassing! However to his great distress Mi-chan failed to notice the barb.

"Please, Kai-chan. Tell me!" she pouted giving him the best puppy do eyes she could muster.

"Mi-chan! Well… I-it's… it something to do when you grow up and… well… they feel they should spend time with their mates."

Oh." Akemi nodded. "But what do they do?"

"Ehh?"

"You are such a baka Kai. If you grind that too hard, you will spoil the medicinal qualities of that root.

Even I know that."

Kai nodded dumbly and put the mortar aside and stood up nervously. "Well, Mi-chan, I am busy as you see and if you want to now all about them you must ask Oba-san. I think she may be the best person to let you know about it. I…I have to go now."

"Oh, okay" Akemi sighed. "Thanks anyway. But can you help with the lesson this evening? Everyone else is so busy…"

"Okay." he agreed, still not looking at her.

"Thanks." she beamed and before Kai could leave she jumped him, placing an innocent kiss on his cheek. "Bye Kai. See you in the evening!" with that, she bounced out of the rooms leaving a very red faced Kai behind.

"Stupid girl!"

A week or so Later

"Mother!" the young demoness burst into the room, her cheeks flushed. "Would you just look at it?"

"What is it Kaiya?" Keiko looked up calmly setting aside the cloth she had been mending. Many had protested of this habit of hers but she only reasoned that it made her think better and she hated sitting idle handed.

"It… Well, the two of them."

"Who dear?" she inquired again. "Why don't you sit down and explain. It's not good for you to stand there and howl at the door, dear."

The demoness grumbled before she trudged into the room and plopped down on a nearby cushion. "That stupid son of yours and Inuyasha, who else?"

"Language, dear." Keiko reminded calmly.

"But mother, it been over a week. The season is over for god's sake and they are still…"

"Still what, dear?" she asked again amused watching her daughter blush beautifully.

"Well… you know, mother. They still haven't come out of their room. If I didn't know better, it would that my little brother is trying to create a whole army of pups." She grumbled.

Keiko smiled. Perhaps the symptoms were appearing early for her. "Now dear, leave them be for a while more. They'll be out. They just need some time together."

"But how much longer could they possibly need?" she yelled. "I…I have to tell them. I…"

"Yes Dear I know. And they would be happy to know about your pregnancy but you must have patience. They will be out soon, now calm down. You know it's not good for the pup."

Kaiya huffed a bit but slowly seemed to calm down. Keiko smiled. The brother and sister were not much different when it came down to hotheadedness, though Kaiya was usually more in control. However, the pregnancy seemed to weaken the self control which she so strongly practiced. "Now go your room and rest. I will be there in a while for your test."

"Hai mother." the demoness sighed dejectedly getting up to proceed to her. Now that her mother had mentioned it, she did feel a bit sleepy. And with Katashi being at the stronghold to boast about his greatness and not hovering all over her like a possessive freak, she would use the time to get true rest.

"And dear?" she turned to her mother slightly "tell that mate of yours not to bang on their door; I don't think that would work much." Kaiya blushed again and nodded slightly, leaving for her chambers.

"Kids these days…" Keiko muttered silently picking up the forgotten work again.

"Inuyasha, get up." a small whine was heard followed by a growl and then everything was silent. Kouga frowned. What was wrong with his mate?

"Inuyasha?" he persistently shook the white mass lying in a boneless sprawl beside him seemingly dozing. The week had been…ah… interesting, to say the very least, and Inuyasha was… well, he didn't really have words to describe it. It was all explosive and hot and sweaty, just the way he liked it. But now this… this morning he had found the hanyou strangely in his bestial form, with no response whatsoever. It was as if Inuyasha was deliberately ignoring him. Had he worn the inu out again? Was _that_ why Inuyasha was acting like this? "Please Inuyasha, I promise no more sex today." Heh… can't say he didn't try.

Another growl, a golden eye opened a slit, carefully accessing his mate and then closed and Inuyasha turned his face away burying his muzzle on his front paws.

"Damn it, mutt face." Kouga cursed. "We are a week and a half behind already. Would you get your ass up and come with me?"

Inuyasha ignored him.

"Ahhh…. Baka!"

A tentative knock was heard on their door and Kouga sighed pulling himself away from his mate and crossed their bedchamber, to their living leaving room. The knocked was heard again and he slowly pulled the door opened. "Mother." he greeted with a smile. "Please come in."

"Kouga… we were worried, dear. It's been too long." Keiko smiled stepping into the room with a smile.

Kouga blushed at that. "Yeah well…er…"

"Where's Inuyasha dear?"

"He's being stubborn again, mother." Kouga grumped and Keiko raised an eyebrow. "He's transformed…" suddenly he clamped his hand over his mouth his eyes widening. His mother did not know!

Sensing his son's slip Keiko smiled. "Don't worry Kouga. I know of it," she informed simply.

"You do? I mean you knew beforehand?" Keiko nodded "Was I the only one who didn't know it, then?"

"We will worry about that later dear. Now tell me about your little mate."

Kouga frowned a bit, yet continued. "Oh… well, he's transformed into his dog form and refuses to respond to me. He is been lying around like since this morning. I don't know what to do mother…" then a sudden idea struck him. "Mother!"

"Yes dear?" she waited patiently watching a thousand emotions cross over Kouga's face.

"Could… could he be pregnant?"

"We cannot be sure dear. I will have to have a look at him."

"All right, this way." Keiko silently followed her son to the inner chamber, her eyes widening slightly in awe as she gazed at the white form lying on the bed. Not overly large, but he was big enough for the giant bed. As if sensing another presence, two puppy ears twitched a bit and then golden eyes opened, accompanied by a happy whine as the tail went straight up in the air, waving to and fro in a warm welcome.

"Hello, dear." Keiko smiled as she sat down beside him, running her hands through luscious furs and earning a soft purr in return. "Now would you turn back for me?" Keiko asked softly.

A soft bark was her answer and the image before her shimmered, a golden glow engulfing the form, contracting into a small ball and then expanding to reveal a more humanoid Inuyasha. Kouga moved swiftly, pulling a nearby sheet to cover his mate. Inuyasha ignored him again.

"How do feel dear?" Keiko asked putting her hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

"I'm okay." Inuyasha answered softly

"Well then, let me see. Lay for me a bit, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded slightly lying silently as Keiko poked and prodded, closely watching her reaction. However, he was disappointed at finding none. After a few minutes she smiled at him, though the slight disappointment in her eyes didn't go unnoticed by the other two. "It's just fatigue, dear. You need to sleep it off. And don't transform back. It'll make you more tired. Now take this." she handed him a small vial, which he immediately downed grimacing at the foul taste, Kouga handed him a glass of water and he drank heavily. "Now you must rest and when you wake up I want you two to pay a visit to Kaiya. She has been dying to talk to you."

"Hai, mother." both nodded in unison.

Inuyasha smiled smiling when a loving kiss was placed on his forehead and closed his eyes. A strange feeling of disappointment welled up in him (something that he wished yet not received) but he pushed it aside, letting himself slip into peaceful slumber.

Kouga waited silent and impatient wanting desperately to know the results. So when his mother gestured him to follow, he nearly leaped across the room after her. "Mother?" he asked hopefully his facing falling a bit at her seriousness.

"I am sorry, Kouga. I haven't detected any change in his body." Keiko sighed sitting herself in a nearby chair. Kouga's heart fell. "However it's too early for it. A male's body is not similar to that of a female's and with Inuyasha being a hanyou, things will probably work differently for him."

Kouga nodded in understanding but remained silent.

"Moreover, the trauma he had suffered may cause some delay. But not to worry, dear. We will have pups running around in no time. If not this year then the next." She assured with a smile, but she knew how her son felt.

Inuyasha growled as he banged the door, stomping out of the council room, enraged though a bit satisfied to have promptly and effectively parted a few of the elders with their aging teeth. He hated those damn fools, he hated his father-in-law and he hated his mate. How dare they try to dictate his life? He would live it the way he wanted. He would do whatever he wanted. He had taken enough of their crap, and now he was going to put his foot down. Kouga was not going for another battle. Something prickled at his eyes and he growled fiercely making a few passer-bys jump in surprise.

He glared at them and hurried towards his chamber. He didn't need their looks, the looks that held pity and, and… He sniffled. Oh hell!

This has been going on for a week. Everyone seemed nervous around him, walking on eggshells, giving him strange looks. He had been asked for several check ups but promptly refused taking on his job more seriously. He knew he was not with child because he didn't feel any different. He knew Keiko was worried of the effect it would have on his psyche. He knew everyone was just being careful not to hurt his feelings but he was strong. He could face it. He didn't need pity he didn't need to be coddled and he definitely didn't need to have his life dictated to him!

"What was he thinking!" he growled to himself. Mashiro had declared today by the joint decision of the council that Kouga would lead the army to help another group of wolves somewhere. Since Kaiya is pregnant it was not be adequate for Katashi to leave his mate, so Kouga would have to take his place. He wasn't angry at Kaiya or Katashi, on the contrary he was more than happy for them yet he couldn't help but be enraged about the fact that not one them had felt the need to consult with him beforehand, not even his damn fool mate! 'He didn't even look at me when he said yes!' he thought. 'Does he hate me because…' An unfamiliar pain shot through his heart and he clutched at it, refusing to cry. Throwing the doors to his chambers open he rushed inside. Despair surrounded him like a dark poisonous mist more foul than Naraku's miasma and he began to drown in it, with no one to pull him back.

A small knock on the door jolted Inuyasha out of his dark thoughts and he growled ready to bite the head off of his intruder, however as the little head peeked in he was forced to relax.

"Nii-san?" Akemi's eyes searched for the inu and she smiled when they settled n him. "Nii-san, can I come in?"

"Hai." he nodded watching as the girl bounced into the room before plopping herself down right before him.

"Are you okay? You seemed so angry just now. I tried to call you but you didn't hear me." the little girl studied him in concern and he sighed.

"I am fine Mi-chan. It's just…"

"Don't lie to me, Nii-san. You are not all right. I can tell. Did Onii-chan do something to you? Did anyone say anything to you? Did father scold? I am not a child you know, you call tell me." she rushed through her speech. "Should I call mother, or perhaps Kaiya-neechan?"

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the young demoness, though it soon turned rueful. "Mi-chan, it's nothing you should worry about. I… I just had a bad day at the council, that all."

"But Nii-san…" Akemi began but before she pressed Inuyasha for more information, the door burst open and a fuming Kouga entered the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" he roared. "Why did you hurt the elders, Inuyasha?"

The deep sadness burning is soul morphed in raging hot ire and Inuyasha growled back, causing Akemi to shrink away form the two demons. "You… you ask me why? Your elders clearly have no sense of social deportment, Kouga. They call me a member of the council yet they fail to include me or rather, they 'forget' when they make such important decisions."

"But Inuyasha, you know it was important." Kouga protested. "You know about Nee-chan…"

"Yes I do." Inuyasha interrupted "and I have nothing against Katashi-san staying with his mate, but Kouga, I refuse to let them dictate my life and don't you dare interrupt! This is not about personal feelings, Kouga this about ethics. They should've informed me, or they should've asked you if you were willing. We are not their slaves and for you to have agreed to them! Didn't you ever think of me once, of what I would want?"

"Inuyasha, stop being selfish!" Kouga snapped taking a step towards Inuyasha.

"Selfish? I am selfish Kouga! I didn't totally refuse the idea of you leading the others; I had proposed that I could join you. But no! They will not have me go. They praise me unnecessarily of my strength yet they do allow me to show my skills."

"You cannot hurt the elders just because you disagree with them. I agree they must have involuntarily insulted you, but it happens all the time. Inuyasha, you must understand. There are rules to be followed in the council room and violence…"

"No Kouga, you must understand. I grew up alone I have always made my own rules…"

"But you belong to the clan now."

"Does that make me their slave?"

"Inuyasha!"

"Oh stop it with your hypocrisy, Kouga" Inuyasha spat "you may show that you are opposed to their orthodox way yet to follow their decisions blindingly, waging your tail, yipping pathetically at their call."

"Inuyasha!" Kouga warned his eyes burning.

"You don't even have the backbone to stand up to your own father, Kouga. Why Kouga, you're all bark and no bite?"

"So are you challenging me Inuyasha" Kouga asked darkly.

"Oh now the wimpy pup wants to fight me. He doesn't have the courage to do anything to them yet he has the courage to raise his hands against his mate. How brave!" Inuyasha mocked.

Perhaps this was the last straw as Kouga having lost to his temper rushed towards the hanyou intent on teaching him just who the was alpha here. However Inuyasha sidestepped swiftly, landing a well-aimed punch to Kouga's abdomen. A shrill scream echoed through the room, yet none of the two demons paid attention to the little child who shrank away in a corner and they fought each other viciously snarling and cursing taking out all frustrations they that bottled up for so long.

Furniture was tossed like papers, the pillows were torn, their feather askew and raining all over the chamber, curtains hung haphazardly, half-torn as the battle raged on with Inuyasha mocking and egging and Kouga snarling out expletive and yelling at Inuyasha barbaric mode of behaviour.

"I hate you mutt, I despise your very being." Kouga snarled as he rushed again towards his mate.

Perhaps it was these words that cut like sharpened and poisonous daggers or the wave of dizziness the suddenly swept over that Inuyasha stilled in mid attack, his fist raised and his eyes wide. The fist that contacted to his abdomen dragged a choked gasp out of him before he dropped on his knees, and then fully collapsing on the floor.

"What mutt-face, gave up so early?" Kouga mocked as he stood a few distance away, wiping the blood off his eyes that bled from a cut near his brows and heaving, wincing from the bruises that marred his body. "Come hit me some more." he urged, fuming. However no answering barbs were obtained as the hanyou simply struggled to stand up again.

A pitiful whine slowly began to emanate from Inuyasha as he tried to support himself on his forelimbs to stand up but his hands gave away and he crashed onto the floor. Sudden pain rippled through his body making him cry out but it only came out as whimpers.

"Inuyasha?" Kouga called concern dousing the fire of rage.

Said inu whimpered once again, ears flattened on his head he curled into a tight ball.

"Inuyasha!" Kouga ran towards his fallen, picking up. "Inuyasha what's the matter?"

"Hurts…" the hanyou managed to his clenched teeth.

"Where?" Kouga tried to locate the source of pain, checking for any major wounds that he may have might caused.

Another wave of pain shot through his body and Inuyasha arched painfully (his face twisting gruesomely as tears leaked through his closed eyes) before falling limp in Kouga's arms.

"Inuyasha!" Kouga panicked before another screech echoed through the room.

"Aiiii, Oneechan killed Nii-san!"

Kouga looked up to a trembling Akemi standing at a distance tearing rolling down her eyes and hands clamped over her mouth in shocked horror.

"Mi-chan!" Kouga called but the demoness took a step back shaking her head furiously before she turned suddenly sprinting out of the room. "Mama! Oneechan killed Nii-san!" echoed through the halls.

"Chikuso!" Kouga cursed as he hurriedly gathered his unresponsive mate in his arms and ran as fast towards his mother's chamber. He was dead; he knew that, if not of the guilt for stupidly hurting his mate then by mother and sister for sure.

Author Notes: Cliffy again? grins evilly. Oh I just love these things. Anyway hope you've enjoyed this chapter as for further info on our favourite inu, you'll have to wait for a week. HeHEHHEHEHEHEHE!


	27. Chapter 27

_**Author Notes: Hello Guys, here's the chapter, you all have been waiting for. Yeah, yeah I know you guys are pretty angry with for hurting Inuyasha in the last but don't worry everything will turn out. So go read and Enjoy!**_

**_Reviewer Thanks: _darkwolvesbite, Mate of Koga, Rebellion2Fate, drowning faith, .The.Wingless.One., ReviewerWriter, animelover6000, cherry fantasy, Tsumetai Taiyoukai, Naraku's Muse, VampJenna, cirquegirl999, Concubine99, kera, hunt4me, kimmy, Isabella Rossellini, petpeeves12, comicfancat, red-rose-priestess, Siren Lore, Lost-Remembrance, Largo-sensei.**

**Also Molly and Silence for a job well done. HUGZ!**

_**Chapter 27**_

Kouga paced in the front of the close doors, worrying his lower lips viciously as he repeatedly looked at the closed doors and sighed. He had hurried Inuyasha to Keiko not a moment ago, the woman wearing a thunderous expression as she asked him to follow her to the infirmary. Kaiya had joined them in the mid way, wearing a glare that threatened to flay him alive if anything happened to Inuyasha. To add to the mix the volatile Hotaru had somehow seemed to know about it and was found at the doors. The three women had quietly ushered him inside and then promptly threw him out as soon as he had placed Inuyasha on a bed. Mi-chan, he assumed has already informed them of the event, her version of course, in which her Onii-chan was the great villain and the Nii-san was the poor victim. Frankly speaking he _felt _like a villain. It was really unwise to loose his temper and the fight, now as he regarded it witha cool brain it, was totally his fault.

He had been silently watching Inuyasha these days; the forlorn look laced with distress, which the hanyou tried so hard to hide. With the mating season over, half the clan females including his sister were with child. Everyone was overjoyed, celebrations and feast were held everywhere, everyone smiled even Inuyasha but Kouga could see the underlying pain in the golden pools. It was if his suns had dimmed somewhat.

He had desperately hoped that he had planted a babe in mate's belly this season yet even the extended efforts had borne no fruit and it only pained him to see Inuyasha suffer so. Perhaps it was the prime reason he had agreed readily to go to the war. He his heart clenched he looked at Inuyasha, the guilt eating away at him. That is why he chose flee like coward not even once considering the feelings of his mate.

"Chikuso!" he cursed at he punched a nearby wall making the debris fly. "Everything's my fault. Why do I manage to cause you pain, damn it?"

He knew had Inuyasha had overdone it by hitting the elders, but hadn't there been countless time when he himself had thought of doing the same? The elders knowing well and good had acted without his consent and thus it is was justified for Inuyasha to protest. Moreover they had denied his plea to join Kouga stating the delicate condition of the hanyou may cause him to snap and turn demonically evil, and they could not risk the life of their own wolves and demons. He knew very well that they were referring to the event of the Hyena attack not long ago but still Inuyasha had come a long way after that. They had deliberately spiked the Inuyasha's ire not mention he and Mashiro had done nothing to appease it rather they sided the elders and hurt Inuyasha's pride. Maybe just maybe if he had acted a little bit more sensibly….

'I could have solved it with a cool brain. Instead I picked up a fight. What a moron!' Kouga mused as he leant against the damaged wall, knocking his head lightly on it. However his attempt at self-abasement was cut short as the doors to the infirmary opened and he stood rigid watching Keiko and Hotaru emerge, speaking silently before the elder demoness fixed the Kouga with an arched eyebrow and a glare then quietly turning and leaving.

Kouga gulped.

"Kouga, come in." the wolf prince looked at the stern demeanour of his mother and felt stones settles in his stomach as he Quietly followed her into the room. Suddenly the woman stopped short and turned shapely causing Kouga to flinch. "Mother… Inuyasha…"

"…is still alive" Keiko snapped. "Explain!"

"M-Mother!" Kouga stuttered as he watched Inuyasha lying in bed nearby from the corner of his eyes with Kaiya sitting over his head wiping his face carefully with a cloth. "We…"

"Stop stuttering like a mindless idiot, Kouga. I have a inkling of what had taken place in the council room but what had led to this!" she pointed to the comatose hanyou. "I had heard Mi-chan's account now I want to hear it from you."

"Mother I…" Kouga sighed. "I never intended the fight to come to this. Inuyasha had lost his temper in the council room and have hurt a few elders. Of course they had more than deserved it however it still stands the point that raising a hand against an elder is going against every rule that had been ingrained against us. Thus as the alpha of the relationship it was expected that I discipline him properly. I… mother I just acted stupidly I could have handled this more level-headedly yet at the heat of the moment when Inuyasha began to challenge me I totally lost it. We fought, like we used to…" he never added "over Kagome". "I never meant to hurt him mother. It's just…"

"What Kouga?" the demoness inquired calmly the fiery choler cooled somewhat from the emerald gaze.

Kouga gulped again and decided to finally let out the truth, "It's been so frustrating. He is hurting, mother, and it hurts me see him in pain. I just…"

"So you wanted to flee from him," Keiko concluded as she settled herself in a nearby chair sighing wearily. "Kouga, you call yourself dominant of your relationship yet you failed to act accordingly. Yes handling the matter more carefully was essential. Inuyasha, of the way he had acted is not out of reason. Perhaps he has acted wrongly but you could have made him understand that more civilly instead of charging at him like a mindless bull. Remember, whatever position he may hold may today, that he was never born here so he may be unaware of our ways and it takes years for one to fully incorporate the rules set by the clan (some of which still have a great many flaws in them). Moreover he had had very little in his life to call his own therefore whatever he may have now he is very possessive of it. You should have talked with him before agreeing to the elders or your father, Kouga. He is your other half, and should be treated as much. Even you yourself were rebellious of our ways not so long ago and I had expected you better than others to have understand Inuyasha's situation."

"I understand now mother." Kouga sighed as he gazed at the pale form of his inu "you have no idea how I regret my actions."

"You should, child. A relationship depends on a lot of things and when Inuyasha submitted to you he had placed himself in _your _care and expects you support him through the hardship not run away like a rat. Kouga for the last time, if you want this to last you _have _to act more sensibly. Especially now, when Inuyasha is expecting."

"Yes mother!" Kouga nodded guilt ridden again before his head snapped up suddenly. "What!"

The scowl Keiko wore morphed in a gentle smile. "Your mate is with child dear. Maybe that why he was so strongly against parting with you."

"Mother…I" Kouga gulped. "Oh god!" the wolf suddenly collapsed on the ground stunned. 'Damn the seven hells, I am going to be father again, Inuyasha is pregnant and I…I could have seriously hurt my mate and the child. "Oh Fuck!"

"Kouga!" Keiko reprimanded. "Watch your language!"

The said ookami tensed suddenly, "he is all right isn't he? I mean the pup…a-and Inuyasha?"

"Yes child, he is fine." Keiko confirmed. "just a little drained"

Kouga sagged in relief. "Oh mother I… I am so so so sorry. I… I could have seriously injured him and in his state." He shuddered violently thinking of the consequences.

"Yes, and that is why I would expect you to act more sensibly in the future. A pup is a great responsibly and your foolhardy ways will not do."

"Hai mother. I will take care of him. I will…Oh god… I'm going to be a father." He contemplated silently on the matter for a moment before looking up again, "I am going to a father!"

Keiko smirked amused. "I believe so!" she nodded. "Now come son, let me treat your wounds as well."

A weak groan was heard from the corner of the room and Kouga immediately turned his attention to his mate slowly coming awake. Ignoring his minor wounds he rushed towards the inu, bowing slightly to his sister who immediately emptied her chair allowing Kouga to sit in it.

"Inuyasha" Kouga called as he settled beside his mate and caressed a pale cheek with revered fingers.

Golden orbs opened slowly, blinking and confused as Inuyasha perused in surroundings. "What happened?" was a choked enquiry.

Retrieving a glass from a nearby table Kouga settled himself beside his mate as he held it to Inuyasha's lips supporting the inu as he drank heavily. "Nothing, I was just being an ass as usual, love."

Weary eyes widened slightly, the cold emptiness settling as the words of hatred spoken not too long ago haunted him. "Inuyasha" the whispered name brought him out of his musings and the inu found himself trembling unconsciously within the circle of strong arms. Tears that suddenly threatened to well up were desperately pushed down as golden eyes rose to the cerulean ones in askance.

Kouga winced inwardly; he hated this Inuyasha, this insecure and silent creature. It made him want to kill himself, "I have done it again, haven't I, Inuyasha?" he asked softly dreading as no answer was received. Tightening his arms around the inu he sighed when the hanyou rested silently against his chest. "I hurt you again, it seems. This pigheaded mate of yours never knows when to do what. I should never have allowed the elders to play you. You looked at me for support and I denied it. It hurt Inuyasha, hurt to see you in so much pain and trying to hide it so efficiently." He felt the hanyou stiffen in his arms and knew Inuyasha understood what he meant. "Wrapped in my cowardice I was so eager to flee that I never considered your feelings, not even once. I even allowed myself to blame you for your behaviour while my own was at fault. I do not know whether I could ask it of you time and again, love, but please forgive me. I… I never meant to hurt you this way"

Silence reigned around the room as the other occupants who had distanced themselves from the due waited with baited breath for the answer. Keiko was impressed with Kouga's choice of words and glad he didn't hesitate (because of so called legendary ego) anymore to ask for forgiveness. Perhaps there was hope for the young wolf yet.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Inuyasha looked up again regarding his mate silently for moment. "You do not hate me?" he asked in a small voice.

"No love, never. I love you more than anything, it's just sometimes I say thing I never really mean." Kouga said sincerely.

"Yeah as expected, baka" Inuyasha sighed quietly before smiling a bit as he snuggled closer to Kouga, closing his eyes to enjoy the comfort of genuine companionship. Kouga smiled. They stayed like for sometimes with Kouga holding onto his inu until a sharp cough made them break apart hurriedly. Watching as the inu's cheeks redden ever so silently he smirked before readjusting himself to warp him arms around his mate and pull him closer to his body.

"Inuyasha" Keiko smiled at the inu. "How do you feel now dear?"

"I'm okay" he answered, shyly still trying to dislodge the possessive arm around his shoulder. If only, the arm tightened some more and he growled lightly causing the occupants to laugh which made him blush more deeply.

"It's good to see you in such healthy colouring" Kaiya teased as she settled herself at the foot of the bed, "and no, don't you dare apologise for anything Inuyasha. What you did was though not ethical but very badly needed." Keiko smirked nodding at her daughter's comment. "God knows how we used to bear with the stubborn old fools day after day. It's good to know that at least one of us possesses the guts to show them their place once in a while. I know you never meant anything against Katashi or me. It's all right"

"Yes dear." Keiko agreed patting his thigh gently. "and don't you go worrying yourself about anything there. I am sure mother will be successful in wooing them of taking any action against you and see that you receive full justice." At the enquiring look she received from the couple, she smiled. "well, the great Hotaru-sama has taken upon herself 'to knock some senses on the old empty rattle brains'. Yes, this probably how she puts it."

Inuyasha couldn't stop a smirk to form on his face. Oh what he would give to see the scene going within the council room now. However there was still another thing to be confirmed. "so Kouga is not going to leave" he turned his worried eyes towards his mate "are you?"

Kouga shock his head. "There is no question of leaving, love? I will never abandon you, especially in this condition.

"Huh?" Inuyasha titled his head to one side, ears twitching in obvious confusion.

"Ara! Kawaii!" Kaiya squealed as she leaped to hug the hanyou, however suddenly withdrew in mid stride and she quickly composed herself with a cough. "Excuse me, hormones."

Inuyasha smiled at that, failing to notice the silent conversation between the mother and son.

"Inuyasha dear" Keiko called drawing his attention to him. "we think we have an explanation for why you seemed so unwilling to let Kouga go" receiving the expectant look she continued. "You see with demons in their early breeding season seemed to develop a dire need to close to their mate. it makes them feel safe and…." She saw the inu's eyes widen before Inuyasha interrupted.

"But mother I am not pregnant, am I? I would have felt it if I were so…"

"Oh no dear. You most definitely with pup. It is why you are experiencing such high emotions and the need to stay close to Kouga."

"NO!" Inuyasha stared wide-eyed towards the alpha demoness before turning to his mate in confusion who only smiled pressing a reassuring kiss to temple. Kouga could see the confusion laced with hope and even the slight fleeting traces of uncertainty and fear in those huge eyes. "Kouga?"

"Yes, love. You're with pup." Kouga confirmed almost giddy with the feelings that arose in the realization of having a pup.

"But I… mother" Inuyasha was still confused so he turned to the one the one person who could give him the answers. "Mother, but why didn't I feel any different? I mean I didn't feel sick, or dizzy or even in pain like…" he couldn't finish it.

"Well Inuyasha, each conception is unique and it isn't necessary to feel the same symptoms every time. Moreover you are mated now, feeling safe and happy where you are, right?" receiving a nod she smiled. "This may also be the cause that you are stronger than before. It is also the reason you were able to conceive in the first place." Inuyasha nodded yet Keiko sense the fear and uncertainty coming form the hanyou in waves, even the almost inaudible whimper that escaped his lips. "Shh, it's okay dear. We are all here for you. You will be just fine. Now you just have to take care of yourself."

"Yep, the Kouga the great will always protect you" Kouga assured patting his chest causing the others to smile.

Inuyasha nodded albeit unsurely. Then he smiled. A pup, he was going to have a pup! Yes, he was scared to death at the aspect and saddened a bit, but the knowledge of a life growing inside him somehow washed away the pain of loosing his first kit. He looked around him, yes he could do it now, they were here for him, his family. The ones who loved him.

"Yes Inuyasha and we shall grow fat together. Do not worry" Kaiya added distastefully. "Although I feel fat already."

"Yush child" Keiko rolled her eyes. "you are no different then you were a week ago, so stop fretting."

"Yeah Nii-chan you look…um.. radiant" Kouga added.

"As if" Kaiya huffed disbelievingly "and Kouga stop using such nice words. I might think you really have a brain."

"Onii-chan!"

Inuyasha smiled. He knew his family was trying to lighten the mood and he was grateful for their effort. He did not know what future might hold for him but he knew he could rely on his family.

TBC…

A/N: See there's the happy ending you all wanted… xD 


	28. Chapter 28

**Author Notes: Sorry you guys for the delay but here's another chapter for your enjoyment. As for those of who are eager for Kagome, I would request you to wait for another chapter as Kagome is making an appearance in chapter 29. Therefore without further delay let's proceed to the chapter.**

**_Chapter 28_**

Gentle yet firm fingers worked deftly on Inuyasha as a lazy sort of warmth swirling around him along with the familiar scent of safety and love. It wrapped him in a warm cocoon, keeping him on the edge of sleep and awareness. Soft lips caressed his eyelids and they fluttered open to peer in the cool gaze of cerulean vastness. Inuyasha let a smile grace his lips as he felt the mist of hot waters curling around him, its heat and Kouga's attention soothing his tensed muscles.

"Feeling better?" Kouga asked, the fingers still working on the last knots on Inuyasha's back.

"'M okay…" Inuyasha mumbled as he snuggled closer to the hard chest just happy to bask in his mate's arms. Puppy ears twitched as the world became clearer and suddenly he was drowning. He was going to have a baby… with Kouga…. He was scared, so scared of the new developments. Was everything going to be all right? He needed some serious assurances. He needed to know if Kouga was all right with the changes. He didn't want to do it alone anymore; it had hurt so much. He was afraid of the devouring loneliness and the severe yearning to be near his wolf when he wasn't in a 20-foot radius of him. He wanted his child to be cared for, not like his first…. Inuyasha shuddered.

"Oi, Yasha. What's got you so reeled up?" the soft question made him sigh.

"I am scared, Kouga." the words that seemed so difficult to utter before came easily to his lips.

A clawed finger drew his chin up. "What about, Inuyasha?" Kouga inquired softly.

"I… Kouga, I really…" Inuyasha struggled for the right words, the furry triangles lying flat on his head in distress.

"Is it about the pup?" Kouga coaxed.

Inuyasha averted his eyes finger clutching the soft mud underneath the warm water surface and nodded silently. "Oh Kouga what if… what if something goes wrong? Lately, everything has been too good to be true, and that frightens me. What if I wake up suddenly and it's all a dream. What if…?"

Kouga choose that moment to silent his mate's fear and doubts with a tender kiss. Lips slowly sucking on the inu's lower lip, he pulled Inuyasha closer to him. Feeling his mate relax gradually, he allowed his tongue to lick the abused fleshy folds before parting them to gain entry within.

The kiss was soft and full of assurance, which caused Inuyasha to almost immediately melt into his mate's embrace and whimpered as the wolf's talented mouth suckled on him, chasing his fears away leaving only a warm fuzziness in its wake.

After what seemed like hours, the two finally parted breathing heavily. Kouga smiled at the flushed rosy cheek of his mate. "I don't know, but to me it feels too real to be a dream." he said with a grin before he turned serious. "But I fully understand your concerns, Inuyasha." he assured placing a quick peck on his mate's nose. "We will do this together. Nothing will go wrong and if, Kami-sama forbid, something happens, we are all here to make it right. Mother, oneechan, father, michan and even that idiot Katashi- who, by way, has probably heard about your condition and is thinking of the worst way to parade here with his obnoxious teasing- And Obaasama… Yep, I heard the oldies at the council got quite the bashing, you should have seen father's face when he came to the infirmary. He looked like he had wetted his pants. Katashi was telling me he had never seen obasama like that and coming from him it was sure a spectacle. Hah, I would've paid a hefty sum to be able to see that!" Inuyasha smiled at Kouga and Kouga's grin got wider. "Now love, you just need to relax a bit and let me take care of you. Okay? And don't go all wimpy on me, that's my job remember?"

"Huh?"

"Am I called the wimpy wolf for nothing then?" Kouga waggled his eyebrows and this time the inu's smile widened a bit more.

"You wish, wimpy wolf!"

Inuyasha sighed. Although he was still a bit unsure of the current situation and the future, Kouga presence and his words had calmed him enough to relax a bit. Laying his head on the muscled chest he sighed as fingers carded through his ivory mane another ands rubbing soothing circles around his back. "And that includes…" Kouga continued with a hint of mischievousness in his voice. Inuyasha looked up questioningly. "Why don't we take care of your little problem?"

Inuyasha, much to the amusement of a chuckling Kouga, almost jumped off his lap with the usual burst of crimson appearing on his face as the wolf gave a firm squeeze to his raging erection, which the poor inu had developed during his little unconscious massage session.

"Baka!" Inuyasha tried to seriously chastise his mate but it only came as a gasp as the wonderful hand moved oh so expertly on him.

"Ah, the puppy likes it!" Kouga deduced seductively as the other hand moved other the creamy thigh under water. "And have I told you that you look beautiful with that blush, and that I'm glad you're my mate? After all, it is said that the first pup always takes after its mother" he teased.

"I am not beautiful and I am not a woman!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Oh, you're not," Kouga grinned giving the already hard member in his hands another squeeze making the inu gasp. "That, I can assure yommmmmmppphhhhh…." Inuyasha chose to silence the inane ramblings with a kiss, which Kouga soon retaliated with a fierce possessive growl.

Teeth nipped and tongues duelled in ardent desire, this time Inuyasha being as aggressive as Kouga for the first time. His body was crying out for some action, and by hell he was going to because Kouga had kindled his inner-inferno. Moans and grunts filled the room broken off by occasional gasps and soft whimpers as Kouga hands slowly travelled the length of Inuyasha's sinewy back, reaching the curve of soft globes and giving them a hard squeeze.

Lips swelled and breaths became short as they finally pulled away. "Mmm…" Kouga sighed and Inuyasha smiled. "Let's continue this in a more comfortable setting, shall we?" he quickly suggested, lifting Inuyasha along with him. He loved the aggressive side of Inuyasha, and couldn't wait to experience more of it.

Stumbling towards his bedchambers, he nearly collapsed on the floor as Inuyasha latched onto a rather sensitive area on his neck, licking and sucking. Somehow gathering his strength, he managed to reach the cushy surface of his bed and collapsed on it with Inuyasha still on his lap.

"I want you…" came a warm request before Kouga found himself being held captive once again to his mate's lips, the inu's tongue slipping into his mouth, twining along his own. Kouga moaned, encircling his arms around the inu's pale body to pull him closer as he received the gasp of surprise followed a pleased moan.

All too soon, the savoury mouth left him. Yet Kouga didn't complain as he found himself drowning in soft kisses and consequently his jaw fell under attack with careful nips and small licks. The wolf prince exposed himself to his mate's passion, letting Inuyasha take charge for the first time in their relationship and encouraging him with grunts and moans.

Exploring and searching, Inuyasha silently preened as he discovered a source of his mate's pleasure. Suckling onto the pointy auditory devices of the wolf, he had discovered it to be one of the most intense pleasure spots of his that rendered him in a helpless puddle of goo arching and moaning as he cried out in evident pleasure.

"Inuyasha… please!"

The inu smiled as he relented leaving a heaving Kouga in his wake, however the ookami didn't have much time to recover as he found his throat under similar assault, lips sailing down lower and biting in the hollow of his collarbones before licking it in soft apology. More kisses followed and a tongue was to gently dragging along his collarbone before settling on the mating punctures. Kouga groaned and smiled. Yes, his mate was gifted. Fingers slithered among the silky tresses finding the furry ears atop Inuyasha's head and massaged them eagerly earning an appreciative moan from him.

Inuyasha worked his way down, dragging his tongue along the valley on the powerful and defined pectorals before moving to a darkened nubbin standing in perfect attention to meet his mouth. Another gasp was uttered as Inuyasha twirled his tongue around the brown flesh delighting as they furrowed under his attention before settling to caress the brown nub with powerful suckles.

Kouga arched, head turning from side to side as wave after wave of molten current shot down his veins, his hardened member weeping to be surrounded by the familiar warmth of his mate. Lips found his other nipple and he growled in ecstasy. The inner wolf reared its head within him once again as the need to mate, the desire to come together as one intensified within his soul.

Swifter than the wind, the inu found himself on his back. Their positions reversed as Kouga delved into his mouth, plundering and stroking with rising need. Not one to be left behind Inuyasha dove in with equal ardour, fingers locking on the raven mane to bring Kouga to him returning his mate's passion with more aggression tainted with urgency.

Bodies moved along one another as hands moved up and down along the Inuyasha's side, Kouga playing his mate like familiar instrument, drawing keen whimpers and helpless moans from his mate. Tongue danced on the sensitised flesh driving Inuyasha crazy with need making him cry out for mercy and begging his mate to take him.

Finally Kouga stopped, placing a soft kiss on the sweaty forehead before preparing his mate with care. Inuyasha mewled with impatience, his body thrusting itself roughly on three fingers moving in and out of him in deliberate caution. However he quickly went still in his mate's arms when warned with a growl.

"Be still, Inuyasha. I do not wish to harm our pup." Kouga's gaze hardened at his inu before they warmed up again. "Just be a bit more patient, love."

The hanyou simply nodded in understanding, unable to form coherent speech as the finger grazed the sweet spot inside him. Finally the fingers were pulled out and before he could reinstate his protests, he found himself recipient of his mate shaft as he was slowly filled leaving him only capable of blissful moans and pleased whimpers.

Finally, as he was fully sheathed, Kouga moved again and rearranged their position to allow Inuyasha straddle his hips. He chuckled at the inquiring brows of his mate.

"This time I want to be lead by my love. Start when you're ready, and I'll soon follow."

"But…"

"I love it when you take charge, so do it for me love…"

"Kouga…" Inuyasha sighed as they joined in another heated kiss.

The wolf visibly shuddered, his eyes falling close as Inuyasha tentatively lifted himself before slid back on his member. After a few tentative attempts, he felt an increase in the inu's confidence and could only encourage as he reached to pinch the erect nubbins on his mate's chest. The wet muscles pulsed around him, the inu walls sliding on his sensitised cock squeezing, teasing and drawing incoherent howls of ecstasy from him.

"Yessss…."

Using his mate as leverage, Inuyasha set a steady pace of moving on Kouga's cock, quivering with each thrust. Both cried in evident pleasure, their breath mixing as Kouga drew Inuyasha for a kiss and arching his hips to meet Inuyasha halfway and swallowing the inu's cry of pleasure in favour of devouring his mouth.

They moved as one, the world around them dissolving completely leaving only the two of them behind engaged in the ancient dance of mating. Perhaps it was hour or mere minutes before the inu's entire body tightenged around his mate and with a keening cry of sensory overload he spurt forth, the release smothering his senses and leaving him a trembling mass in Kouga's arms. Kouga, not wishing to remain behind, joined his mate with a final thrust, the tightening of the inu's muscles around him wrenching out his release and he emptied himself within his Inuyasha.

Drained yet sated, they collapsed against each other. Sweat glistened around their bodies as they exchanged light kisses and words of endearment, enjoying basking in each other's arms.

However, fate had other things in mind as loud beating was soon heard on their door followed by Katashi's most annoying voice.

"Oy, Kouga, open up!" then there were more knocks on the door. "You can't get the white puppy anymore pregnant then he is, you know." That, of course, was followed by a sound slap and Katashi's yelp. Inuyasha groaned, hiding his face in his mate's neck and feeling a growl reverberating through Kouga's body. It seemed Kaiya was there as well. "Oy, Ko-chan…. We are here for the blessing so open up already! Damn these two, here are waiting for so long… But do they care? No! And no, Kaiya, I am not coming later, that stupid wolf…"

Kouga let out a fierce growl as he pulled out of his mate before settling Inuyasha carefully into the covers with a kiss. He tore through the room, grumbling to himself about loony brother-in-laws and 'the most stupid family tradition'. Inuyasha simply sighed, snuggling into the soft cover but not before…

"Oh, Kouga…"

"What?" came a snap from the living room.

"Ummm… nothing much; I was just wondering if you were decently clothed to receive your family." Inuyasha smirked.

It was amusing to see the wolf turn a delightful shade of red as he returned to grab his yukata, sent a subtle glare towards his mate, and fled from the room to meet his family. Inuyasha knew he would have to get up as the whole family was likely to pour in soon to offer their blessings and plan a feast, tradition of course, but he decided a few more seconds of lazy bliss was needed. Lying snuggled up in the soft linens wouldn't hurt, would it?

TBC

* * *

**Reviewer Thanks: comicfancat, Divina14, red-rose-priestess, drowning faith, Isabella Rossellini, .The.Wingless.One., ReviewerWriter, VampJenna, WildHeartz, Sekre, kimmy, Tika-chan, FlayingFoxFire, Mate of Koga, cherry fantasy, Tsumetai Taiyoukai, petpeeves12, Bree-bree, Largo-sensei, hunt4me, darkwolvesbite, animelover6000, Curtis Zidane Ziraa.**

**And Mollie for doing a wonderful job! THANX **

**Okay people until next time… TATA!**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Author notes:_ Okay here's another chapter but this chapter is Unbeta'd as my beta has gone for a holiday and hasn't reported back yet so all mistakes here are mine. Therefore if you find some mistakes or have suggestion do not hesitate to let me know okay?**

**_Reviewer Thanks:_ kimmy14, swampthang, summertime201, pain-in-the-ass, petpeeves12, .The.Wingless.One., animelover6000, Mate of Koga, Inu15kags, red-rose-priestess, cherry fantasy, WildHeartz, ReviewerWriter, hunt4me, Sekre, comicfancat, Isabella Rossellini, Largo-sensei (yes well that would have been nice wouldn't it: )**

_**Now onto the chapter….**_

_**Chapter 29**_

Wind carried away the days in its fleetly wings, the scent of early snow lingering in its wake. It was season of celebrations for the wolf clan as castle walls rang with the cries of newborns. Hearty congratulations were exchanged and wolves and demon alike rejoiced welcoming the new members of the clan with much enthusiasm. However it was the one birth that the tribe waited with their baited breaths, The birth of their new heir, their future.

The hanyou currently over two and half months pregnant and heavy with child had yet to give birth and was the source of anxious anticipation for the whole tribe. From the young one to the old everyone followed the inu with their waiting eyes as he waddled through the corridor often in foul mood, pregnancy taking it's toll on him, the older folks murmuring prayers for a safe birth and good health to their prince's mate, the ladies coddling and advising him on his heath and childcare (no matter how much he yelled at them), the younger asking him if they could be of help (oh how Inuyasha wanted to thump their heads sometimes!) while the children simply looked up to him with awe (grrr!).

The last two months had entailed quite a series of events as Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, being the stubborn dog that he was had adamantly refused to relinquish his duties as a mentor or an active member of the council although the latter was more reluctantly done. Of course this had bought on a bout of arguing marked by incessant howling between him and Kouga, who only wanted the best for mate and hence tried to order his submissive into resting. But Kouga had forgotten one detail. Inuyasha may like to give up control in bed but he was no weakling and stubborn to the bone. Thus followed series of heated "discussions" between the two demons and followed by an array of objects flying through the room (courtesy of Inuyasha of course!) each of which made it perfectly to their target (Inuyasha had excellent aim!) that left even the sturdy walls of the castle trembling with its after-effect.

At last the family had to come to the rescue lest the inu overexert himself. Kouga was severely admonished for his foolish tactics and sent to the healing chamber licking his wounds and then very cunningly, (as Inuyasha latter declared) with proper emotional blackmail tactically applied, Keiko had coaxed him to loosen his responsibilities as bit. Thus Regular check-ups found a part into his daily routine and Inuyasha had to take it easy while severe restrictions were placed on him to change his limited dietary habits and sleeping habits.

Inuyasha as usual had grumbled and whined and even snapped but with Keiko he had very options and thus had finally admitted defeat. As time passed on Inuyasha, who found himself suffering form the initial symptoms of dizziness and exhaustion was asked to not to take on physical stress and therefore could no longer participate in teaching his pupils the warfare technique and had to take up an assistant while he simply supervised it. He however was suggested a couple of light exercises which surprisingly was taught by an eager Hotaru. He was also excused from the morning meetings of the council simply because no one wanted to handle a grumpy and sleepy Inuyasha especially when he had no qualms about ripping them to shreds for any comment he deemed "insulting". The hanyou although having accepted the rather elaborate apology from the council he still didn't forget that they had tried to sent his mate away from him, and thus was quite happy to stay away from them as long as he could manage, for their safety of course.

Keiko had taken up Inuyasha's prenatal care in her capable hands along with Kaiya and constantly badgered the two on health and caring tips. The demoness was somewhat thankful when the hanyou didn't show any symptoms of nausea and devoted herself to cooking delicious meals suited to the inu's palate in order to fatten him up a bit. 'The boy was too thin to begin with!' was her very adamant opinion. However it seemed poor Kaiya hadn't quite escaped it and while Inuyasha ravenously attacked his food she was left with only dry crackers and a few dishes which she could hardly keep in her stomach.

_Flashback _

"Ugh Inuyasha how can you eat like that" Kaiya grimaced holding onto her queasy stomach as she took a sip of the herbal tea.

"Why it's tasty" Inuyasha replied looking up from his sixth bowl of rice "and I am hungry."

"Yeah, yeah you're always hungry" Kaiya snapped. The demoness was feeling irritable this morning for some reason and Katashi somehow sensing it had fled with tail between his legs. The wolf general could face an army of angry scorpion demons single-handedly but it seemed lack the courage to face his mate's severe moods swings.

"It is good for him Kaiya and he needs it. Now drink you tea dear." Keiko said as she offered a refill for the hanyou with he happily began to devour.

"Yeah, and I like mother's cooking." Inuyasha announced. Then suddenly his brows furrowed. "But how come you're not eating, Onee-san? Aren't you hungry? Do you really want some?" he offered.

Kaiya immediately jerked away, the smell of meat bringing back the nausea full force. "No! Get this away from me Inuyasha. It makes me want to hurl. Get this away now!"

"Why?" Inuyasha asked again "it really good you know and I haven't seen you eat much. Mother doesn't she need to eat like me?"

"Inuyasha, child…" Keiko began fearing the worst.

"No you stupid inu, get away from me" Kaiya yelled as she cringed away from the foul smelling food. "Mother make him go away"

Inuyasha visibly pouted lower lips quivering slightly and Keiko sighed inwardly, murmuring "oh dear not again…"

The hanyou became quiet suddenly laying down his chopsticks and stood, "I am finished" he muttered eyes hidden behind the silvery locks. He suddenly had a great urged to cry, nobody loved him, even that bloody Kouga had fought with him this morning and left in a huff and now even Kaiya wanted him to go away.

"Inuyasha" Keiko tried to call upon to soothe the distressed hanyou but as usual he turned and left the room even before she could reach him. Keiko heaved a great sigh, she had caught the scent of tears, Inuyasha was upset again.

Meanwhile Kaiya who had been scowling the entire time suddenly had acquired a horrified expression. "Mother I made Inuyasha cry!" with that she burst forth throwing herself on the floor sobbing.

Keiko sighed again. This was going to be a long day….

_End flashback_

Keiko had managed that day to somehow pacify her daughter but found that her son-in-law was a totally different feat for the hanyou had managed to vanish from the castle. Chaos arose when Kouga came know of it and Keiko was suddenly left with a cursing Hotaru, a guilt ridden Kouga (who had found his redemption in knocking his on the walls) and a frantic Katashi who after being severely chided by his mother for fleeing his responsibilities had joined them to help find Inuyasha. Thankfully Mashiro had left to deal to wars at the moment or Keiko didn't know what would have happened. Asking them to keep the hanyou's disappearance to themselves at the moment they set forth in a discreet search to find him. Kaiya of course was kept uninformed while search carried on for the day. Finally it was during the early dusk that a smug Hotaru suddenly discovered Inuyasha's hidden location. A nearby sturdy tree well hidden among other trees, within their castle's back courtyard, where a sniffling Inuyasha was found grumping to himself on the topmost branch. It took them almost an hour of coaxing, pleading and grovelling from Kouga before the tired hanyou allowed himself to be carried down by his mate.

Next morning a very red faced Inuyasha shyly apologised for worrying but Hotaru had waved off with the notion that it was a good training situation for the lazy idiot and kept at their feet all the time.

The days moved on and then suddenly one day Keiko made another discovery something she promised to guard with her life.

_Flashback_

Keiko paced within the healing chamber, glaring at the females who giggled at her agitation.

"Keiko-sama you should remain calm" an chocolate haired female named Anzu said as her wriggled to make herself more comfortable over the thick pillows along with the other members of the council while rubbing her protruding belly. One and the half-month pregnant, she was practically blooming.

"Hai Keiko settled down. He will be here soon" Nayoko an elder member of council advised.

"But it's already an hour since Kouga had left to bring him…" Keiko mused worriedly.

"Maybe they found something to get busy," another young females Ruri piped in, which caused the others to snicker with her and the elders to glare at them.

"Hai… you know Keiko-sama… hormones" Anzu quipped again brining forth another round of giggles.

Keiko glared at them. "Oh hush you shameless girls. I must go and see for myself and stop giggling like children." She reprimanded before turning to leave the room.

"Keiko-sama… be careful" one of them called behind her back. "Don't forget to knock first." Laughter echoed through the room as she left it.

"Stupid girls" Keiko huffed hurrying towards her sons' chamber. Something was not right. She knew it, Inuyasha that been acting strangely since the last to days. More docile and withdrawn. It didn't sit well with her and that fact that even Kouga remained tight lipped abut it and absolutely refused to talk about it only added to her worries. Now the hanyou was missing since the morning. He hadn't shown up for lunch nor his evening check up. Stopping at the Kouga's door she knocked softly and started when the door flew open to reveal a very growly Hotaru. Before she could question her she was pulled into the room and the doors shut tightly again.

"Wait here!" Hotaru snapped and Keiko nodded silently a little baffled as she watched the demigoddess hurry to their son's inner chambers. She jumped when a crash was heard followed by flurry of curses from Hotaru and a growl from Kouga.

"Inuyasha calm down!" came Kouga voice.

"No! Go away! Leave me alone!" came a desperate squeak.

"Ya-chan, shush. It's okay…" Hotaru cried in exasperation.

"No! It's not okay! I want you two to LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Keiko frowned. The voice though seemed familiar lacked the usual gruffness with which Inuyasha spoke; it seems so soft and less threatening. Moreover a distinct scent was tickling her nose, something different. Another crash followed by an anguished cry and she could wait no longer. Hurrying towards their bedchamber however she stopped short.

Kouga and Hotaru on stalking a what seemed her son-in-law currently draped in a bed linen from head toes and standing at the head of bed.

"Stop being a baby about it!" Hotaru snapped. "You know it's important"

"No! I don't wanna, leave me alone. Please!" Inuyasha pleaded ready to bolt if they made a move. However it seemed his reaction timings were a bit off as Kouga jumped suddenly capturing the bundle in his arms. "Let Me Go!" The bundle fought more violently and Keiko saw a leg land sharp kick on Kouga's thigh.

"Inuyasha! God Dammnit!" Kouga roared as he finally managed to get a firm hold on the struggling body before they landed on the bed. "Stopping acting like a idiot, you'll hurt yourself. Inuyasha…"

"Inuyasha!" Keiko stood there stunned her jaws dropping a little as the struggling between the demons had managed to dislodged the linen covers on her son-in-law's body revealing a completely different Inuyasha. Hair as black as midnight, puppy ears replaced by human ones, her son-in-law looked no longer a inu hanyou but a human male.

Her voice startled caused the occupants of the room to freeze. "What in the world?" she exclaimed frowning at the two terrified brown eyes. As distress whine left the boy's throat as he began to tremble a bit.

"Inuyasha?" she softly whispered as the scent told her that though human this was son-in-law all right but… "what the hell happened here?" she demanded.

"Mother…" Kouga began. "Mother how did you..."

"Never mind Kouga. Mother what in the world is going on here?" Keiko turned to Hotaru. "What are you doing?"

Hotaru huffed. "Meet your idiot and now human son-in-law"

"But…" Keiko was confused.

"It's one those times Keiko" Hotaru explained.

Keiko frowned before she eyes widened. "oh, oh… you mean. Oh dear"

Inuyasha whimpered again trying to wriggle out Kouga hold but a growl from his mate and fangs on his mating mark stilled him.

"The idiot has been hiding here since the morning without food, medicine or rest." Hotaru snapped. "we have been trying to get him to eat but does he care? No! He was hiding in the closet! Do you believe it, under all those blankets! Then Mr. Smarty Pants decided to play "catch me if you can" when we forced him to come out. Baka!"

Inuyasha growled and Keiko couldn't help but smirk. Yep! That was her son-in-law all right.

Inuyasha suddenly seized his struggling and unwantedly collapsing against Kouga. The chase and fight with the two demons had left him a little out of breath and dizzy. Keiko noticing it moved swiftly towards him and began her examination not showing any sign that she had noticed the way the human stiffened in Kouga arms or slight tremors along with scared whimpers that emanated from his body.

"Mother is he all right?" Kouga inquired worriedly. Inuyasha was beginning to scare him now, a mated hanyou may be able to handle a pregnancy but he didn't know if a human could, even if it is for a night."

"Don't worry dear he is just exhausted and in need of nutrition." Keiko replied. "Kouga, go to the kitchens and get him some food. Ask Fuuko to help you." Kouga nodded and tried to settle the hanyou on the bed but the boy whimpered again holding onto his neck for his dear life and hiding his face in his chest.

"Inuyasha dear. It's all right dear" Keiko soothed.

"Yeah stop acting like a wimp!" Hotaru scolded as she plonked down on the edge of their bed and Keiko glared at her before turning her son-in-law.

"No need fear dear. Kouga will be right back and you can trust your secret to be safe with me"

Timid eyes looked into hers with uncertainty and Keiko smiled warmly reaching out to squeeze the boy's hand reassuring. Finally Inuyasha released his mate who dashed towards the kitchens and then promptly burst into tears, the whole day's ordeal boring down on him. Keiko pulled the boy in her arms, sighing in relief as he clung to her and soothed him running her hands up and down his trembling back. "there, there Inuyasha. it's okay Inuyasha."

"yeah ya-chan. You can trust her, your mother-in-law is a healer and hence knows many secrets and know how to keep them to herself." Hotaru said looking a bit uneasy herself. She never could handle crying very well, that was Keiko's job and a hormonal doggy was far worse than anything she had ever handled.

"I am sorry" Inuyasha sniffed rubbing his reddened nose a bit as his sobs finally abated.

Keiko smiled at the soft voice. "don't be dear. It's nothing to be sorry about but I am a bit displeased that you. You are pregnant now Inuyasha, you should think of you child as well, not eating and not resting is definitely not good for you. I understand that you want to keep your condition a secret but as your healer it is important for me to keep track of such things and as I've said before, your secret will completely safe with. And you have nothing to fear from me, I do not care what form you take. You still my dear little son-in-law." Soulful chocolate eyes looked up at her eyes and she smiled, brining out a small cloth to wipe the tears off his face. "Moreover you looked nothing less beautiful in this form and you do in the other."

Reddish hue coloured Inuyasha's cheek and Hotaru laughed.

"Yeah, kinda cute isn't he?" Hotaru said ruffling his hair a bit. "Makes you wanna cuddle him"

"I am not quite cute!" Inuyasha growled and Keiko smiled.

"Now that's the Inuyasha I know."

_End flashback_

After that incident Keiko had discovered that the bond between Inuyasha and her had grown stronger. The hanyou seemed more relaxed around her and she was happy to earned his trust.

The inu hanyou for his part found himself evolving with the endless experiences pertaining to his pregnancy. Inuyasha, ever the distrustful demon was learning to trust others and that he no longer had to carry weight of the world on his lone shoulders. The gestures from his family and mate and his clan no matter how small had made his realise that he was capable of being loved and adored and himself had to give love in return. In mere words he belonged…

In Keiko he discovered the love of a mother he had long lost and though Mashiro's exuberant attitude bothered him a bit sometimes, he didn't mind having him as a father figure. Katashi (the wolf got on his nerves sometimes!) was like an elder brother he never had. He couldn't even imagine Sesshoumaru's acting that way! And mi-chan, well he was secretly beginning to adore the girl and Kaiya even through her rough mood swings always warmed his heart.

It was only these people but almost the whole clan that Inuyasha had come to recognise as his family. True there a few who like Teijo had primitive understanding and shunned him but most of them had accepted him of their own, especially the women, old and young, who had grown to respect and love him. Inuyasha thus often found his recipient of their blessings, affection or even tips on his pregnancy and child care which the left him red faced and flustered much to the amusement of the others.

Then there was Kouga, the one and only, ever obsessive mate of his. After the few initial incidents the wolf decided to make himself a permanent fixture to Inuyasha's side. The wolf had forsaken almost all his duties as a prince to be with his make. Mashiro had complained about it but Kouga was not be swayed. He took his job seriously making sure the Inuyasha was comfortable at all time. Sure it irked the inu sometimes for his mate's possessive nature left him flustered at times (especially when Kouga insisted on staying with him during one of his classes and when denied decided to wait outside the door much to the amusement of others or when Inuyasha had felt his pup kicking for the first time and held on to stomach in surprise and Kouga thinking his mate had gone into premature labour a huge tantrum and the list went on…) but Inuyasha could not deny the sense of security the wolf's presence gave him. Their bond was growing stronger and Inuyasha was happy his child would not be pariah like him. Moreover he was beginning to like being pampered by his hyper mate and was not going to complain about it.

* * *

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha wake up…" the hanyou blinked sleepily and groaned as he tried to hoist himself into a sitting position. This last days of his pregnancy was really hard on him, his balance was off and his feet were swollen though Keiko's remedies were providing some relief it did nothing to help with the bladder problem that he had to take care off… and now. Groaning a he struggled to sit however before he could move any further he suddenly found himself hoisted against a strong chest and sighed in relief as he was carried across the room.

"Kouga…" he gently protested.

"Ssh. It's okay" Kouga soothed.

* * *

A few moment later a huffing Inuyasha stood in front of the mirror, with a scowl on his face, as he struggled with to fasten his obi on a very feminine looking kimono. With the gradual increase in his girth he had to sacrifice his favourite clothes for the comfortable yet very feminine kimonos offered to him.

"You look fine Inuyasha" the amused voice of mate came from the doorway. Inuyasha glared his scowl deepening before he turned back towards the mirror and growled at it. "and it's not the mirror's fault you know".

"Keh! Fine my ass. Look at me, I look like a blow fish" he said pinching his cheeks to emphasise his point. "And this" he pointed at change his body features had gone through; the one Keiko said would remain permanent. "I look like a fucking female!" he wailed eyeing his slightly swelled hips in disdain.

Kouga chuckled as he crossed the distance between himself and his mate encircling him arms around Inuyasha's bulge feeling the light fluttering under his fingers. Nuzzling his mate he felt his inu sigh and sag against him. "You're always beautiful to me, love. Especially now when you are carrying our child and you know the changes were essential, mother explained it."

"Yeah right," The hanyou snorted "and is it mother or Katashi-san who taught you all these words, hmm?"

The wolf prince growled in retaliation burying his nose in his mate's neck, taking in his wonderful scent as his hands worked on the half tied obi to pull it open.

Inuyasha giggled, shuddering a bit as he felt the light puffs of breaths titillating his neck. "Stop it Kouga, it tickles!"

However it only encouraged the wolf more as pulled his mate closer to body, feasting on the pale throat, his hands working deftly to free his mate from the folds of his kimono.

"Kouga…" Inuyasha moaned unable to control the surge of arousal the shot through his body. He had heard the most female lost their libidos during the late pregnancy yet in his case the symptoms seemed to have reversed. The ever-horny hanyou had difficulties keeping his libido in check these days and though Keiko had strictly advised against penetration (much to his embarrassment and dismay) there were always other means, which Kouga was glad to comply.

Carefully Kouga lifted his pregnant mate in arms placing a soft kiss on his temple as he carried him off to the warms furs laying in front the blazing fireplace. Snow had been early this season as usual and he wanted his mate warm and comfortable as they made love. Capturing the luscious lips in a heated kiss Kouga settled beside his mate, the world lost in a haze of lust as Inuyasha pulled his mate closer both loosing themselves to the touches of one another.

* * *

Fire danced on the surface of the golden skin; making the two being who sated in each other's arms, glow with an ethereal light. Carding his fingers through the soft ivory manes Kouga gently smiled at his nearly dozing mate.

"Mmm" Inuyasha sighed in contentment as he snuggled just bit more closely to his mate and then yawned.

"tired?" Kouga asked caressing the furry triangles watching them twitch under his touches.

"Yeah a little" Inuyasha replied as he settled comfortably against his mate, basking in his attention. "and how was your meeting today, you didn't looked very happy…"

"to hell with those idiots" Kouga growled and Inuyasha grinned.

"What's been _wrong _this time?"

"Why as usual my bastard uncle decided to point my inaptitude, the injustice I doing to my position by throwing away life for a half-breed." Inuyasha growled at that but settled as hands began to rub his back soothingly and let Kouga continue, "He even suggested steps to be taken to 'remedy' such actions".

"and…" Inuyasha prompted knowing very well what might have happened. He himself was displeased with the council to invite Teijo back in.

"and what? I nearly tore him limb for limb today. With father gone he thinks he is the boss around here. If only Chikato-san hadn't stepped in, the world would one bastard less." Inuyasha chuckled. "but enough of that how is Kouga jr. today?"

"Kouga! You will not our pup Kouga's jr." Inuyasha huffed.

Kouga gave non-commited hmm. "So how is our pup doing?"

"good" Inuyasha winced "and kicking"

Placing his hands on the Inuyasha belly Kouga grinned as he felt the sharp kicks against it. "Hmm… it's going to be a strong one, aren't you puppy?"

Inuyasha smiled watching Kouga talk to his tummy, a habit which the wolf seemed to have developed recently. However their moment was cut short as a knock at door. "Who is it now?" Inuyasha growled and Kouga smirked. 'Inuyasha and his mood swings'.

"Kouga can I talk you for a moment" came a voice from the outside which they recognised as Katashi's. Inuyasha growled lowly in his throat again, his time with his mate being interrupted however Kouga calmed him with a kiss before he pulled himself out of the warm covers and snatched a robe to step outside.

"I'll be back soon, love"

Inuyasha frowned as he managed to hoist himself up with some difficulties; his puppy ears swivelling at the heated conversation followed an angered roar from his mate that echoed through the corridor. Something has caused his mate to be highly agitated. Pulling a yukata around him he was about to go to them when the door burst open revealing an angry Kouga and an equally agitated Katashi.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked worry marring his face.

"Nothing!" Kouga snapped making the hanyou flinch. The wolf prince took a few breaths to calm himself. Katashi himself looked no better than Kouga. "I am sorry Inuyasha. It just… something came up. Just stay here and rest, okay? I'll have to go but I'll send Mother or Obaasama soon."

"But Kouga what…" Inuyasha began but the wolf was already out of his room and with a serious nod Katashi followed closing the door behind him.

Inuyasha stood there silently for a few moments, stunned and wondering just what has caused such and uproar before he cursed, his temper rising. "By hell I'm going to stay here! What does he think of himself?" Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he slowly waddled out of the room before any of the females could him.

"Stupid fucking wolf princes and his stupid fucking general. What do the idiots think I am? Running off like that and ordering me off like a commoner." Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he waddled through the corridors following the scent of his mate. Strangely enough his senses were not affected due to his pregnancy and he was thankful for that.

A few demons tried to inquire him of his destination but the death glares and low growls promising instant dead to those who stood on his path, made them jump out of his way. "I am not some fucking slave. Does he think…." However he didn't get to finish the sentence as he threw the door to the council room open and stepped in. His eyes grew wide, the words dieing abruptly in his throat and his hands flying to his swollen abdomen as he stopped short his gaze falling upon the three humans, one firecat and a kitsune kit.

"Inuyasha!" Sango was the first one to notice the presence of the hanyou and would have ran to him if not they were being kept on sword ends and group of angry wolves and demons, growling lowly in warning.

Silence fell across the room as the occupants turn to the stunned hanyou who unconsciously took a step back, ears flattening on his head.

"Inuyasha!" Kouga's stern angry voice echoed through the room. "Haven't I told to stay in our chambers? Go inside, NOW!" he commanded yet then the stunned hanyou stood rooted in his place his eyes moving slowly from the taijiya to the monk holding the kitsune child and then settling on those of the sneering miko.

"Ka-Kagome!" he whimpered, a tremor running through his body.

Kagome's eyes widened some and then narrowed as hatred burned in them and before the wolves, Inuyasha or the human could react she uttered the vile words that shattered the hanyou's world.

"SIT BOY!"

"INUYASHA!" Kouga dried out in desperation and horror as he dashed towards his mate.

History began to repeat itself and the hanyou and his unborn child fell prey to the horrid miko's blind wrath and misused power….

**TBC……**

**A/N: Cliffy, cliffy…. I am so so so so evil. Muahahahahahahahaha. Yeah I know you probably wanna kill me now but what can I do my evil side is really acting up. Anyway, You people want to know what happens next? Then review my darlings…**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author Notes: Okay guys, first I must say I am terribly sorry for delay of the posting of this chapter. I had finished it a few weeks ago and sent it to my beta and from the looks of it, she has vanished on me. I had waited and waited and waited some more and was considering pleading for a beta on the net when my new beta contacted me regarding the posting of this chapter. Helpless I turned to her and she seems to be doing a great job now. So Sorry again!**

**However I must thanks all those have put in their views, from flaming fires singeing my ass to pleading for the new chapter to death threats : ). I highly appreciate them all. Thanks!**

**Reviewer Thanks: Senorita Rage, shadow.dragons.requiem, reina, narusasulovr, Never Surrender, sesshy-chan, Victoria, Illusionwolf, MysticMaiden 18, Dark Demonness, WildHeartz, Hopeakaarme, Mrs.Foxx, kimmy14, petpeeves12, .Dark.Ninja.Bunneh., Elmo, Mate of Koga, Largo-sensei, Blue Angel6, yaoi-fan-gurl519, drowning faith, Odious Feline, Concubine99, cherry fantasy, Lost-Remembrance, Nishigirl, Inu15kags, hunt4me, LonelyInACrowd, FlayingFoxFire, Kaybop, angel, Purple Lurker, Isabella Rossellini, Katiebird27, Artemis1000, Lady Kanna-Chan, panchan, comicfancat, Winter, darkwolvesbite, LastxExile, ReviewerWriter, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, Divina14, Kina, VampJenna, animelover6000, Dive To Dream Sea, Junsu, summertime201, Vulpes velox, Hikaru, kmwsweetness, red-rose-priestess, Avlyn**

**And Finally ALISHA my new beta! You're a life Saver and doing a wonderful job.**

**Now on to the chapter dearies… Read on…**

_**Chapter 30**_

"Hurry up Keiko" Hotaru urged as they half walked and half ran towards Inuyasha's chamber. Kouga had, not a moment ago busted into her room dragging her without an explanation to where Keiko was taking care of an convalescing Kaiya (the she wolf having given birth to twin males two nights before). She might have skinned her grandson for this but the growing concern and pure wrath on Kouga's face made her consider the wolf prince's imminent death. Entering Keiko's room Kouga had pulled them out before briefly informed them of the "discovery" made by their scouts and asked them to take care of Inuyasha and at any cost not let him leave his chambers. With that he hurried out, even before Keiko could ask him more, followed closely by an equally agitated and growly Katashi.

They had wanted to ask more questions but sensing the urgency of the situation Hotaru had stopped Keiko and asking Katashi's mother to watch for Kaiya and the pups they hurried towards their destination. Reaching the large door marking his grandson's chamber Hotaru was about to knock when suddenly the walls shook a howl echoed through the castle starting the pair and terrifying the occupant of the castle, its shockwaves causing a shower of debris to rain on them.

"What in the world is going on?" Keiko wondered bewildered as she shielded herself and Hotaru against the falling debris.

The demigoddess' brow furrowed for a second, her nose lifting into the air sniffing and her eyes glazed over before they eyes widened dramatically. "Come on!" Hotaru urged urgently changing her direction completely and hurrying towards to the council chambers. Hotaru urged, changing her direction... "But what about…" Keiko tried to ask as she ran to keep up with her mother-in-law.

"He's not in there," Hotaru replied. "We need to hurry, Inuyasha… the idiot is in trouble…"

Another roar rang through the castle its power causing the hairs to stand their ends and they broke in a run hurrying towards the council chamber.

oooooooooo

Crimson eyes glanced around, a cry of feral nature tearing from his throat as he fought against the power that had held him captive for years. Distantly he could hear the cries of his concerned mate and his family, of the humans and demons who befriended, of the one who betrayed him time and again yet he paid no mind to them, his focus only to protect the unborn child that grew within him. He had lost a part him due his weakness but this time he was not going to give up without a fight. He would never let the clutches of the evil wrench to snatch his child away from him again. He would not allow the evil retch to snatch his unborn pup away from him again.

Never Again!

Crimson youki flared, Inuyasha snarling and the sharp fangs extending and digging into his lips, the wound dripping blood before a sphere of crackling energy burst forth engulfed him, pulsing with white shots hiding him from all eyes. Within it Inuyasha forged his battle. The walls trembled and groaned debris flying everywhere as he called forth the raw power of his heritage to fight the blinding white of captivity. Powers clashed, their friction making the air cackle around the inu prince, lashing out to one who dared come close. The walls seemed to convulse, debris flying everywhere, as he called forth the magnificent raw power of his ancient heritage to fight the blinding white of captivity.

"Inuyasha!" Kouga cried out as he tried to reach out his mate. A hand settled on shoulder pulling him back from the lashing and he snarled baring his fangs at the intruder.

"Stay away from him!" Hotaru warned, her eyes a burning furnace and face hard, "You must let him fight it."

"But…" Kouga looked frantically for a way to reach his mate but found none.

"No Kouga, it's his battle and he must fight." Hotaru said calmly.

"My mate… my child!" Kouga growled. "I cannot just stand here and do nothing!"

"Your mate is strong Kouga. He fights this battle for your child, his youki shall protect it. Your pup shall not be harmed. Have faith in your mate. He will win against it," Keiko assured as she stepped beside her mother-in-law's side, ignoring the chaos that had broken out on the other side of the room.

Inuyasha fought on.

oooooooo

From the far end Kagome fumed as she watched the drama unfold before her. The one who practically drooled over her, claiming her to "his woman" countless number of times, was worried for his rival more than her! And what were the wolf tribe doing talking about Inuyasha and…. and…how could Inuyasha fight her power. Looking at her companions, she saw them watching Inuyasha and the other with awe in their eyes. She could hold her anger in no longer.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?" she shrieked while unsuccessfully attempting to dislodge an agitated Katashi and few wolves who stood in her path.

"You will stay where you are human and you shall talk no more…" Katashi snarled. "Lest you may loose you tongue. I am sure the wolves here would love a good meal." The wolves growled in agreement. Anger and defiance etched on her face Kagome refused to back up preparing herself for a one on one verbal war but Sango stepped in before she could get herself killed.

"Stop it Kagome!" she sternly rebuked as she eyed the wolves and demons warily. "Haven't you done enough?"

"WHAT DID I DO?" the miko yelled back at her. "These animals… they just won't-"

Sango shook her head in disgust, wasn't the girl aware of the dangerous circumstances they are in? "Just… just shut up Kagome… for once just think beyond yourself."

"What? What are you…" but the words died in her throat as clawed fingers clutched her throat in a death grip, lifting her off the ground. "Ko…Kouga"

The wolf snarled, baring his fangs, his eyes bleeding crimson. "You, you are the cause of this, human filth! How dare you! How dare you come into my home and harm my mate" the girl struggled within his grasp "This is not your…"

"Kouga stop it!" The urgent voice of his mother echoed through the room and he turned snarling at her.

"… playground, this is my home, MY TERRITORY!" Kouga's claws dug deeper in her naked flesh drawing blood. The wolves growled drawing closer to the scent of blood.

"Kouga, please now it's not the time. Inuyasha needs you now. KOUGA CEASE!" The sheer power underlying those two words made his finger's uncurl around the miko's neck, throwing her into the nearest wall.

Sliding unceremoniously on the ground Kagome heaved and coughed clutching her throat and trembled looking up towards Sango but finding little sympathy in her eyes.

"You never listen do you?" Sango spat in contempt. "You fail to understand Kagome not all demons are under your control. When you are told to stay put, you should do just that."

The words seemed to startle the miko and she turned her eyes to the monk for his ever-present apologetic gestures on behalf his fiancé's rough words or even a bit of sympathy but there was none.

Shippo whimpered in Miroku's arms, his gaze travelling from the struggling Inuyasha to a raging Kagome, clearly confused, shocked and perhaps a bit frightened of the miko's new attitude.

ooooooooo

A shrill cry across the room drew their attention and all turned just in time to see the white pulses mixing with red and the sphere turned transparent and amidst it stood Inuyasha who threw his heads back, his ivory mane flying around him around him and his back arched as a savage roar tore from his throat. The beads, a blinding white in colour, tried their last to dismantle his efforts and finally admitted its defeat and shattered along with the sphere which dispersed with boom, the backlash of both the raw youki and the released power of the beads sent a whirlwind of energy throughout the room almost sending the nearby occupants into the walls.

Silence reigned through the room, the only noise a dull thrum of the dissipating power of the room.

The crimson glow around Inuyasha remained for a second or two before fading as the inu collapsed on the grounded on his hands and knees as his fang retracted, the jagged lines across his face disappeared and the crimson in his eyes bled away leaving him heaving and exhausted. Kouga scrambled and rushed to his side, concern marring his face. A soft mew caught his attention and he began to bare his fangs in warning but a trembling hand reached out and Kouga backed off as Inuyasha pulled the little firecat closer to him. Kirara mewed again before licking the sweat sleeked face.

"Kirara…" was a soft pleased whisper and the firecat transformed to large size and curled around the inu protectively allowing Inuyasha to fall against her to rest.

"Inuyasha?"

Tired golden eyes lifted to three pair of concerned eyes and he smiled. "I did it… I fought... I am free."

"Yes love you are," Kouga smiled kissing his mate's forehead holding his hand still worried. "and I am proud of you."

A trembling hand came to rest upon his bulge and Inuyasha looked up again, a silent plea for in his eyes. "The pup?"

"Is perfectly all right" Hotaru assured her hands covering Inuyasha's own and he sighed in relief. "…and you did one hell of a job darling."

"And now you should rest, dear and let us take care of you." Keiko said as she ran her fingers through his hair in a gesture of motherly affection.

Inuyasha nodded silently, his eyes already closing. "Kirara stay…" he murmured and the fire-cat curled tightly around his body. Kouga looked as he was about to protest but both Keiko and Hotaru held back with a look. "rest… tired….,"Inuyasha mumbled.

"Kouga take him inside." Keiko ordered and Kouga nodded.

"And the kitty stays" Hotaru added pointedly. Kouga growled a bit but knew better than to go against her wishes. Picking up his mate carefully his arms he glared as Kirara transformed to her little self before hopping onto his shoulder. She mewed again showing her appreciation and thanks. Kouga turned with another growl, shooting a death glare towards Kagome before walking out of the room wading through the small crowd that had formed beyond the door with Keiko behind him.

"You girl, you better not use that bow and arrow of yours. You may get the time to use it, my warriors are faster than you instinct, they will tear you apart." Hotaru remarked calmly before turning to face the humans. "You do not want to loose your hands or your life now, do you?" she smirked and Kagome's hands jerked away from her weapon, her eyes going wide. The demigoddess studied Kagome silver eyes holding such cold fury in them that even the wolves could prevent the shudder that ran down their spine. She had thoroughly studied the humans and the two demons who invaded her home. While the little kitty and the small fox pup along Taijiya and the odd monk seemed more or less tolerable the miko's obstinacy and rudeness irked her. She wanted nothing more than to teach a lesson, oh yes… it would have been good though painful for the miko but the girl needed some serious pounding. She watched the human girl look at her still a bit baffled and then suddenly snap out of it and glare at her. Hotaru frowned. Did she not sense the danger she was in? Even the other humans were smart enough to obey and to appear harmless around the angry wolves. Was she so full of herself that she did pay heed to her surroundings? Raising an eyebrow she glared back at the obstinate girl.

"Just what the hell…" the foolish miko began but was cut off.

"You will spew no more nonsense here, girl. Miko or not you are at a disadvantage here, for we are many an you are but a few." The girl scowled at her and she returned it with a perfectly evil smirk as she advanced towards her. "You are in dire need of learning the meaning of the word discipline and I alone can teach lessons of humility that your parents had forgotten to impart on you." Kagome scowled but strangely no words sprang from her mouth. The wolves parted giving Hotaru way so that he may approach her. The miko took a step back unconsciously. Hotaru's smirked widened into an evil smile.

"You had the audacity to venture in our territory without our permission and threaten the life one of our own and before you open that vile mouth of your remember that not many had survived the extraction their loosely flapping tongues for interrupting me." The miko promptly shut her open mouth earning an amused snort from the demoness. "As I was saying, though you've come here you shall not disrupt our lives with your foolish ways. You have caused enough damage here and now you behave or be guided mercilessly towards the doors of hell." Fortunately, The girl remained silent. "You shall follow _our_ rule we have as along as you stand _our_ grounds. By that I mean you shall not regard my grandson-in-law or anyone else without proper title and you shall not speak unless you're spoken to. You do travel with worthwhile humans, try to learn from them. For now there shall be no more discussion. You shall guided to where you shall wait until we call upon you or decide what should be done in retaliation for the damage you have caused." she announced with a finality in her voice that left no questioned unasked. "Katashi"

"Yes, my lady" the wolf general bowed formally and Hotaru expertly hid her smirk at his antics.

"You will lead them to the lower chambers and make sure they are well guarded. See that they do not leave the room, do not hesitate to slice their throats should they try." She said looking at Kagome daring the miko to protest. When there was none she continued. "Present them at the council room tomorrow morning".

"Hai!" Katashi saluted and with a quick smirk towards Hotaru turned to lead the small group out of the room.

"He is going to be alright, isn't he?" Sango asked softly as she passed her. Hotaru nodded silently and watched the group leave the room.

TBC….


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31**_

"What were you thinking!" Sango turned from her fiancé, watching him tuck a sleepy Shippou on a bed in the adjacent room, to glare at Kagome who stood nearby perusing their simple room and the food (which a young demon had bought them some time ago) with disdain . Sango was glad they were not killed after the mayhem Kagome has caused or thrown into a cell. They did not know what tomorrow would bring but at least for now they were safe.

Miroku tucked the kitsune child securely in his bed and sighed watching the dried up tear stains on the child's face. Shippou whimpered softly as Miroku gently ran his fingers through his hair but didn't wake. Finally as the kitsune settled in for the night the monk stood up and walked towards his fuming taijiya closing the door behind him.

"What are you blaming me for?" Kagome scowled, "It's all the baka inu's fault and… and that Kouga, he…"

"Kagome-sama, you should not call him…" Miroku began.

"You stay out of this houshi-sama, do not advice me on what to do and what not do," Kagome spat still angry that they did not defend her in the council room. Sango wanted nothing more to than to slap the girl across the face. "I did nothing wrong! Why do you always take his side, Sango? Have you seen him today? We are the ones struggling to recover the jewel shards, we are the ones who fought demons and what not to collect this." She took the almost complete jewel out of her blouse where it lay hanging on the chain. "We are the ones who suffered searching for his ass and what did he do? Enjoying a nice vacation, having seen how fat he has become, probably lazing around and doing nothing, while we worked ourselves dead. Did you see the wolves defending him…"

Sango ran forward and caught her shoulders jerking her violently. "What the…Sango!"

"Shut up Kagome, just up and listen." Sango growled, "Inuyasha. Is. Not. Your. Slave. He is not the one who broke the shikon shard, he is not the one who came into world and turned it upside down. He was not obliged to get the shard, he was simply helping you."

"Yes, so that when it's complete he could use it to become a full fledged demon." Kagome added sarcastically, "wasn't that his only wish".

"Yes, but look where it has gotten him. He lost the one he loved, and has been tortured by the one he trusted." Sango returned.

"Tortured?"

"Yes, Kagome tortured. You tortured him, keeping him like a dog on a leash with that mandala of yours."

"But it was for my protection and Kaede-sama gave it to me so what Inuyasha wouldn't hurt me." Kagome defended.

"Yes, I agree but that was long ago" Sango countered

"He was aggressive in the beginning and was uncontrolled. He could have hurt us badly…" Kagome returned

"Yes Kagome… In The Beginning. Four years has passed since then, four years and do honestly feel Inuyasha is still his aggressive self? Do still feel that he may tear you apart when you look away for a moment"

"No, but he is always grumpy and yells" Kagome countered lamely, "He never listened to reason, always going headfirst into things".

"And is that the reason to always use you power to subdue him. He is a demon for kami-sama's sake. He is a wild demon, he will never be tamed. It's this nature that makes him unique, Kagome. Aren't you the person who claimed to love him and stay with him, then why is it that you can't accept the good and the bad about him?"

"Yes Kagome-sama" Miroku stepped in, "I have never been the perfect man for Sango, my nature or you may call it hereditary disease and desperation had turned me into a lecherous man but you see Sango has accepted me nonetheless and it is because of her love that I could change."

Kagome glared. She didn't want to be taught anything by these foolish people. What did they know about courtesy, 'changed man my foot.'

Sango's face hardened as she studied Kagome's petulant face. "Oh don't bother Miroku, she will never understand it. She is too busy trying to exercising her powers on Inuyasha to even looked at the hanged he has gone through, too busy with her ego and sense of superiority to acknowledge Inuyasha's feelings."

"Sango!" Kagome seethed.

"What right you do have Kagome, to treat him like this, what right you have to make him undergo that horrible punishment each time he does something you do not approve. He is his own person, understand he is not a rabid animal to be put down. He is our friend."

"Friend!" Kagome shrieked. "Some friend he is, lazing around here stuffing his mouth and getting fat while we do all the work. Did you look at him? And Kouga, the who claimed his love for me…"

"HE IS NOT FAT KAGOME, HE IS PREGNANT!" Sango yelled.

For once the miko was dumbstruck.

"Pre-pregnant?" she squeaked and then frowned, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Yes Kagome, Inuyasha is with child." Sango sighed.

"But ho-how? He is a male and it's not natural…" Kagome stared disbelieving as her companion.

"Oh Kagome, you're so clueless aren't you" Sango mocked. "Then again no one can blamed when your head is so full of revenge and playing games."

"What… what are you talking about?" Kagome asked stiffly.

"Ah, epitome of naivety aren't you?" Sango snorted. "I wasn't born yesterday Kagome, oh how the little plan of luring Inuyasha towards you by playing lover to the boy of your world has failed. Here you had thought that when Inuyasha sees you in the arms of another, he would come running to you begging for your love and licking your feet and here Inuyasha found another for himself…"

"I…I…"

"Oh didn't think we'd notice, did you? Thought we were foolish people who wouldn't know anything? Oh yes Kagome we have guessed everything, or perhaps you've forgotten that we have a few demons with us who can smell the scent of another on you."

Miko's eyes shifted to the door of the little room where Shippou lay sleeping. "Ah you have guessed right girl, little Shippou could very well smell the changes in you after you returned from your world. Poor thing was confused why you smelled of another male and a human at that. You have playing with two lives Kagome, have you even thought of that?" Sango advanced as Kagome took a step back. "What would your boyfriend think when he hears that your relationship was based on little whim of taming another? Would he love you as he maybe does now?"

"But I…."

"What right do have of accusing Inuyasha when you yourself are cheating on him?"

Kagome gulped as she took a few more step backwards and hit the walls. "But Inuyasha…" oh she was not giving up so easily.

"Inuyasha is the last of their kind Kagome, perhaps your "vast" knowledge covers this fact at least? Yes? Okay and since he had long submitted to another male, he has the ability to carry their young to term. Yes Kagome, he is with another male. Hard to believe it isn't it?" Sango said smug grin on her face.

Auburn locks hid her eyes as Kagome sagged against the wall. "No! No! Inuyasha can't do that to me" she whispered her voice swiftly growing. "He CAN'T! That… that freak… I took him in, I cared for him, I… he can't do that to me…"

"Cared?" Sango snorted. "No Kagome you didn't care for him, you tried to own him, you bound him against his wishes, you kept him so that you may recover those shards. A simple slave to do your bidding"

"NO! NO! NO!"

"Sango!" Miroku tired to calm her, but Sango was having nothing of it.

"No Miroku. Let her know. She has to understand the world doesn't revolve around her and her only. You thought you could control him forever did you? Bend him to your whims, well think again Kagome. Inuyasha is no longer pet dog who would lick your feet and wag his tail at your wishes. He has broken free. Oh he is pregnant and from the looks of it he is mated and happy. He may have had a rocky start but somehow he had managed to find what he was looking for a long time. Did you see the respect and love for him the wolves and demons had in their eyes, did you see their concern and respect there? He has finally found his family and I am glad of it, and you Kagome have no right on him anymore. He belongs to them as they belong to him. Have you seen Kouga and Inuyasha together," seeing Kagome eyes widen Sango smiled cruelly. "Inuyasha's mate loves him and cares for him and so does his family. Inuyasha deserves all this, he had been through hell, what do you know of his life Kagome, to busy running back to that prim little boy in your world." She snapped. "Did you know that Inuyasha was with pup when the last time you talked with him, did you know he was suffering because he was used and abandoned again?"

"Something that I'll regret for my life" announced a quiet voice from the door and trio turned to see the wolf prince leaning against their doorframe, arms folded in front of him, cold blue eyes glaring daggers at the human girl.

"Kouga" Sango regarded the wolf quietly, "Inuyasha?"

"He is still alive…" the cool voice stated still not taking death glare off of Kagome. "for the moment… mother and obaa-sama is taking of him."

Sango nodded silently, though a thousand questions were popping in her mind. She wanted to know what had happened since Inuyasha had disappeared, what changed Kouga's attitude towards Inuyasha? Where was the pup Inuyasha was carrying? And how was her friend faring in his new life? Though Inuyasha looked happy at a glace she was still worried about her friend.

Kagome who was silent could no longer bear the glacial stare thought of speaking but was silenced by Kouga's raised hand even before she could begin. "I owe nothing to you, Kagome. You may have been my weakness once but you are nothing more that a threat to my mate. You have threatened my mate's life twice and murdered my unborn child, but now if you even dare to breath wrong near my mate I'll remove your entrails wit my bare hands. You shall be dealt with tomorrow. I have nothing else to say to you." He finished with a finality in his voice and silence prevailed. Kouga studied them silently for a moment, eyes flicking from a befuddled yet enraged Kagome to the obviously distressed and confused Sango and Miroku to more. "Taijiya, my mate requests your presence, he wants to meet his 'friend'" he informed emphasizing the last words, silently rejoiced as Kagome turned red.

Sango nodded slightly in acknowledgement. "Thank you." She offered simply to which Kouga returned a small nod.

"Follow me then." With that the wolf demon turned sharply existing the room.

With a silent assurance from Miroku she turned following the wolf prince out of the room.

"Kagome-sama, it only take so much compassion to win over the person you love and Inuyasha would have been a easy feat if you only treated him as your most important person. Collaring a wild animal and making it act according to ones whim only makes to more spiteful. Inuyasha is more animal than human, he does not go by human rules. If only you had understood that and accepted him as such." Miroku sighed and then turned, baring a glance a Kagome before shaking his head and left for the other room where Shippou napped closing the silently behind him.

Kagome stood silent for a few moments more before she let out a shriek and picking up the bowl of food threw it at the nearest wall.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**iced tears of blue fire**

**animelover6000**

**Shinra77**

**shadowdreamer Lady Fate**

**VampJenna**

**Demon Chibi**

**Mate of Koga**

**hunt4me**

**Jennifer**

**Lioku**

**Hikaru**

**drowning faith**

**darkwolvesbite**

**Largo-sensei**

**Isabella Rossellini**

**petpeeves12**

**cherry fantasy**

**PaopuKitten**

**DarkNinjaBunneh**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hello People, I'm back. Still suffering from a huge writer's block but still somehow managing with the chapters. Anyways hope you enjoy this one.**

**Thanks Alisha! My Beta! You're great.**

**And thanks to all who have reviewed. It's greatly appreciated.**

_**Chapter 32**_

Sango followed the wolf prince through the huge corridors of the castle awed at their living standards. She had hoped Kouga to be a wild demon of sorts and the cave in which they lived showed proof of it. However this elegant palace was a far cry from the simple somewhat animalistic habitat of the wolves in the plains. Even the members of the castle behaved in less barbaric manner than she had been before. A definite hierarchy existed here with definite rules and regulations to be followed strictly.

Wolf and demons passed them bowing slightly to their prince in greeting while casting wary glances at her. Some even sneered in contempt however she didn't notice as much as she was silently studying her friend's mate. Kouga seemed to be more controlled (than she had ever seen him), exuding power together with an aura with a gentle calmness and peace. Being mated had done well for Kouga and Sango prayed that Inuyasha too had received the same boons out of it. A few demons stopped inquiring about Inuyasha's health (news traveled fast within the castle walls) and Sango was surprised to see the genuine concerns in their eyes for her dog friend. Somehow this put her peace; her friend was "wanted" here. So caught up was she in her thought they she didn't notice the sharp turn both of them had taken and nearly collided into Kouga who had come to a stop in front of a large finely carved door among many that were lined along the well-lit corridor. Sango assumed them to belong to the personal chambers of the royal family themselves.

"This way" Kouga motioned holding the door slightly ajar for her. Sango stepped inside the unknown territory a bit apprehensively quickly scanning the room (which seemed to the sitting area of the suite) with curious eyes. Fire blazed in the large furnace at the corner of the room lightening the room with its tender glow, cushions and furs lay carefully arranged in front of it. Two figures, female, whom Sango had met in the council room sat in front of them talking quietly among themselves while their hands worked dexterously mixing and grinding the herbs that lay in front of them and putting them in large bowl that hung from an iron in the fireplace. A faint medicinal aroma lingered in the air.

"Mother, Obaasama" Kouga greeted and the women looked up greeting their own in return before their eyes turned silently studying the taijiya as she bowed to them. Finally they tilted their heads in return acknowledging her. However before she could speak the elder, whom Kouga had greeted as his obaasama looked up with a cool gaze that seemed to be sizing her up. Finally she spoke.

"Though you chose a path of slaying our kind, you work is virtuous and you seem to be far better in mannerisms than the other human girl from your group." Hotaru pointed out. "We have trusted our son-in-law's judgment and have allowed his "friend" to enter our personal territory. See that you do not give Inuyasha or us any reason to regret the decision. We are too protective of our own and let me warn you beforehand will not tolerate any harm physical or emotional to them. Inuyasha, as a consequence of the previous event is quite vulnerable at the moment and will be allowed to suffer anymore. Therefore if you bear any malicious intent for Inuyasha or his unborn child you may leave immediately. We will not have him upset again; he has been through enough as it is."

"Lady…" Sango began.

"Hotaru" the elder she-wolf provided.

"Lady Hotaru, Inuyasha is and will always be my friend. He has done more than I can ever repay him, I assure you my lady neither I nor my chosen will ever willingly bring harm to him or his children. You can trust us"

Hotaru nodded her hardened features softening a bit. "Very well, See that you follow your words taijiya, otherwise the consequences shall be severe."

Sango nodded.

Hotaru then turned to her still scowling grandson. "Kouga take her inside, He's awake... still, however keep it short he needs to rest."

Sango bowed again and followed Kouga to the inner chamber.

oooooooooo

Inuyasha tossed restlessly finally giving up. "Darn it" he growled and wiggled to try and sit up disheveling the mound of pillows near his head. "What's taking the idiot so long?"

"What do you think you're doing!" the irritated voice of the so called "idiot" made him look up with a scowl of oncoming tantrum which instantly dissolved as he saw Sango peeking from his behind his mate's brawny form with a smile on her face.

"Sango!" Inuyasha trying to get up from the bed growling at himself when he found it none too easy.

Kouga growled as he quickly moved to his mate pushing him down on the bed. A mild protest from Inuyasha earned him a glare as Kouga began helping him to sit up properly before fluffing up the pillows and arranging them behind Inuyasha and tucking the blanket (that had fallen off sometime during Inuyasha wriggling) around his mate. "Can't you rest for a moment? You know mother has advised to rest…"

"Kouga I…." Inuyasha interrupted but was ignored.

"….but would you care…."

"Kouga…"

"Dancing around on the bed, dislodging the pillows. One would think…"

"KOUGA!" Inuyasha called exasperatedly.

"WHAT?" Kouga turned sharply to his mate.

Inuyasha smiled as he looked at disgruntled mate and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Thanks you…"

Kouga stared silently then turned to the other occupant of the room desperately trying to hide her smirk. "Yeah, Yeah… whatever" he muttered with a roll on his eyes before settling down close beside his mate on the bed. "Just try not to jump off the bed."

Inuyasha ignored the comment.

"Hey, Sango" the taijiya smiled at her old friend who though looked tired was almost glowing. Was it the power he displayed before or his pregnancy she didn't know.

"Come, sit" Inuyasha gestured to the mound of furs beside the bed and Sango nodded settling herself on them tucking her legs beneath her.

"How are you doing Inuyasha? You had us worried you know. And what happened today…"

"I am fine Sango" Inuyasha assured and Kouga snorted earning a sharp glace from his inu. "Just a bit tired though."

"Hmmm" Sango agreed, and then sighed. "Inuyasha I am so sorry, today was not…. Kagome…." Sango began.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Sango. You've caused me no harm…" Inuyasha soothed, however it seemed Kouga didn't share his views as he involuntarily growled at the taijiya pulling his mate closer to his body. Yes, Kouga had noticed the almost non-existent flinch his mate gave as the human wench's name was mentioned.

Inuyasha sighed before turning to his mate; he had to send the wolf out if he wanted to talk to his friend.

"Kouga, Sango and I need to talk" he announced.

Kouga blinked blankly at him for a moment. "So? Go on, I am not stopping you"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So, I need to talk her privately"

"No I am not leaving you alone" Kouga asserted, the possessive instinct flaring his features. His arms wound protectively around the mound of his mate.

"Kouga, Sango will not harm me, you know that and she has no weapons. Please. I need to talk to her alone" Inuyasha pleaded after today's event the wolf prince was still on the edge and Inuyasha didn't blame him but honestly Sango was less than a to him in his own territory. "Please, love?"

Kouga softened a bit but still looked apprehensive.

"I trust her." Inuyasha insisted.

"Yes Kouga I give you my word" Sango assured…

"I am not saying that" Kouga snapped. "What…what if you need something… what if something happens… Inuyasha you know what Mother had said, you need…."

"Kouga" Inuyasha leaned forwards a bit silencing his mate with a kiss leaving the poor wolf a bit dazed. "I'll be fine, if I need anything, I'll call. Go sit with mother," seeing his mate's reluctance "Go Kouga, you will be in the next room". Kouga's finally nodded but still didn't move. "Should I call ho-chan, to take you" Inuyasha teased.

"Okay, okay, I am leaving" Kouga growled as he released Inuyasha and got up but not before placing a possessive kiss on his mate's lips and sparing a warning glances towards the human female, then left the room muttering low wolf about "stubborn brainless mates and freaky loony grandmothers".

As soon he left, the two burst out laughing. "Sweet isn't he?" Sango who had been studying the pair closely commented.

"More like possessive airhead" Inuyasha smirked.

Sango smiled a bit before turning serious. "So Inuyasha how are doing?"

"Good… I am happy Sango. Everything is…all right. Kouga has changed you know, a lot. Though he still acts like the stuck-up ass most of the times, he cares."

"Yes I can see that" Sango agreed. "I can his love and concern for you and his family's."

"Hmmm." Inuyasha nodded. "His family is great, a little strange but they are something I can call my own."

"Hai" Sango agreed. "They are quite protective of you."

Inuyasha smiled before his visage turned sad. "Without them I would be lost Sango, and almost certainly dead. I had lost everything, my freedom, my status… and then my… my pup" Tears threatened to rise up, damn! The stupid hormones!

The taijiya looked up sharply. "What are talking about Inuyasha?"

"Sango I…" a lump thickened making him choke yet he desperately pushed it down. It would not do good to cry, Kouga was next room, and if he heard him… moreover he was not going to brood on the past… he had promised but damn, his pup was still a sore spot for him.

Sango rose moving to sit beside her friend and wiped the tear that had escaped his eyes. Taking his trembling hands into her own (she was surprised when Inuyasha didn't flinch) she gently squeezed them. Inuyasha looked up sadly at her.

"You don't have to tell me Inuyasha." She said seeing the inu's. "I do want you to…."

"No! It's okay Sango," Inuyasha interrupted. "There's not much in it anyway and you deserve to know why I didn't return that day."

Sango waited patiently for her friend to pull himself together before he began his tale and Sango found herself growing more and more furious as Inuyasha slowly began relating all that happened from the moment he left had left with Kagome to take her to the well, to meeting Kouga, to Kagome command snatching the life on his own child from his body, to Kouga regrets and the wolf's repentance, to mating. Their love growing slowly and the family who took him as his own; an older brother and a sister in form of Katashi and Kaiya, a bubbly younger sister in form mi-chan, a loony Hotaru who in her crazy way loved him, taught him many things, even to read and write; and most of all a loving mother and father who cared for him and regarded him as his own son, maybe more. She was happy for her friend yet Kagome's actions though done without awareness could not be forgiven.

"….they gave me so much Sango. I was lost and they found me. They pulled out of despair and gave me hope. They made me one of them, they are my world now. I belong here Sango"

Sango wiped a stray tear from her cheek nodding solemnly "I understand Inuyasha. It's good to know you are doing well. We were so worried about you. We…I… I thought you were…that something happened to you. We didn't know what Kouga had done to you; you already were marked by him and…"

"I know." Inuyasha looked up in the brown eyes of her friend.

Sango sighed. "Inuyasha I told Miroku about you." feeling Inuyasha tense at that she quickly continued. "I had too, Miroku understands Inuyasha. He knows the curses of loneliness feels like and is happy that now you found a mate. He would never condemn you, he may not seem like he cares but I know he does" she squeezed the inu hands and Inuyasha nodded slightly.

"And what about the pipsqueak?" Inuyasha asked wanting to lighten the mood. "How's he holding up? Did he get all awed at my super powers?"

Sango fought the urge to shake her head, some things never changed. "It was a shock for Shippo." She informed. "Poor thing didn't know what to think of his honorary mother. Miroku is taking care of him now".

"Hmmm… he is still too young to understand these things. He…" A huge yawn that he had been trying unsuccessfully to suppress made it way out. As if on cue Keiko entered stepped in followed by a smug looking Kouga who growled immediately at their joined hands. Inuyasha just bared his fangs half hearted warning him of his stupidity and fixing him with a glare, he did let go Sango's hands though. Hotaru was strangely and thankfully nowhere in sight.

Kouga quietly made his way towards his mate pulling the pregnant inu closer to his body. Inuyasha leaned heavily against him; the tiredness was catching up to him. Kouga's hands wound around his waist and rubbing his swollen belly soothingly. The inu hummed in pleasure while Kouga fixed Sango with a look and clearly stated pain who dared to claim his mate. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his wolf's antic but gladly accepted the kiss offered.

The taijiya held the wolf glaze non-threatening as she stepped back watching quietly as Keiko bustled around the inu checking him and offering the his medicine. If she had noticed their antics she didn't comment.

"Now Inuyasha enough for tonight, you need to rest dear." Keiko announced, "Today's been a long day."

Inuyasha looked about to protest but a warning glare from his mother-in-law silenced him. "Now that's a good boy." Keiko smiled as Inuyasha yawned and together the mother and son helped Inuyasha settle down.

"Good night Inuyasha, rest well." Sango smiled from her corner. "We will talk some more other time."

Keiko nodded at the girl pleased. Exhaustion and the medicine caught unto him and Inuyasha was asleep as soon as hit the pillow.

"Kouga take her to her rooms dear." Keiko gestured to her son who looked reluctant leaving his inu but got up anyways and placing on the inu's forehead turned to the taijiya. "Come."

The taijiya bowed to the other woman before following Kouga out of the room.

"Kouga" she called.

"Yes?" the wolf turned slightly towards her.

"Do take good care of him. He is been through a lot. He needs to be loved"

Kouga said nothing but nodded silently before leading the taijiya towards their chambers.

oooooooooo

A commotion caught their senses as Sango and Kouga neared her room. A small crowd was gathered just outside the door to the room where they were staying, the demons murmuring among themselves as they tried to get a better look at what was occurring inside the rooms. The guards itself seemed were fruitlessly trying to push them away.

"One would have thought you have learned you lesson girl. This not your world and we not share your view and next time you make such an attempt bear in mind you will be responsible for the consequences as well." Hotaru clear voice echoed through the room and both the wolf and the human pushed through the crowd to enter the room and stopped short. A glowering Hotaru was holding onto a whimpering Kagome's hair before she released with and pushed the miko towards the food that she had strewn across the room.

"Come on get to it and clean it up or I will make you clean with it your tongue human." Kagome looked up in silent defiance. "And I have means to do so." Hotaru threatened clicking her clawed fingers and baring her fangs at her threateningly. The miko gulped, this was not a woman…eh… demoness to be trifled with. Slowly she turned to the other occupants of the room, wanting them to help her with the situation fuming inwardly when they made no move. She tried opening her mouth but was cut of quickly as Hotaru barked "NOW!" sharply making her jumping. Quickly she began clearing the mess all the glaring sideways at Sango and Kouga.

Hotaru swiftly turned towards the duo them who stood stunned in surprise and smirked. "So you're back then." she smirked watching as they jerked out of their stupor. "Had a nice chat then?" she inquired of the taijiya girl.

"Hai, arigatou" Sango curtsied.

Hotaru nodded. "Kouga…"

Blue eyes snapped towards her from where they had been smug studying the distressed girl wiping the walls. "Yes?"

"Go to your mother's. She has something to say to you."

"Hai" he turned too leaved.

"and.."

The wolf stopped turning around, "On the way just pop into the kitchen and inform the ladies that a human will be joining them for the menial chores today and tomorrow till the council meeting. This girl needs a good lesson of why not to waste food that had been offered to you and also a few doses of humility. I will be accompanying her myself a few minutes later. YOU MISSED A SPOT GIRL!"

"Okay." Kouga nodded with a smirked and turned to leave the room.

"Taijiya, you and your human may rest tonight" Hotaru informed Sango. "However she will be joining me"

Sango nodded silently.

Kagome tried to glare from her position but Hotaru stared challengingly back at her. Kagome wisely remained silent though Sango had doubt that this was more of the red fingerprint that lined the miko's cheek than fear that had quieted the miko.

tbc


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33**_

Fire crackled in the hearth casting the chambers of the female alpha into a warm peacefulness yet Keiko was far from calm. Staring at the flames she contemplated how to convey her son of the new developments' regarding Inuyasha. The news had been a shock to her and considering….

The door to her chambers creaked open and Kouga peeked in. "can I come in mother?"

The wolf queen smiled and gestured her son in.

"You wanted to see me," Kouga asked after gracing her with a bow.

"Yes dear" Keiko affirmed gently patting the fur beside her.

Kouga silently sat trying the gauge the crease of concern on his mother's forehead. "Is something the matter mother?" Keiko nodded but remained quiet. "Mother I know the situation is quite a bit stressed but I promise the humans will be gone tomorrow…."

Keiko sighed, "No Kouga I am not worried about them…."

"Then what mother?" Kouga asked taking one the delicate hands that were gently rubbing against each other.

"It's about Inuyasha" Keiko said slowly.

"What? What about Inuyasha? He's okay, you've said so. Is something wrong? I am going kill that Kago…."

"Kouga, calm down!" Keiko chided gently to pacify her son. "Inuyasha is all right now. However….he seems to be carrying more than one pup." And waited for the explosion yet none seemed forthcoming. The wolf prince sat frozen in his seat the only of him having heard was the bulging eyes and the mouth that had dropped open.

"What?" Kouga's dumbfounded look almost made her laugh. "WHAT! I… I … I… pups! but how, how can this happen."

Keiko smirked and informed. "the same way one came dear" and had the pleasure of seeing her son turn an interesting shade of red.

"Mother!" was Kouga's indignant squeak (though the brown tail thumped repeatedly showing it pleasure at receiving the news nonetheless) and Keiko laughed. "I know! but mother Inuyasha is going to be okay, is he not? I mean with all things that's been…."

Keiko patted his knees. "It will all turn out well dear. We are here for him, I assure you, however there may be one thing. We have to incorporate the taijiya's help if needed."

Kouga expression changed instantly, a shadow of irritation replacing the awed pleasure and he began to protest, "but mother, the woman Sango…"

"Son please, it is not the time for doubt and personal prejudices. Inuyasha trusts the girl and from what I've seen she gives us no reason of doubt and…" Kouga's snapped his mouth shut at the hard glance. "Moreover our obaasama and I will be there. Your aunt cannot be here and with the all the birth happening we are low in help and one more helping hands will only make things easier. The incident today has left Inuyasha exhausted of his power and he may or may not have the strength to go through a normal delivery. Her knowledge of demon anatomy will be quite helpful." She looked at him expectantly.

"But mother are you sure?" Kouga pleaded silently knowing full that the decision to involve the taijiya was almost final.

"I am most sure, dear. We need help and Inuyasha may appreciate it. He seems quite close to the girl and the cat…"

"Yes the cat." Kouga grimaced. Kirara irked him the way the little firecat clung to his… _his_ mate (he growled) but he could nothing about it… for now. He really detested even the mention of the outsiders' near his mate and children but if his mother had made the decision and for Inuyasha…. "all right mother, do what you think." He relented defeated.

Keiko smiled, "I am glad you see to reason. Now dear one more thing," Kouga looked up with a scowl at Keiko suddenly serious tone, "I would recommend not to let your mate attend the council meeting tomorrow no matter how hard he insists. We do not need any more excitement for him, he should be in strict bed rest. And if that human girl makes any more mistakes given her nature… suffice is to say I don't want Inuyasha anywhere near that girl, whether she has lost her control over him or not."

"Yes mother." Kouga agreed instantly being one with his mother. He didn't want the bitch anywhere near his mate.

"Good" Keiko said. "Since your obaasama and I will have to attend the council as the home councils head I will send in Kaiya and the pups in for a visit and all also ask for Akemi and Kai to be there. It should keep him busy. I may even ask Katashi-san to stay."

"All right mother I'll inform him of it in the morning." He kissed the hand he held and smiled when a hand ran through over his ebony mane.

"go rest dear. You need it for tomorrow. If I know my son-in-law, he's not going to give up without back." She smirked which was returned.

"I expect no less from him, mother." With a smug smile and Kouga was gone. As he walked towards his chamber, those who saw him on his way were struck dumb as they saw the normally stoic prince nearly skipping like a young wolf with his tail swaying to and fro along the way.

**

* * *

**

"I am going."

"No."

"But I want to go" the very pregnant and almost red-faced dog demon whined.

"No."

"Yes…. Please I need…"

"No."

"I AM GOING, You fucking monkey!"

"Inuyasha I said no! that means NO!" Kouga growled as he roughly arranged the breastplate over his chest throwing his pregnant mate a glare as the inu flung a pillow (that had already been torn open in frustrated ire) towards him, its feather scattering into the room and a few settling on his head. "Damn it, baka inu why don't you get it? YOU WILL STAY HERE!"

The angry outburst was met with absolute silence before a sniffle was heard and Kouga groaned. There it went again, they had been at it for two hours since the morning and Inuyasha being the pigheaded, stubborn gutted, stupid…. Er…er… mutt that he is, would not listen to any reason. He had cried, snapped, threatened, pleaded, cried again and finally pushed Kouga off and tried a daring flight to the council room, but it seemed the pups had other plans. Being the over active little monsters like their mo…erm…papa they decided that it was the moment to practice their kicking skills which sent a poor Inuyasha crashing into the ground clutching with abdomen and crying out. Kouga had only chided the screaming inu as he hauled him back onto their bed and held him massaging his belly gently to sooth the heaving Inuyasha and provided him with a glass of milk, before the fight started anew. This time however Inuyasha didn't try to dash off instead he carried on his battle sitting on his bed unconsciously sipping through warm milk.

"Inuyasha" Kouga began and timely ricocheted himself from the flying empty cup that crashed into the wall behind him.

"Fuck you wolf turd" Large aureate orbs glistening with tears glared at him before Inuyasha began to awkwardly turn away from his mate, puppy ears flattened over his head, hands over his chest and hidden in his hakama sleeves.

"Inuyasha, love."

Another sniffle and a growl and Kouga could only stare defeated at his mate's backside. What a wolf to do to calm his hormone crazed pregnant mate?

Meanwhile the said mate viciously rubbed against his nose trying quite hard to control his tears while planning the ookami's death in silence. How dare the stupid wolf not allow him to go? HE WASN'T A PET TO BE TOLD TO STAY PUT! Stupid Kagome was enough! He didn't need this shit from his mate. A hand settled on his shoulder and he jerked it away only to have two of them wrap around his waist and settle on his bulging tummy. He was about to slap or better claw at them then they began a very slow rub on his bulging belly and the one he oh so loved…mmm… Damn! Kouga knew how he loved his belly rubbed and was using it against him. A fat tear escaped his eye as he tried to shut them and fell on the wolf's hand.

"Inuyasha love, please don't cry." Kouga pleaded softly placing a small kiss on the pale neck while his hands worked deftly to calm the inu. He gave his youki a slight nudge, his scent filling the air and making Inuyasha calm down against his will. "You know I hate to see you cry love."

Inuyasha grunted and sniffled again. "I hate you," he whispered already beginning to melt against the hard chest on his back.

"Yes love, and I love you too." Was returned with a snort.

"Bastard!" the inu cursed not really meaning it and finally snuggled against Kouga.

The wolf prince smiled placing another kiss against a flattened puppy ear and watched as it flicked from one direction to another. "I know you hate me now love. But it is for your own good. We do want a repeat of what happened yesterday."

"Che! I told you I'm strong enough to handle it and that wench no longer hold me on a leash. Why wont you…"

"Yes, yes I know." Kouga cut him off. "Kagome no longer has control over you but we cannot guarantee that she may use any other method, even with tight security in the council room, the wolves are a bit high strung after yesterday's incident and knowing the Kagome she may unconsciously set them off with her attitude itself. What will them hmmm? The council meeting may result in utter chaos and your condition is not…."

"I am fine." Inuyasha protested. "I need to be there."

"I know that but you health does not allow you to. You could hardly stand, this morning" the inu grumbled, trying his best to bring on an angry pout but failing miserably under Kouga's manipulation tactics. "do you think you could handle another a physical or mental assault, no matter how abysmal, in your condition. Moreover you still look tired. You need rest love, mother had said so and I as your mate and protector would only want the best for you." Kouga reasoned.

"But I want to face her, just one time. To make her understand what she did to me was wrong. I need this closure."

"And do think she will understand, she who is fighting off her own human friends and fox child who loves her so dearly." Inuyasha grunted a pout settling on his lips. "Yes my mate I do notice things. Kagome is beyond your saving, she always wanted a toy and till now you were it. Now loosing control over it she will only react in hate and anger. And I refuse to let you be in line when she retaliates. We've already seen her ways…"

"But she cannot do anything to me now."

"No, that she cannot but tell me Inuyasha if for instance she tries something, foolish as she is, while you are there, the demon in me may loose its control seeing its mate in danger. You were harmed once and my demon self with not tolerate an attack on the same. Do want the blood of miko on my hands?" Kouga asked softly.

"N-no" Inuyasha struggled to answer. No he would not want that, no matter how wrong she is she was still the protector of the shards and her death would mean chaos.

"Then love for once concede. This is not a matter of dominance and submission this is a matter of life and not only yours, our futures'. I will never trust that woman around you. Please understand love, I love you so much, I cannot bear if something happens you to you. Please Inuyasha for me, for our children" Inuyasha looked dazed. "you wouldn't want to endanger them too, would you?"

"N-no" came a small answer and Inuyasha cradled his belly.

A slight curve of Kouga's lips signified a winning battle. "Then you will stay here and rest? For me?"

"Ummmm." Inuyasha seemed unsure.

Kouga smiled. "and you will not be alone, Kaiya will be here with pups you wanted to see them didn't you?"

"Umhmm." Inuyasha answered incomprehensibly with mouth falling open in pleasure as one of furry flaps was lifted and licked.

"Then you will enjoy you time here?" Kouga smirked as he carried on with his ministration rendering the doggy a putty in his hand. "and not try another of your fleeing tactics?"

"ummhmmm" the Inuyasha mumbled again and was kissed for his effort.

Soon a smug Kouga was seen hurrying along the corridors leaving a very dazed inu behind but not before sparing a death glare at the little fire cat who had suddenly appeared… again… beside his mate.

He smiled as passed his elder sister and Akemi carrying the newborns and gave a thumbs-up to a scowling Katashi hovering possessively around them.

**

* * *

**

The council room abuzz was with noise with every member of the home and outer council. Kouga entered silently and stoically strode towards the raised dais ignoring the stare of all who had suddenly gone quiet.

"Obaasama, mother." He bowed drawing the attention of the ladies who were whispering among themselves.

"Ah Ko-chan, finally made it. I see" Hotaru teased. "not much trouble with little puppy I guess. I mean you are still in one piece." The sounds slowly picked up around them again.

Keiko scowled at her mother-in-law. "Mother!"

"heh, I know my way with my mate." Kouga informed smugly. "Inuyasha is safe and in our chambers. Neesan and others are there with him."

"Good, good dear" Keiko jumped in before Hotaru could say anything more. Seriously! "We didn't want the poor dear anywhere near this chaos. Kouga have you told him the news?"

"News?" Kouga blinked. "oh fu…I mean hell. I forgot mother. With all the things happened….."

"Oh deary dear. Forget about the pups did you?" Hotaru's eyes sparkled evilly. "You're so going to get it. Dear boy. Can I stay and watch?"

A shout of combined "Obaasama!" and "Mother!" protested.

Hotaru simply smirked in her mysterious way. "However…" she suddenly turned with a serious expression leaving both mother and son a befuddled at the switch. "Serious times are upon us. Sit, sit Kouga. The hearing shall begin soon." Kouga gave a dumb nod and sat down beside them.

* * *

"Here like this" Kaiya smiled as she placed the little infant in the pregnant inu's arms. The baby gave a small cry of discontent from being jostled for an instant before staring back at the golden pools looking down curiously at him. He cooed, and watched the eyes grow bigger. The cherubic face lit up with a toothless smile reaching out with a chubby round arm, particularly interested in the twitching furry appendages on his holder's head. "He is Katsuo." Kaiya informed before taking the other bundle from Akemi's hands. A knock sounded at the door and Akemi went to inquire.

"and this…" Kaiya held up the other bundle "… is Kenji"

"Hmmm…" was the only answered she got as Inuyasha returned to his awed inspection of the gurgling baby in his arms. He carefully rubbed the back of his fingers along the infant's cheek and was rewarded with a coo and a wriggle. "There are so small" was the wide-eyed final deduction and earned a chuckle from the wolf general sprawled out on the cushions beside the bed.

"Yeah, great observation power, puppy whitey" Katashi teased.

Inuyasha ignored it as he carried on his careful inspection furthers, his finger travelling along the soft skin of the baby's cheek to little nose, watching it twitching and finally onto the delicate lips. He started when small hands enclosed around his fingers as little Katsuo sucked on his forefinger.

Kaiya smiled at the soft look that crossed over Inuyasha's face.

"They are so delicate" Inuyasha observed pulling the little baby closer to him possessively.

"Yes," Kaiya said fondly gently running her finger through the ebony strands of Kenji in her arms. "precious little things, aren't they?"

"hmmm" came a soft agreement.

"Yeah, yeammmm" Katashi joined in fighting back a yawn. "more like precious little imps they are. Let me tell you kiddo" a displeased growl emitted from Inuyasha "they might look all cute and squishy, but unless you stay with them all day and night you don't know what little monsters they are. They are always hungry, have lungs like those of dragons and their cries could wake up the dead…."

"Katashi-san…" came a warning from Kaiya but was ignored.

"…not to mention they will keep you up night and they poop…."

"KA-TA-SHI SAN!!!!"

"Aiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee!!!!"

The sound of two thumps echoed through the room and poor Kai who had come bearing food nearly dropped his tray. Behind him a few others demon children who had come to visit their teacher bearing gifts almost fled.

"What happened?" he inquired softly.

"Don't know" Akemi shrugged. "Probably Katashi niichan acting strange again. Let's go and see" the exuberant girl pulled the young male along with her as she made her way towards the bedchambers where they were greeted with a fuming Kaiya, a smug Inuyasha and a moaning Katashi sporting two painful bumps on his head.

"Looks like nii-san's and onechan's work" Akemi informed Kai with a delightful smile. Kai could only nod dumbly.

* * *

A hush fell through the council rooms again as the door opened again and Sango and Miroku, carrying a trembling Shippou in his arms, stepped in closely watched over by stern gaurds. They were shown to a corner and asked to kneel which they did without protest.

Not a minute late the door opened again and several displeasured hisses and growls ran through the demons as a much subdued and dirty Kagome was dragged in by her elbow by a stern and sturdy she-wolf, her lips thin in displeasure, who pushed her into a kneeling postion. She smirked at Hotaru and with a slight bow went to stand aside. Kouga's face hardened at her presence and a mincing growl beginning to force its way outside his throat however a hand on his thigh from Hotaru prevented it. Training his glare at the old demoness Kouga fell silent as he observed with the intense looks in the demi-goddess's eyes.

"Calm down dear" Keiko whispered to her son before raising her voice to address the council room.

"Minna-san, please settled down." She waited for the desired silence before she began again. "Today we shall jointly access the matters of recent… unfortunate…events that has occurred within these castle walls…."

* * *

"Kaiya did you have to be hard." Katashi complained rubbing his bumps.

"Hmmph" Kaiya glared for a last time at his mate before Akemi bent in to whisper into her ear. She nodded her assent before turning to her brother-in-law who was still watching the now sleeping infants with apt attention the glass of tea forgotten in his hands.

"Inuyasha-san?"

"Hmmm?" came an inattentive reply.

Kaiya simply smiled. "looks like you have some visitors today."

Inuyasha looked up at that his brows furrowing. "Who?"

At that moment a little head popped in. "Sensei." A few more anxious faces appeared smiling when he turned towards them.

"And what are ya'all doing here ya little runts" Inuyasha inquired with raised an eyebrow as more than two dozens wolf cubs shuffled into his room.

"We were worried about you Sensei" one of them eagerly reported.

"And so we wanted to visit you"

"We heard that the big bad witch hurt you, yesterday." Inuyasha nearly choked at tthat.

"And that you fought her bravely"

"Are you hurt?"

"are you okay now?"

"We brought you flowers" several came forward placing their offerings at the foot of his bed.

"And fruits, mother said fruits are good for you and the pup" fruit and few vegetable joined in too.

"When are pups coming?" one dared to ask shyly. "can we play with them, when they grow up?"

Inuyasha stared dumbfounded at their rapid fire of questions when suddenly he felt a tug on his kimono. "do you really have a pup in there" one of the youngest asked staring at Inuyasha's bulge with awe.

"No I have watermelons growing inside me. I am planning to cultivate" Inuyasha answered sarcastically but seeing the kits's oddly widened eyes he growled. "I am joking you idiot"

The little whelps had the nerved to giggle, one of them even came forwards giving Inuyasha a little hug around his waist before running off to stand with the others. "my mommy hugs me when I get boo-boos. I gave you a hug, so are your boo-boos okay now."

Inuyasha visage softened as he waved dismissively. "Yeah, yeah I am fine now. Now that you little runts are here my boo-boo's all gone."

"oh goody" one of clapped and the others beamed at them.

" And thanks for thr gifts" Inuyasha added in softly.

"you're welcome sensei" they chorused.

"oh isn't he a big swhheet softy" Katashi remarked and Inuyasha turned smiling children to see Kaiya and Akemi grinning widely at him.

"okay, okay, now that you have seen I am okay. Off with you little runts, don't you have classes to attend or did you trick old Nori into here"

"No Sensei, we not trick Nori-sama" a little one quickly supplied. "we will go to classes…now"

"Then what are ya all doing stading here, about turn and start marching" a few of giggled as they followed his orders. "and don't even think I going to go easy on you monkeys when I get back. You better study hard."

"hai Sensei" came a chorus as they ran out of the room. "take care Sensei."

"bloody little brats" Inuyasha grumbled as the last one smile back at him before leaving.

"oh hush Inuyasha. They were worried about you" Kaiya chided lightly. "they love so you much"

Inuyasha huffed crossing his hands over chest, but Kaiya could clearly see the warm pleasure in his eyes.

* * *

"…I demand extreme punishment" cried out a council member.

"…yes it will show the humans that we do not tolerate those who seek to harm our own" joined another.

"….how dare they step into our home and attack our own."

"….got some nerves to dare harm our prince's mate"

"….and their unborn child, hope you didn't forget it."

"…We hope you will deliver the right justice, Keiko-sama, Hotaru-sama."

"hhmmm…" another nodded. "though it would have been better is Mashiro-sama was here"

"…we will never forgive the sin against Kouga-sama and his mate."

"Kouga-sama we demand execution of them for the assaults of Inuyasha-sama"

Kagome glared at the enraged council members but Hotaru notice the fearful flinch she was so much trying to hide. Not a second after Keiko had addressed the crowd that room had erupted in accusation and demands for justice. Some wanted the miko dead while offering the member of the trespassing group severe punishment while demand the death of the whole group. Some even suggested an attack on the village the miko came from.

Kouga remained silent throughout, his face hard and stoic expressing little of what he was feeling at the moment. Hotaru could clearly see the hatred in his grandson's eyes for the girl, Kouga was struggling to control his youki which was crying out for revenge yet he held back. Hotaru was happy to see Kouga so careful of his mate's wishes that he was holding back the bloodlust. Keiko was currently in active discussion with an elder of the outer council. Hotaru then turned to the other humans and the fox child. Sango maintained a calm face so did the male priest who had his eyes closed in meditation but she could smell the tension within them. The fox-child was near breaking, holding onto the taijiya's kimono, he was whimpering and shaking badly.

Keiko looked up from where she seemed to have come to an agreement, the alpha female nodded to her and then bent to whisper to Kouga who in turn silently nodded in understanding before getting up following his mother to the small room at the back of the huge chamber.

The noise had gone up a decibel in the meantime and demons and beasts joined in their howls and protests demanding the punishment of the guilty. Hotaru waited for the mother and son who soon came out and resumed their positions, Kouga looking a bit pale. They looked at her in silent explanation and Hotaru released an inconspicuous sigh.

It was time to make the decision.

"SILENCE!" she shouted and at once the voices came to halt. "as you all may know, today we have gathered here for of the hearing of the three humans and a fox demon who had trespassed here the day before. These ground being the sacred grounds of wolves ancestors do not allow strangers and vagabonds on them," The crowd nodded and broke into whispers of agreement. "however these humans have dared to set their foot here and WITHOUT PERMISSION" angry howls went up. "but it does not end there, this one." She pointed at a glowering Kagome, "has deliberately tried to attack our prince's mate and his unborn child"

"how was I supposed to know that the idiot had got himself pregnant" Kagome yelled indignantly and was brutally backhanded by one of guards standing beside her.

"Silence, you bitch" he growled flexing his claws in front of her. "you will not speak during the court."

"Akiyama" Hotaru called out.

"Hai, my lady" the guard bowed.

"Next time she interrupts, slit her throat" the demi-goddess ordered casually.

"With pleasure, my lady" The guard smiled evilly, flexing his sharp claws and looking at the cowering miko sideways and smirked when she grabbed her throat and gulped.

Hotaru smirked, Akiyama was a good actor and the crowd looked satisfied. "well then, where were we? Oh yes, this badmouthed, uncultured witch had almost caused fatal blow to our prince's consort however our Inuyasha is not a weak as she had thought. He has prevailed and is doing well now," a cheer went up. "therefore while the other humans and the fox demon will only be charged for trespassing this human shall receive far more"

roars went up a note higher. "yes Hang her!"

"no throw her off the cliff"

"No, no, no, send her to the hyenas"

Kagome whimpered. Hotaru's smirk just grew wider.

"No, no, no, my lovely people" she wagged her forefinger "death would be too easy a punishment for her, we can't have that can we?" the voices silenced as everyone seemed to consider it. "we cannot overlook the pain and trouble she has caused, I suggest we make her understand the we wolves do not take to our offenders so easily." She smirked as she saw the members whispering and heads nodding in decision.

"then what do you suggest Hotaru-sama" Saburo, an elder asked.

"she shall not be graced with death, instead she shall serve us as we deem necessary. She shall continue doing her menial jobs as a payment for what she has undone. She shall be treated no more than a slave; all privileges shall be stripped off her. She shall only receive the bare minimum and her position shall be even lower then the omegas. As she has shunned our food, she shall not be provided with any food at all, she will find it herself. She has also misused her shelter and hence she shall sleep under the sky. She shall received no respect as she has given none. And if she does try to escape… well then perhaps the loss of a limb of two will teach her what's she place" Kagome shuddered almost looking she might cry. She tried looking at her "friends" but they seemed to be ignoring her, a glance at Kouga only earned her a hateful look. Finally she slumped down defeated. "She shall be taught never to cross the wolves' ways again." Hotaru informed and look on expectantly for the results. The girl couldn't simply be killed, it was too much of a risk. Being from the future her death here will cause a rip time web, not to mention only the girl could return the cursed jewel, which she had brought with her, to her time. Her plan had to work, fortunately the elders seemed to agree with her and as they conveyed their joined consensus to Keiko. The female alpha smiled and Hotaru let out an inconspicuous sigh of relief.

"So shall be it." She announced aloud. "as per our joint consensus, miko Kagome shall serves us from hereon till we deem necessary that debt has been paid." She got up and climbed down the pedestal and stood in front of the cowering girl, she bent and with a swift flick snatched away the incomplete shikon orb from her neck.

Kagome's "no!" was drowned in Hotaru's barked command to "Take her away!" and before the girl could utter a single more word she was dragged away.

Hotaru retuned to the pedestal and having skilfully hidden away "as for the other humans, they shall serve us but since their fault were only of trespassing we shall retain their previous privileges. The fox child personally shall serve me." There the kit was safe now, though the poor thing looked far from happy now sobbing quietly against the taijiya's chest. Thankfully all agreed to their decisions, Kouga looked a bit unnerved by Kagome staying the castle but she would address her grandson later. Now other very important things needed her decision.

* * *

A/N: OKAY reader I must end here. This was hardest chapter ever. I have written and rewritten it 14 times! I certainly didn't plan on making Kagome stay, but as I went on with story it seemed better that way. I apologise to you all for the long wait, I hope it was worth it.

**Meanings**

_Ookami: wolf_

_Youki: demon's aura_

_Nee-san: elder sister_

_Nii-san: elder brother_

_Inu: dog_

_Hai: yes_

_Sensei: teacher, it is how a teacher is addressed in Japan_

_Minna-san- everybody_

_Miko: priestess_

A/N: OKAY reader I must end here. This was hardest chapter ever. I have written and rewritten it 14 times! Moreover I have lost my beta so sorry for the mistakes made. I certainly didn't plan on making Kagome stay, but as I went on with story it seemed better that way. I apologise to you all for the long wait, I hope it was worth it.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34**_

"Obaasama why?" Kouga growled as he settled in on the cushions. "Why would you want that… infernal bitch here? I thought we decided we will give her back my shikon shards and send her away" he dug inside his metal vest and brought out the shards only to throw them at Hotaru's feet. "Don't you care about Inuyasha's safety? I don't want her here. Send her away. NOW!"

"Ko-chan quit acting like a spoiled brat and sit down!" Hotaru chided as she collected the shards and settled in on the cushions silently berating her daughter-in-law who had not a moment ago dragged in thunderous son and oblivious mother-in-law into her chambers then had surreptitiously withdrawn under the guise of bringing in tea. "I do care about Inuyasha and your children and believe me she shall never have the chance to anywhere near them."

Kouga merely "harrumphed", turning his glare a thousand told more fiery.

"Ko-chan, my darling grandson, use your pea-sized brain for once. The weather is getting worse by the minute; even your father can't return. How do you expect the girl to return to her home? And before you bite my head off, let me tell you I do not care about the girl but this" she held out the incomplete shikon orb "has to be returned to its rightful place if our world is to stay peaceful. You know what plague it has set forth in the past and as long as it's here demon world would not be a safe place and it is only that girl who can take to her world safely and it was also the reason I did not wish for a capital punishment for her."

"But obaasama, can't you keep it, you're a demi-goddess and you are clearly not affected by it."

"But my lovely I am also half demon. How long do think before it affects me too? Moreover do you want demon haunting our lands for it." Kouga looked torn. "I guess no, therefore it's important she stays under our eyes for the moment as soon as the weather get better we will send away and this menace forever from this world. But before that…." Hotaru tossed the shards in her hands once and brought it to the orb and closed her eyes in deep concentration. A bright pinkish glow emitted from incomplete sphere and Kouga had to cover his eyes from its glare. And when he opened them there sat on Hotaru's palm the complete orb, Kouga stared at it in a daze, feeling his youki drawn towards it power and reached out baring his fangs menacingly when fingers closed on it hiding it from his view. "Now, now Ko-chan it's not nice to growl at your elder, it might get you spanked." Hotaru smirked as she watched reality dawn on Kouga's face and he began to apologise. "No, no dear no need to apologise, it has such an effect on us demon, now" she heaved a sigh. "Let put it behind a barrier" she concentrated again her lips uttering silent words and then opened her palm.

Kouga covered his eyes then peeked through his finger when heard a bark of laughter from Hotaru. "It's safe to look now Ko-chan"

"I… I don't feel the pull."

"Ummmhmmm." Hotaru nodded smugly "I have put a barrier around it, no demon will be able to sense it now. Now darling why don't you go back to your chambers, I am sure Inuyasha who be waiting eagerly for you and don't worry I'll not go back on my words. Kagome will not see Inuyasha against his will" Kouga glared "oh okay… will not he him at all. Satisfied?"

Kouga finally admitted defeat and nodded, before getting up. At that moment the door creaked open and Keiko entered with a try of tea. "Leaving dear?"

"Yes mother. Inuyasha must be waiting for me and I need to relieve Kaiya nee-chan." Kouga bowed to the ladies.

"All right dear, I will send your lunch there. Make Inuyasha takes his medicine and rest properly."

Kouga nodded silently and left the room.

"So you two have sorted out yourselves mother," Keiko asked innocently as she settled the tea in front on Hotaru and took her seat.

"Yes and no thanks to you" Hotaru grumbled taking the offered tea from Keiko's hands.

Keiko smiled. "You didn't need my help mother."

"No, I don't but you didn't have to run with tail between your legs"

"And get up caught between this crazy fight no thank you. Beside I don't have a tail, that's your son's speciality. You could easily explained your plan to him mother, then there would have no confusion"

"And miss the look on your son's face" Hotaru smiled evilly.

"You are one strange demoness mother and should I mention sadistic."

"Why thank you love,"

Keiko snorted.

"Now dear, we do have to prepare don't we?" Hotaru smiled knowingly.

"Yes mother" Keiko smiled back.

* * *

Kouga trudged up the path to his chamber dreading every moment, he just didn't want to face an inquiring herd of wolves and mate now. He certainly didn't want to convey the news of recent developments and his …baka... baka… baka! Grandma's idea of keeping the girl here. Why oh why did god hate him so much? Kouga sighed. Oh if he knew his mate well, Inuyasha would definitely begin to search ways to meet up with the bitch as soon he heard about her staying here. Kouga growled to himself, damn Kagome! And double damn to his grandmother's crazy ideas. However as neared his rooms the door suddenly opened and he was nearly mauled by a frantic Katashi and Kaiya.

"Kouga!" Kaiya exclaimed holding him tightly by his shoulder. "Oh thanks the gods you're here. Inuyasha is missing."

"WHAT!!" Kouga felt himself grow cold. "When, how?"

"Just a little while ago he left for the relieving chambers, we had offered help but he nearly bit our head of. However it started getting and we went search for him but he was no where to be."

Kouga growled, "you… you… why did let him go alone damn it, didn't you know. Oh god he must have gone to her."

"Her. Who?"

"Kagome, the miko that wench." Kouga spat.

"Why, why is she here, still now" Kaiya asked. "What happened?"

A distinct sob was heard before a distressed Kai step out "I am sorry, Kouga nii-san, I insisted on accompanying Inuyasha nii-san but… but he was adamant.

"There… there" Akemi patted him gently. "It's not your fault." She soothed looking from her distressed friend to his brother pointedly.

Kouga sighed. "No, don't worry. I think I know where to find him. Damn it! The stupid won't listen to me" Kouga turned and began to run in search of his mate.

"Kouga what about the human girl" Kaiya called but Kouga was already gone.

* * *

"Are you sure?" the inu asked as he walked as fast as his condition would allow. "She is still here in the castle"

"Yes, sensei." A young adolescent wolf replied as he looked back at the pregnant male who sighed. "As soon as I received the news I followed them. There are in the cattle shed. She was ordered to clean it up."

"All right, you may go now. Don't worry no one will know of your involvement."

"I know sensei, and I know you need this, but please be careful. If words get out, I will be dead. And oh give her hell from of us."

Inuyasha nodded as he headed towards the unused corridors, "thanks."

The boy nodded and then slunk away, as Inuyasha carefully made his way, unnoticed, towards the cattle shed.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she struggled with a wagon of dung, Ishi her supervisor sat nearby her hawk-like eyes following her each move "stupid bitch" Kagome murmured. She was cold, tired and filthy… and she smelled… daring to sniff herself she neared vomited at the stench. Wiping off the sweat off her brow she sighed. '_Damn what had I gotten myself into. The mangy mutt and his pet wolf, its all their fault. Oh how they grovelled at my feet and quarrelled among themselves over me. What happened to those days? And Inuyasha pregnant!? Pregnant with Kouga's pups. Where the world has gone to? I shouldn't have come here in the first place. And that Sango and Miroku deserted me like rats, they probably must be sucking up to those wolves. And here I am.' _She glared at the mooing cows ands bleating goats_. In this filth…._"

"Oi" the stern voice jerked her out of her musings. "I would suggest you get a move on or else we may have to find some other use for you" Kagome turned glowering towards the she-demon who sat on a stack of hay, picking her teeth with a sharp knife. "Akiyama here still has a penchant for tender, young human flesh and I am sure the elders wouldn't mind a "kind donation" of a limb or two on your behalf to satisfy his needs."

The girl turned towards the soldier standing at the door who licked his lips at her and then smiled displaying his razor-sharp incisors. Kagome choked back a whimper as she hastily picked up the wagon almost running out of the shed. The guard smacked his lips as she passed him causing her to squeak. As she exited, Akiyama turned his amused face towards Ishi was having really a hard time controlling her laugher.

"Damn Kouga, damn the wolves and damn those shit-heads who call themselves my friends" Kagome grumbled as she dumped the wagon nearby, through her peripheral vision she could still see the wolf guard eyeing her like prey and gulped. "damn Inuyasha."

"Why Kagome glad to know you care so much" Kagome whirled around out as Inuyasha stepped out of the shadow a smirk on his face.

"Inuyasha-sama" Akiyama jumped but was stopped by a raised hand from Inuyasha who silently moved towards the stunned girl.

"Strange to you working hard for once" Inuyasha said. "So I have been told that you were howling to see me. Here I am what have to say now Kagome."

"Inuyasha, you" Kagome began; her eyes narrowing and lips pursed.

"Ah-ah-ah the don't forget Kagome the sitting thing doesn't work anymore. The mandala's gone, bad isn't it? No longer having a meek stray lolling its tongue at your command" for once the girl looked chastised, however it only lasted am moment before the familiar scowl of displeasure appeared on her face.

"Yes it is. At least I that way could discipline you, freak." She smiled at the stricken look on his face; the guard growled but Inuyasha once again stopped his advance. By then a few onlookers had gathered around, each of who glared at the human's audacity but she paid them no heed. "Yes Inuyasha you are an uncouth, brash, ever-foolish mongrel who never knew the fineries of life. You were fit where I kept you, at my beck and call. It was I who gave your fame, I was the one who gave you yours friends, it was because you came to life yet you ungrateful bastard you chose to betray me and whore yourself to the wolf… you…"

"Oh no Kagome. I am and will ever be loyal to one. Unlike you slut I didn't go whoring myself to whoever paid me attention" Inuyasha smirked at the outraged gasp.

"How dare you!" Kagome screeched.

"How dare I? Humph Kagome, I could very well smell the mating scent of the human boy on you. What didn't think I would know of your escapades."

"What? I only did…"

"I do not need to know what reason was behind it. We are unlike you 'elite' humans have some rules here, when we choose a mate we stay with them under any condition and expect the same fidelity in return. You claim to have given me a new life but remember Kagome I did not ask for it and as far as giving me life is concerned you did to save your own hide from the centipede demon." Inuyasha began to slowly advance on the girl "It was _you_ bought back the cursed jewel here, _you_ who shattered it, _you_ who caused chaos in this world, that is why it was _your _obligation to collect the shards not mine, but I chose to be your helping hand. No matter under what reason, I was always there to save yet you treated me as slave and it you expect. It was YOUR FAULT that things have come to this. Not mine, not Kouga's, not anybody else's. I didn't want fame, I wanted love and found here enough to last me a lifetime."

"As if these could love, barbarians the bunch them!" Kagome snorted scornfully.

A slap rang through the walls and Kagome clutched her stinging cheek looking up at the glowering inu-youkai.

"Don't" Inuyasha spat. "Don't you dare call them animals. They are my family, mine. They are no more animals than you a human. Somehow I had thought that maybe… maybe for once you learnt your lesson but I was mistaken. You are same stubborn, pigheaded girl as you were. You never learnt a difference between a friend and a slave. You call them animals yet these animals showed more mercy and kindness then you ever will. Had they been savages you wouldn't be here after what you have done to me."

"You!" Kagome accused, "you are responsible for this. Look at me, it's all your fault. You used to love and now…. and now…."

"Yes, You deserved this, you've made your bed and now you must lie on it. And don't go blaming me for your condition, it was you who trespassed here, you who thinking that I was your personal property tried to harm me and you are getting what to you deserve. For once Kagome I think you are where you should be." He smirked.

Kagome shrieked in rage, no way the mutt was going anywhere with insulting her. Raising a spade she raised it strike but it was within the blink of an eye she found herself flying across the ground and hit the wall. Groaning she slumped down, blood spurting off her split lips. Raising her now terrified eyes slowly she was shuddered to see Inuyasha's enraged crimson eyes glaring at her. The hanyou moved as swiftly as his condition would allow towards the crumpled girl and lifted her up by her throat, her legs dangling in the mid air.

"Don't you even think about harming me, wench. I will allow anyone" he jerked her. "Anyone to harm me or pups. You…" he growled into terrified face. "You murdered my unborn child, it was at your command that I almost lost my life. It will not happen again, wench. Remember, I am not your pet anymore. You are a filthy human slut and you will know your place here," with that he threw her towards the heap of cow dung. Whistles and claps greeted him as he turned and left.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter the pups come. Thanks to all my reviewers and reader for being patient. Let me know what you think of it. Okay? 


	35. Chapter 35

**Author notes:** **_Sorry no Beta so I apologise for the mistakes. _**

**_Chapter 35_**

A hand rubbing away the slight tight feeling in his distended belly, Inuyasha sighed in resignation as he leaned against a pillar in the deserted corridor. He was tired now and uncomfortable and it was all the bitch's fault. "There's no helping the wench, once a bitch always bitch, baka."

"Well, well, well, look what we have here" Inuyasha nearly jumped out of skin his balance slipping but two strong arms caught him before he fell steadying him. "That was quite a show, love." The inu involuntarily gulped as he looked up into hard azure orbs of his mate.

"Ko-Kouga, what are you…." Inuyasha began.

"….doing here?" Kouga completed as he glared down at his inu "let see, here I was hurrying from the council room so that I could spend time with my pregnant mate but what do I find when I reached my chamber? That my little doggy had been planning a little adventure of his own and had run away leaving everyone to worry after him…"

"I-I…" Inuyasha stammered.

"Regardless of my warnings against it eh?" Kouga added sarcastically.

Inuyasha glared. How dare Kouga? Didn't he have an opinion of his own, "I had already told I needed to see her Kouga and that I was perfectly capable of protecting myself and my child."

"Oh yes, I saw that. Remarkable performance out there, but that does not belie the fact you deliberately disregarded my warnings, in spite of being advised to stay in chamber, to ensure your well-being and our kits', you choose to do what you felt like."

"Damn it Kouga! I am not a weakling!" Inuyasha winced as pained flared in his abdomen but ignored to glare at his mate.

"Oh yes, the mighty inu youkai" the wolf prince scorned. "How could I forget, the slayer of much feared Naraku, the conqueror of…"

"Stop it Kouga!" Inuyasha whispered.

"No I will not stop it, my mate," Kouga continued coldly. "you flee from our chambers without informing anybody, you travel this distance knowing full well that you have been advised against walking, you confront that crazed woman ALONE knowing the she is still bent on hurting you. What were you thinking? What would you have done had she been successful with the spade hmmm? What if she…"

"She will not touch me or my child." Inuyasha gritted.

"No? Hadn't she done it before? Were you successful then?"

Inuyasha looked up sharply. What was his mate thinking? … "Do you blame me for it? Do you…"

"Inuyasha now don't take this in an another direction. This is not about your capability; this is about the girl's intentions. She is not sane, as you've seen for yourself. She is blinded by greed and jealousy, and is quite unpredictable. Had I not warned you about her behaviour? Almost begged you to stay safe for our kits' sake. Yet you in your irresponsible and blind pursuit of a whim went to her proving my decisions for you as worthless."

"But Kouga this is…" Inuyasha began to explain but was cut off.

"What pleasure do you feel in insulting your mate, Inuyasha? Am I that insignificant in your life that you feel no remorse in disobeying me? What would my family think of me Inuyasha, have you ever thought of that? Am I that useless that you had to take matter into your own hand, that…."

Inuyasha stood silent for a moment, his ire growing. His eyes widened at the insinuations in wonder and then narrowed.

"How dare you!" he growled low before his voice thundered, "HOW DARE YOU! YOU… YOU UNGRATEFUL, UNCOUTH, MANGY CUR OF A DEMON. HOW DARE YOU CALL ME IRRESPOSIBLE" he slowly advanced on Kouga, who had abruptly stopped speaking and was now backing away unconsciously. "DO YOU THINK I AM SOME PUNY BRAT ON WHOSE HEAD YOU CAN DANCE, OR THE PRINCE THINKS that SINCE I MATED HIM I AM HIS ETERNAL SLAVE AND WILL WAG MY TAIL AT ALL HIS COMMANDS. DON'T I HAVE MY OWN OPINIONS? DO YOU EXPECT ME TO FOLLOW YOU LIKE A MINDLESS DRONE? YOU! YOU ARE SIMPLY WORRIED ABOUT WHAT **_YOUR FAMILY_** WILL THINK OF YOU, HAVE YOU EVER TAKEN INTO REGARDS WHAT**_I_**THINK? WHAT I FEEL?"

Now it was Kouga's turn to gulp, poor thing has only realised that he had poked a beehive. The infamous Inuyasha inferno fuelled by pregnant hormones had erupted and there was no stopping it. Still he tried to calm his mate. "Inuyasha you not understand" he tried but winced as a clawed poked his chest.

"I! I DO NOT UNDERSTAND?" Inuyasha raged.

"Please calm down, love." Kouga begged seeing the situation getting out of hand.

"TO HELL WITH CALMING DOWN!" Inuyasha raged, his eyes bleeding red again in anger. "YOU THINK I DON'T CARE ABOUT OUR PUP, I HAVE BEEN CARRYING IT IN MY BODY FOR MONTHS DAMNIT. I …OW!"

"Ow?" Kouga asked confused as saw his mate wince. "Inuyasha what's wrong?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Inuyasha shrieked, through the pain that tore at him, batting Kouga's hands away. Clutching his stomach he fell back against a pillar from him his knees almost buckling.

"Damn it Inuyasha please let me help. I am sorry okay, please" Kouga begged, then rushed, as Inuyasha seemed to crash to the ground. This time his mate allowed him to slowly lower him to the ground. They sat silent for moments as Inuyasha fought through the pain.

Finally the pain eased leaving Inuyasha breathless and involuntarily leaning against Kouga's shoulder. Fingers rang through his hair, soothing his frayed nerves as a soft voice whispered against his ears. "Inuyasha let's go to our chambers okay, you will have to rest love."

Inuyasha shook his head, "no, can't walk, hurts"

"Inuyasha then I must..."

"Kouga…it's coming Kouga…" Inuyasha informed whimpering.

"Coming? What's coming love?" Kouga looked confused.

Inuyasha growled, it seemed his mate had chosen this time to become dumb. "the pup, you moron! It's coming"

"Huh?" Kouga blinked. "Pup?"

"Go and get mother Kouga, I'll be here."

"But I… pup!' Kouga squeaked, eyes like saucers.

"Kouga" Inuyasha told hold of his wide eyes mate's face and spoke carefully as if talking to a child. "go… and get… mother… or Ru-chan okay? Run!"

"Now? Puppy?" Kouga asked dumbly. "Now?"

"Yes…now… HURRY"

"Okay. You … sit…I …go…go ..yes" Kouga got up still dazed and suddenly broke into a run, tail between his legs.

Inuyasha groaned, closing his eyes as he leant against the pillar sighing softly. "baka."

* * *

Keiko closed the door the healing chamber looking up to smile at Hotaru who hovered close-by her eyes on the corridor.

"Waiting for someone mother?" she inquired of her mother-in-law.

"Hmm" came an absent-minded reply.

"Mother?" she called now.

"He should…be here about….now" Hotaru replied and sure enough Kouga was seen sprinting towards them at stop speed.

Screeching to halt in front of them, before he straightened and still heaving tugged at Keiko kimono. "Mother… Inuyasha" he informed dejectedly.

"Inuyasha, what happened, where is he?" Keiko asked while Hotaru simply smirked.

Kouga looked up brightly "Pup!" he informed grinning from ear to ear.

"yes, but where is he?" Keiko asked exasperatedly, loosing patience.

Kouga seemed to be processing the information for a minute then replied. "Corridor… floor…"

"Why he isn't in his bed-chamber, baka?" Hotaru scolded but Kouga had already taken hold of his mother's hand and began running at top speed tugging poor Keiko along him. Hotaru sighed, "like father, like son, what a bunch of thick headed idiots." And began following the path the two had gone down not a moment ago.

* * *

"Kouga stop dragging me!" Keiko shrieked and Kouga halted, looking back wide eyed her.

"Inuyasha… pups" Kouga explained.

"yes, yes, I know. It's not the first time one is giving birth" Keiko sighed annoyed, rubbing her bruised hand.

Kouga shook his head, pouted and pointed to the figure sitting hunched not far away. "Inuyasha! Pain! PUP!" and pulling her by her kimono again.

"Kouga I said leave me be!" Keiko berated, glaring and Kouga released her in favour of kneeling in front of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Keiko softly called as she kneeled in front of his son-in-law.

"Mother," Inuyasha looked and smiled a bit. "It's time."

"Don't worry dear we will get you settled in a jiffy." Keiko soothed, before turning to her son, "Kouga pick him up, don't stare at me like that! Do want your mate to have the pups here"

Kouga shook his head violently, while Inuyasha inquired "Pups!?". Before the poor inu could inquire more, Kouga lifted one of legs and gave a pull.

"Kouga!" both of them yelled. "What are you doing?!"

"Pup! Inuyasha… bed… help walk" Kouga replied and began pulling Inuyasha's leg once more.

"Damn it! Kuso baka!" Inuyasha cursed kicking his mate who rolled away only to crash into the nearest wall, then winced as another contraction hit and groaned.

"Inuyasha!" Keiko ran her hands to soothe the pregnant inu and then glared at her son who got up, shook his head and made his way, still dazed, towards them. "Kouga stop right there."

"Yeah it's better that way, Princey." Keiko turned and heaved a sighed in relief as she saw Katashi accompanying an amused Hotaru. "Seems you've gone coocoo in the head pal, so stay put and let the experts handle this matter."

"Hurry up my knight, your damsel awaits" Hotaru japed.

"Shut up! Old hag" Inuyasha cursed, followed by Keiko "please Inuyasha calm down, mother!"

"Now, now Ya-chan no need to get angry," Hotaru said sweetly. "Katashi-chan would you carry our would-be 'mother' to the proper venue"

"Certainly my lady" Katashi bowed and made his way towards Inuyasha and picked up the hissing inu carefully in arms, proceeding towards the healing chambers.

"just you wait, I'll show you, ya fat assed bitch" Inuyasha threatened his grandma who merely smirked as she followed them.

Keiko shook her head then turned to her son, "come on Kouga."

The wolf prince who had been following the conversation a tad bit blankly gave a cheerful "hai!" and quickly followed his mother like a obedient pup.

* * *

However it seemed everything took on a tornado's pace from there, and poor Kouga was left baffled and waiting, while his good mood vaporised giving way thorny ire. He growled to himself for the umpteenth time ignoring the snicker of amusement from nearby. He had followed everyone obediently to the healing chamber as Katashi had carried in an extremely pissed off and yelling Inuyasha inside, however as he made an attempt to enter he was promptly thrown out. Protesting and growling seemed to bear no result as he was practically hurled out room and the door closed at his face. So here he was, in the blasted waiting room, for two damn hours, with the world greatest saucy bastard and no news of his mate. He wanted to know how his mate doing, damn it!,

"Let me in! That's _my mate_ in there, my pups!" Kouga yelled hitting his fist against the door. Even Kai was allowed to enter, and he was not!

"So back to complete sentences now, are we?" Katashi japed from where he was sprawled on the cushions with an carefree expression. Kaiya, who had left her newborns under Akemi's watchful eyes, had come for a short visit only to be fussed over by his mate who later send her to her room to rest with the promise to inform her immediately as the pups were born

"Shut up! Baka!" Kouga retorted proceeding to bang on the door but just as he was about to do so it swung open.

"Move aside Kouga!" a very irritate and sweating Keiko barked as he pushed him aside, smacking him in the nearby wall and hurried out of the room. With a pained 'oof!' Kouga peeled himself off the wall and peeked into the room but could only make the moaning form on a makeshift with Hotaru wiping his forehead.

"Inuyasha, wha…" but yet again the door was shut on his face. "damn it!"

"Kouga dear," Katashi called "why don't you come here and sit with me quietly. They are not going to let you in until the pups are born."

Kouga merely 'hmphed' in return while deciding to try his luck to knock yet again. However it was at that exact moment that Keiko chose to return with an anxious Sango, followed by scowling Miroku who had dragged along a grumbling guard with him. With a "Kouga! You oaf step aside!" poor Kouga was, yet again, sent smacking into the nearby wall.

"Sango-san, hurry up child, Hotaru-san is waiting for you" Keiko knocked on the door which opened instantly and Sango was quickly ushered in before Kouga (who was rubbing his painfully red nose) could slip in. The guard holding onto a struggling Miroku's elbow was told to wait outside for the moment before Keiko turned, tight lipped and glaring towards her son and the monk.

"Mother…"

"Kouga, enough! Your mate is in capable hands, now go and sit. All will be well."

"But I want to…" Kouga whined.

"Kouga! Go! Sit!" she snapped causing the wolf prince to whimper and take a step back. She then turned her glare to the monk who was opening his mouth, "and you boy! One more word out of you and I'll will personally rip all your hair out. Now both of you shut up and sit. I want no more disturbances. Go!" both the demon and human alike backed away grudgingly (with Miroku's hand combing through his precious hair) and flumped down on the cushion and sighed together, then glared each other.

"What are you doing here monk?" Kouga barked over the inconspicuous sniggers coming form his side.

"Here for my girl and my friend" Miroku answered simply otherwise ignoring the demons.

"Friend my foo…"

"KOUGA NO FIGHTING HERE!" Kouga jumped at his mother's voice to see her taking a tray of medicine off Kai's hand and speaking to him softly. The boy nodded and left the room.

"Yes mother" he grimaced. When had that twerp left the room to get the medicine in the first place? The snigger had now changed to full grown cackling and Kouga turned to glare at wolf general who held his hand up in surrender.

"Told you it gets ugly in here, pal. Just keep quiet and wait or the ladies will have your head. I speak from experience." Kouga simply growled in retaliation making Katashi snigger more but settled down finally grumbling under his breath and taking turns to glare at other occupants of the room.

* * *

For what seemed hours, the door finally opened and an exhausted yet smiling Hotaru and Keiko stepped out and beckoned an frantic and anxious Kouga in. The wolf prince scrambled nearly falling as he made his way towards the door uttering the single most important word to him. "Inuyasha?"

"… is fine and resting" Hotaru informed standing aside to finally let him in.

Kouga stepped into room smelling of medicinal herbs and walk straight the figure laying under a thick blanket. he bend placing his hand on the forehead of his mate. His Inuyasha looked wan but was sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha sighed in his sleep leaning into the touch, Kouga smiled. A small cry drew his attention and Kouga looked to see his mother enter, smiling, holding with a small bundle in her hands. "Your firstborn, Kouga. Congratulations."

Kouga watched warily as Keiko drew near placing his pup in his arms. "Here Kouga, hold your son". Ever so gently he removed the blanket revealing a small red face, pointed wolf ears and head full of dark hair. With an awed smile Kouga touch his lips to his son's forehead, "Welcome to the family little one. We've waited a long time to meet you." Azure eyes opened for a moment and a short burp was Kouga's answer before the pup sighed and settled down to sleep again.

"And this Kouga is a fine addition to our gang" a smiling Hotaru announced proudly carrying in another bundle. "Meet my great-granddaughter and your daughter Ko-chan."

Placing his son in his mother's arms Kouga's smile widened as he took his daughter in his arms. Running a finger along the moon-like round cherubic face, Kouga repeated his action, kissing his daughter's forehead and slowly running his finger through the silky mane of ivory. She too like her father had inherited a wolf ears, though the colour of her eyes were yet to be revealed.

"And little one is very special" Keiko announced and this time Kouga's eyes turned round like saucers as Sango carried in a third bundle, it occupant wiggling. Kouga suppressed his urge to growl at her, though human this girl had done nothing but extended her help and friendship when needed, and his demon sensed no danger from her moreover he didn't want to bring the wrath of mother and grandmother. "he is a fighter you know. We nearly lost him but seems he is truly Inuyasha's son." Keiko announced smugly.

With no further explanation his daughter was lifted from his arms by Hotaru as a smiling Sango placed a very little male pup in his arms. This one was wide-awake and gave a small yet powerful cry as he was jostled. "Ah our very own firecracker." Hotaru remarked and Kouga looked down at an exact replica of his mate with silvery white hair, warm golden eyes and two floppy puppy ears had twitched at the sound around him. The pup immediately quieted down immediately watching his father, who smiled down at him, with wide curious eyes and cooed as he was kissed on his forehead.

A moan from Inuyasha's direction caught their attention where the inu youkai was slowly coming awake. Keiko, handed the pup to Sango and hurried over to the convalescing 'mother', as Inuyasha opened his eyes blearily. "Inuyasha, how are you feeling, dear?" she inquired retrieving a wet cloth to wipe his forehead.

"Ummm" Inuyasha replied sleepily closing his eyes as his hand instinctively moved to rub his bulge. Closed eyes snapped open, a sense of déjà vu giving way to panic. "pup, my pup" he cried out in distress trying to sit up but soft hands pushed him down. As if on cue a small cry answered him, and Inuyasha's head swivelled to stare at his mate holding onto a squirming bundle.

"Calm down Inuyasha! Your pups are here and healthy." Keiko comforted.

Inuyasha struggled again, his eyes roaming from his mate to grandmother to his friend each carrying a bundle in their arms and making their way towards him. "My babies!" He cried still distressed extending his hands towards them.

Keiko sighed, "Inuyasha child here let me help you up" she said helping Inuyasha, propped against a mountain of pillows

"Hai Inuyasha, here is your son" Sango said, offering him the little bundle.

With trembling fingers, Inuyasha unveiled his son's face, tear forming in his eyes. As he looked up "mine?"

"Yes dear," Keiko smiled. "all three of them, your daughter" as Hotaru slowly handed him another bundle while Keiko relieved him off his son, another small cry from Kouga's arms. "…and that's your youngest."

Kouga sat beside him, showing him the wiggling puppy grinning at him "we did it love."

Inuyasha smiled up at him. "Yes, our children Kouga. I….I have been waiting so long."

"Can we come in now mother!." Inuyasha turned to see a beaming Kaiya followed by Kai along with grinning Katashi and curios Miroku at the door hovering at the door.

"Yes!" Kouga grinning like a loon while Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the tail that was thumping with pleasure on one of his pillows. "Come! Come! My pups see!"

"Ye god he's gone loony again!" Katashi moaned ignoring Kouga's glare and winking as the others chuckled. He came stand beside his mate holding onto the young female. "Three! Dear, dear white puppy, you just had to top everyone's record eh?"

"Shut up!" all voices shouted out at once.

Kaiya then turned to the proud fathers, "so what are their names?"

"It is per our tradition, our firstborn should named by his grandmother" Kouga announced while Inuyasha nodded his assent, offering his son to Keiko who beamed, lightly caressed the soft cheeks of his grandson. "Hiroshi."

"Good name Keiko" Hotaru congratulated. "May he be as generous his name." Everyone nodded.

"And the girl's name?" Miroku suddenly asked, then gulped as everyone turned to him. "What? I am just curious." Everyone laughed.

"Nozomi" Inuyasha said softly. "My hope."

"Yes little Nozomi, aren't you a beautiful girl?" Kaiya cooed, the pup yawned opened her emerald eyes for a moment, gave bored glance to his aunt and then promptly closed them to settle for a nap.

"And what about his fussy little twerp?" Katashi asked watching a Kouga handed Inuyasha his squiggling son.

"Itsuki" Kouga said as he wound his arms around his mate pulling him close. "Thanks Inuyasha, for these lovely children. They are my most precious treasure as are you" with that he gently bent to capture those red lips in a sweet kiss.

"Love you too Kouga" Inuyasha smiled at his mate. "Though I'm not forgiving you so easily. You've gotta pay… later."

Everyone laughed along with Katashi's comment, "that's my white puppy for you"

Kouga huffed and opened his mouth to protest but at that moment the door slammed and a snow covered and panting Mashiro stepped in. "Keiko. What happened?"

"Good evening my lord" Keiko greeted "meet your grandsons and granddaughter your highness" Mashiro grinning widely as he was introduced to the little ones, the room filled warm wishes and heartily congratulations while Inuyasha smiled quietly laying his head against Kouga's shoulder

Looking at his two sons and his daughter and his whole family it seemed that there was always hope in darkness, one just had to reach out for it.

The End….

* * *

**A/N:**** That's the end for now, there may or may not be an epilogue depending on the time I get. And no Sequels! So don't ask me for it. Hope you liked this chapter. It took me quite sometime as my laptop had crashed, taking away all data, so I had to reconstruction this whole chapter. Let me know what you all think of it okay?**

**Bye for now….**

**A very busy Miyuki**


End file.
